We Were Infinite
by MoonySmith81
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN— La historia de los Merodeadores de principio a fin. Sus vidas, sus amores, travesuras y la hermandad. Posteriormente con Wolfstar y Jily. En su gran parte contados desde los puntos de vista de Remus y Sirius, mezclados con los otros de vez en cuando.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Por primera vez, traigo una traducción... Este fanfic lo encontré hace unos días en Tumblr, terminé de leer lo que había (van 30 capítulos... Aún lo continúan) e inmediatamente pedí la autorización para traducirlo porque _damn_ es tan bueno ;u; Es de esas historias que siempre quise leer, además, es de las más canónicas que he leído en el último tiempo. De verdad no puedo expresar cuánto lo amé xD Espero que lo sigan y les guste. Aún no estoy segura de cada cuánto publicaré un capítulo, pero no creo que me tarde tanto tiempo :x**

 **El fanfic está escrito por WolfstarPups90 (en Ao3). Dejaré el link del original en mi biografía, por supuesto.**

 **Eso, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

El comienzo – Año uno

 _\- Tal vez sea una mala idea._

 _\- No podemos mantenerlo aquí, él necesita estar alrededor de niños de su propia edad. Otros niños como él, Hope._

 _\- ¿Cómo él? Lyall, ellos no serán como él. Nadie será como él… Oh, mi pobre bebé. ¿No podemos simplemente enseñarle en casa?_

 _\- Dumbledore me ha asegurado que estará a salvo, Hope. Tienen todo preparado para acomodarlo a su condición._

Un Remus Lupin de once años podía escuchar a sus padres discutiendo en la cocina. Pensaban que él estaba dormido. Debía estar dormido a tal hora de la noche. Pero no podía. No por sus padres, quienes sabía estaban solamente preocupados por su seguridad, pero sino porque estaba emocionado. Mirando hacia su reloj alarma, podía ver que eran las 2:30 de la mañana, y eso significaba que en solo 6 horas y media, estaría arriba del tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. ¡Él! ¡Un hombre lobo! Imaginen eso…

 _\- ¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera? ¡O peor! ¿Qué pasa si él lastima…?_

 _\- ¡Hope! No digas cosas como esas._

 _\- Lyall, es una preocupación perfectamente válida._

Remus frunció el ceño y se giró sobre su otro lado, llevando su almohada sobre sus oídos y cerrando los ojos apretados. Él mismo tenía las mismas preocupaciones que su madre, pero se rehusaba a pensar en ellas. Él iba a ir a Hogwarts. Iba a asistir a la escuela como cualquier chico normal de su edad. Iba a ser normal.

 _Sólo quiero ser normal…_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

\- Recuerda, Sirius, tú no eres normal. Tú no eres común. Estás sobre eso. Eres un Black y espero que tengas tu mejor comportamiento, ¿entendido? – Walburga habló con severidad mientras se incorporaba, su rostro rígido en frente de su hijo mayor en la plataforma, en espera de la máquina de vapor escarlata. Su hijo, Sirius, era un chico de aspecto aburrido con un brillante cabello negro y ojos de un gris tormenta que no parecían estar prestándole atención a su madre en lo absoluto. Más bien, estaba haciendo bocanadas de humo de diferentes colores disparadas desde su nueva varita para complacer a su hermano menor, quien estaba chillando de la risa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, quiero ir a Hogwarts también! ¡Quiero tener mi varita, mamá! ¿Siri, puedo ir contigo?

\- ¡Pronto, Reg! – Sirius sonrió – Mira esto…

\- Sirius Black, ¿me estás escuchando? – Walburga estalló, tomando a su hijo mayor por el hombro – Levántate derecho y detente con tus estúpidas payasadas. No quiero escuchar nada sobre ti causando algún tipo de estrago. Estás representando a La Noble…

\- Y Ancestral Casa de los Black, lo sé, Madre – Sirius refunfuñó mientras se alejaba de ella. Se incorporó dramáticamente, como los soldados muggles que ha visto en Londres, los que no se moverían o sonreirían. Una vez que su madre le dio la espalda, le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y sonrió. Cuando el tren se detuvo, los padres se despidieron llorosos de sus hijos. Sirius abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

\- Te veré durante las vacaciones, Reggie. Pasará rápido, te lo prometo – y con un cortés adiós a su madre, Sirius tomó su baúl y se subió a bordo.

Corriendo a través de los carros, podía sentir toda la emoción reprimida que había dentro de él, desde que la carta había llegado en el correo. Había querido saltar y gritar de alegría, pero esa clase de comportamiento no estaba permitida en La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

\- ¡Sirius! – Una familiar voz cancina lo sacó de su alegría y se detuvo en seco, a punto de tropezar con el baúl del rechoncho niño delante de él que iba haciendo su camino hacia la fila de compartimentos. Una vez que se había incorporado ligeramente, llevando sus hombros hacia atrás y levantando la barbilla, cuando se giraba para encarar a sus primas en el compartimiento de la derecha.

\- Narcissa – asintió brevemente a la rubia hermana mayor –. Trixie.

\- ¡No me llames Trixie! – Se quejó la más joven, una chica con cabello oscuro – Odio cuando me llamas así.

\- Bueno, yo odio cuando hablas, pero aquí estamos, chillando a la distancia – Sirius sonrió y se apoyó contra la puerta. Los ojos de Bellatrix se fruncieron y abrió la boca para decir algo sarcástico en respuesta pero Narcissa la interrumpió.

\- Sirius, le dije a tía Walburga que tendría un ojo sobre ti – dijo, viéndolo con un aspecto de disgusto. Como si le quemara –. Soy una Prefecta, después de todo – agregó, volteando su rubio cabello plateado sobre su hombro para mostrar la brillante insignia.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- En serio, Cissy, no lo había escuchado ni siquiera una vez en este verano, "¡Oh, Narcisa es prefecta! ¡Qué encantador! Oh, Sirius, ¿por qué no puedes ser como tu prima?"

Los ojos de Narcisa se fruncieron.

\- Será mejor que no hagas ningún problema, Sirius. Si Slytherin pierde la Copa de las Casas por primera vez en cinco años porque tu comportamiento nos cuesta puntos, serás la decepción de esta familia.

\- Oh, qué horrible – dijo Sirius rotundamente –. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito encontrar un asiento.

\- ¿No te vas a sentar con nosotras? – Preguntó Bellatrix con su vocecilla – Tía Walburga dijo que se suponía que te sentarías con nosotras.

Sirius miró alrededor.

\- Curiosamente, no la veo por aquí. Adiós, señoritas – y antes de que alguna de sus primas pudiera objetar, rápidamente se fue al siguiente carro.

El tren ya había comenzado a moverse, y los compartimentos estaban en su mayoría llenos para la consternación de Sirius. Había decidido que preferiría quedarse de pie todo el camino antes de volver y sentarse con sus primas. Estaba a punto de aceptar su desafortunada suerte, cuando fue a abrir una puerta. Este compartimento no estaba del todo lleno. El rechoncho niño que casi había atropellado anteriormente estaba hablando animadamente, aunque en voz baja, con un niño larguirucho, de gafas y el pelo negro desordenado. Y entonces había otro niño. Un pequeño y pálido chico con el pelo castaño que parecía estar durmiendo, desplomado contra la ventana. El niño con las gafas miró hacia Sirius y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Tenemos espacio, si lo estás buscando – se levantó cuando Sirius entró y extendió la mano para estrechar la de Sirius –. Soy James Potter. Este de aquí es Peter Pettigrew.

\- Sirius Black.

\- Black, ¿eh? – La sonrisa de James vaciló un poco y Peter dio un audible jadeo. El otro chico continuaba durmiendo – ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? Sé que se quedan todos juntos.

Sirius frunció el ceño, un poco ofendido.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

James parecía avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, amigo. No quise decir… Lo siento. Te puedes sentar con nosotros, si quieres – volvió a sentarse a un lado de Peter. Sirius no se sentó, en cambio, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran sobre el chico durmiente. Se veía enfermo. Sirius se preguntó por un momento si sería contagioso… Tal vez debía encontrar otro lugar para sentarse.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó.

James se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. Pobre chico, debió tener una noche difícil. Está fuera de combate. Sueño pesado – los ojos de Sirius se fijaron en él por otro momento antes de decidir cuáles eran sus posibilidades. Si estaba enfermo, tal vez podía contagiarse y escaparse de algunas clases para explorar el castillo.

\- Como sea – James continuó hacia Peter –, toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor por generaciones. Así que entraré seguro. No estés tan nervioso, estoy seguro que entrarás a una gran casa con un gran grupo. No es como que fueras a entrar a Sly… – se calló y miró a Sirius – Quiero decir, no es que Slytherin sea, tú sabes, algo malo o…

\- No voy a entrar a Slytherin – indicó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh – dijeron James y Peter.

\- Lo siento – dijo James tímidamente –. Es sólo que toda tu familia…

\- Bueno, yo no – Sirius apretó los dientes.

Peter le dio una mirada algo burlona.

\- No te ofendas, pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Les diré que no quiero entrar ahí – insistió Sirius. Pero él no había pensado en ello. ¿Cómo podría asegurarse de eso?

James se mordió el labio.

\- Er… Seguro, amigo… De todas formas, Pete, ¿quieres ver la fotografía que tengo autografiada por Carlos Clodoaldo en la última Copa?

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron.

\- Eres un fan de Brasil, ¿eh?

\- Nah, de Bulgaria. ¡Pero Clodoaldo es un gran bateador!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Algo del carrito, niños? – Interrumpió una mujer rolliza empujando un carrito de golosinas. Los tres niños saltaron de sus asientos, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y pidiendo tantos dulces como podían permitirse. Aun así, el niño enfermizo no se movió. Y mientras James y Peter volvieron a sentarse con su botín de dulces y pasteles, Sirius guardó una rana de chocolate sólo en el caso de que el niño despertara.

El tren llegó a la parada lentamente y todos empujaron para agarrar sus pertenencias y bajarse rápidamente del tren. Cuando James y Peter se unían al resto, Sirius se giró y gentilmente le dio un leve golpe al niño que dormía.

\- Hey… Llegamos – los sorprendidos ojos del chico, los cuales ahora Sirius podía ver eran brillantes, casi de un inhumano color ámbar, se abrieron de golpe.

\- Oh, yo… Er… Gr-gracias – el chico parecía nervioso cuando se levantó y recogía sus cosas.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí… Tienes el sueño pesado. ¿Estás bien, entonces?

\- Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias. Quiero decir… por despertarme – Y con eso, el chico agarró sus cosas y salió como una flecha, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

\- ¡Primer año! – Disparó una voz por sobre la multitud de estudiantes parlantes – ¡Los de primer año, por aquí! – Y fueron guiados, por lo que Sirius asumió debía ser un gigante, hacia el lago.

\- ¡Cuatro por bote! Vamos, entonces – Sirius se subió a un bote y fue seguido casi instantáneamente por su prima Bellatrix, un chico con pelo grasiento y una larga nariz y una niña con el cabello rojo, quien Sirius asumió debía ser una Weasley. Todos estaban mayormente en silencio cuando los botes flotaban a través del oscuro lago. Hasta que, finalmente, un fuerte jadeo escapó de cada uno de ellos cuando el castillo aparecía en su visión.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – Jadeó la niña pelirroja – ¡Severus, es la cosa más increíble que he visto jamás! ¡Oh, Tuney lo amaría! – Su voz sonó triste.

\- No pienses en ella, Lily – dijo el niño, Severus.

\- Pensé que sería más grande – bromeó Bellatrix –. No hay manera que haya un basilisco escondido dentro de eso, como dijo Lucius.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad crees todo lo que ese cretino dice, Trix? Eres más tonta que tu hermana.

\- ¡ _Deja. De. Decirme. Así!_

\- Oh, cállate antes que te empuje dentro del maldito lago y deje que el calamar gigante te…

\- No hay un calamar gigante, Sirius. Eso es ridí… ¡Oooh! – Como si fuera una señal, un largo tentáculo surgió desde el otro lado del agua cristalina, ondulándose perezosamente en el aire antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Como si la vista del lago no hubiese sido lo suficientemente asombrosa, paso a paso que daban dentro del castillo era la cosa más increíble que ellos vieron alguna vez. La emoción en el aire era palpable cuando charlaban, atónitos con el movimiento de escaleras y armaduras que los rodeaban.

\- ¿Entonces en qué casa crees que vas a estar? – James Potter le estaba hablando a la pelirroja, Lily, con la que Sirius había compartido el bote.

\- Oh, no estoy segura – ella se encogió de hombros –. Verás, mi familia son muggles.

\- Sé que yo seré seleccionado dentro de Gryffindor – dijo James con orgullo - ¡Donde habitan los valientes de corazón! ¡Tal como mi padre! Es la mejor casa…

El niño del cabello graso a un lado de Lily se mofó.

\- Sólo si prefirieres ser el musculoso en vez del listo.

\- ¿A cuál esperabas entrar tú, entonces? – Sirius sonrió – Viendo que claramente no eres ninguno de los dos.

James chilló de la risa y Lily agarró al otro chico.

\- Vámonos, Severus – y lo alejó.

Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio cuando una bruja de apariencia severa con cabello gris amarrado y sujetado apretado en un nudo sobre la parte superior de su cabeza y unos pequeños lentes rectangulares que se acomodaban a la punta de su nariz.

\- Bienvenidos, primer año - dijo ella, mirándolos a todos sobre el borde de sus gafas –. Soy la profesora McGonagall. Soy la directora adjunta, profesora de Transformación y la jefa de casa de Gryffindor. La selección va a comenzar en un momento. Síganme – se giró, su larga túnica esmeralda deslizándose detrás de ella y la puerta se abrió.

Los de primer año jadearon violentamente con el cielo encantado de noche que el techo del Gran Comedor retrataba, y a las velas flotantes. Algunos de ellos saludaban entusiasmado a sus hermanos y familiares en años superiores mientras caminaban hasta el frente del salón donde había un simple taburete de madera con un grumoso y viejo sombrero de mago posado en la parte superior. La profesora McGonagall una vez más le anunció a los de primer año:

\- Cuando llame su nombre, tomarán asiento en el taburete y se prueban el sombrero. Cuando el sombrero anuncie su casa, se unirán a sus compañeros en sus mesas – abrió un largo rollo de pergamino.

\- Avery, Killian – a quien Sirius reconoció como hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre, fue el primero en ser seleccionado, y el sombrero gritó "Slytherin" luego de ni siquiera estar encima de la cabeza del chico.

\- Beckwith, Davis – entró a Hufflepuff.

\- Bellrose, Anastiasia – fue la primera en Ravenclaw.

\- Black, Bellatrix - Sirius se encogió cuando su prima, pequeña en forma pero muy grande en presencia con su gran energía, casi lo empujó hasta arriba y trepó en el taburete. El sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza antes de gritar "Slytherin", a lo que ella casi chilló de alegría y corrió a encontrarse con su hermana mayor. Lo que significaba que el siguiente sería:

\- ¡Black, Sirius!

Hubo un murmullo alrededor del Gran Salón cuando algunos estudiantes estiraban sus cuellos o en incluso se ponían de pie para tener un vistazo al heredero de la infame fortuna Black. Llevando sus hombros hacia atrás y tragando fuertemente para pasar el nudo en su garganta, Sirius caminó hasta arriba, se levantó y se arriesgó a mirar hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde sus primas se estaban moviendo para hacerle un lugar. Su estómago se redujo cuando la profesora McGonagall bajó el sombrero hasta su cabeza.  
A diferencia de Bellatrix, el sombrero no gritó inmediatamente la casa asignada. En vez de eso, Sirius escuchó una voz venir desde dentro de su cabeza.

\- _Bien ahora, otro Black. Había creído que serías sencillo de asignar, tal como tus primas._

 _\- No me parezco en nada a mis primas_ – Sirius pensó furiosamente.

 _\- Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos –_ dijo la voz –. _Veo un montón de ambición, y usted es ciertamente muy astuto, Señor Black. Sería un pupilo estrella para Slytherin._

 _¡No!_ – Sirius apretó sus dientes así no podría soltar una palabra en voz alta – _No en Slyherin. Me iré. Me escaparé. No puedes obligarme a quedarme. Me rehúso._

 _\- Está usted un poco exaltado, ¿no es cierto? Pero veo lealtad en ti, Sirius Black. Y valentía. Sí… bien, entonces, creo que te pondré en… ¡Gryffindor!_

Hubo un sonoro jadeo alrededor de todo el salón seguido por un mortal silencio y Sirius podía sentir la fría y penetrante mirada de sus primas cuando se deslizaba desde el taburete y se acercaba a la mesa en el lado opuesto del salón. Sus pasos parecían hacer eco en el sorprendente silencio hasta que…

\- ¡Sí, Sirius! – Gritó James Potter desde la multitud – ¡LO HICISTE, AMIGO! – Y con eso, el salón estalló en aplausos mientras se acercaba el siguiente estudiante. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Sirius se desplomó con un gran suspiro de alivio en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras la selección continuaba.

\- Evans, Lily – fue llamada y el sombrero no tardó mucho en anunciar que ella también era una Gryffindor. Con gracia corrió a la mesa, tomando asiento frente a Sirius y sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo Severus, quien no lucía tan satisfecho como ella.

\- Flannigan, Declan – se convirtió en Hufflepuff.

\- Goyle, Robert – Slytherin.

\- McKinnon, Marleen – Gryffindor.

\- Meadowes, Dorcas – Gryffindor.

\- Norton, Joleen – Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Lupin, Remus!

Ese era el chico enfermizo del tren. Sirius no podía decir lo que era, pero algo sobre ese chico le intrigaba. El sombrero parecía estar tomándose su tiempo con él también, pero después de un momento gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!" y Remus, luciendo muy sorprendido, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó a un lado de Sirius, mirando hacia sus manos con los ojos abiertos y atónito.

Más estudiantes fueron seleccionados. Peter Pettigrew se unió con ellos a la mesa de Gryffindor y el sombrero apenas tocó el desordenado cabello de James Potter antes de gritar que él también sería su compañero.

\- Bien hecho, amigo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- No sé – Sirius mintió mientras Severus Snape era seleccionado dentro de Slytherin –. Supongo que no estoy hecho para Slytherin.

James hizo una mueca cuando Snape se unió a la mesa al final del salón.

\- Mejor así – agitó la cabeza –. Hey, Evans, ese cretino grasoso de Snape te está mirando. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Lily pareció ofendida.

\- Resulta que es mi _amigo_. Y sólo está decepcionado de que fuimos seleccionados en casas diferentes.

\- Deberías también darte por vencida con esa amistad – James reprendió –, ahora que está con ese grupo.

Los brillantes verdes ojos de Lily brillaron con ira.

\- Puedo ser amiga de quien quiera que vea que sea conveniente, Potter. No me importa en qué casa estén.

Y con eso, se puso de pie y se trasladó de la mesa para sentarse al lado de Marleen McKinnon y de Dorcas Meadows.

James sonrió ampliamente.

\- Veo que le gusto.

Hubo una suave risa desde el lado izquierdo de Sirius, y Remus Lupin, aun mirando intensamente hacia sus manos, dijo en voz baja:

\- Imagina cómo te trataría si te odiara.

Sirius se largó a reír y Peter resopló. James frunció el ceño, ajustando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

\- Tú eres el chico que estaba dormido en el tren.

El chico se sonrojo ligeramente, lo que hizo en verdad fue que sus mejillas lucieran mucho más saludables ahora.

\- Er, sí… soy Remus Lupin.

\- James Potter – le extendió una mano a Remus quien vaciló antes de aceptarlo, como si nunca hubiera tenido mucho contacto humano antes. James continuó con las introducciones –. Este es Peter Pettigrew. Y este de aquí, en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo creas o no, es Sirius Black.

Sirius rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió y agitó la mano de Remus. Remus pestañó hacia él con esos grandes, inquietantes brillantes ojos.

\- Lo siento, er… ¿Se supone que es la gran cosa?

\- Él es un Black – repitió Peter –. Ningún Black ha sido seleccionado en otra casa que no sea Slytherin, nunca. Toda la familia tiene mucho dinero también. ¿Vives en un castillo, Sirius? ¿Es más grande que esto?

Sirius levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no seas ridículo… Quiero decir… Es una mansión, seguro… Pero no… No un castillo – se llevó una mano nerviosamente a través de su cabello.

\- Oh – dijo Remus –. Lo siento. Fui criado mayormente alrededor de muggles, así que…

James parecía pensativo.

\- Lupin… Aunque ese es un nombre Mago.

Remus asintió.

\- Sí. Mi papá es un mago, pero mi mamá es muggle – parecía como si no quisiera hablar mucho de su familia o de su hogar. Suerte para él, un viejo mago con una larga barba blanca se había puesto de pie frente al podio y en frente del Gran Salón.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Soy el Director Dumbledore. Sólo quiero dar algunos anuncios antes de comenzar con nuestro banquete. Para comenzar, el Señor Filch amablemente pide que se abstengan de usar cualquier Bomba Fétida en los corredores – sus ojos brillaron –. Y también me gustaría recordarle a todos que los frisbees con colmillos son sólo para el uso exterior – hubo un ataque de risa por algunos estudiantes mayores de Gryffindor –. También, hemos plantado un árbol muy extraño y peligroso en los terrenos. El Sauce Boxeador es para ser evitado a toda costa, podría y rompería cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué en la tierra querrían ellos poner algo así de peligroso en los terrenos del colegio? – Lily Evans siseó.

\- Bien, ahora – Dumbledore continuó –, estoy seguro que todos están ansiosos por comenzar con nuestro festín. ¡Disfruten! – Agitó una mano y la mesa, que había estado completamente vacía, se llenó con todos tipos de comida. Pollo, jamón, cerdo, filetes, vegetales, papas, cualquier cosa que se pudiera imaginar. Sirius, James y Peter comenzaron a apilar comida sobre sus platos cuando la Profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos por detrás.

\- Señor Lupin, ¿vendría conmigo, por favor? Al Profesor Dumbledore le gustaría tener una palabra con usted – y Remus se levantó y la siguió.

James los miró alejarse y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No pudo esperar a que tuviera algo de comida dentro de él? El pobre chico luce como si no hubiera comido en meses – aunque no parecía tan preocupado, mientras se llevaba más papas machacadas a la boca.

\- Sí – Sirius estuvo de acuerdo. Algo sobre Remus Lupin estaba definitivamente mal. Pero sacó aquello de su cabeza y se enfocó en su propio estómago gruñón.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

\- Ah, Señor Lupin – Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente cuando Remus entró en la oficina, observando alrededor con interés en todos los artefactos mágicos, los libros y los cuadros –. Es bueno volver a verlo.

\- Es bueno verlo a usted, Señor – respondió Remus educadamente –. Y gracias, de nuevo… Por dejarme entrar aquí.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

\- Mi querido chico, es tu derecho estar aquí desde que naciste.

\- Bueno… quiero decir… Tal vez, si no fuera… Bueno, usted sabe – Remus miró hacia abajo avergonzado.

\- Remus, escúchame – dijo Dumbledore, apoyándose sobre su escritorio, sus ojos azules brillando con amabilidad –, tú no eres tu condición. Y tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí. No tienes que agradecerme. Tengo fe en que serás uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts – le guiñó un ojo, sentándose de vuelta en su silla –. Sin embargo, tenemos que hablar de tu seguridad, por supuesto. Le prometí a tu padre que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para asegurarme de protegerte y de que nadie se entere de tu secreto.

Algo en los ojos de Dumbledore hizo que Remus se sintiera seguro, y asintió sonriente al viejo mago.

\- Ahora bien, la Profesora McGonagall te presentará a Madam Pomfrey, nuestra curadora y ellas te mostrarán dónde pasarás las noches de luna llena. Te prometo, Remus, esto va a funcionar. Creo que serás muy feliz aquí.

Remus asintió y se levantó.

\- Gracias, profesor.

Se giró para irse con la Profesora McGonagall.

\- Y Remus – Dumbledore agregó,

\- ¿Sí, profesor?

Dumbledore sonrió.

\- Haz amigos. Ellos serán tu mayor fortaleza, te lo aseguro.

La sonrisa de Remus flaqueó ligeramente. Parecía que Dumbledore sabía que Remus tenía planeado terminar la escuela con su nariz en un libro, volar completamente bajo el radar.

\- Lo… Lo intentaré, Profesor.

Para cuando Remus finalmente pudo ir hasta su nuevo hogar en la torre de Gryffindor, era demasiado tarde. La mayoría de los otros estudiantes ya se habían ido a sus camas. Remus fue cuidadoso para ser extra silencioso cuando entró al dormitorio de los de primer año y caminar hasta la cama vacía que claramente pertenecía a él. Exhausto, se quitó el sweater, alegre de que sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos y no pudieran ver las cicatrices que llenaban su cuerpo. Se cambió a su pijama y se subió a su cama cuando escuchó el sonido de un papel arrugarse debajo de su almohada. Levantando esta, se encontró con una solitaria rana de chocolate y una nota garabateada desordenadamente sobre un pedazo de pergamino.

 _Pensé que podrías tener hambre. – Sirius._

* * *

 **¿Les gustó el primer capítulo? :v**

 **Bueno, si dejan sus comentarios, yo feliz se los entregaré a la autora :3**

 **-Agradecimiento especial a Lily Black Watson-Harkness por leerme y asegurarse de que quede legible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Sirius se despertó más temprano de lo que alguna vez hizo. Nunca fue una persona madrugadora, se anotó a la emoción pura y sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama. Se levantó y se estiró, caminando a través del dormitorio hasta la ventana y viendo afuera la increíble vista, al menos en la escuela, y no había nada que sus padres o alguien más pudiera hacer.

Estar levantado tan temprano tenía sus ventajas, pensó mientras caminaba hasta el baño. Al menos no tendría que esperar por la ducha. Sin embargo, al entrar al cuarto, pudo escuchar el agua correr y ya estaba lleno de vapor. Sirius frunció el ceño. Todas las otras camas aún tenían sus cortinas cerradas y había asumido que todos estaban dormidos.

\- Er… ¿Hola? – Llamó.

El agua se apagó casi inmediatamente y hubo un murmullo calmado de "Demonios".

\- Lo siento. Creí que todos estaban dormidos – Sirius se disculpó.

\- Es-está bien. Er… Ya casi terminé de todas formas. Sólo… Un momento – la tímida voz de Remus Lupin respondió de regreso. Sirius tuvo la idea de que Remus no querría que él lo viera justo salir de la ducha. Supuso que Remus debía ser hijo único y quizás no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas lo vieran sin ropa, así que se dio vuelta para no mirar.

\- Está ben. No… No estoy viendo o lo que sea…

\- Gracias – esta vez la voz de Remus estaba más cerca –. Ya puedes voltearte.

Sirius se giró. Remus estaba completamente vestido y usando una toalla para secar su cabello. Sirius notó una vez más lo pálido que era.

\- Te levantaste temprano.

\- También tú – Remus se encogió de hombros.

\- Touché – Sirius sonrió –. Creo que sólo estaba emocionado. No soy una persona mañanera, normalmente.

Remus comenzó a preparar su cepillo de dientes.

\- Amo las mañanas – dijo simplemente.

Sirius se paró incómodamente y vio cómo su compañero se lavaba los dientes. Cuando Remus terminó, le dio a Sirius una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Te veo en el desayuno, ¿entonces?

Sirius le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Sí, nos vemos.

Remus se fue y Sirius comenzó con su rutina matutina. Para el momento que salió de la ducha, James, Peter y su quinto compañero de cuarto, Frank Longbottom estaban ya en pie, charlando emocionados sobre cuál clase creían que sería la mejor. Pero Lupin no estaba por ahí.

\- Chico extraño – dijo James cuando Sirius preguntó dónde estaría su compañero –. Sólo agarró su mochila y se marchó. No le dirigió una palabra a nadie.

Uno por uno se ducharon y vistieron, y juntos bajaron hasta el Gran Comedero para desayunar. El olor a panqueques y tocino y pastelitos llenaban el aire que Sirius aspiraba. James y Peter estaban viendo quién podía terminar una pila de seis panqueques más rápido, y Remus, que ya estaba ahí cuando el resto había llegado, estaba mordisqueando una tostada con la nariz enterrada en un libro cuando el repentino sonido de aleteos llenó el aire. Alrededor de todos había paquetes y montones de cartas eran dejadas en frente de los estudiantes. Regalos y premios de sus orgullosos padres que habían recibido las noticias de la selección de sus hijos. Los padres de James habían escrito una larga carta de elogios a su hijo. La madre de Peter le había enviado una carta junto con unas cuantas ropas que había olvidado empacar e incluso los padres de Remus le habían enviado un delicioso y aromático plato de brownies recién horneados. Sirius casi se ahogó con su tocino cuando un delgado envoltorio rojo había sido dejado sin contemplaciones sobre los huevos que tenía aún en su plato.

\- Maldita sea – maldijo en voz baja.

James lo escuchó y miró por sobre su hombro.

\- Ma'ah 'ue'te, a'igo – dijo con la boca llena de panqueques. Tragó con fuerzas –. Será mejor que lo abras.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Lily Evans – ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un Vociferador – dijo Marlene McKinnon –. Vaya, Black, ¿qué hiciste?

\- Básicamente, nací – murmuró Sirius, mordiéndose el labio. Esperar sólo empeoraría las cosas. No podía creer que de verdad había creído por un momento que esto pasaría suavemente. Con un pesado suspiro, aceptó su destino y rasgó el envoltorio hasta abrirlo:

\- ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! – El salón se quedó en completo silencio mientras la voz de Walburga Black estallaba – ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA HABÍA ESTADO TAN AVERGONZADA! ¡GENERACIONES DE BLACKS HAN SIDO SELECCIONADOS EN SLYTHERIN Y _MI HIJO_ , EL HEREDERO, FUE PUESTO EN GRYFFINDOR! ¡VIVIENDO CON SANGRESUCIAS Y TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡RECUERDA MIS PALABRAS, SIRIUS, NO PASARÁS OTRA NOCHE COMO GRYFFINDOR! ¡TU PADRE VA A TENER UN PAR DE PALABRAS CON DUMBLEDORE! ¡TÚ SERÁS UN SLYTHERIN COMO EL RESTO DE TU FAMILIA O TE LLEVARÉ POR LAS OREJAS HASTA DURMSTRANG!

Con una bocanada de humo, el vociferador se apagó en una pila de cenizas y Sirius sintió cien pares de ojos sobre él. Quería correr. Quería esconderse. Pero en vez de eso, tomó aire y dijo:

\- Hey, Pete, ¿podrías pasarme el jugo de calabazas?

Lentamente los estudiantes volvieron a sus conversaciones y Sirius estaba agradecido cuando los Premios Anual se acercaron a entregarles sus horarios.

\- Pociones con Slytherins, primera clase – James gruñó –. Qué manera para comenzar el año escolar.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- De la forma que yo lo veo, sólo es una manera para meternos con ellos, añadir unas cuantas patas de arañas de más cuando no estén mirando y hacer que todo el maldito caldero se desborde – sonrió.

\- ¡Brillante, Sirius! – James agregó.

\- En verdad – dijo Remus, era evidente que estaba perdido en un sueño de pensamientos y riendo en voz baja para sí mismo –. Uhmm…

James y Sirius lo miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?

Remus miró de vuelta a su plato.

\- Olvídenlo.

James se giró a Sirius, dando vueltas su dedo índice alrededor de su oreja, insinuando que Lupin estaba loco. Sirius no podía discutir, e incluso si quería, había aparecido de repente una larga sombra que se avecinaba sobre él. Lentamente se dio vuelta para ver a su prima Narcissa, cuyos ojos eran penetrantes más con una fría sonrisa.

Detrás de ella estaba Bellatrix, brazos cruzados y usando la sonrisa más satisfecha que Sirius haya tenido la mala suerte de ver.

\- Eso fue un gran espectáculo, Sirius – la rubia arrastró –. Lo admito, esperé que avergonzaras el nombre de la familia, ¡pero nunca esperé que lo hicieras tan rápido! – Dio un siniestro tipo de risa que su hermana menor imitó, haciendo sentir a Sirius como si de verdad quisiera vomitar.

\- Vete al demonio, Narcissa – se puso de pie, apretando los puños a cada lado y manteniendo la cabeza en alto. Era consciente de que todos estaban mirando, pero si tan solo hubiera algo que encendiera su fuego –. No me importa si avergoncé a la familia, ¡no me importa ni siquiera si me desheredan! El Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor, y ahí es donde me voy a quedar. Me encantaría ver a Madre intentar cambiar eso. Además, ¡deberías alegrarte! ¡Ahora ya no tienes que cuidarme!

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza.

\- Oh, Sirius, un día verás qué tan perjudicial es tu comportamiento rebelde. ¿Quieres seguir fingiendo que no eres lo que eres? Adelante. Pero terminarás completamente solo.

Y entonces James se puso de pie.

\- Él no está solo.

Narcissa mofó.

\- Realmente lindo. ¿Así que va a dejar a su familia de lado por un traidor a la sangre como tú, Potter? – Sus ojos brillaron con malicia – No te pongas muy cómodo, Sirius. Olvidas qué tan poderosa es nuestra familia. Si no te quieren en Gryffindor, puedes apostar que no estarás ahí, o incluso en Hogwarts, por un buen tiempo – se giró sobre sus talones –. Vamos, Bella – y las dos hermanas se alejaron.

\- No dejes que lleguen a ti, Sirius – dijo James, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –. Eres mejor que ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si no lo soy? – Murmuró Sirius miserable, hundiéndose de nuevo en su asiento – ¿Qué pasa si ella tiene razón?

\- Entonces el sombrero no te hubiera puesto aquí – dijo Remus, finalmente mirando sobre su libro. Y la campana para comenzar la clase sonó.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Pociones! – Emitió alegre el Profesor Slughnorn – Ahora que todos se han emparejado… ¡Es grato ver rostros que puedo reconocer! ¡Tuve a muchos de sus hermanos mayores y familiares antes! ¡Aaah, Señorita McKinnon! ¿Cómo está su hermana, querida? ¡Una de mis mejores estudiantes!

Marlene sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¡Está estudiando para ser sanadora!

\- ¡Qué increíble! ¡Siempre fue muy buena con sus pociones curativas! – Miró alrededor de la sala –. ¡Bellatrix, te conozco por supuesto y a Sirius! Debo confesar que me sentí realmente desilusionado de no tenerte en Slytherin.

Sirius, que estaba sentado al final de la sala y compartiendo el caldero con una chica un poco hosca llamada Drizzella Drum, mofó y rodó los ojos.

\- Estoy seguro que fue una gran pérdida – murmuró.

Después de casi diez minutos más de introducción, les dijo que abrieran sus libros y que intentaran preparar una pócima del olvido. James, que estaba emparejado con un Slytherin que tenía la frente de un trol, y que olía como uno también, se inclinó sobre el caldero para susurrar:

\- ¿Aún quieres hacer un desorden con estas pociones?

Sirius sonrió.

\- Oh, sí.

Ambos captaron la mirada de Peter, que estaba emparejado con Avery y lucía realmente aterrorizado. Probablemente él no sería de mucha ayuda. Sirius rápidamente leyó las instrucciones de su poción.

\- Una gota extra de Agua del Río Lethe debería ser suficiente para hacerla hervir – le susurró a James, quien expresó en voz baja su acuerdo.

Enfrente de Sirius, y desafortunadamente emparejado con Bellatrix, Remus Lupin negó con la cabeza y garabateó algo en un pedazo de papel, el que le pasó silenciosamente a Sirius.

 _Una mitad más de Baya de Muérdago. SÓLO UNA MITAD. Créeme._

Sirius frunció el ceño y le pasó la nota a James, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

Prepararon las pociones como se les indicó. Cuando Drizzella agregó las bayas y volvió a sus notas, Sirius casualmente salpicó una mitad más dentro del caldero.

\- Retrocede – siseó Remus desde delante. Y Sirius y James obedecieron. Era un pequeño estruendo al comienzo. Drizzella frunció el ceño y miró dentro del caldero.

\- ¿Profesor? Creo que algo no sali-OOOOH.

Todos a la vez, el caldero de Sirius, James y para su sorpresa, el de Remus estallaron, lanzando la brillante poción púrpura al aire.

\- ¡CÚBRANSE! – Gritó Slughorn, y la mayoría se escondió debajo de su mesa.

Cuando la fuente de la Poción del Olvido pareció haberse detenido, el profesor Slughorn les dijo que ya era seguro salir de sus escondites.

\- Creo que mejor dejaremos la clase hasta aquí por el día… Todos los estudiantes que no estuvieron en contacto directo con la poción, pueden retirarse… Señorita Drum, Señor McMahon y Señorita Black, será mejor que se queden aquí y así puedo prepararles el antídoto.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Bellatrix, mirando a Slughorn confundida haciendo que de verdad sus ojos de por sí salvajes se vieran aún más locos.

\- Usted, Señorita Black – Slughorn suspiró –. Estuvo en contacto con la Poción del Olvido.

Los estudiantes que no fueron afectados salieron ordenadamente fuera del salón, cuidadosamente para no alcanzar alguna gota de la poción. Remus tuvo el sentido de poner su libro sobre su cabeza como un sombrero, y se pavoneaba descuidadamente hasta el vestíbulo con James, Sirius y Peter siguiendo sus pasos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura del salón o de cualquier Slytherin, los tres chicos rodearon a Remus.

\- ¡Eso fue increíblemente brillante, Lupin! – Sonrió James – Sólo queríamos causar un inconveniente menor, pero eso fue… ¡Realmente inspirador!

\- ¿Cómo sabías que añadiendo una baya de más haría eso? – Preguntó Peter, sus ojos radiantes con el asombro y la curiosidad.

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente y limpió su libro de pociones con la manga.

\- A mí papá le gusta improvisar alrededor con distintas pociones y hechizos algunas veces… Y leo mucho, supongo – nada de eso era verdad. Su papá a menudo hacía un desastre con pociones y hechizos, tratando de encontrar una cura para Remus. Nunca nada funcionó, por supuesto. Puso su libro de vuelta a su mochila y comenzó a caminar, sólo para que los otros tres chicos lo siguieran muy de cerca.

\- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó Sirius.

Remus se giró y miró inexpresivamente a Sirius.

\- Yo… Er, no sé. Iba a estudiar tal vez afuera cerca del lago, supongo.

\- Bueno, ¿te gustaría un poco de compañía, amigo? – James sonrió – Me encantaría saber qué otros trucos tienes en tu pequeño cerebro descabellado – juguetonamente revolvió el cabello de Remus. Sin embargo, Remus parecía inseguro. Nunca había tenido amigos de su edad. Se habían mudado tantas veces cuando era pequeño para que nadie tuviera que sospechar de su extraño comportamiento, y aunque sus padres lo amaban demasiado, había experimentado muy poco contacto humano en su corta vida.

Aunque Sirius pareció entender su ansiedad social.

\- Está completamente bien si prefieres estar solo – le aseguró –. Pero vamos a jugar un poco de Snap Explosivo en el dormitorio por si te gustaría unírtenos.

Remus mordió su labio superior nerviosamente cuando vio a sus compañeros caminar por el corredor, conversando emocionados y haciendo bromas sobre la expresión confusa de Bellatrix Black… Escuchó la voz de Dumbledore en su cabeza; _Remus, intenta hacer amigos. Van a ser tu mayor fortaleza._

\- Oigan, ¡esperen! – los tres chicos se giraron y Remus corrió para alcanzarlos. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Remus tímidamente preguntó:

\- Entonces, ¿cómo se juega el ´Snap Explosivo´ de todas formas?

* * *

 **¡¿Y?! Los capítulos ahora no son tan largos como el primero, por lo que pensaba en subir tres por semana, no estoy segura si será siempre los mismos días, ¡pero lo intentaré!**


	3. Chapter 3

Remus Lupin nunca se había sentido como un niño normal. Pero mientras avanzaban las primeras semanas en la escuela, se encontró a sí mismo olvidando la voz al fondo de su cabeza que burlonamente susurraba: _eres un monstruo._

Y había más, tenía _amigos_.

James Potter, sin embargo, ligeramente desagradable y arrogante algunas veces, ya estaba demostrando ser un mago excepcionalmente talentoso e inteligente, si sólo no fuera un poco perezoso. Creciendo en una muy adinerada y respetada familia de sangre pura, era natural que James sobresaliera fácilmente en casi cada clase. Además era muy divertido, descubrió Remus una vez que pasó su ego. James parecía tener la necesidad de hacer que todos a su alrededor rieran, y a menudo tenía éxito. De hecho, la única persona que no tendía a encontrarlo divertido era Lily Evans, pero para James eso sólo parecía haber sido tomado como un reto personal. Si Lily estaba cerca, podías garantizar que James encontraría alguna forma para hacerse el centro de atención. También tenía el hábito de desordenarse el cabello. Hábito que todos encontraron ligeramente irónico desde que el dinero de su familia venía en gran parte por la invención de una poción que estaba hecha para domesticar el cabello rebelde. Remus se preguntó si eso sería un poco de rebeldía por parte de James, en una extraña manera.

La única persona que parecía coincidir con la gran personalidad de James era Sirius Black. En realidad, los dos disfrutaban mucho del otro y aunque apenas se habían conocido, Remus hubiera creído que eran hermanos. Sirius, sin embargo, no necesitaba _tratar_ de llamar la atención de nadie. Fácilmente era el más popular entre el grupo de estudiantes féminas en su año (y hasta mayores). Incluso los profesores no podían evitar caer con su encantadora sonrisa. La única falla que Remus podía encontrar en Sirius era su temperamento. Especialmente cuando tenía que lidiar con cosas de la sangre y su familia. La ira de Sirius parecía quitarle lo mejor de él. En apenas las primeras tres semanas de escuela, James, Peter y Remus habían alejado a Sirius de lo que podría haber terminado siendo una desagradable pelea con un Slytherin de segundo año.

Fue justo después del desayuno un sábado por la mañana y Sirius había recibido una carta de su hermano menor, quien estaba emocionado por escuchar sobre Hogwarts a pesar de en qué casa había sido seleccionado. Cuando caminaban de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Sirius habló entusiasmado sobre Regulus, diciéndole a los otros tres cuan aliviado estaba que sus padres aún no habían dañado la inocente mente de su hermano. Un grupo de Slytherin resultó escuchar por casualidad.

\- Sólo espera hasta el próximo año, Black – el mayor se mofó –. Una vez que Regulus vea la vergüenza que eres realmente, puedes apostar que no va a querer tener que ver nada contigo tampoco.

Los puños de Sirius se apretaron a cada lado y Remus estaba sorprendido de que su cuello no se rompiera cuando se giró para encarar a los Slytherins.

\- Lárgate, Lestrange.

\- Eres patético. Te entregaron el mundo a tus manos en un plato de plata, y lo estás tirando a la basura por pasar el tiempo con traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias. Eres una desgracia. Regulus merece un mejor…

Con un grito de rabia, Sirius ya estaba encima de Lestrange, y James, Peter y Remus estaban inmediatamente tratando de quitarlo de ahí sin ser golpeados por sus puños voladores.

\- Debieron haberme dejado pelear con él – argumentó Sirius una vez que estaban de vuelta en la sala común –. Me las pude haber arreglado.

\- Es del doble de tu tamaño – Remus razonaba con él.

\- El tamaño no importa, el patán no vio a Sirius acercarse – Peter sonrió. Peter ya había idolatrado a Sirius y a James, había notado Remus. Y Sirius y James lo sabían, y les encantaba. Si no había nadie ahí para alimentar sus egos, estaba Peter. La única preocupación de Remus era que ambos morenos subestimaban al pequeño y regordete chico. Peter también era divertido, pero no de la manera ruidosa que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo como el dúo dinámico que eran James Potter y Sirius Black. El humor de Peter era más sutil y consistía en comentarios sarcásticos seguidos de comentarios murmurados en voz baja que a veces sólo Remus oía.

\- Tal vez – dijo Remus –. Pero aun así, no querrías meterte en problemas tan pronto, ¿o sí?

Sirius suspiró, dejándose caer en una de las mullidas sillas.

\- Supongo que no.

\- No dejes que te afecte, amigo – añadió James, palmoteando el hombro de Sirius. Después de eso, Sirius pareció recuperarse. Era bueno con eso. No importa qué le estaba molestando o qué tan molesto parecía estar en un momento, al siguiente se estaba riendo y perdiendo el tiempo. Remus lo admiraba por eso. Remus admiraba todo de sus nuevos amigos, y estaba feliz de tenerlos.

 _Hasta que descubran lo que eres en verdad._

Con la luna llena a una sola noche, Remus se encontró dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama mientras los otros dormían. Luchaba para pelear con la voz que lo llamaba por lo que era. Quizás si hubiera podido ignorarlo, estaría dormido para ese momento y no hubiera escuchado el sonido amortiguado en el oscuro dormitorio. Asomando la cabeza desde detrás de las corinas de su dosel, Remus escuchó cuidadosamente. ¿Se lo había imaginado? Sonaba como si alguien estuviera… _¿Llorando?_

Caminando en puntillas por la habitación, Remus fue muy cuidadoso de no despertar a Peter, James o a Frank.

\- ¿Sirius? – Murmuró, y el ruido se detuvo. Remus frunció el ceño y lentamente abrió las cortinas en la cama del otro chico.

\- Demonios – dijo Sirius en voz baja, limpiando furiosamente su rostro.

Remus se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

\- Lo siento. No debí… Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. Yo… Sólo… No se lo diré a nadie.

Sirius sorbió la nariz y se echó hacia atrás contra la cabecera.

\- Nah, está bien. No debí estar llorando como un maldito infante de todas formas – miraba a Remus a través de sus hinchados ojos inyectados en sangre –. Probablemente pienses que soy completamente patético – se forzó a reír.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo hago – se movió incómodamente, sus huesos comenzaban a doler con el sufrimiento familiar del acercamiento de la luna.

Sirius le dio una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué estás de pie? Luces como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Aquí, siéntate – insistió Sirius moviéndose. Remus lo consideró por un momento antes de tomar la oferta. Los dos se sentaron en un silencio incómodo, el único sonido eran los ronquidos de Peter y el ocasional hipo de Sirius, quien intentaba ocultarlo tosiendo.

\- Debe ser difícil con tu familia esperando tanto de ti – dijo Remus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

\- No es lo mucho que esperan, es lo que esperan. Dicen que van a venir cambios en el Mundo Mágico… Que hay alguien afuera que va a deshacerse de las brujas y magos que no sean _puros_ … Están seguros que yo debería pensar de igual manera – cubrió otro sollozo tosiendo –. Nunca he sido lo que ellos han querido que fuera… Pero son mis _padres_. ¿No debería querer que fueran felices?

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No si lo que los hace feliz está mal. Tal vez sólo eres una mejor persona.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si no soy una mejor persona?

\- No estarías tan triste sino lo fueras.

\- Siento como si no importara lo que haga, sigo siendo un Black. Y aún tengo esta oscuridad en mí… No importa qué tanto intente pelear, terminará saliendo a la luz de todas formas. Como si fuera un tipo de demonio o algo así – suspiró –. Eso probablemente suena muy estúpido.

\- La verdad, no – dijo Remus, sonriendo ligeramente –. Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, Sirius.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ninguno de los dos habló de lo que pasó al día siguiente. De hecho, apenas habían hablado algo porque Remus no estaba en ninguna parte.

\- Escuché que su mamá está enferma – dijo Peter, entre mordiscos a su salchicha.

\- ¿Por qué no dijo nada? – Sirius preguntó en voz alta.

\- Se fue algo apurado. Aún estabas dormido – dijo James –. ¿Estás bien, por cierto? Tus ojos están todos rojos.

\- Sí… Alergias.

James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¡Soy alérgico a… el polvo! – Insistió Sirius – Escuchen, no importa. Sólo desearía que Remus hubiera dicho algo sobre tener una mamá enferma, eso es todo.

James se encogió de hombros.

\- Son sus propios problemas, Sirius. Déjalo ser. Si quiere hablar de eso, cuando vuelva seguro lo hará.

Sirius murmuró algún tipo de acuerdo y comió sus huevos.

Remus no volvió por dos días completos, y cuando lo hizo se veía más enfermo que nunca. Escaló lentamente por el hueco del retrato la tarde del lunes después de que el resto de ellos hubiera vuelto de la clase de Encantamientos. Lily se acercó a él antes que cualquiera.

\- ¡Remus! Tomé notas en clases para ti. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

\- Gracias, Lily. Ella está mucho mejor.

\- Escuché que está muy enferma, lo siento mucho.

\- Oh… Está bien, la verdad. Gracias por tomar notas para mí – dijo Remus apresuradamente.

Lily parecía preocupada.

\- No te ves muy bien, Remus. ¿Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería?

\- Sólo estoy cansado.

\- ¿Estás segu…?

\- Él dijo que sólo está cansado, Evans – Interfirió James desde su asiento a un lado de la chimenea donde él y Peter jugaban ajedrez. Sirius miraba por sobre el hombro de Peter intentando ayudarlo –. Por los calcetines de Merlin, ¿dejarías al hombre pasar al menos por la entrada antes de que lo fastidies hasta la muerte?

\- ¡Sólo estaba preguntando porque no se ve bien! No los veo preocupados ¡y es _su_ amigo!

\- Por supuesto que estamos preocupados – dijo James –. ¡Oye, Remus! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Remus sonrió.

\- Bien, James.

\- ¿Ves, Evans? Está bien. Ahora déjalo ir.

Lily resopló y se fue con Marlene y Dorcas, y Remus se relajó visiblemente. Sin una palabra a los otros chicos, se dirigió directamente al dormitorio.

\- Él de verdad no se ve bien – comentó Peter –. Digo, siempre se ve un poco fuera de combate. Pero ahora luce como si hubiera pasado por un molinillo.

\- Lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir – suspiró James –, es un chico extraño… Jaque Mate.


	4. Chapter 4

James Potter se dejó caer en el sofá, entre Remus y Peter una tarde a mediado de Octubre.

\- Muchachos, quiero planear algo grande para Halloween.

Remus no levantó la vista del ensayo de Peter de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que estaba corrigiendo.

\- ¿Algo así como una fiesta? – Preguntó.

\- No, no… Algo más grande que eso. Quiero algo que toda la escuela recuerde – con un brillo travieso en sus ojos se revolvió el cabello –. Quiero hacerles una broma a todos.

Sirius tiró su propio ensayo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Estoy contigo. ¿Qué tenías en mente, Potter?

\- No estoy seguro – sus ojos de color avellana adoptaron una mirada de inocencia mientras miraba a Remus –. Pero me parece recordar que _alguien_ tiene una mente bastante creativa.

Esta vez Remus levantó la vista.

\- ¿Yo? – Pestañó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tú, maldito genio!

Remus suspiró.

\- No lo sé, James.

\- Ah, vamos, Rem – dijo Sirius, acercando sus labios a un puchero y haciendo su mejor imitación de un cachorro mendigando con sus ojos.

\- La cosa es – Remus se mordió el labio – que ni siquiera sé si estaré aquí en Halloween. Tengo que visitar a mi mamá…

\- ¿Otra vez? – Se quejó Peter – Pero si fuiste a verla apenas hace un mes.

\- Está muy enferma, verán…

\- ¿Qué tiene? – Preguntó Sirius.

Remus pestañó hacia él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu mamá. Ya sé que está enferma, ¿pero qué tiene?

Una oleada de emociones pareció lavar el rostro de Remus desde el pánico a la ira. Respiró profundamente y bajó el ensayo de Peter.

\- Los ayudaré a planear algo. Pero no puedo prometer que estaré aquí.

Sirius abrió la boca para discutir, pero James lo pisó muy fuerte en el pie.

\- ¡Auch!

\- Está bien, Remus. Gracias.

Las siguientes semanas fueron para pasarse cuidadosamente planeando su elaborada broma para Halloween y James, Peter y Sirius estaban cada vez más impresionados por las escandalosas cosas que salían de su normalmente tranquilo y reservado compañero. Los días volaron y Halloween se acercaba más y más. Los chicos podían quedarse hasta pasadas horas de la noche, acurrucados en una de sus camas. James quería algo grande. Quería que su broma fuera recordada por todos. Peter quería algo tenebroso.

\- Halloween debería ser tenebroso.

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con Peter.

\- Debería hacer que todos salieran gritando – sonrió –. Golpear a todos esos Slytherins para bajarlos de su gran caballo*, ¿saben?

Remus quería que fuera impresionante. Y Sirius intencionalmente le había dado la idea perfecta. Tres días antes de Halloween, Remus estaba listo para irse.

\- Han estado practicando los hechizos de transformación que les mostré. Estarán muy bien sin mí – les aseguró, el cansancio ya se hacía presente en su voz y rostro.

\- Aunque tú eres mejor con ellos – se quejó Sirius, de malhumor –. ¿No puedes esperar hasta después de Halloween para volver a casa?

\- Ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de que _deberías_ ir – dijo James –. Te ves un poco decaído de nuevo. No puedes ser de mucha ayuda para tu mamá si estás enfermo también.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sólo estoy estresado, eso es todo. Preocupado por ella y quedándome hasta tarde planeando esto… Y ha habido un montón de trabajos para la escuela. Lo prometo, estoy bien – recogió sus cosas –. Tengo fe en ustedes. Será genial. Ya hasta convencimos a Peeves para que nos ayude, el resto es sólo hacer los hechizos bien – y se fue.

El día 31 de Octubre pareció avanzar cuando James, Sirius y Peter aguardaban por el banquete esa tarde. James estaba prácticamente estallando de la emoción, sentados debajo de un árbol cerca del lago, finalizando sus planes.

\- ¡Esta noche comienza nuestro legado como los bromistas más geniales que Hogwarts alguna vez vio! – Anunció orgullosamente.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a crear nuestro legado mientras simultáneamente tenemos que evitar ser atrapados y tener detención? – Preguntó Peter, levantando una ceja hacia James.

\- ¿Atrapados haciendo qué?

Los tres chicos miraron hacia arriba a Lily Evans, quien estaba caminando cerca de ellos con Severus Snape.

James rodó los ojos.

\- Nada, Evans.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se fruncieron.

\- ¿Qué están tramando ustedes tres?

\- Disfrutar de la brisa en este día de otoño, tal como tú y Snivellus ahí – dijo Sirius en su voz más despreocupada.

Severus los miró.

\- Yo sería más cauteloso, Black. No querrían mami y papi escuchar que estás causando algún problema. Te sacarían inmediatamente de la escuela.

Sirius agarró su varita pero James lo detuvo.

\- Tranquilo, amigo.

\- Vámonos, Severus – dijo Lily, tomando a Snape por la manga y llevándoselo lejos.

James llevó una mano a su cabello.

\- No sé por qué ella pasa el tiempo con ese pendejo grasiento.

\- No sé por qué te importa – murmuró Sirius –. Ella es muy insoportable – se inclinó contra el árbol y sonrió –. Como sea, paré a Peeves esta mañana cerca de la oficina de Filch para asegurarme que aún nos ayudaría esta noche.

\- Esto va a ser asombroso – sonrió Peter.

\- Aunque aún deseo que Remus estuviera aquí esta noche – suspiró Sirius y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Madam Pomfrey, le prometo que me siento bien – Remus había estado esperanzado al tratar de convencer a la enfermera todo el día, pero ella no era fácil de persuadir.

\- Señor Lupin, todavía tiene fiebre y no ha comido en un día y medio. No va a ir a ningún lado – dijo ella mientras se preocupaba de sus vendas.

\- ¿Pero no sería esa una mayor razón por la que debería ir al banquete de Halloween? – Intentó calmarse para no sonar muy esperanzado.

Pomfrey suspiró.

\- Remus, cariño, sé que quieres estar en el banquete esta noche pero de verdad necesitas descansar. Ahora, tómate tu poción e intenta tomar algo de sopa, ¿sí?

Remus rápidamente se bebió el repulsivo líquido verde y aceptó el plato de sopa que Pomfrey había intentado darle durante todo el día.

\- ¿Ve? Ya estoy mejor. Por favor, ¿puedo ir? Me iré directamente a la cama después, se lo prometo.

\- No – dijo la bruja firmemente, y Remus se acomodó sobre las rígidas almohadas blancas de la enfermería y se quedó viendo el techo, derrotado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- James, en serio, te ves como si fueras a explotar. Necesitas tranquilizarte o sabrán que estamos planeando algo.

\- Acéptalo, Sirius. Estás emocionado también.

\- Pero yo no me veo como si me fuera a orinar encima.

\- Esperen, ¿vamos a comer antes de sacarlo todo, verdad?

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que lo haremos, Peter. No queremos que te caigas del hambre, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Tengo bajo el nivel de azúcar! – Se defendió Peter – Y toda esta planificación ha hecho que… que me dé hambre, ¿está bien? Y no quiero perderme mi primer banquete de Halloween, ¿ustedes sí?

\- Tiene un buen punto – admitió James. Estaban sentados afuera del Gran Comedor donde el resto de los estudiantes y profesores ya se estaban preparando para disfrutar de las celebraciones –. Sí, vamos a comer primero, Pete, no te preocupes – Peter suspiró con alivio –. Muy bien, amigos. Actúen casual. ¡No estamos planeando nada!

Sirius bufó.

\- Entonces quítate es estúpida sonrisa de la cara, Potter. Deberías escribir también "Culpable" por toda tu frente.

\- ¡Cállate, Black!

\- Lo siento, me pongo imprudente cuando estoy nervioso – admitió Sirius con una timidez poco usual.

\- No se nota – murmuró Peter.

\- Bien, es suficiente. Vamos antes de que venga alguien y nos vea – dijo James, y entraron al comedor y tomaron asiento entre los demás Gryffindors. El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con linternas de Jack-O reemplazando las velas flotantes que comúnmente estaban sobre sus cabezas y esqueletos encantados que bailaban alrededor de las mesas donde estaban sentados. Cortinas negras y púrpuras colgaban en las paredes y de vez en cuando una araña gigante simulaba como si corriera hacia ellos.

Peter estaba indudablemente en lo cierto al no querer perderse el gran banquete de Halloween. Ciertamente hubiera sido una vergüenza no haber podido disfrutar de la vasta difusión que apareció frente a ellos.

\- James, dile a tu maldita novia que deje de mirarnos – siseó Sirius, sirviéndose a sí mismo una tercera porción de papas. Bastante cierto, Lily Evans les daba una mirada sospechosa.

\- ¡No es mi novia!

\- Hey, Evans. ¿Ves algo que te guste? – Preguntó Sirius con un toque de malicia en la voz.

\- No exactamente, Black – respondió Lily, simulando una dulce inocencia cuando Marlene y Dorcas se rieron a su lado.

\- Bueno entonces ¿podrías explicar por qué estabas mirando, si no es sólo para ver mi lindo rostro? – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a las otras chicas, que continuaron riéndose.

\- Sé que están tramando algo – dijo Lily rotundamente, ignorando a sus amigas.

\- No sabes nada, Evans – James sonrió mientras que los platos de la cena desaparecían y era reemplazados con pasteles, galletas y dulces. Debajo de la mesa, la varita de Sirius estaba afuera. Casi era tiempo, si tan sólo Lily Evans dejara de fastidiarlos.

Entonces, hubo un fuerte trueno cuando el techo encantado con el cielo de noche se cubrió de nubes y relámpagos. Todo el parloteo en el comedor se detuvo inmediatamente y el sonido de una fuerte risa hizo eco en el salón. Sobre ellos, las linternas de Jack-O comenzaron lentamente a cambiar de posiciones, juntándose para formar algo gigante.

James, Sirius y Peter intercambiaron miradas de completa confusión.

Los esqueletos que estuvieron danzando alrededor también se estaban moviendo y las cortinas se rasgaban a sí mismas desde las paredes y volaron sobre todos los estudiantes. Toda la decoración junta había formado una sombra gigante del Jinete sin Cabeza. Los estudiantes gritaron cuando el caballo se echó hacia atrás y galopeó sobre ellos y algunos hasta se cubrieron debajo de sus mesas, incluyendo, para el placer de Sirius, a Bellatrix y a algunos otros de Slytherin.

Y finalmente, con un penetrante lloriqueo, el caballo y su jinete estallaron en cientos de luces rojas y doradas contra, una vez más, el despejado cielo encantado del techo. Después de un momento de un silencio aturdidor, el Gran Comedor estalló en risas y aplausos desde todos menos James, Sirius y Peter, que se miraban boquiabiertos impactados.

\- ¿Están bien, amigos? – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, haciéndolos saltar.

\- ¡¿Remus?!

Sonriendo, Remus se sentó.

\- Todo un espectáculo – dijo suavemente –. Pásame el pastel de calabaza, ¿sí, James?

* * *

*N/T: _**bajarlos de su gran caballo**_ Originalmente lo iba a dejar como "Bajarlos de su nube", pero luego recordé que Remus había tenido una _idea_ con lo que Sirius había dicho, por lo que tuve que dejarlo casi literalmente como estaba. Espero de todas formas que se haya entendido a lo que se refería con eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Mi beta no me ha podido leer :c Esto lo subo porque no puedo dejar pasar tanto tiempo xD Por lo que no, no está revisado... Si hay fallas, ¡lo siento!**

* * *

\- Lo que hicieron en el banquete esta noche fue increíblemente irrespetuoso, por no mencionar potencialmente peligroso. No tengo más remedio que darles detención – las fosas nasales de la profesora McGonagall se ensancharon mientras miraba hacia abajo a los cuatros estudiantes que estaban sentados delante de ella en su oficina –. Estoy muy decepcionada.

\- Sí, profesora – murmuraron los chicos.

\- Siendo realista, debería quitarle puntos a cada uno de ustedes también – ella continuó –. Sin embargo, debo admitir que no estoy interesada en la idea de perder la Copa de la Casa por sexto año consecutivo. ¡Pero les estoy dejando una advertencia!

\- Gracias, profesora – dijo Remus, siendo el único que no sonreía como un tonto.

La profesora McGonagall frunció los labios.

\- No hagan que me arrepienta de mi decisión. Se pueden ir. Pero los veré a los cuatro todas las noches de esta semana para la detención.

Caminaron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor sintiéndose más orgullosos de lo que se habían sentido la noche anterior.

\- ¡Vale la pena una semana de detención! – Declaró James – Remus, eres un completo y absoluto genio.

Remus sonrió modestamente.

\- Bueno no fue todo por mí…

\- Tú lo lograste – dijo Peter –. Realmente fue todo gracias a ti.

\- Sólo porque ustedes estaban siendo vistos. Sólo estoy contento que llegara justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Así que cómo se está sintiendo tu mamá? – Preguntó Sirius.

\- Está bien – contestó Remus cortamente.

\- ¿Se está mejorando?

\- Yo… No es exactamente tan simple, Sirus… _Car Fortium_ – el retrato giró para abrirse y ellos entraron.

\- ¿Por qué tu papá no sólo la lleva a St. Mungus? – Preguntó Sirius cuando se dejó caer en una de las sillas a un lado de la chimenea.

\- Ella es una muggle.

\- Entonces a uno de esos sanadores muggles…

\- Doctores, Sirius.

\- Sí, eso.

\- Sirius – rompió Remus con rabia, de una forma que ninguno de ellos había oído de él antes. Sirius lo miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos. Tomando una respiración profunda, el chico más pequeño trató de relajarse a sí mismo antes de dirigirse a sus amigos de nuevo –. Estoy muy cansado, lo siento. Estoy contento de haber logrado volver a tiempo para ayudarlos esta noche. Nos vemos en la mañana – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio.

James se dio vuelta hacia Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan atrapado con esto?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. Sólo es raro, eso es todo… Nunca menciona a su mamá enferma hasta que de repente necesita ir a casa.

\- Tal vez no quiere hablar de eso – dijo James de forma significativa mientras empujaba sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- Tal vez es de verdad muy malo – agregó Peter –. Se molesta mucho cuando le preguntas sobre eso.

Sirius lució frustrado.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Déjalo, Sirius – James dijo con severidad.

Pero Sirius no podía dejarlo. Una vez al mes Remus se iría y cuando regresaba, Sirius lo molestaba con eso hasta que James o Peter lo golpeaban con una maldición de bloqueo de labios. La mayoría de los meses no duraron mucho y eventualmente Sirius se rendía. Hasta principios de primavera cuando Remus tuvo que irse dos veces en un mes, regresando a la segunda luciendo más enfermo y débil que nunca.

Sirius no sabía exactamente por qué le molestaba tanto, pero algo simplemente no estaba bien con él. Era tan persistente en su mente que no pudo dormir esa noche. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte afuera y Sirius estaba despierto escuchando el sonido e intentando no pensar por qué Remus no se abriría y contara qué pasaba con él cada mes. Estaban en su séptimo mes de escuela y todos sabían lo horrible que era la familia de Sirius. No podía imaginarse por qué Remus sentía que tenía que ser tan reservado con lo suyo. Como Remus le había dicho, _todos tenían sus demonios._

Cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse en el ruido sordo de un trueno exterior, pero un ruido, entonces le llamó la atención.

Era muy suave, pero alguien estaba murmurando en su sueño. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Sirius para darse cuenta de quién era, y tan rápido y tan silencioso como podía caminó en puntillas a través del dormitorio hasta la cama de Remus y cautelosamente abrió las cortinas.

Los ojos de Remus estaban firmemente cerrados y estaba haciendo ruidos apenados. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con su manta y su camiseta se había levantado dejando su pecho y estómago expuestos.

Sirius de pronto se hizo muy consciente del hecho que nunca había visto a Remus Lupin sin camisa. Y ahora no podía apartar la mirada.

El pálido chico estaba cubierto en cicatrices y moretones de varios tamaños y severidad. La peor fue una cicatriz en forma de media luna plateada que parecía envolverse alrededor de su cadera. La ira surgió dentro de Sirius y sus puños se apretaron, pero otro suave sonido de Remus lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Remus – susurró Sirius, gentilmente sacudiendo a su amigo –. ¡Hey, Remus, despierta!

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe, sorprendiendo una vez más a Sirius con lo forma que parecían brillar, y miraba alrededor frenéticamente.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo? – Preguntó Sirius.

Todavía respirando con dificultad, Remus asintió. Entonces se dio cuenta en la forma en que los ojos de Sirius parecían permanecer en su pecho y estómago y rápidamente se cubrió, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- Sólo una pesadilla – murmuró.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Muévete.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Mueve tu huesudo trasero hacia un lado – repitió Sirius. Remus obedeció y Sirius se subió a la cama con él, cerrando las cortinas –. Remus solía tener pesadillas cuando pequeño – explicó Sirius –, y venía hasta la cama conmigo y lo hacía sentir mejor. ¿Tienes muchas de ellas?

Remus no respondió. Sólo se quedó mirando fijamente la oscuridad en silencio.

\- Rem, no es un gran problema – empujó al chico jugando con su codo –. No le diré a nadie.

De mala gana, Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Las he tenido desde que era pequeño.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- No realmente.

Después de un momento de silencio, salvo el sonido de truenos y el ronquido de Peter, Remus suspiró.

\- ¿Abrirías el cajón de ahí?

Sirius abrió el cajón a un lado de la cama y abrió los ojos.

\- Merlín, Remus, has escondido suficiente chocolate para alimentar un ejército. ¿Esperando una escasez mundial o algo así?

Remus rio.

\- Me hace sentir mejor. ¿Quieres un poco?

\- Claro.

Remus le pasó una rana de chocolate y comieron en silencio. Después de un rato Sirius lo miró nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Puedo mostrarte algo?

Remus lo miró confuso,

\- Er, seguro…

Sirius se levantó sobre sus rodillas dándole la espalda a Remus y se levantó la camiseta. Escuchó a Remus jadear silenciosamente mientras revelaba la larga y delgada cicatriz que cruzaba su espalda en diagonal a través de su columna vertebral. Sirius bajó la camiseta y se dio vuelta.

\- Es de la última Navidad cuando fui a casa por vacaciones. Al parecer, no lamenté lo suficiente por no haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin y traicionar a mi familia. El cinturón de papá – se rio oscuramente antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Remus –. No tienes que decirme cómo obtuviste las tuyas, Remus. Y no te preguntaré por casa nunca más. Pero sólo quería que supieras que no estás solo.


	6. Chapter 6

Querido Sirius,

Hey, amigo, ¿cómo está yendo tu verano? Tengo grandes planes para hacerle bromas a los pantalones de los Slytherins el próximo año. Literalmente, ¡bajarle los pantalones! Vamos a tener un buen año. ¡Nunca vas a adivinar qué encontré en el estudio de mi papá! ¡UNA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD! ¿Puedes imaginar cómo nos vamos a salir con la nuestra si somos invisibles, amigo?

Espero que tus padres no te estén dando un mal rato. Saludos.

Sinceramente, James Fleamont Potter.

P.D. Ugh. Lo siento. Mamá me consiguió un pergamino personalizado para conseguir mejores calificaciones en mis estudios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Querido James Fleamont Potter,

¡BAHAHAHAHAHHAH! ¿FLEAMONT? ¿Tu maldito segundo nombre es _Fleamont_? Eso no tiene precio. Dulce Merlín, nunca voy a olvidar esto.

Aah, de cualquier modo, ¿una capa de invisibilidad? ¡Es brillante! ¿Crees que podrás meterla a la escuela sin que tu papá note que no está? Mi verano va bien. He estado mayormente solo.

¿Sin pantalones, dices? Estoy intrigado.

\- Sirius Orion Black.

P.D. Al menos mis padres tuvieron la decencia de darme un buen nombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Querido Remus,

¿SABÍAS QUE EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE DE JAMES ES FLEAMONT? AHAHAHAHAHA.

-Sirius.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Querido Sirius,

Tus iniciales son un acrónimo de Son Of a Bitch.*

-Remus.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Querido Remus,

Touché.

-Sirius "Eso No Es Verdad" Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-

James, ¿una capa de invisibilidad? Tu papá definitivamente va a notar que despareció, ¡son muy raras! ¡¿Pero qué tan fantástico sería tenerla?!

-Peter.

P.D. Sirius no te va a dejar vivir con ese segundo nombre, amigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Son Of a Bitch,

Le he preguntado a mamá y papá y dicen que si quieres podrías venir a pasar una semana o dos. ¿Crees que tus padres estarían bien con eso?

Sinceramente, James Fleamont Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus,

¿Has sabido algo de Sirius? No me ha respondido nada en casi dos semanas.

Sinceramente, James Fleamont Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius,

¿Estás bien? James dice que no ha sabido nada de ti. Espero que estés bien.

-Remus.

-o-o-o-o-o-

James,

Mamá dejó al maldito elfo doméstico sobre mí. Escuchó que le decía a Reg que le había pedido al sombrero seleccionador que no me pusiera en Slytherin. Estoy bien. Aunque, probablemente no podré escribirles mucho. Dile a Remus y a Peter, ¿sí?

Sirius "Ella De Verdad Es Una Perra" Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius Orion Black no podía estar más contento cuando el primero de Septiembre finalmente llegó. Apoyado contra la pared de ladrillo de la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos, intentó ignorar el sonido de su madre quejándose y alabando a Regulus de una forma que nunca lo había hecho.

\- Regulus, cariño, sé que tú harás que me sienta orgullosa.

\- Sí, Madre.

Con los brazos cruzados, Sirius escaneó la multitud de la Plataforma buscando a sus amigos.

\- Sirius. _Sirius, ¡te estoy hablando!_

\- ¿Qué? – Sirius se giró bruscamente hacia atrás, una decisión que lamentó inmediatamente cuando su madre lo tomó por el hombro, enterrando sus uñas.

\- Escúchame, Sirius. Slytherin o no, aún eres un miembro de esta familia. La sangre lo es todo. Cuidas a tu hermano y te mantienes fuera de los problemas. ¿Quedó claro?

\- Sí, Madre – siseó entre dientes.

\- ¡SIRIUS!

Alejándose de su madre, Sirius corrió hacia delante para encontrarse con James Potter.

\- ¡James!

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó James, sus ojos color avellana arriesgándose a mirar a Walburga y a Regulus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí. Sólo subámonos al tren. ¿Ya has visto a Pete o a Remus?

\- Aún no.

Sirius se giró hacia su familia.

\- Reg, ¿vienes?

\- En un segundo – Regulus le indicó que fuera.

Juntos, James y Sirius abrieron paso a través de la multitud de estudiantes despidiéndose de sus padres y subiendo al tren en busca de un compartimento libre. No mucho después que se acomodaran en sus asientos, Peter se unió a ellos y todos juntos se apoyaron contra la ventana en busca de Remus.

\- Va a perder el tren, ¿dónde creen que está? – Preguntó Peter.

\- Probablemente se quedó dormido en cualquier lugar… El tipo puede dormir donde sea – murmuró James.

\- Sirius – los tres chicos se giraron para ver a Regulus Black de pie a un lado de la puerta del compartimento.

Era más ajo que Sirius, pero igual de guapo, con los mismos ojos grises y pómulos altos.

\- Hey, Reg – Sirius sonrió –. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? – el chico asintió con impaciencia y tomó asiento junto a su hermano – Regulus, este es James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Amigos, este es mi hermano Regulus.

\- Hola – dijeron James y Peter, y Regulus murmuró su hola de vuelta.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó Sirius.

\- Un poco… – admitió Regulus –. Es sólo que no quiero que nadie…

Pero lo que Regulus no quería que nadie hiciera, no lo lograron escuchar porque Remus entró corriendo justo cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse.

\- Muy lindo de tu parte unírtenos, Lupin. Pensamos que quizás te escaparías – James sonrió cuando Remus casi colapsó en el asiento al lado de él. Jadeante, Remus rodó los ojos.

\- Yo…

\- Dormí de más – los otros tres Gryffindor dijeron a coro.

Remus se sentó derecho y contuvo el aliento, recuperando la compostura antes de volver hacia Regulus.

\- Oh, hola… Tú debes ser el hermano de Sirius. Soy Remus – le ofreció la mano, la que Regulus sacudió con una débil sonrisa.

\- Reg está un poco nervioso – sonrió Sirius, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros –. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

\- Sí, amigo. Nosotros te cuidaremos – agregó James.

\- ¡Oh, aquí estás Regulus! – Chilló una voz aguda que hizo que los vellos de los brazos de Sirius se erizaran – ¿Qué estás haciendo sentado con estos Gryffintontos?

\- Sal de aquí, Bella – gruñó Sirius, apretando su agarre en el hombro de Regulus.

Bellatrix les dio a ambos hermanos una sonrisa.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que Reggie aquí, estaría por lejos en mejor compañía si se sienta con sus compañeros de Slytherin.

\- Eso está por verse, Trixie – comentó Sirius –. Tú no _sabes_ si va a ser seleccionado en Slytherin.

\- Y tú si es que no lo será – Bellatrix replicó –. ¡Vamos, Regulus! Quiero presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Regulus se mordió el labio.

\- No sé, Bella… Sirius tiene algo de razón… Quiero decir… Aún no sé en qué casa estaré…

Sirius dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

\- ¿Ves, Bella? Él no quiere sentarse con tus pequeñas y grasosas serpientes.

\- Yo… Yo no dije eso tampoco – dijo Regulus en voz baja, pero ni Sirius ni Bellatrix pudieron escucharlo porque ambos estaban discutiendo.

\- Yo creo – dijo Remus con una voz ligeramente elevada – que Regulus debería sentarse con su hermano.

Bellatrix le lanzó a Remus una mirada desagradable.

\- Nadie te preguntó, Lupin.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué problema hay, Bellatrix? Si estás tan segura que entrará a Slytherin contigo entonces lo tendrás para ti hasta que te gradúes, de verdad.

Sirius bufó y murmuró algo entre líneas de "en tus sueños" y Remus lo pateó.

Bellatrix lo consideró por un momento.

\- Bien – su mirada volvió hacia Sirius –. ¡Ten tus últimas horas de tiempo de hermandad, Siri! Nos vemos en la escuela – y se giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Sirius se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del compartimento murmurando maldiciones en voz baja.

\- ¿Quién demonios se cree ella que es? – Se dejó caer a sí mismo de vuelta en su asiento – ¡Ves, eso es lo que digo, Regulus! ¡No quieres ser parte de ese lote! Son todos un grupo de malvados y…

\- ¿Malvados? – Regulus pestañeó hacia él – Seguro no todos ellos… Sirius, ¿qué pasa si soy seleccionado dentro de Slytherin? -¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? No sé en qué casa estaré pero esto… ¡esto no es lo que quiero! ¡No quiero que nadie esté molesto por dónde soy seleccionado!

\- Sólo no quiero que te conviertan en…

\- ¿En qué? ¿Crees que soy tan fácil de convencer?

\- ¿Algo del carrito? – La bruja del carrito de golosinas llegó justo a tiempo, y James, Remus y Peter saltaron inmediatamente para comprar sus caramelos cuando los hermanos Black se miraban en un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Sirius, Regulus, quieren algo? – James preguntó cautelosamente. Los dos hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

Iba a ser un largo camino a la escuela.

* * *

N/T: _Son Of a Bitch_ : Hijo de Perra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dos casas, ambas iguales en dignidad - Año dos**

Nadie había visto a Sirius Black tan nervioso. El usualmente despreocupado y relajado Gryffindor estaba sentado entre James y Remus, jugueteando con la manga de su túnica y moviendo sin descanso su pie izquierdo mientras esperaban por la selección de los nuevos de Primer Año.

\- Vas dejar un hoyo en el suelo, amigo – le advirtió James.

\- ¿De verdad importa en qué casa es seleccionado? Es tu hermano – razonó Peter. Pero Sirius no respondió, sólo mordió su labio y dio un pequeño chirrido detrás de su garganta mientras continuaba moviendo su rodilla violentamente.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los de Primer Año entraron, mirando alrededor con entusiasmo y asombro. Sirius se levantó ligeramente sobre su asiento, desesperadamente buscando en el mar de niños de once años a su hermano, pero James lo bajó. Sirius parecía irradiar la ansiedad a lo largo de toda la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Finalmente, la Profesora McGonagall dio un paso en frente y dejó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el taburete. La pierna izquierda de Sirius se agitó más fuerte y rápido hasta que inesperadamente una mano llegó y se dejó descansar sobre su rótula.

Asombrado por el contacto, se congeló y sus ojos grises se levantar para encontrarse con los ámbares de Remus Lupin.

\- Sirius – dijo tranquilamente –, va a estar bien.

Y por alguna razón, Sirius le creyó.

\- ¡Black, Regulus! – Fue llamado y sin un pensamiento consciente, Sirius agarró la mano de Remus fuertemente.

Regulus caminó lentamente hasta el taburete delante del Comedor. No era sólo Sirius quién parecía estar al borde. En la mesa de Slytherin, Bellatrix, Narcissa y su grupo estaban mirando intensamente al joven Black. El mismo Regulus lucía horrorizado mientras tomaba asiento en el taburete. Mantuvo sus ojos, abiertos con furia, sobre el suelo así no podía ver ni la mesa de Gryffindor ni la de Slytherin.

Sirius tragó con fuerzas cuando la Profesora McGongall bajó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Regulus y los siguientes momentos fueron los más largos de ambos hermanos. El agarre de Sirius sobre la mano de Remus era tan fuerte, que Remus estaba seguro necesitaría un separador* para liberarse.

Entonces, por fin, el Sombrero Seleccionador anunció en voz alta y clara:

\- ¡Slytherin!

Sirius sintió su estómago encogerse.

La mesa de Slytherin celebró más fuerte de lo que alguna vez hizo.

Regulus lentamente se bajó, sus ojos grises desesperadamente buscando los idénticos a los suyos de su hermano mientras caminaba hacia la mesa en el otro lado del Gran Comedor. Pero Sirius no levantó los ojos. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la mesa en frente de él, abiertos, para su vergüenza, llenos de lágrimas.

Los Slytherins continuaron silbando y gritando un poco más de lo normal, y los chirridos de Bellatrix que gritaban "¡Mi querido primo!" era fácil de reconocer por sobre todo el sonido.

-Repentinamente Sirius se levantó.

\- Permiso – murmuró.

\- Sirius, la selección no ha terminado – dijo Peter cuidadosamente.

\- Necesito un poco de aire, eso es todo.

\- Sólo espera hasta que finalice la selección – dijo James, colocando una mano en el brazo de Sirius –. Llamarás mucho la atención si vas ahora – de mala gana, Sirius se sentó.

\- Honestamente, Black – dijo Lily Evans enfrente en la mesa –, no veo cuál es el alboroto. Es sólo una asignación de casa. Si no fueras tan prejuicioso con los Slytherins sabrías que no es un gran problema. Severus…

\- ¡Piérdete, Evans! – Sirius rompió – Snivellus es tan malo como el resto de ellos. Tú no lo ves porque estás enamorada de él o algo…

El rostro de Lily se tornó tan rojo como su cabello.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Porque no nos importa en qué casa nos puso un maldito sombrero!

La selección terminó y rápidamente Sirius se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué hay del banquete? – Preguntó Peter, como si sintiera personalmente herido.

\- No tengo hambre – se quejó Sirius, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando rápidamente fuera del Comedor.

En la mesa más lejana, Regulus vio a su hermano irse con un profundo sentir de arrepentimiento.

Sólo afuera del Gran Comedor, Sirius se paseaba de arriba abajo, agarrando su cabello con frustración. Sintió la ira burbujeando en su pecho y las lágrimas quemándole los ojos. En voz baja, en repetidas ocasiones murmuró cada mala palabra que conocía, además de unas cuantas que estaba seguro había inventado.

En el fondo de su mente, sabía que estaba exagerando. _Sólo es una selección de casa. No significa nada._

Sólo que, él pensó, sí significaba algo. Significaba algo que había sabido su vida entera.

Cuando era sobre su familia, Sirius era diferente. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, era como él. No podría encajar jamás.

Estaba solo.

Agachándose detrás de una estatua de una gárgola, Sirius se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un grito de rabia y las lágrimas que había intentado contener comenzaron a caer libremente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Regulus se las arregló para alejarse de sus primas prepotentes una vez que la cena apareciera delante de ellos. Tomando un respiro profundo, cautelosamente se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde los amigos de su hermano estaban.

\- Lo siento – Regulus se disculpó cuando interrumpió la conversación de los chicos –, ¿han visto a Sirius?

James Potter se mordió el labio.

\- Er… Sí, se fue a dar una vuelta para tomar algo de aire.

\- No se estaba sintiendo muy bien – añadió Remus, dándole a Regulus una especie de mirada compadecida.

Regulus tiró nerviosamente de la manga de su túnica y asintió.

\- Oh… Er…

\- No es tu culpa, Regulus – ofreció Remus amablemente –. Él sólo…

Regulus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No me… No me mientas… Esto sí es mi culpa. Me va a odiar. No es lo que yo quería. ¡No quería que él estuviera enojado! ¡No quería que nadie estuviera enojado!

\- Por supuesto que no quisiste – dijo Lily, sonriéndole dulcemente al niño –. No es algo en lo que tengas el control. Estoy segura que Sirius no estará molesto.

Regulus la miró inseguro.

\- No conoces a los Blacks – y sin otra palabra, salió del Gran Comedor para encontrar a su hermano.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El sonido de unos pasos obligó a Sirius a recomponerse. Rápidamente se limpió la cara y se puso de pie justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz de su hermano llamar su nombre. Poco a poco se salió de detrás de la gárgola, tratando de ocultar cualquier emoción en su rostro.

\- Sirius, por favor te enfades – declaró Regulus –. Esto no cambia nada. ¡Sigo siendo la misma persona!

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí. Eres la misma persona. Es sólo que ahora vamos a aprender exactamente qué persona es esa – dijo fríamente.

Regulus frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿De repente soy una mala persona? ¿Sólo porque no fui seleccionado en Gryffindor como tú?

\- Eso no es lo que…

\- ¡Eso fue lo que quisiste decir, Sirius! ¡Ahora estás molesto porque es en verdad cierto! ¡Sirius Black es oficialmente la oveja de la familia! ¡Me querías dentro de Gryffindor para que no fueras el único afuera!

Los puños se Sirius se apretaron.

\- Cállate.

\- Sabes, te pasaste todo el verano intentando decirme que nuestros padres eran unos fanáticos y prejuiciosos y malvados. Los odiaste por cómo te trataron cuando no fuiste seleccionado donde ellos quisieron. ¡Ahora me estás tratando de la misma manera! – Gritó Regulus.

\- ¡No es lo mismo!

\- ¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO!

Ninguno de los dos chicos notó que se había formado una pequeña audiencia. James, Peter y Remus habían llegado corriendo por la esquina, al igual que Bellatrix, Narcissa y Rudolphus Lestrange.

\- Te crees tan especial, Sirius, sólo porque le _pediste al Sombrero_ Seleccionador que no te pusiera con el resto de tu familia – la voz de Regulus goteaba de rabia. Narcissa y Bellatrix jadearon fuertemente –. ¡Eso no te hace especial, hermano! ¡Te hace un traidor!

Sirius parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara. La ira roja se había drenado de su rostro, dejándole un color blanco pálido y su boca se abría y se cerraba como un pez fuera del agua.

Bellatrix y Narcissa habían estallado en risas.

\- ¡Ooooh! – Chillaron.

\- Puede que no uses las mismas túnicas que nosotros, Sirius. Pero la sangre en tus venas aún es de la familia Black, y un día te darás cuenta de que eres exactamente como el resto de nosotros – dijo Regulus fríamente –. Y para entonces no tendrás familia adonde volver – se giró hacia sus primas –. Vámonos – y todos los Slytherins se fueron sin mirar atrás. Sirius miró la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano hasta que desapareció en la esquina para volver al banquete. Después de unos momentos, James se paró adelante y puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius.

\- Oye – murmuró –, vamos a la sala común. Todos están aún en el banquete. Estará vacío. Podemos, er… Podemos darle un vistazo a la capa de invisibilidad de mi papá, ¿sí?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra y juntos, los cuatro chicos subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

N/T _Separador_ : originalmente decía "Jaws of Life", lo que se traduce como "Mandíbulas de la vida", que según busqué es la marca de una herramienta que se usa para abrir autos en accidentes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermanos, año dos**

\- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – Dijo Peter, en el temor absoluto desde su cama con dosel cuando James se envolvió a sí mismo en la larga capa y desapareció de la vista.

\- Bastante genial, ¿eh? – Dijo la voz de James. Sacó su cabeza, pareciendo estar flotando en el aire, sonriendo orgullosamente.

\- Ciertamente vas a hacer que Nick Casi Decapitado se sienta envidioso – dijo Remus con una sonrisa. James estaba demasiado emocionado para responder a la broma de Remus, bailando alrededor del cuarto.

\- ¡Piensen en todas las posibilidades! ¡Todas las bromas que podemos hacer sin ser atrapados! ¿Cierto, Sirius? – Miró hacia el moreno. Pero Sirius no estaba prestando atención. Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, boca abajo, recogiendo y tomando un hilo suelto en su edredón.

James suspiró.

\- ¿Hola? ¡Sirius! ¡Soy una maldita cabeza flotante aquí!

\- Sí, brillante – murmuró Sirius sin levantar la cabeza. Los otros tres chicos intercambiaron miradas y James tiró la capa sobre su cama antes de sentarse en la de Sirius, seguido por Remus y Peter.

\- Mira, amigo – comenzó James seriamente –, sé que estás decepcionado, pero dijiste que tú y Regulus habían sido siempre cercanos. Tal vez esto de verdad no cambie nada.

\- Ya lo ha hecho – dijo Sirius en un tono melancólico –. Tiene razón. Actué exactamente de la misma manera que mis padres hicieron conmigo – se sentó y cruzó las piernas –. Tal vez de verdad sólo lo quería aquí para que así no estuviera solo.

\- Aunque tú no estás solo – dijo Peter –. ¡Nos tienes a nosotros!

Sirius forzó una sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo sé – pero la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente –. Es sólo que esto de verdad quiere decir en alguna especie de nivel, que soy realmente diferente. No encajo en mi propia familia – suspiró –. Y para ser completamente franco, no quiero _hacerlo._ Sólo quiero que alguien encaje _conmigo_ … Aún son mi familia. No puedo hacer nada si me gustaría ser diferente.

\- Entiendo – dijo Remus en voz baja –. Quiero decir… Lo que es sentirse… sentirse diferente. Especialmente de tu familia.

Sirius de repente recordó la noche de la pasada primavera cuando había visto las cicatrices que marcaban el cuerpo del chico más pequeño y se estremeció por dentro.

\- Bueno al diablo con ellos – dijo James después de un momento –. Somos familia ahora. Y ustedes dos encajan perfectamente – pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Sirius y Remus.

\- ¡Sí! – Estuvo de acuerdo Peter, haciendo lo mismo así ahora formaron un pequeño círculo en la cama de Sirius.

\- Desde ahora en adelante, somos hermanos – declaró James, sus ojos brillando desde detrás de sus gafas –. No importa lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¡Excelente! – Dijo James saltando hacia arriba –. ¿Podemos volver a centrarnos en lo muy traviesa que esta capa es? – Prácticamente saltó hasta su propia cama y tomó la capa – ¿Entonces, por qué no la llevamos a dar una vuelta, eh? ¡Podríamos explorar todo el castillo con esta cosa! ¡Por dónde vamos a comenzar!

Muy lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sirius.

\- Tengo un plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Esperaron por al menos una hora hasta que sus compañeros se fueran a la cama. Tan silenciosos como podían, los cuatro chicos se arrastraron por las escaleras a la sala común donde James arrojó la manta sobre ellos.

\- Recuerden, quédense cerca y sean silenciosos – James dio las instrucciones.

Se escaparon a través del agujero del retrato y fuera de la torre Gryffindor, y ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. James estaba en lo correcto, las posibilidades eran infinitas con esa capa.

\- Sirius, aun si es que supieras cómo llegar a los dormitorios de Slytherin, ¿te das cuenta que no sabes cómo entrar, cierto? – Suspiró Remus.

\- ¡Entonces esperamos hasta que alguien venga y nos escabullimos con ellos!

\- Podríamos estar ahí toda la noche…

\- ¿Y? ¿Tienes una cita sexy o algo por el estilo, Lupin?

\- Sí. Con mi almohada… ¡Oye! ¡No me pellizques, imbécil!

\- Dormirás cuando estés muerto, gallina perezosa. Eres joven. Vive un poco.

\- ¿Se callarían ustedes dos antes de que seamos escuchados? – Siseó James. Sirius abrió su boca para responder inteligentemente, pero en cambio, escuchó un suave "Miau".

\- Maldición. ¡Es la Señora Norris! – Peter prácticamente chilló.

\- No. Se. Muevan. Ni siquiera respiren – Remus apenas susurró.

Los cuatro se quedaron absolutamente inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración mientras la Señora Norris parecía mirar a través de ellos, olfateando el aire y maullando suavemente.

Lentamente, Remus metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su varita. " _Lumos Apex_ ", susurró, y un pequeño punto de luz roja apareció en el piso donde su varita estaba apuntando. Curiosamente, la Señora Norris se acercó al punto y con una ligera inseguridad lo aplastó. Remus hizo que la luz se moviera hacia adelante y hacia atrás y la gata lo siguió, determinada a atrapar cual fuera la criatura que ella creía podía ser. Después de unos momentos de asegurarse de que la gata estuviera completamente interesada en el misterioso punto, Remus movió la muñeca y lo envió zumbando abajo al pasillo opuesto, con la Señora Norris siguiéndolo de cerca.

Sirius, James y Peter miraron fijamente a su amigo. Remus se encogió de hombros.

\- Tenía un gato cuando era pequeño.

Continuaron con su misión, esquivando a un Prefecto de Huflepuff o a una armadura de vez en cuando.

\- Desearía que tuviéramos un mapa o algo así – murmuró James –. ¿Estás seguro que sabes por dónde vas, Sirius?

\- Sí… Los Slytherins están abajo en las mazmorras.

\- Era de esperar – bufó Remus.

Finalmente se acercaron a las mazmorras y viajaron hasta abajo, bastante abajo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slyhterin.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar a que alguien llegue. Un prefecto o algo – murmuró Sirius con confianza. Los cuatro chicos, aún cubiertos bajo la capa, se deslizaron detrás de una armadura para esperar. Después de un rato sin que pasara nada, Remus bostezó con fuerzas y se apoyó contra la muralla detrás de ellos.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a dormir aquí? ¿Ahora?

\- Estoy cansado. Ha sido un largo día.

\- Vamos a dormir _después de hacerle una broma a estos pequeños grasientos…_

Pero Remus ya estaba roncando suavemente.

James negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso es realmente impresionante.

Pero Remus fue despertado repentinamente por un cacareo terriblemente ruidoso seguido por el sonido de una frambuesa echada a volar.

\- ¡ESTDIANTES FUERA DE SUS CAMAS! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE CORRAN SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATEN! ¡AHAHAHAHA! – Gritó Peeves el poltergeist mientras se asomaba sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿Puede vernos? – Peter susurró, presa del pánico, los otros se encogieron de hombros, demasiado asustados para hablar.

\- ¡Es _suficiente_ , Peeves! ¡Soy una prefecta! – Alardeó la arrogante voz de Narcissa Black cuando se acercó por la esquina, deteniéndose justo en frente de su armadura – ¡Ahora, vete antes de que traiga al Barón Sanguinario!

Peeves chilló de risa.

\- ¡Oh, señorita Prefecta perfecta! ¡Debo haberlo olvidado! – se colgó al revés con el rostro tan cerca del de Narcissa que casi estaban chocando sus narices – ¡Qué mal que el viejo Peevesie piense que sólo eres una mocosa! – Sirius tuvo que poner su mano sobre su boca para no reírse cuando su prima aplastó con rabia al poltergeist.

\- ¿Por qué tú pequeño…? ¡SE LO DIRÉ AL BARÓN! ¡Y A DUMBLEDORE! – Ella gritó fuerte mientras Peeves desaparecía con un fuerte pop. Tomando una respiración profunda y calmada, Narcissa sacudió su túnica y se acercó a la gran pared de piedra.

\- _Echis Carinatus_ – recitó, y la pared se movió, dejándole pasar.

\- ¡Vamos! – Murmuró Sirius, y rápidamente se arrastraron justo antes de que la muralla volviera a cerrarse- La Sala Común de Slytherin no era nada como la de Gryffindor. Estando tan por debajo, no había luz excepto por la de unas antorchas que se colgaban en las paredes. Toda la habitación parecía ser de un verde sombrío, y cuando miraron hacia las ventanas pudieron ver por qué. La Sala Común estaba realmente debajo del oscuro lago. Parecía que todos los Sytherins estaban en sus camas, excepto por uno. En el sofá a un lado de la chimenea estaba sentado un larguirucho chico con el rostro oculto en un libro titulado Práctica de la Magia Negra: Hechizando y Maldiciendo a tus enemigos.

Narcissa se acercó al chico y le quitó el libro directo de sus manos.

\- Ahora, Severus. Es mucho más allá de la hora de dormir. Ningún estudiante fuera de su cama.

Snape no se veía tan contento cuando se inclinó y alcanzó su libro de vuelta.

\- Vete de aquí, Black. No podía dormir.

\- Bien, ve hasta tu dormitorio y lee ahí. ¡Si Slughorn viene a revisar la Sala Común no quiero que parezca que no he hecho mi trabajo! – Se echó su cabello color plata sobre su hombro con aire de importancia.

\- Oh, sí, no sería eso terrible – Snape arrastró las palaras. Aunque sí se puso de pie, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Narcissa se tardó un poco más, caminando alrededor de la Sala Común y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter contuvieron la respiración hasta que finalmente, Narcissa también se fue a la cama.

Los cuatro chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, liberando el aire que habían estado llevando durante toda la noche.

Caminaron alrededor de la Sala Común lentamente, buscando el modo correcto de conseguir la trama desviada de Sirius. Una vez que encontraron el baño de los chicos de Slytherin, entraron en silencio, Sirius sacó su varita y la apuntó a la cesta de champús que había sido dejada por los Elfos Domésticos.

\- Pigmentum Rubrum e aurum.

\- ¿Qué hará eso? – Preguntó Peter.

Sirius sólo sonrió.

\- Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí – y sin decir otra palabra, se apresuraron para salir de las mazmorras y volver a la Torre de Gryffindor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merodeadores, Año dos**

Sirius despertó a la mitad de la noche ante el familiar peso de alguien sentándose en su cama.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – Preguntó sin abrir los ojos. Se había convertido de alguna manera en un ritual desde el año anterior que Remus fuera a despertarlo cuando estaba plagado de pesadillas.

\- No – dijo Remus tranquilamente –. Yo sólo… Yo sólo quería estar seguro de que tú estuvieras bien, supongo.

Sirius se incorporó con un fuerte suspiro.

\- Sí, creo que sí – entonces sonrió –. Me sentiré mucho mejor mañana cuando veamos sus caras…

\- Sirius, hacerle bromas a los Slytherins no va a hacer que el problema desaparezca mágicamente – los ojos color ámbar de Remus brillaban intensamente a la luz de la luna menguante. Sirius no estaba seguro de que podría acostumbrarse a esos ojos extraños alguna vez.

\- Remus – Sirius comenzó con cautela –, ¿de dónde sacaste todas esas cicatrices que tienes?

El chico más joven pareció entrar en pánico por un momento y rápidamente desvió su mirada.

\- Prometiste que no volverías a preguntarme eso – murmuró.

\- Lo sé, lo siento – Sirius se disculpó rápidamente y mordió su labio –. Sólo necesito saber… Necesito saber que no estoy solo…

Remus estaba bastante tranquilo mientras parecía luchar con qué decir, podía sentir los ojos de Sirius quemando dentro de él, rogándole.

\- Lo siento, Sirius – susurró –, pero te lo prometo, no estás solo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, los Slythernis llegaron tarde.

James, Sirius, Peter y Remus mantuvieron sus cabezas abajo, ocupados con su tostada y mermelada hasta que repentinamente todo el Gran Comedor estalló entre risas. Cuando se atrevieron a levantar la mirada de sus platos, se encontraron con la misma escena que esperaban encontrar. Los Slytherins caminaron en un silencio mortal, cada uno luciendo un cabello color escarlata y dorado, y viéndose tan enojados que sus rojos rostros combinaban.

Los cuatro chicos se unieron a las risas del resto de los estudiantes, las que sólo aumentaron cuando Regulus, Bellatrix y Severus se acercaron a ellos.

\- Sirius – dijo Regulus entre dientes.

\- Buenos, hahaha… ¡Buenos días, Reggie! – Logró decir Sirius, jadeando por aire y en verdad comenzando a hipar – ¡Te ves bastante enérgico esta mañana!

\- ¡Ustedes hicieron esto! – Dijo Snape, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos oscuros los miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Remus, con mucha calma – ¿Cómo demonios entraríamos en su Sala Común sin ser vistos? Y mucho menos, sin conocer la contraseña.

\- No intentes actuar como inocente, Lupin. ¡Esto los tiene a ustedes escrito por todas partes! – Chasqueó Snape.

\- Si hubiésemos sido nosotros, y no estoy diciendo que así fuera – James dijo con timidez –, debo decir que estoy impresionado por ti, Snivellus. Tenía la seria impresión de que no te duchabas.

\- Oh, honestamente – dijo Lily, fuertemente entre las mordidas de panqueques –, ¿alguna vez madurarán?

\- Habrá un montón de tiempo para eso cuando envejezcamos, Evans – James sonrió, desordenándose el cabello.

\- ¡Cálmense todos! – La voz de Dumbledore habló con calma sobre el caos. Una que vez que todos obedecieron, continuó –: Ahora bien, es bastante agradable ver a los Slytherins mostrando tanto apoyo a otras casas – sonrió gratamente –. Cincuenta puntos…

\- ¡Todo es su culpa, Profesor! – Gritó Bellatrix, apuntando con un dedo tembloroso a los chicos.

\- Oh – el tono del director cambió –. Bueno, eso es bastante diferente. Iba a premiar a la casa de Slytherin con cincuenta puntos extras por su espíritu escolar. Pero por desgracia, parece que me he equivocado.

Había arrebatos de furia y decepción desde la mesa de Slytherin. Sirius le sonrió engreídamente a su hermano molesto, con una mirada que claramente se atrevía a desafiar al menor.

\- Sólo espera, Sirius – susurró Regulus antes de que él, Bellatrix y Severus regresaran a su mesa.

El desayuno terminó y los estudiantes fueron empujados a salir del comedor para llegar a sus clases, los chicos agarraron sus cosas, todo listo para ir a Encantamientos cuando fueron detenidos por la profesora McGonagall, quien los miraba hacia abajo desde detrás de sus gafas rectangulares.

\- Ustedes cuatro, a mi oficina. Ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿A alguno de ustedes le importaría decirme cómo se las arreglaron para cambiar el cabello de todos los Slytherins al color de Gryffindor sin saber cómo entrar en su Sala Común? - McGonagall preguntó.

\- …Si usted no sabe cómo podríamos haberlo hecho - dijo Remus cuidadosamente -, ¿cómo puede estar segura de que fuimos nosotros?

McGonagall le dio una especie de mirada sin expresión.

\- Sr. Lupin, no es ningún secreto que ustedes cuatro tienen una habilidad especial para armar problemas.

\- Pero aún no lo puede decir con _certezas_ …

\- No, Señor Black, no puedo. Puedo, sin embargo, deducir que dado sus talentos para el engaño y su evidente rivalidad con los Slytherins que no son exactamente inocentes tampoco.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo una palabra.

\- Ahora, ustedes pueden pensar que pueden sólo ir merodeando por el castillo…

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - Peter arqueó una ceja.

\- Saquear, robar, todo sobre la delincuencia – Remus ayudó.

\- Genial. Suena como un pirata - Peter sonrió.

La Profesora McGonagall no se veía tan entretenida como lo hacían los chicos.

\- Chicos - continuó ella seriamente -, este es el primer día de clases. ¿De verdad tengo que decirles que se comporten?

\- Lo sentimos, profesora - los tres corearon.

La subdirectora suspiró fuertemente.

\- Vamos, entonces. A Encantamientos ustedes - y los dejó irse.

Sirius gritó de la risa cuando caminaron hasta la clase del profesor Flitwick.

\- ¡No puedo creer que no salváramos de esta! ¡James, esa capa es más que brillante!

\- Te dije que lo sería – James dijo orgullosamente, y los dos chicos chocaron los cinco.

\- Tuvimos suerte de que no pudiera culparnos - dijo Remus -. Pero de verdad, necesitamos ser cuidadosos. Parece que ya nos hemos creado una reputación.

Peter asintió de acuerdo.

\- Sí… ¿Qué fue eso que nos ha llamado? ¿La palabra pirata?

Remus rio.

\- Merodeadores.

\- Sí, esa. Me gustó.

\- Suena bien - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Definitivamente - James aceptó -. Pero Remus tiene razón, necesitamos ser cuidadosos de no ser atrapados. Estuvimos muy cerca con Filch y Peeves… y en serio, creí que tomábamos un atajo para Encantamientos, ¿dónde estamos? - Dijo observando el pasillo - Malditas escaleras que se mueven… De verdad necesitamos un mapa para este maldito castillo…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Septiembre pasó y con él, el clima más frío. Era comienzos de Octubre cuando un familiar argumento rompió en la sala común de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Remus, de verdad no veo por _qué tienes que ir a tu casa_ mañana! ¡Es la mitad de la semana! - Sirius resopló.

Remus, viéndose bastante exasperado como usualmente lo hacía cuando el tema de regresar a casa aparecía, lentamente bajó su texto de pociones y refregó sus cansados ojos.

\- Sirius, por favor… Ya superamos esto.

\- Sí, lo sé, y dije que no volvería a molestarte con eso nunca más. Pero yo…

\- ¡Pero nada, Sirius! ¡Dijiste que te detendrías!

\- Dejen de gritar - gruñó Peter -. Estoy tratando de escribir este estúpido ensayo.

\- Tú sabes que es inútil, Pete. Deja que peleen - James suspiró.

\- Sí, dijiste que dejarías de molestarme con eso pero aquí estamos teniendo la misma maldita…

\- Sólo no creo que sea justo que tus padres pongan tu educación en riesgo…

\- ¿Mi educación en riesgo? Sirius, eso es ridí…

\- ¿Tienen que discutir todo el tiempo ustedes dos? - Marlene McKinnon gritó desde el otro lado de la sala común - ¡Todos tenemos que estudiar, saben!

\- Oh, calla tus escupos, McKnickers* - Sirius bromeó.

\- Sirius, en serio…

\- No, Remus! Quiero saber por qué…

\- James, ¿por qué la luna necesita estar llena cuando preparas la poción de locura temporal? - Peter preguntó suavemente, intentando ignorar el caos alrededor de ellos.

\- Er, creo que era algo sobre la fuerza gravitacional… Aunque no tomé notas en la clase de ayer. ¿Remus, tienes las notas de Pociones?

\- Sí, Remus. Desde que no estarás aquí mañana para preparar la poción, también deberías darle tus notas a James - Sirius refunfuñó. Y luego Remus cerró de golpe su libro abajo, haciendo que toda la sala común se quedara en completo silencio.

\- _¡Sirius, es suficiente!_ \- El chico castaño prácticamente gruñó. Cada ojo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba sobre ellos - ¡No tengo que explicarte nada sobre mí! ¡Ahora, hazme a mí y a ti mismo un maldito favor y _deja de entrometerte_! - Tomó sus libros, lanzándole sus apuntes de Pociones a James y a Peter - La fuerza gravitacional de la luna. Efectos de las mareas en los líquidos de la poción y en el cuerpo de la persona que la bebe hace que la mente se deslice temporalmente en la locura o demencia - murmuró de mal humor antes de irrumpir hasta el dormitorio.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró por donde se fue.

\- … Seguro parece que está afectando la mente de alguien.

James rodó los ojos.

\- Ustedes dos se van a matar uno de estos días. Siéntate y escribe tu maldito ensayo, Sirius.

* * *

N/T McKnickers: Se traduce a McBragas.

* * *

 **Hey, dos cosas :x**

 **A _Charlu,_ lo siento, pero no D: No soy muy buena leyendo de otras parejas.**

 **Y a _rebeycr9_ , muchas gracias por dejar reviews en cada capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lecciones en licantropía - Año dos**

Sirius estuvo de terrible humor todo el día.

\- Sabes, si sólo lo dejaras en paz sobre eso no estarías tan molesto - James ofreció, cortando raíces de jengibre en la clase de Pociones -. De verdad no es asunto tuyo.

\- Las estás cortando demasiado delgadas - se quejó Sirius, ignorando el consejo.

\- Aunque no veo por qué te molesta tanto… Y no, no lo hago. Mira, está justo aquí en el libro de texto - James se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y señaló la página.

Sirius se mordió su labio inferior.

\- Tengo mis razones.

\- Bueno, tus razones están poniendo en riesgo tu amistad con Remus, honestamente, probablemente tu salud. Parecía que iba a quitarte la cabeza a mordiscos anoche. Se supone que las tienes que agitar en la dirección de las agujas del reloj, amigo, presta atención.

Sirius gruñó molesto cuando la poción en su caldero, que debía ser de un color verde neón, terminó siendo de un gris opaco.

\- Carajo…

\- ¡No hay que preocuparse! - Dijo Slughorn alegremente cuando se acercó a revisar su progreso - Agrégale un poco más de acónito y debería volver a… ¡Oh, no, Sr. Pettigrew, usted no!

Hubo una nube de espeso humo negro que había venido desde el caldero de Peter que lamentablemente compartía con una furiosa Bellatrix y Slughorn se apresuró en ir a corregirlos.

\- Pero en serio, amigo… Tienes que decirme por qué esto te llega tanto o tienes que olvidarlo - insistió James, dejando caer la raíz de jengibre recién cortada dentro de la poción.

Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba, Sirius se acercó.

\- De acuerdo, mira… No digas nada, le dije a Remus que no se lo mencionaría a nadie, nunca…

James pareció herido.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a mí?

\- No es así… Es bastante serio… -Sirius suspiró -. ¿Has notado alguna vez que Remus nunca se viste en frente de nosotros? ¿Siempre se despierta más temprano para entrar a la ducha antes de que nosotros despertemos?

James se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y? Algunos tipos son más privados con su privacidad…. No todos somos unos exhibicionistas como tú, Black.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Estoy siendo serio!*

\- Y yo estoy siendo James…

\- Este no es momento de bromas, Potter. ¿Quieres que te diga qué está pasando o no?

\- Disculpa, no pude evitarlo - James rio -. Como sea, tú ibas diciendo….

Sirius le dio una mirada molesta antes de continuar.

\- _Como sea_ , el año pasado desperté y Remus estaba teniendo algún problema en su sueño, una pesadilla, por lo que fui a despertarlo y cuando lo hice su camiseta estaba algo levantada y vi - se detuvo.

James frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Viste qué? ¿Tiene un tercer pezón o algo así?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser un maldito zopenco?

\- ¡Bueno, sólo continúa con tu historia entonces!

\- ¡Cicatrices! ¡Remus tenía todas esas cicatrices, en todas partes, por todo su cuerpo! - Sirius siseó. La expresión facial de James cambió repentinamente, ya no alegre y traviesa sino nerviosa y preocupada.

\- Espera… ¿es en serio?

\- ¡Sí! Cuando despertó estaba bastante avergonzado y se cubrió completamente y le prometí que nunca le preguntaría, pero… pero creo que su familia podría estar abusando de él o algo así - moviendo nerviosamente la manga de su túnica, miró hacia otro lado.

\- Sirius… Esa… esa es una acusación muy seria.

\- Lo sé, ¿pero qué más podría ser?

James se llevó desesperadamente una mano por el cabello.

\- No sé, amigo, tal vez estuvo en un accidente cuando era pequeño o fue atacado por algún animal salvaje o algo. No puedes ir por ahí pensando que los padres de todos golpean a sus… Oh - se encontró a sí mismo notando los ojos de Sirius bien abiertos y su rostro ligeramente ruborizado - Oh, er… Lo siento… T-tú sabes que, tal vez… tal vez no deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora, ¿cierto?

Sirius vio miserablemente hacia abajo a su burbujeante caldero y James puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Oye… Sirius, amigo… Lo siento, ¿sí?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, está bien.

\- ¡Profesor Slughorn! - Gritó de repente Bellatrix. James y Sirius se giraron para ver a Peter sentado en el suelo riendo como loco, empapado en la poción verde de neón que se había extendido.

\- Bueno - dijo Slughorn débilmente -, al menos se preparó correctamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus regresó varios días después, luciendo tan exhausto como era usual y llevando varias cicatrices que eran visibles sobre el cuello de su camisa. Cuando apareció a través del hueco del retrato dentro de la Sala Común, no notó la mirada que intercambiaron James y Sirius. De hecho, estaba tan cansado que apenas se dio cuenta de nada en absoluto y sólo tenía la intención de retirarse directamente a su cama. Pero Sirius se acercó a él, levantando las manos en rendición.

\- Escucha, Remus… De verdad lamento lo del otro día… y la manera en la que te halé. No debí meterme en tus cosas, ¿está bien?

Remus asintió débilmente.

\- Sí… Está bien, Sirius. Gracias - forzó una sonrisa y se disculpó para irse a la cama, dejando a Sirius sintiéndose torpe de pie al comienzo de las escaleras. James se acercó a él por detrás y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Estoy bastante orgulloso de ti, amigo. Sé que el orgullo de la familia Black es pesado con las disculpas.

Sirius no podía discutir eso.

\- Aun así se siente mal.

\- Lo trataste bastante mal así que…

\- Caramba, gracias.

\- Escucha, soy tu mejor amigo y necesito ser honesto contigo - James se encogió de hombros cuando ambos regresaron a sentarse a un lado del fuego con Peter, quien seguía teniendo un pequeño caso de risitas que Slughorn dijo que probablemente durarían el resto de la semana. James y Sirius le habían contado todo lo que estaba pasando una vez que había cobrado la mayor parte de su cordura.

\- Sé que por lo que has pasado crees que es racional sacar conclusiones, pero no estoy seguro que ésa sea la situación de Remus - dijo James pensativo.

\- James tiene razón, hehe, agh lo siento - Peter gruñó de frustración -. Hay muchas maneras en las que Remus pudo obtener esas cicatrices… Mi prima Gertrude fue atacada por un perro rabioso cuando era pequeña y la hirió bastante mal, haha…

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, mirando fijamente afuera de la ventana a la luna menguante.

\- Nah… Pero ningún perro pudo haber hecho eso… - Sus ojos se agrandaron.

James y Peter se miraron uno al otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

\- Yo… Yo sólo… - se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana - James, Pete… Traigan la capa. Iremos a la biblioteca.

\- ¿A la biblioteca? ¿Por qué necesitaríamos la capa para eso? - Preguntó James, la confusión grabada en su rostro.

\- Necesitamos ir a la sección restringida.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Entonces déjame ver si entiendo - murmuró Peter, sonando ligeramente más ansioso que lo usual cuando caminaron de puntitas alrededor de la biblioteca esa noche debajo de la capa de invisibilidad -, ¿tú crees que Remus es un hombre lobo?

\- Sí - dijo Sirius con un aire definitivo.

\- Remus. Como, Remus Lupin. Nuestro Remus - Peter alzó una ceja.

\- Ese tipo pequeño que usa jerseys gigantes todo el maldito tiempo y que no puede mantenerse despierto el resto de su vida. ¿Ese Remus? - Añadió James, sonando igual de incrédulo.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Conocen a otro Remus? Sí. ¡Tiene mucho sentido!

James y Peter estaban en silencio por un momento, hasta que James dijo:

\- Sí, creo que lo tiene.

Los tres chicos desesperadamente pasaron por cada estante para ver cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar sobre el tema. Criaturas Oscuras, Monstros de la Noche, Bestias Nocturnas…

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Encontré uno! - Dijo James, la emoción apoderándose de él por un momento y haciendo que olvidara murmurar. Peter y Sirius rápidamente lo callaron - Lo siento… Aquí - Se levantó, siendo el más alto, y bajó el libro desde el estante - "Lecciones en Licantropía". ¡¿Cómo encontrar a un hombre lobo?!

\- Excelente - Sirius sonrió, arrebatándole el libro.

\- Estás terriblemente entusiasmado sobre lo de Remus como una bestia viciosa, sabes - Peter dijo rotundamente. James resopló.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que tengo problemas imaginando al pequeño Remus como cualquier cosa que… Bueno… pequeño y embarazoso. Quiero a ese tipo, de verdad, como a un hermano… ¿Pero pueden imaginarlo? No mataría ni siquiera a una araña. Lo vi tomando una y llevándola afuera la otra noche. Ahora estamos tratando de probar que es un animal peligroso.

Sirius rápidamente agarró el libro de Bestias Nocturnas y Criaturas Oscuras y los llevó hasta su bolso con Lecciones en Licantropía.

\- Él no es peligroso.

\- Claro. Supongo que la licantropía sólo es algún problema peludo que tiene - James rio, rápidamente deteniéndose cuando vio la mirada ofendida en el rostro de Sirius -. Lo siento, amigo. Tienes razón… Vamos entonces, volvamos al dormitorio antes que la Señora Norris nos olfatee.

* * *

N/T:Creo que uno de los problemas de la mayoría de quienes traducen sobre estos dos, llega a ser el juego de palabras con el nombre de Sirius xD Espero que sepan -y si no, por algo es esta nota- que Sirius en inglés se pronuncia igual que la palabra "serious" (serio), por lo que los autores en inglés siempre abusan de la broma (Siento yo xD Es extraño si un fanfic no lo tiene). Pero bueno, espero que entiendan lo de "Estoy siendo serio".


	11. Chapter 11

**Nadie está solo - Año dos**

\- Hemos estado estudiando estos libros por semanas - gruñó Peter una tarde a la mitad de diciembre. James, Sirius y Peter estaban despiertos en su dormitorio, acurrucados en la cama de Sirius con las cortinas cerradas. Era la noche de luna llena, y como era usual, Remus no estaba presente.

\- Tenemos que estar cien por ciento seguros - murmuró James, hojeando Animales Fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos por la cuarta o quinta vez -. Aunque debo admitir que… Estoy bastante agotado - suspiró, llevándose una mano a través del cabello -. ¿Qué piensas, Sirius?

Sirius había estado mirando fijamente ausente la misma página de Lecciones en Licantropía por sólidos quince minutos sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Sirius? - Repitió James, pero el otro chico aún no respondía - ¡Oye, Black! - El chico con gafas le lanzó una almohada, golpeándolo en la cara.

\- ¿Huh? - Sirius pestañeó hacia él - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Peter.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, supongo que sí…

James se encogió de hombros, cerrando su libro.

\- Esta fue tu idea, sabes… Y parece que tenías razón. ¿Qué está molestándote?

Suspirando, Sirius cerró su propio libro y se apoyó en su cabecera.

\- No sé… Bastante, supongo. Primero que todo, si estamos en lo correcto, es un gran problema. Piénsenlo, todos estos libros hablan de lo dolorosas que son las transformaciones. ¿Pueden imaginar a Remus pasando por todo eso? Quiero decir, sólo tenemos doce por el amor de Godric. Qué edad tendría él cuando fue… ya saben…

\- ¿Mordido? - Proporcionó James y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí… Y… no lo sé, siempre escuché a mis padres hablar sobre mestizos…

\- Que se jodan tus padres - dijo James severamente haciendo una mueca de disgusto -. No uses ése término con Remus. A la mierda lo que dicen tus padres, tú mismo has dicho que son intolerantes, idiotas prejuiciosos.

\- Bueno, digo en serio la mayoría de las cosas… ¡Oye! - James lo había golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Has estado fastidiando con esto desde el año pasado! Tú eres el que nos ha hecho escondernos de Remus para aprender de hombres lobo y el que se rehúsa a escuchar cualquier cosa de él siendo peligroso u oscuro… ¡No comiences a comportarte como un imbécil ahora! - Los ojos color avellana de James se entrecerraron con rabia.

Sirius tomó un hilo perdido en su manga y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento.

\- Lo digo en serio, Sirius, si lo vas a tratar de alguna manera diferente podemos alejar estos libros y nunca mencionárselo a él y continuar de la forma que estamos. O Pete y yo encontraremos la manera de ayudarlo y tú serás excluido.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Fue mi idea!

\- Entonces deja de ser un idiota - James lanzó Hocico Peludo, Corazón Humano sobre el regazo de Sirius -. Sigue leyendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus despertó en la enfermería tres días después de la luna llena. Según Madam Pomfrey, había perdido una particular cantidad de sangre y se había roto varios huesos en su pierna. La preocupada enferma hizo que se quedara una noche de más sólo para estar seguros de que estaba en buenas condiciones.

Finalmente convenciendo a Pomfrey de que estaba de hecho, bastante bien para regresar a su dormitorio, Remus caminó dolorosamente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba con cada paso que daba, pero no podía soportar otra noche en la enfermería de la escuela con las blancas y rígidas sábanas y el olor de pócimas curativas. Tomando un momento para respirar, se apoyó contra la barandilla y en silencio esperó a que la escalera no se moviera y lo enviara a otro camino. El camino de vuelta a la Sala Común estaba siempre muy solo. Su cuerpo dolía, su mente quería dormir y estaba _tan lejos_. No podía esperar para estar en su cama y colapsar sobre ella y, secretamente, esperó a que sus amigos ya estuvieran dormidos así no tendía que enfrentar la interrogativa mirada gris de Sirius Black una vez más.

Tomando un respiro profundo, Remus unió sus fuerzas y siguió adelante. Finalmente alcanzando el retrato de la Señora Gorda, sintió un repentino pánico bañarlo por completo cuando buscaba frenéticamente en su cerebro dormido la contraseña.

\- ¿Una noche difícil, cariño? – Dijo bostezando la Señora Gorda.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Remus, frotándose las sienes e intentando hacer trabajar su cerebro –. Yo… Me parece que he olvida…

\- ¡Remus!

Sorprendido, Remus se dio la vuelta para ver a Lily, sonriendo alegremente mientras corría hacia él, el cabello rojo fluyendo con gracia detrás de ella.

\- Hola Lily – se forzó a sí mismo para sonreírle de vuelta, pero no pareció engañar a la chica, cuyo rostro vaciló un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella, sonando verdaderamente preocupada cuando se acercó y le tocó el brazo amigablemente, con un gesto preocupado.

\- Sí. Sólo he olvidado la contraseña – Remus admitió avergonzado.

\- _Maius Bonum_ – dijo Lily, girándose hacia el retrato, el que inmediatamente se abrió para dejarlos entrar.

\- Gracias, Lily – dijo Remus mientras caminaban dentro de la Sala Común.

\- No hay problema – la sonrisa de Lily regresó mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto con la mano, pero sus brillantes ojos verde aun mostraban una profunda preocupación –. ¿Tu mamá está bien?

Remus asintió.

\- Sí, estará bien.

\- Debe ser difícil para ti tener que ir a casa todo el tiempo para cuidar de ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- A veces, supongo… Pero ella haría lo mismo por mí, así que…

Lily rio suavemente y escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Eres muy dulce, Remus – sus ojos brillaban con el fuego agonizante, y antes de que Remus pudiera responder, Lily se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sintió su rostro calentarse y sabía que se había ruborizado cuando Lily le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió por las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas. Remus se quedó allí, aturdido por un momento, antes de tomar la escalera contraria hacia su propio dormitorio.

Con su mano en el pomo, Remus se detuvo para suplicar una vez más para que sus amigos estuvieran dormidos, pero cuando abría la puerta podía escuchar claramente la voz de James hablando emocionadamente sobre su más reciente juego de quidditch contra Ravenclaw. La conversación murió rápidamente cuando escucharon a Remus entrar y Remus estaba impresionado de encontrarse con que sus tres amigos estaban sentados en su propia cama.

\- Hey, Remus – Peter fue el primero en hablarle, sentándose a piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama de Remus.

\- Ho-hola… – Remus pestañó hacia ellos en confusión –. Er… ¿Qué pasa?

James rápidamente sacudía su cabello antes de hacer un espacio en la cama justo a un lado de él.

\- Ven a sentarte, Rem – estaba sonriendo, pero Remus podía sentir la tensión en la habitación. Él vaciló.

\- … ¿Ha muerto alguien? – Preguntó con nerviosismo, mirando a Sirius que parecía estar evitando el contacto visual.

\- ¿Qué? – James alzó una ceja – No. Sólo te extrañábamos. Ven…

\- Lo sabemos – Sirius dijo repentinamente, todavía sin levantar la vista.

La respiración de Remus se detuvo y sintió su estómago caer.

\- … Er… ¿S-saben qué?

\- Sabemos tu secreto – se quejó Sirius.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No tengo ningún secreto. Yo… les he dicho, Sirius. He estado viendo a mi madre…

Esta vez Sirius sí lo miró.

\- Deja de mentir, Remus. Sabemos que eres…

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Hablamos de esto! – James rompió, golpeando a Sirius en la nariz como a un perro que se ha portado mal.

Remus dio un paso hacia atrás, sus manos tiritando y queriendo vomitar.

\- Yo no… ustedes no… No… No soy…

\- No nos importa, sabes – dijo Peter suavemente –. No vemos ninguna diferencia sólo porque seas un…

\- Sólo porque tienes un pequeño problema peludo – interrumpió James. Remus sintió como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado. Las lágrimas estaban quemando sus ojos y amenazando con caer. Los ojos color avellana de James crecieron el doble de su tamaño y saltó fuera de la cama hasta a un lado de Remus, seguido de cerca por Peter.

\- No… No tienen que seguir siendo mis amigos… – Murmuró Remus, peleando fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

\- No seas tonto – dijo James, severamente –. Esto no cambia nada. Queremos ayudarte. Somos amigos, sin importar qué, ¿lo recuerdas?

Remus dio un vistazo hacia la cama donde Sirius seguía sentado, luciendo en guerra entre emociones entre enojado y abatido. _Me odia_ …

\- ¿Sirius? – Suplicó Remus, su voz apenas un silencio. Lo vio mientras Sirius se mordía el labio inferior, mirando fijamente al suelo – ¿Sirius, me odias?

Evitando los ojos de Remus, Sirius se levantó y caminó hasta su propia cama.

\- Estoy cansado. Sólo necesito dormir – y con eso, cerró las cortinas alrededor de él.

James suspiró y le dio un golpe a Remus en el hombro.

\- No te odia, Remus. Él… ya sabes… Es Sirius.

Remus asintió lentamente, aun con esa horrible sensación en la boca del estómago.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus no pudo dormir esa noche. Una parte de él estaba aliviada, ya no tenía que ocultarse de sus amigos y estaban, en su mayor parte, apoyándolo. Pero no podía quitarse esa imagen de la mirada de Sirius de la cabeza.

 _Piensa que soy un monstruo… me odia… y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando las cortinas de su cama fueron repentinamente abiertas, y quien más estaría ahí de pie si no fuera Sirius, luciendo tan molesto como Remus sentía.

\- Lo siento – dijo Sirius antes de que Remus pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Sirius, sin ninguna invitación, se subió a la cama y cerró las cortinas alrededor de ellos –. Lamento la forma en la que actué, Remus. No te odio. Estaba molesto porque… Porque creí que tal vez tú tendrías problemas en casa de la manera que yo los tenía… Y cuando comencé a ver los otros signos y me di cuenta que de verdad estaba solo… Y luego me sentí culpable porque lo que has que tenido que soportar toda tu vida es mucho peor que sólo tener padres malos – sus palabras caían con odio a sí mismo.

Remus lo miró con incredulidad.

\- Sirius, no estás solo… Y no tienes que sentirte culpable.

\- Sí tengo que hacerlo. Fui egoísta y no debí haberte tratado de esa manera – se encontró finalmente con los ojos de Remus –. Prometo que jamás volveré a hacer eso. Haré todo lo que pueda para intentar ayudarte y de mantener tu secreto a salvo.

\- No tienes que hacer na…

\- Sí tengo que – Sirius insistió y Remus estaba realmente sorprendido por su persistencia –. Porque nadie tiene que pasar por eso solo. Nadie debería estar solo.

* * *

 **Sólo quiero decir que... Tal vez me vaya de viaje unos días así que no podré traducir. Creo que me tomaré esta semana, lo siento.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Lo siento por tardar más de lo que dije! Pero espero ponerme al día nuevamente.**

* * *

Gunhilda de Gorsemoor – Año dos

Peter estaba contento de culparse por las bromas de los Merodeadores cuando eran atrapados, y no le importaba ser el único que terminaba en detención. La verdad era que, Peter estaba bastante alegre de ser parte de un grupo de amigos tan cercano y haría lo que fuera para mantenerse dentro del lazo. Sólo era lo justo, pensaba Peter, desde que James estaba ocupado con el Quidditch y Remus ya tenía suficiente en su plato y Sirius tenía que lidiar con su familia. Si Peter tenía la oportunidad de culparse y alejarlos de detención, él estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Fue sólo en una noche que Peter Pettigrew hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento que cambiaría todo para ellos.

Era tarde por una noche de Febrero y se había culpado por una broma bastante brillante de la que James y Sirius habían sido responsables, la que involucró explosiones de dulces de Valentin que pintaron todo el Gran Comedor de rosa por tres semanas completas, y la larga historia corta, Peter terminó en detención fregando calderos. En su camino de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, las escaleras decidieron moverse enviándolo en la dirección opuesta. Vagó por los pasillos en un ligero pánico preguntándose brevemente si debería detenerse y preguntarle a algún retrato la dirección, cuando se tropezó con el cordón de su zapato desatado y cayó justo entre los brazos de una estatua de piedra de una bruja tuerta.

Un grito de pánico –el que agradecía que sus amigos no pudieran escuchar, escapó de sus labios antes de que notara de que era en efecto sólo una estatua de piedra sobre la cual había caído. Suspiró aliviado y se sacudió el polvo, agachándose para atarse los cordones… Y entonces se dio cuenta…

Peter era bueno notando los detalles pequeños –eso era lo que lo hacía tan útil en las bromas. Mientras que los otros nunca hubieran prestado atención a algo tan minúsculo, los ojos de Peter se dilataron por un momento más largo sobre todo. Había algo extraño en esa estatua… curioso, le dio un pequeño empujón a la bruja de piedra.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius se dejó caer sobre la cama de Remus.

\- Hey, te tengo las notas de Historia de la Magia.

\- Y deberías estar agradecido – añadió James –. A esa hora es cuando Sirius usualmente tiene su descanso de belleza, ya sabes.

Remus rio y aceptó el pergamino que le ofrecía el moreno.

\- Lamento mucho haberme impuesto sobre tu siesta, Sirius – entonces añadió, más serio –. No tenías que hacer eso por mí.

Sirius le restó importancia.

\- Sólo le daré a Potter tiempo para ponerse al día – le dio un guiño a Remus –. Lo necesita más que yo. Pobre cosa fea que es.

\- Seríamos mucho más apuestos si tú no te acapararas el espejo todas las mañanas, Black – vino la respuesta de James, junto con una almohada atravesando la habitación hasta la cabeza de Sirius.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera vengarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Peter corrió dentro de ella, jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

\- ¡JAMES, SRIUS, REMUS! ¡Tienen que verlo!

\- ¡Peter! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Remus mientras él, James y Sirius saltaban de sus camas para pararse a un lado de su amigo.

\- ¡Trae la capa, he encontrado algo! – Los ojos de Peter estaban llenos de emoción.

Debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, los cuatro chicos se escabulleron fuera de la sala común y Peter los guio hacia el tercer piso donde encontró la Bruja Tuerta.

\- Es justo aquí – dijo Peter, incapaz de ocultar su emoción. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que Filch no estaba cerca, se deshicieron de la capa.

\- Gunhilda de Gorsemoor – dijo Remus, de forma casual –. Ella encontró la cura de la Viruela de Dragón.

\- Sabes cosas extrañas, Lupin – murmuró Sirius, aunque estaba medianamente sorprendido.

\- Er… Realmente genial, Pete… – dijo James mientras Sirius rodaba los ojos –. La verdad no veo por qué estabas casi orinándote encima, pero…

\- ¡No, no la maldita estatua! ¡ _Miren_! – dio un paso adelante y pasó el dedo por el borde de la estatua cercana a la pared –. ¡Hay un hueco detrás! ¡Como un túnel!

De repente, los otros tres chicos se empujaron unos a otros para ver de cerca la estatua. No era un secreto que el castillo tuviera muchos pasajes secretos, ¿de verdad Peter había encontrado sólo uno?

\- Creo que tienes razón, Pete… ¡Ouch! ¡Sirius! ¡Estás pisando sobre mi pie! – James se quejó, empujando a Sirius fuera del camino.

\- ¡Quiero ver, cuatro ojos! – Sirius empujó hacia atrás.

\- Poco importa – Remus razonó con ellos, aunque él también estaba intentando empujar para tener una vista más cercana –. No es como si pudiéramos pasar por la estatua. Necesitaremos una contraseña.

Todos se apartaron de la estatua, aparentemente derrotados. Peter suspiró.

\- Lo siento. Me emocioné. Creí que era genial

\- Sería más genial si supiéramos cómo entrar – masculló Sirius, quién fue codeado en las costillas por Remus –. ¿Qué? Es cierto. ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Adivinar?

Se sentaron en silencio por un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- _Ábrete Sésamo_ – dijo James repentinamente. Los otros tres chicos voltearon lentamente la mirada hacia él.

\- Brillante, Potter. ¿Qué sigue, Abra Kadabra? – Sirius arqueó una ceja.

\- Bueno, no escuché a ninguno de ustedes viniendo con algo mejor – dijo James en defensa.

Al percibir que sin duda los dos comenzarían a discutir y se arriesgarían a que alguien los encontrara, Remus los interrumpió.

\- Es inútil de discutir sobre ella. Dudo que sea algo que podríamos sólo adivinar y quién sabe qué podría haber ahí. Podría ser peligroso.

\- ¡Ha! – James rio, inflando un poco el pecho – Peligroso es mi segundo nombre.

\- Cállate el pico, Potter. Tu segundo nombre es _Fleamont_ – Sirius bufó.

Remus rodó los ojos.

\- Como iba diciendo, no es como si sólo usaran un hechizo común para encontrar pasajes secretos.

Los otros tres lo miraron perplejos.

\- ¿Hay un hechizo para encontrar pasajes secretos?

Remus pestañó.

\- Er, sí… _Dissendium_.

Hubo un distintivo chirrido de piedra contra piedra y los cuatro chicos miraron, con sus bocas abiertas, cuando la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor se deslizó lentamente hacia un lado revelando un túnel bastante estrecho.

James le sonrió a Remus, quien quedó congelado en estado de shock.

\- ¿Decías, Lupin?

\- Yo… Yo… Joder.

\- Ahora, Remus. Eres un hombre lobo, no un lobo que dice palabrotas* – Sirius golpeó el hombro de Remus, llevando una gran sonrisa cuando daba un paso adelante para inspeccionar el pasaje –. ¿Bien? ¿Qué creen? ¿Deberíamos explorar? – No esperó una respuesta y ya estaba a dos pasos en la húmeda oscuridad cuando James y Peter respondieron con un entusiasta "¡Oh, sí!" y se apresuraron para seguirlo.

\- ¿Vienes, Remus? – James llamó por sobre su hombro y de mala gana, Remus suspiró y entró en el túnel.

\- Está jodidamente oscuro aquí… – Peter murmuró, tratando de ocultar la pizca de miedo en su voz, haciendo eco en el vacío.

\- _Lumos máxima_ – vino la voz de Remus desde atrás, y el estrecho pasillo se llenó de una luz plateada brillante.

\- Heh… cierto… magia – graznó Peter.

El túnel olía a rancio y húmedo y parecía ser infinito. Estaba claro de que nadie lo había atravesado en muchos años y el único sonido era el que venía de sus pasos y un goteo leve desde arriba.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando? – Se quejó Peter después de lo que parecieron ser veinte minutos – Estoy cansado. ¿Cómo sabemos que este túnel nos llevará a alguna parte?

\- Deja de quejarte, Pete. Si no estás dispuesto a tener una pequeña aventura sólo tendremos que dejarte aquí solo en la oscuridad.

\- Sirius, sé amable – Remus lo reprendió ligeramente –. Él tiene algo de razón de todas formas. Hemos estado caminando desde siempre, esto de verdad podría ser un callejón sin salida o incluso algo peligroso.

\- No quieres devolverte, ¿cierto? – James preguntó con poca energía.

\- ¡No! – Dijo Peter, poco conveniente mientras Remus suspiraba.

\- Hemos llegado bastante lejos, regresar sería una pérdida.

Sirius se dio vuelta tan rápido que James y Peter estuvieron a punto de chocar con él.

\- Si quieres que regresemos, lo haremos, Rem. Digo… Apenas tuviste tu… Ya sabes… Si estás cansado o no te sientes bien…

\- _Yo_ estoy cansado – ofreció Peter.

\- _Tú_ no te convertiste en un hombre lobo hace dos noches atrás – incluso a través de la oscuridad, Peter podía sentir los ojos grises de Sirius mirándolo.

\- Está bien, Sirius. Yo estoy bien, de verdad – dijo Remus, apaciguando lentamente la tensión.

\- Er… ¿Continuamos entonces? – Dijo James, aclarándose la garganta incómodamente. Y continuaron…

* * *

 **N/T: Eres un hombre lobo, no un lobo que dice palabrotas** : En inglés decía, " _You're a werewolf, not a swearwolf_ ". Es un juego de palabras, _werewolf_ (hombre lobo) y _swearwolf_ … La palabra "swear", podría ser palabrota o grosería. Es algo tarde y mi cerebro no funciona mejor, así que lamento no haber llegado con algo mejor para el chiste xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Qué manera de pelear con la página... Ayer no me dejaba subir el documento y ahora no me dejaba editarlo ;u; Pero en fin, aquí está c: Disfruten.  
**

* * *

 **El sótano de Honeydukes – Año dos**

\- Oficialmente creo que este camino no lleva a ninguna parte – refunfuñó Peter, arrastrando los pies a una distancia de cinco detrás de los otros. James y Sirius intercambiaron idénticas miradas de culpabilidad, preguntándose en silencio si era tal vez hora de tirar la toalla… Hogwarts estaba lleno de esos.

\- Muy bien – suspiró Sirius derrotado –. Bien, vámonos…

\- ¿Huelen algo? – Preguntó Remus repentinamente.

\- ¡Ugh, Peter! – Gimió James.

\- ¡No _eso_! – Remus rodó los ojos – Huelo chocolate.

\- Está bien, es tiempo de una intervención – dijo Sirius –. ¡Eres un adicto!

\- Yo no huelo nada – murmuró Peter.

\- Tengo un mejor sentido del olfato que todos ustedes – Remus apretó el puente de su nariz en frustración con un exasperado suspiro.

James bufó.

\- ¿Cómo sentidos de súper hombre lobo?

\- Sí – dijo Remus inexpresivo antes de empujarlos para llegar a la cabeza del grupo, lo que no era una tarea fácil en espacios tan reducidos. Manteniendo su varita en alto, el túnel estaba por completo iluminado con la luz azul plateada y sólo a unos pasos más allá Remus vio la trampilla de una puerta en lo alto. Una vez que estuvieron directamente debajo, James –el más alto, era el único que podía alcanzarla y tirar la pequeña escotilla de madera para abrirla y uno a uno la trepó.

Hubo un gemido colectivo desde los cuatro y un silencioso "¡Maldición!", de un asombrado Remus cuando miraban hacia la pila de cajas y cajas alrededor de ellos, todas con la etiqueta de _Dulces de Honeydukes._

\- ¡Debemos estar en Hogsmeade! – Dijo James, sonriendo de oreja a oreja en la forma más retorcida que sólo se igualaba a la de Sirius – ¡Esto es condenadamente brillante! ¡Sirius, está la tienda de bromas en el pueblo! ¡Piensa en todas esas bombas fétidas!

\- Los Slytherins no sabrán qué los golpeó – Sirius estaba prácticamente saltando antes de que los dos se dirigieran a los extremos opuestos de la bodega y sumergieran sus manos dentro de los barriles de dulces.

\- ¡Woah, esperen un momento! – Remus agarró la parte trasera de la camiseta de Peter antes de que el más pequeño pudiera unírsele a los otros dos – No estamos aquí para _robar_.

\- ¡Aw, vamos, Remus! – Gimoteó Sirius, rellenando sus bolsillos de ratones de helado – Nadie lo sabrá. Además, me terminé tus ranas de chocolate hace dos noches atrás. Necesitas tu reabastecimiento.

Remus resopló.

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Estoy buscando una carta de _Morgan La Fay_ … Estoy relacionado con ella por el lado de mi madre. ¡Aw, Re, no pongas mala cara!

\- ¡Tú no puedes sólo comerte mi chocolate cuando no estoy cerca, Black!

\- Mamá y papá están peleando de nuevo – murmuró James cerca del oído de Peter y ambos resoplaron.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Sirius se giró hacia ellos.

James se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada. Ustedes dos discuten como un matrimonio – él sonrió.

\- ¡No lo hacemos!

\- Sí lo hacen. Pero detengan sus quejidos, estamos rodeados de suficiente chocolate que durará hasta la graduación… Excepto Remus. Sólo será suficiente por una semana en su caso – Peter sonrió.

Cuando sus bolsillos estuvieron llenos, saltaron de vuelta por la trampilla hasta el túnel y tomaron la vía larga de vuelta al castillo y, debajo de la capa, de vuelta a la sala común.

\- No estoy bromeando – James iba diciendo cuando arrojaban sus reservas sobre sus camas –. De verdad deberíamos crear algún tipo de mapa del castillo… ¡Piensen en todos los otros caminos secretos que podríamos encontrar! ¡Piensen en lo mucho que podría ayudar en las bromas! ¡Podríamos encantarlo también! ¿Crees que eso sea posible, Remus?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

\- La verdad es que sí – lanzó algunas grageas de Bertie Botts dentro de su boca –. Buscaré algunos hechizos. De verdad no es un plan tan malo.

\- ¡SÍ! – Sirius casi saltó de su cama, sosteniendo una carta coleccionable en su mano.

\- Si esa es tu maldita carta de Morgan La Fay, te mataré mientras duermes – Remus refunfuñó.

\- Er, nop… Para nada – Sirius guardó la carta debajo de su almohada –. ¡Bueno, estoy hecho polvo! ¡Noches, tíos! – Y cerró sus cortinas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ninguno de ellos estaba particularmente hambriento a la mañana siguiente, habiéndose llenado por completo con dulces. De todas formas, estaban contentos de haber decidido ir a desayunar porque la escena que tomó lugar era para no perdérsela. Comenzó, como la mayoría de las escenas lo hacen, con Bellatrix gritando desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Todos en las otras tres casas se giraron para mirar a Sirius, preguntándose si él y los otros chicos, ahora conocidos como Los Merodeadores, habían hecho algo para contribuir con la evidente angustia de la chica, pero Sirius simplemente suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para caminar hasta donde sus primas y hermano.

Tanto Narcissa como Bellatrix estaban mirando positivamente horrorizadas y parecían estar consolándose entre ellas mientras Regulus miraba hacia abajo a una carta de sus padres. Ninguno pareció notar a Sirius de pie ahí.

\- Er… Bien, morderé. ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Sirius sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable sin sus amigos detrás de él.

\- ¡Oh, es terrible! – Bellatrix prácticamente se lamentó – ¡Absolutamente horrible!

\- ¿Ha… Ha muerto alguien? – Sirius de verdad sintió una punzada de pánico, mirando a su hermano por respuestas.

Regulus bufó.

\- Alguien podría. La tía Druella podría sólo soltar…

\- ¡REGULUS NO DIGAS ESO! OH CISSY, ¿QUÉ HAREMOS?

Regulus rodó sus ojos.

\- ¡Ella no morirá, Bellatrix! Mantén tus bragas bien puestas – suspiró y le pasó la carta a Sirius – Andy se casará. Con ese tío Tonks.

\- Merlín, ¿sólo es eso? ¡Por la puta madre, creerías que el maldito mundo estaba terminando con Bella chillando como una maldita loca!

Los pequeños y brillantes ojos de Bellatrix lo miraron directamente a él.

\- ¡Es un _muggle_! ¡Y es _POBRE_!

\- No es un muggle, estaba en Hufflepuff. Sus padres eran muggles…

\- ¡LA MISMA _COSA_!

\- Y no es pobre. Es sólo que no posee la mitad del mundo mágico… Más o menos porque entre nosotros y los Malfoys no queda mucho que tener…

\- Bueno felicidades, Sirius – Narcissa suspiró, sonando como alguien asesinado por su mejor amigo –. Parece que ya no eres la mayor decepción de la familia.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Nah, sólo son las diez y media de la mañana. Estoy seguro que encontraré mi manera para regresar a la cima de esa lista. Siempre lo hago, ¿eh, Reg?

Pudo habérselo imaginado, pero podía haber jurado que vio un indicio de una sonrisa sobre los labios de Regulus.

\- De todas formas, los dejo volver a su duelo. Envíenle mis condolencias a mami y a papi, ¿sí? – Y se giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a la mesa de Gryffindor antes de que lo pudieran detener.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Remus, moviéndose así Sirius podía sentarse entre él y James.

\- Sí. Mi prima Andrómeda se casará con un hijo de muggles. Parece que tendré que mejorar un poco mi juego si quiero pertenecer como el mayor jodido desastre de la familia.

\- Estoy seguro que te las arreglarás para cumplir sus expectativas. Te doy una semana – dijo James.

\- Le doy once minutos – bufó Remus.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius estaba en la puerta de las mazmorras de Slytherin esa noche, en silencio repasando en su cabeza lo que había planeado decir. No estaba en la naturaleza de la familia Black disculparse, tampoco estaba el perdonar. Pero Sirius, se recordaba a sí mismo, estaba intentando duro no ser como el resto de su familia y esperó que Regulus lo encontraría en sí para seguir su ejemplo.

\- Recibí tu nota – la voz de su hermano menor de verdad lo sorprendió un poco, y Sirius casi saltó antes de encararlo.

\- No creí que de verdad vinieras – Sirius admitió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le tendió un pequeño paquete de varitas de regaliz –. Tu favorita.

Regulus lo miró, sin expresión.

\- ¿Es una ofrenda de paz?

\- Yo… Sí, más o menos – el mayor suspiró –. Escucha Reg, lo siento por cómo te traté. Yo sólo… Tú tenías razón, no me quería sentir diferente a ti. Eres mi hermano, y yo…

Esta vez Regulus no escondió la sonrisa.

\- También yo, Sirius – ambos sintieron cómo el alivio se apoderaba de ellos mientras Regulus tomaba el dulce de su hermano –. ¿De dónde diablos conseguiste todo esto?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- No te lo puedo decir. Sólo di gracias y olvídalo.

\- Gracias – mordió una varita –. Entonces… Andy se va a casar.

\- Bien por ella, digo yo. Si es feliz, ¿por qué importa con quién sea? ¿Qué crees tú?

\- No creo que importe – Regulus dijo, apoyándose contra la pared y masticando pensativamente –. Quiero decir, no es como que ella… Er, olvídalo,

Sirius alzó una ceja.

\- ¿No es como que ella qué?

\- No es como que ella es… La heredera – Regulus murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado incómodamente.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Entonces importaría si fuera yo casándome con una hija de muggles?

\- Quiero decir… Importaría más, supongo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, Sirius, ¡tengo once años por el amor de Merlin! – Regulus la verdad se rio – Quiero decir que no tienes que casarte prontamente, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- … Tienes razón. Lo siento.

\- Tal vez… Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de asuntos familiares – dijo Regulus cautelosamente –. Sólo estoy contento de que nosotros estemos… ya sabes… hablando.

Sirius sonrió y en broma sacudió el pelo de su hermano.

\- También yo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Como un niño de la calle en túnicas de diseñadores – Verano 1973**

Un Sirius Black de trece años miraba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba en la pared de su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Había crecido este verano. Era más alto, más ancho y su quijada se había vuelto más definida. Aunque sus túnicas de vestir eran completamente nuevas, se sentían apretadas y sofocantes y tuvo que aflojar el cuello o sentía como si dejaría de respirar. Dándose una última mirada –luciendo un poco demasiado parecido a su padre para su propio gusto, dejó su habitación y se dirigió abajo a la chimenea donde su madre, padre y hermano estaban esperando para usar los polvos floo hasta la casa de su Tía y Tío.

\- ¡Sirius! – Walburga mofó, mirándolo con completa desaprobación – ¡Acabo de cortarte el cabello! ¡Está prácticamente pasando tu mentón!

Moviendo de un tirón el flequillo de sus ojos. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta de esta forma.

\- ¡No te tendré luciendo como un niño de la calle en frente de cada respetable familia Sangre Pura en Gran Bretaña!

\- ¿Un niño de la calle en túnicas de vestir de diseñadores? – Preguntó Sirius, arqueando una ceja. Vio a Regulus ahogar la risa.

\- No le respondas a tu madre, Sirius – su padre advirtió sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

\- ¿Para qué es esta maldita fiesta de todos modos?

\- Es para tu prima Andrómeda. ¡Y cuida tu lenguaje, niño!

\- ¿Una fiesta de compromiso? – Preguntó Sirius, genuinamente sorprendido.

\- ¡No seas ridículo, Sirius! ¡No es momento para tus disparates! – Dijo Walburga con un exasperado suspiro mientras ella y Orion se pararon dentro de la chimenea y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo verde. Sirius y Regulus intercambiaron miradas igualmente confundidas antes de seguir a sus padres.

A su llegada, Sirius podía instantáneamente notar que su madre no estaba exagerando. Cada familia Sangre Pura que sus padres consideraban respetables de seguro estaban presente en la lujosa propiedad de su Tía y Tío, y la cadena de presentaciones y holas de sus familiares (cuyos nombres Sirius no podría recordar) parecían no tener final. Estaba en el medio de ser examinado por su pobre postura y su corte de cabello por su tía abuela cuando una alta, elegante figura en túnicas esmeraldas vino abalanzándose sobre él, con una cortina de cabello negro cayendo sobre él cuando Andrómeda besó sus dos mejillas.

\- ¡Lamento mucho interrumpir, tía Irma, pero simplemente debo robarle a Sirius por un momento! – Mostró sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una encantadora sonrisa e ignoró la esquiva mirada que la anciana le dio a ambos cuando ella arrastraba a Sirius al estudio vacío de su padre.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín que tú estás aquí, Sirius! Lo juro, estoy a punto de arrancarme el cabello – llevó una mano por sus oscuras trenzas, sus ojos azules plateados luciendo cansados y llenos de más estrés que Sirius sentía era adecuado para una chica de diecinueve años.

\- Vaya fiesta – dijo Sirius con gravedad, apoyándose contra la pesada puerta de caoba.

\- ¿Has notado algo peculiar en la lista de invitados?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Parece un típico asunto de la Familia Black. Cada familia de Sangre Pura en Gran Bretaña.

\- Y sus _hijos_ – dijo Andy con amargura, hundiéndose en el sillón de cuero detrás del escritorio de su padre.

Oh – los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con realización cuando notó el anillo de diamante colgando desde una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

\- No lo haré – dijo Andy desde detrás de sus manos –. No me conformaré con lo que ellos quieren que sea. ¡Me casaré con Ted aun si ellos lo quieran o no! – Su voz tembló de una forma que Sirius nunca había escuchado en su familia y él se movió incómodamente sobre sus pies, sin saber qué decir. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se suavizaron –. Lo siento, Sirius. No pretendo descargar todo esto sobre ti. Yo sólo… No he tenido a nadie con quién hablar. Cissa y Bella ya ni siquiera me hablar – ella resopló un poco y tomó una respiración profunda –. Sé que todos han sido muy duros contigo desde que fuiste seleccionado. Debí haberme puesto en contacto contigo. Lo siento.

\- Tenías mucho con lo que lidiar – Sirius sacudió la cabeza –. Además, siempre he sido una desgracia para la familia… Así que difícilmente importa.

En un movimiento rápido, Andrómeda se había puesto de pie y cruzó la habitación hasta él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

\- ¡No! ¡Importa, Sirius! – Sus ojos se clavaron en él suplicantes – ¡Importa porque es distinto a ellos! ¡Y lo que es más, eres el _heredero_! ¡Tú tienes el poder de cambiar la forma en que las cosas están hechas en esta familia! ¡Sólo no dejes que te cambien! ¿Me prometes eso?

Sirius asintió en silencio, tragando un extraño bulto en su garganta.

\- Sé que no escuchas esto con mucha frecuencia, Sirius, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Una ola de emociones que Sirius no sabía muy bien cómo colocar se apoderó de él y sintió su pecho apretarse. Sentía pena por su prima. Por su amable, hermosa prima quien había encontrado el amor y estaba siendo marginada por su familia por eso. Él también sintió una extraña sensación de compañerismo con ella. Ese sentimiento que había estado esperando sentir con Regulus antes de que su hermano fuera seleccionado en Slytherin. No sabía cómo responder, así que apretó la mano de su prima y dijo:

\- De verdad estoy orgulloso de ti también, Andy.

Andrómeda se rio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Deberíamos regresar. Estoy segura que se han dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición.

\- Tal vez crean que nos hemos escapado juntos – Sirius sonrió –. Estarían eufóricos.

\- Es un día triste cuando ellos acepten más la idea de mí casándome con mi primo bebé antes de que un nacido de muggles – Andy suspiró.

\- Pero así es cómo esta familia es, ¿cierto? Triste – dijo Sirius. Y juntos se reunieron a la fiesta.

El resto de la tarde fue larga y aburrida y Sirius estaba forzado a relacionarse con compañeros y miembros de la familia con los que compartía un igual disgusto. Lo único que salvaba era Regulus, quién parecía tan infeliz como él de estar ahí, especialmente una vez que Sirius le explicó que todo el evento había sido planeado para subastar a Andrómeda.

\- No está bien – se quejó su tío Alfred quién los había escuchado –. ¡Una tradición arcaica! _Toujor Pur*_ – él escupió –. ¡No podemos sólo seguir casándonos con nuestras primas para mantener la línea de sangre! ¡La próxima generación tendrá miembros de más! Tenemos suerte que ustedes dos hayan salido tan bien cómo están – se acabó el resto de su vaso.

\- Gracias, Tío Alfredo – dijo Sirius, manteniéndose un poco más erguido. Alfred le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Eres un buen chico, Sirius – murmuró antes de aceptar otro vaso de vino caliente de uno de sus elfos domésticos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius nunca había estado tan feliz de ver la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Una vez que atravesó la barrera, desapareció entre el montón de estudiantes y padres sin ni siquiera una palabra de despedida a su madre. No le tomó demasiado tiempo detectar al alto y delgado chico con cabello negro.

\- ¡OYE! ¡POTTER! – Sirius gritó, agitando sus brazos violentamente sobre su cabeza. James se giró sonriendo inmensamente cuando corría para encontrarse con él.

\- ¡Sirius! – Observó a su amigo por un momento – Lindo cabello.

\- Desearía poder decir lo mismo de ti – Sirius resopló, agitando la desaliñada mata de James –. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

Escucharon a Peter llamarlos antes de que James pudiera responder y el rechoncho chico empujó a algunos otros estudiantes al pasar para alcanzarlos. Nadie había visto a Remus todavía.

\- Es tan pequeño, joder. Se pierde entre la multitud fácilmente – dijo Sirius, estirando su cabeza para buscar al hombre lobo –. De verdad deberíamos atarle una campana alrededor de su cuello o algo.

\- ¿En el cuello de quién?

James, Sirius y Peter se giraron y sus mandíbulas cayeron.

Remus, el que siempre había sido el más pequeño, ciertamente había crecido este verano. Ahora un cabeza más alto que Peter, estaba cabeza a cabeza con Sirius y parecía significantemente menos flacucho.

\- ¡Merlín, Remus! ¿Te tomaste una poción de crecimiento este verano? – Peter se le quedó mirando.

\- ¡Aw, el pequeño Remus ha crecido! – James arrulló, pellizcando sus mejillas. Remus golpeó con fuerzas su mano.

\- Muy divertido – pero estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Saben quién más ha crecido? – Dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa – Evans. Si saben a lo que me refiero – hizo un gesto grotesco sobre su pecho mientras se abrían camino en el tren en busca de su compartimiento.

\- ¿De repente sientes algo por Evans? – Preguntó Remus – Pensé que dijiste que era una pendeja molesta.

\- Lo es. Pero ahora es una pendeja molesta con enormes melones – James sonrió, tomando un asiento a un lado de la ventana.

\- ¡Y eso hace toda la diferencia en el mundo! – Sirius agregó.

\- Qué encantador – dijo Remus inexpresivo, rodando los ojos mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse.

 **N/T: En francés, Toujor Pur, significa "** _ **Siempre Pura**_ **".**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, les dejo con uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado de este fanfic...**

* * *

 **Delineador de ojos – Año Tres**

Lily, Marlene y Dorcas estaban amontonadas en un rincón de la sala común charlando animadamente sobre lo que parecía ser una caja de lujo.

\- Es un tocadiscos – Remus le explicó a sus confundidos amigos sangre pura –. Es un aparato muggle que toca música. Lily debe haber descubierto la manera de hacerlo funcionar. Normalmente la tecnología muggle no funciona dentro de las murallas de Hogwarts. La magia hace que todo funcione menos firme.

Hubo un sonido de arañazos y otros estáticos y toda la sala común se quedó en silencio mientras esperaban para ver si las chicas habían tenido éxito.

 _¡Ayuda! necesito a alguien_

 _¡Ayuda! no a cualquiera_

 _¡Ayuda! Sabes que necesito a alguien. ¡Ayuda!_

La sala común aplaudió y las chicas chillaron de emoción en su realización. Sirius, que estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza en la rodilla de Remus, se sentó mirando reflexivo.

\- ¿Esta es música muggle?

Remus se rio.

\- Esto es _La_ Música Muggle. The Beatles.

\- ¿Es toda la música muggle así? – Preguntó James, igualmente intrigado.

\- Claro que no. Hay distintos géneros y grupos. Tal y como en la música mágica. Aunque, personalmente creo que el rock muggle es de una manera mucho mejor que el rock mágico.

James y Sirius instantáneamente se obsesionaron. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre la dedicaron a examinar la colección de discos que ahora estaba siendo mantenida permanentemente en el baúl de la sala común. A mediados de octubre se sabían casi todas las canciones de The Beatles, Led Zeppelin y Pink Floyd. El favorito de Sirius, por el momento, era David Bowie.

 _La gente miraba el maquillaje en su rostro_

 _Riéndose de su largo cabello negro, su gracia animal_

 _El chico en los brillantes jeans azules_

 _Saltó sobre el escenario_

 _Y lady Stardust cantó su canción_

 _De oscuridad y desgracia_

Era luna llena, por lo que Remus estaba afuera y James y Peter habían tenido detención por hechizar a la Sra. Norris. Sirius se sentó en el piso de la sala común, con las piernas cruzadas y rodeado de discos.

\- ¡¿Bien, no es esta una vista extraña?!

Sirius alzó la vista y miró a Marlene de pie sobre él, sonriendo.

\- ¿En qué estás? – Él frunció el ceño. Marlene se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de él.

\- Sirius Black, solo y en silencio – ella rio –. Es sólo que no pasa muy frecuente. ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

\- James y Peter tienen detención y Remus… está visitando a su mamá. ¿Dónde están las tuyas?

\- Lily está dando clases de pociones a los de primer año y Dorcas se escapó con Dylan Abbot.

\- ¡Abbot! – Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron.

Marlene canturreó.

\- A ella le gusta. Y supongo que a él le gusta ella…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Sirius se ocupó de los discos una vez más. Sabía que eran adolescentes y que se suponía que debían empezar a tener interés entre ellos –James no ha parado de hablar del incremento de tamaño del pecho de Lily desde que regresaron a la escuela, y Sirius se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había notado la manera en que las niñas se reían y se sonrojaban cuando lo veían acercarse por el pasillo. Pensar demasiado en eso hacia su cabeza girar un poco y en vez de eso, trató de enfocarse en la voz de David Bowie. Marlene se inclinó y tomó el álbum de Aladdin Sane desde sus manos.

\- Sabes, como que amo que David Bowie use maquillaje. Es muy… "al diablo no le importa", ¿sabes?

\- ¿Así que ése es el tipo de tíos que te gusta, McKnickers? – Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. Marlene lo empujó en broma.

\- No tanto como Bowie. ¡Pero algunos tíos se ven bien! Muchas estrellas de rock usan delineador de ojos – sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron y jadeó – ¡Sirius!

\- ¿Huh? – Pestañó hacia ella y luego se alejó – ¡Woah! ¡Joder, no! ¡No usaré maquillaje!

\- ¡Será divertido! ¡Nadie está cerca! Nadie siquiera lo sabrá…

\- ¡ _Yo_ lo sabré! ¡No me veré todo arregladito como algún pájaro!

\- ¡No estarás _todo arregladito como algún pájaro_! ¡Creo que te verías realmente bien! – Ella se movió un poco más cerca e hizo un puchero, agitando sus pestañas hacia él – ¿Por favor?

Los ojos de Sirius se fruncieron por un momento, pero suspiró derrotado.

\- Bien.

Marlene chilló con una emoción de chica y saltó.

\- ¡Ya vuelvo! – Y se alejó a toda prisa.

Sirius consideró brevemente escaparse, pero genuinamente le gustaba Marlene, incluso si encontraba que ella y sus amigas eran insufriblemente molestas algunas veces. Pero por lo de que chicas era, Marlene estaba bien. Antes de que pudiera volver a sus sentidos, ella estaba de vuelta agarrando un pequeño bolso negro.

\- Eso luce como mucho más que sólo delineador de ojos, McKinnon – dijo Sirius con cansancio mientras ella se sentaba nuevamente, cruzando sus piernas debajo de ella. Rebuscó en su bolso por un momento y sacó un largo, delgado lápiz negro.

\- ¿Listo?

\- No – gruñó Sirius.

Marlene rodó los ojos.

\- Sólo abre tus ojos, Black… Un poco más… un po…

\- ¡Eso es todo lo abierto que los puedo tener!

\- ¡Bien, bien! – Alzó el lápiz y se movió incluso más cerca por lo que él podía sentir su respiración en su cara – No te muevas – le advirtió.

\- ¡Continúa con eso! – Él apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Ella se mordió el labio, tomando una respiración profunda. Sirius contuvo su respiración mientras ella llevaba el lápiz a su ojo. Los segundos parecieron horas y tenía que recordarse de no moverse cuando finalmente tocó la parte inferior de su ojo. Era muy extraño, decidió. No doloroso, pero ciertamente no agradable y no podía evitar el molesto quejido que se escapó de su garganta.

\- ¡Oh, detente, Black! No es tan malo… Casi… Listo – se sentó sobre sus talones y sonrió orgullosa.

Sirius se mordió el labio.

\- Er… ¿Cómo se ve?

Marlene se sumergió de nuevo en su bolso, sacando un pequeño compacto de plata. Sirius saltó hacia atrás ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Ella se rio.

\- Relájate. ¡Sólo es un espejo! – Lo abrió y lo giró para que se viera – Es muy punk rock.

Sirius cuidadosamente tomó el espejo desde sus manos y lo sostuvo más cerca de su cara. Era muy sutil, pero la línea oscura definitivamente hacía sus ojos resaltar y él definitivamente se parecía a algunos de los artistas en la portada de los discos que tanto le habían gustado.

Ella asintió.

\- Es…

 _Amor nuevo._ _Un chico y una chica están hablando_

 _Palabras nuevas. Que sólo ellos pueden compartir_

 _Palabras nuevas._ _Un amor tan fuerte que separa sus corazones_

No estaba seguro de exactamente qué vino sobre él en el siguiente silencio, momentos incómodos. Pero de repente su voz parecía no estar funcionando sin ninguna instrucción de su cerebro y preguntó:

\- Entonces Marlene… ¿Te gusta alguien?

Un tinte rosa repentinamente se apoderó del rostro de la chica y Sirius tuvo que admitirlo, era bastante linda. Si él había cerrado la distancia entre ellos o si ella había sido, no estaba muy seguro. Sus labios eran muy suave y olía como vainilla y especias… ¿Y qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer con sus manos? Oh, bien.

Tan rápido como comenzó, había acabado y los dos chicos de trece años se miraron fijamente mientras el disco rasgaba y terminaba.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo y estaba más aliviado que nunca en su vida cuando escuchó el distintivo sonido del portarretrato abrirse. Él y Marlene saltaron a separarse como si hubieran sido electrocutados cuando Lily apareció.

\- Hey, Marls – ella le sonrió a su amiga y miró a Sirius con un ligero desdén –. Black.

\- Evans – Sirius igualó su tono, pero mantuvo sus ojos abajo, esperando a que no notara que estaba usando delineador de ojos o la señal que sentía que seguramente tenía escrita en la frente que se leía "Acabo de besar a tu mejor amiga". Se paró de prisa.

\- Buenas noches, Marlene. Er… Gracias – y corrió hasta el dormitorio.

Su rostro se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo mientras se desplomaba en la cama más cercana (la de Remus) y miraba fijamente el techo. Así que había besado a Marlene. Su primer beso tenía que pasar en algún momento, supuso, pero no esperaba que iba a sentir tanto pánico con eso. Se giró sobre su lado, abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche de Remus y robando un pedazo del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes. ¿Era Marlene su novia ahora? ¿Era eso lo que ella estaba esperando? No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de ser el novio de alguien… Miró por la ventana, era muy tarde y estaba bastante cansado por todos los extraños eventos de la noche. Se preguntó por un momento por qué James y Peter no habían vuelto, pero se dio cuenta que debieron divertirse con algo y ese fue el último pensamiento consciente que tuvo.

Fue despertado muy repentinamente por un par de manos sacudiéndolo.

\- ¡Sirius, despierta!

\- Joder, Potter… Estoy dormido.

\- ¡Bien entonces despierta de una maldita vez! ¡Descubrimos cómo escabullirnos en las cocinas! – James murmuró emocionado. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Cómo? – Se levantó, ligeramente desorientado cuando se dio cuenta que la cama en la que estaba no era la suya.

\- Veníamos caminando de regreso de la detención y nosotros… – Peter se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Sirius confundido – Er… ¿Estás usando maquillaje?

James se echó a reír y tuvo que taparse la boca para no despertar a Frank. Sirius lo miró.

\- Bowie usa maquillaje.

\- Sí, pero Bowie es Bowie – dijo Peter, sonriendo de oreja a oreja –. Tú sólo eres tú.

\- Bien, a McKinnon ciertamente parecía gustarle – dijo Sirius engreídamente –. ¡Justo antes de que nos besáramos!

Las risas se detuvieron abruptamente y los dos se quedaron boquiabierto mirando a Sirius con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- _¡Te besaste con McKinnon!_

\- Sí – Sirius se sentó un poco más erguido –. Y ella dijo, y cito, "Es muy punk rock". Así que a menos que ustedes estén teniendo algo de acción, sugiero que cierren el pico sobre mis elecciones de estilo. Ahora, ¿estaban diciendo algo sobre las cocinas?

Aun cuando era cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, los chicos llevaron la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus cabezas y Sirius siguió a James y a Peter hacia abajo a las cocinas.

\- ¿Cosquillear la pera? – Sirius siseó, mirando a James – ¿Qué demonios los hizo tratar con eso? – Preguntó una vez que estaban parados en frente de la gran pintura de un plato de frutas con aspecto ordinario.

\- El lugar correcto al tiempo correcto – James se encogió de hombros –. Nos pasó que vimos a un elfo doméstico haciéndolo y lo seguimos – se levantó sobre las puntas de los pies y cosquilleó a la pera y la gran pintura se abrió.

Los elfos domésticos hormigueaban alrededor, encantados de servirles y felices de verlos. Mucho más felices que los elfos de la casa de Sirius alguna vez fueron. Les sirvieron pasteles y galletas y chocolate caliente y Sirius les sugirió a James y a Peter que llevaran un poco de vuelta al dormitorio para cuando Remus estuviera de vuelta.

\- Me comí algunas de sus cosas de todos modos.

\- Debes parar de robarle chocolate. Casi te estranguló la última vez – Peter le recordó.

\- Es por eso que sugiero que lo reemplacemos – Sirius se defendió, envolviendo algunos pasteles en una servilleta y metiéndolas en el bolsillo. Su estadía fue corta, eran casi las cinco de la mañana, y adormecidos se despidieron y le agradecieron a los elfos domésticos una vez más antes de deslizarse debajo de la capa y comenzaron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.

Estaban cerca de las escaleras cuando escucharon el clic de zapatos caminando a paso rápido y una mezcla de susurros.

\- Minerva, ha perdido mucha sangre. Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer para ayudarlo.

\- No hay mucho que podamos hacer, Poppy. Pobre pequeño. Todo lo que podemos hacer es hacerlo sentir cómodo y curarlo hasta que se recupere…

Sirius, James y Peter se metieron entre las sombras, conteniendo el aliento así no podrían ser escuchados mientras Madam Pomfrey y la Profesora McGonagall se apresuraron por el pasillo en dirección a la Enfermería seguidos por una figura que parecía como un estudiante flotando en una camilla invisible. El estudiante, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente, era Remus.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio hasta que la jefa de su casa y la bruja enfermera se hubieran ido.

\- Tenemos que seguirlo – Sirius suspiró urgentemente.

\- Nunca nos dejarían verlo – Peter sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que intentarlo. Es nuestro mejor amigo. Tenemos que ver que esté bien – dijo James, asintiéndole a Sirius de acuerdo. Se quitaron la capa y corrieron tan rápido como podían hasta la enfermería donde los tres comenzaron a golpear la puerta hasta que una sorprendida Madam Pomfrey vino y la abrió.

\- ¡Niños! ¡No hagan tanto ruido! ¡Tengo pacientes! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está alguno de ustedes herido o enfermo?

\- ¡Tenemos que ver a Remus! – James insistió.

Los ojos de Madam Pomfrey se agrandaron y se veía nerviosa pero rápidamente se compuso.

\- Lo siento, Señor Potter. No les puedo permitir verlo en este momento. Está bastante enfermo y…

\- ¡Pero sabemos que es un hombre lobo! – Dijo Sirius.

Pomfrey lanzó un jadeo y miró alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie más al alcance para oírlo.

\- ¡Señor Black! ¡Mantenga su voz baja! Ahora, no sé cómo ustedes, niños, saben sobre la condición del Señor Lupin, pero desde que lo hacen, asumo que están al tanto de por qué no puedo dejarlos verlo en este momento. Ahora, a menos que uno de ustedes se haya enfermado o esté herido, ¡debo pedirles que se retiren!

\- No nos iremos – dijo Peter, valientemente. Pero cuando la Profesora McGonagall apareció por sobre el hombro de Pomfrey, la valentía se desvaneció ligeramente y se encogió detrás de James y Sirius.

\- Chicos – dijo McGonagall tranquilamente –, ahora no es tiempo. No les voy a preguntar qué rayos están haciendo fuera de sus camas a esta hora, pero me gustaría que ustedes tres regresen a su dormitorio inmediatamente. Es casi el amanecer. Después del desayuno, asumiendo que Madam Pomfrey esté de acuerdo, pueden volver y visitar al Señor Lupin. ¿Quedó claro?

Los tres chicos se desanimaron ligeramente.

\- Sí, Profesora – murmuraron, y se giraron para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Vieron lo pálido que estaba? – Peter susurró una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el dormitorio.

\- Pomfrey dijo que estaba empeorando – James murmuró miserablemente, subiéndose a su cama y dejando sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche.

Sirius tendido en su cama, mirando a la vacía de Remus y mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo.

* * *

 **N/T: Las canciones decidí escribirlas traducidas también ya que las dos últimas tenían sentido en la historia.**

 **La primera es "** _ **Help**_ **", de The Beatles y la segunda y tercera, "** _ **Lady Stardust**_ **" y "** _ **Soul Love**_ **", respectivamente, de David Bowie. ¿Vale la pena decir que si no han escuchado a Bowie lo hagan? No lo sé… ¡Pero háganlo! Si no saben por dónde comenzar, esas dos son muy lindas :v**


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar? – Año tres**

Dolía moverse. Dolía _respirar_. Dolía hasta pensar. Remus suspiró mentalmente con la triste realización de que estaba de hecho despierto. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba gritando en agonía y estaba seguro de que tenía varios huesos rotos y, juzgando por el ardiente dolor en su costado, algunas cicatrices permanentes también. Había un sonido en sus oídos que sólo hacía su dolor de cabeza menos soportable y alguien estaba haciendo un estruendo por encima de eso…

– No, Señor Potter, ¡aún no está despierto! No, Señor Black, no puede sólo verlo de todas… ¡Señor Pettigrew, puedo verlo intentar escabullirse!

Para su sorpresa, Remus sintió una tirante sonrisa en sus labios. Aun cuando se sintió ansioso por la idea de sus amigos viéndolo en ese estado, se sintió bien que ellos se preocuparan tanto y sabía que si estaban determinados a hacerlo, no había nada que Madam Pomfrey pudiera hacer para detenerlos. Después de unos momentos más de discutir, escuchó a la enfermera dejar escapar un exasperante "¡Bien!" y el sonido de tres pares de pies acercándose corriendo hacia él.

Al comienzo, no había ningún sonido. Remus conocía ese silencio bastante bien. Era el tipo de sorpresa que todos se llevaban la primera vez que lo veían después de luna llena.

– Wow… – Peter exclamó.

– Se ve terrible – dijo James con dolor.

– ¿Te has visto a ti mismo, Potter? – Remus dijo con voz ronca, arreglándoselas para sonreír.

– ¡Remus! ¡Estás despierto! – La voz de Sirius sonó densa y llena de preocupación – ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Remus pestañó un par de veces, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran a la rígida luz blanca del hospital.

– Oh, estoy genial. Simplemente color de rosa – se movió y se encogió –. Mierda.

– ¡El lenguaje, Señor Lupin!

– Lo siento Poppy… – Se esforzó para rodar hacia un lado y Sirius hizo un movimiento para ayudarlo – Tranquilo, Sirius. Estoy bien. Estás actuando como la mamá de alguien – entrecerró los ojos, algo parecía diferente –. ¿Estás usando maquillaje?

– MARLENE DIJO…

– Es muy punk rock… – Remus sonrió débilmente y vio a Sirius relajarse – Se ve bien.

– McKinnon lo hizo – dijo Sirius, sonrojándose un poco.

– ¡Justo antes de que se besaran! – Anunció Peter emocionado.

Remus alzó una ceja.

– ¿Te besaste con Marlene? Delineador de ojos, besuquearse… Merlín, me voy por una noche y Sirius se vuelve salvaje.

– Eres un pendejo – Sirius rio temblorosamente. Remus observó a sus amigos mientras estaban de pie incómodos, evitando sus ojos.

– Oigan… Estoy bien, en serio – les aseguró –. Estoy bastante acostumbrado a esto. Sólo necesito descansar, eso es todo – pero los otros tres chicos no parecían convencidos.

– Queremos ayudarte – dijo James tranquilamente.

Remus sacudió su cabeza.

– Es bastante lindo de su parte… Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer. Aprecio incluso que sean mis amigos. Es de verdad todo lo que podría pedirles – pero secretamente se preguntó cuánto podría durar su amistad. Si alguna vez lo vieran como el monstruo que de verdad era, no habría forma de que ellos siguieran quedándose con él.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza D: Tenía este capítulo listo hace mucho, pero no tuve tiempo de entrar a la computadora... Espero tener el siguiente pronto :c**


	17. Chapter 17

**Algunas cosas: Primero, lamento la taranza :c**

 **Segundo, tras varios capítulos, creo que al momento de publicarlos, les dejaré sólo el número del capítulo en el nombre, ya que hay algunos nombres -como este- que son muy largos para el espacio que se da y, de todas formas pongo el nombre del capítulo al inicio de cada documento. (¿Repetí mucho la palabra _capítulo_? Lo siento).  
**

* * *

 **Una Guía Para La Más Avanzada Transformación – Año Tres**

– James – Sirius siseó por tercera vez en un intento para conseguir que su mejor amigo levantara la vista de su pergamino. Aun así, James lo ignoró.

– ¡James! – Con un poco más de urgencia, Sirius le dio un codazo al chico de gafas justo en las costillas.

– _¡¿Qué, Sirius?!_ – James finalmente bajó su pluma - ¡Estoy tratando de tomar estas notas para Remus!

– Pero de eso es lo que quería hablarte…

Sirius fue interrumpido cuando el sujeto de dichas notas, un gato atigrado gris con marcas rectangulares alrededor de los ojos, cruzó el salón y se transformó a medio paso en su profesora.

– Sr. Black, ¿había algo tan importante que tenía usted que decirle al Sr. Potter que no podía esperar hasta que terminara la clase?

Sirius parpadeó, vacilante por un momento antes de sonreírle.

– Sólo le decía a Jim, aquí presente, lo impresionante que es usted, como siempre.

La profesora McGonagall no parecía entretenida. Sirius continuó.

– ¿Y exactamente cómo se transforma uno en animago, Profesora?

La mujer mayor le sonrió secamente, mirando por encima del delgado borde de sus gafas.

– Con trabajo duro, Sr. Black. Toma mucho tiempo, habilidad y dedicación para dominar la magia única de convertirse en un animago. Y eso quiere decir – dijo enfáticamente –, poner atención en clases – le dio a ambos una mirada seria antes de continuar con su clase. James arqueó una ceja.

– Tengo una idea – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa decidida mientras inclinó la silla hacia atrás sobre sus patas traseras y volvió su atención de nuevo sobre el tema de la clase.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¿Que tú quieres _qué_? – Peter comenzó, boquiabierto y sin pestañar.

Los tres (Remus estaba dando clases de Encantamiento a los de primer año para obtener crédito extra) estaban acurrucados en la cama de James trabajando en su último proyecto cuando Sirius finalmente anunció su plan.

– Quiero convertirme en un animago – repitió Sirius, luciendo orgulloso. Entonces frunció el ceño por un momento y apuntó el punto en el pergamino que tenían tendido entre medio de ellos –. Este túnel deja salir más al este, Pete. Aquí, por el retrato de Wandessa La Salvaje.

James no le hizo caso.

– ¡Que se joda el mapa por un momento! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios te poseyó para que quieras…?

– ¡Ayudar a Remus por supuesto! – Dijo Sirius, como si fuera obvio – Los hombres lobo sólo atacan a los humanos. Así que si _no fuéramos humanos_ , no puede herirnos y podemos estar con él en luna llena.

Ambos, James y Peter se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo como si de repente le hubiese brotado una cabeza de más.

– Estás demente – dijo Peter rotundamente.

James suspiró.

– Mira, Sirius, tienes buenas intenciones. Bueno, todos nosotros queremos ayudar a hacer que las transformaciones de Remus sean más fáciles, pero escuchaste lo que McGonagall dijo. Lleva años y mucha magia avanzada.

– Sin mencionar que tienes que estar registrado – añadió Peter.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

– ¡A la mierda la legalidad! ¡Nadie más que nosotros tiene que saberlo! ¡Estamos en la cima de la lista de estudiantes en todas las clases…!

– No has tomado ni siquiera un apunte en ninguna clase desde primer año – murmuró James.

– ¡Precisamente! ¡Y aun así tengo las mejores calificaciones! – Sirius estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su emoción no podría haber sido más notoria aun si tuviera una cola que agitar – ¡Imaginen si fuera algo en lo que de verdad estoy interesado!

Los otros chicos intercambiaron una mirada ilegible y Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro en exasperación.

– Lo voy a intentar aun si ustedes se unen o no – dijo seriamente, cruzando sus brazos desafiantemente sobre su pecho. Entonces, con una sonrisa traviesa agregó –: Supongo que ustedes no están aptos para el desafío.

Hubo otro silencio, pero algo en los ojos color avellana de James cambió y hacía juego con la sonrisa de Sirius.

– A Remus no le va a gustar – advirtió.

– Para el momento que Remus siquiera sepa lo que planeamos será demasiado tarde para detenernos – Sirius dijo, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente.

– Además – Peter razonó –, es técnicamente por su propio bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Como se esperaba, convertirse en Animago era aún más complicado de lo que ellos pudieron imaginar. Y mantener el secreto de Remus era aún más difícil. En las siguientes semanas se aprovecharon de los horarios de tutoría del hombre lobo para ir a sus espaldas a buscar libros de la sección restringida.

– ¡Un mes! – Dijo Peter incrédulo, señalando una página en Amos De La Transformación - Una Guía Para La Más Avanzada Transformación – ¡Se supone que tenemos que mantener una hoja de mandrágora en nuestras bocas por todo un mes! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a comer?

– Lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos a eso – dijo Sirius apresuradamente mientras miraba eso un poco decepcionado –. Pero miren estos ingredientes de las pócimas. Slughorn no tendrá este tipo de cosas en su almacén.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y los chicos rápidamente se apresuraron en esconder la evidencia de su lectura restringida. Peter sacó la mitad finalizada del mapa y lo dejó en medio de ellos mientras intentaban aparentar como si llevaban enfocados en ello desde hace un buen rato.

– ¡Hey, Remus! – Peter chilló, con un tono demasiado alto para alguien tranquilo, mientras el otro chico entró en la habitación. Sirius le dio un codazo en las costillas fuertemente.

El hombre lobo los miró por un momento. Esta no era la primera vez que había entrado y se había encontrado con sus amigos actuando sospechosamente. De hecho, en las últimas semanas Remus había comenzado a sentir una extraña distancia entre ellos, como si estuvieran ocultándole algo. Había intentado dejar esos pensamientos afuera de su cabeza y culpó a su baja autoestima, pero algo no estaba bien.

– Er… Hey – lentamente dejó caer sus pertenencias sobre su cama con dosel y se giró para encarar a los otros. Asintió hacia el pergamino que estaba amontonado alrededor – ¿Están trabajando en el mapa sin mí? – Intentaba mantener la decepción en su voz.

Sirius pestañó hacia él.

– ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! No, la verdad no. Sólo, ya sabes, lanzando algunas ideas – fue a inclinarse casualmente contra la cabecera, fallando por medio pie y casi cayendo de la cama.

Remus frunció el ceño.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó cautelosamente – Están… Están actuando un poco… extraño.

James forzó una risita.

– Ahora, Remus. Este es Sirius del que estamos hablando. Él siempre es un poco extraño – Sirius levantó dos dedos. Remus no pareció comprarlo. Un silencio incómodo había caído entre medio de los cuatro chicos, roto sólo una vez que Sirius fingió un bostezo y un dramático estiramiento.

– Bueno, amigos, es tarde. ¡Estoy hecho polvo! – Anunció, rodando de la cama de James y dejándose caer sobre la suya casi en un solo movimiento.

– ¡También yo! – Peter hizo lo mismo.

– Sí – dijo James, fingiendo él mismo un bostezo – Tenemos adivinación a primera hora mañana. Necesitamos descansar nuestro ojo interno, ¿verdad? – Se balanceó para cerrar las cortinas.

Remus se quedó congelado en el medio del dormitorio, mirando hacia atrás y adelante desde cada cama con cortinas escarlatas.

– Oh… Está bien – dijo para nadie en particular. Y sintiéndose más solo que nunca desde que llegó en primero a Hogwarts, se fue a su propia cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus no pudo dormir esa noche. Esto es todo, sintió. El comienzo del fin. Finalmente ellos se habían aburrido de él, ya no deseando esperar por él cuando pasaba la mitad del tiempo enfermo por las transformaciones, y la otra mitad del tiempo intentando obtener créditos extras en clase haciendo de tutor a estudiantes jóvenes. No estaba mucho tiempo alrededor de todas formas, así que la pérdida no se sentiría para ellos si ya lo habían superado. Siempre pensó que eventualmente terminarían cansándose de él. Le había atribuido a la baja autoestima todos estos años creciendo más cerca de sus amigos, pero bien en el fondo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Después de todo, no era como si particularmente lo _necesitaran_. James y Sirius eran los alumnos más inteligentes en su año, tal vez en toda la escuela. Podían hacer lo que fuera que tuvieran en sus mentes, especialmente juntos. Y con Peter allí para animarles y llevar su ego a las nubes, que en realidad era una fuerza imparable. ¿Qué era Remus para ellos de todas formas? Su hombre lobo de mascota… Una voz de la razón, argumentaría, si los dos morenos se molestaran alguna vez en escuchar lo que él decía.

Resopló, girándose en su otro lado y doblándose en una bola. No debía sentirse tan decepcionado.

– No es como si no lo viera venir – murmuró en la oscuridad.

– ¿Ver venir qué? – La voz sorprendió a Remus por un momento antes de relajarse con un suspiro.

– ¿Sirius?

Sin perder el ritmo, las cortinas de la cama de Remus se abrieron lo suficiente para permitir que el otro chico entrara y se arrodillara en la cama de Remus.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado, Sirius? – Remus preguntó suavemente, sin levantar la vista de sus manos sobre su regazo. Pero sabía que Sirius se había encogido de hombros.

– Igual que tú. No podía dormir. Muévete – hizo una señal con la mano para que el hombre lobo se moviera un poco más. Remus lo hizo sin vacilación y Sirius se metió debajo del cubre con él.

Remus lo miró, sin pestañar con sus ojos dorados violentamente inhumanos.

– ¿Así que por qué no podías dormir? – Preguntó Sirius finalmente, mirándolo de vuelta con su propia intensidad.

Remus se estremeció ligeramente. Al principio pensó que eran esos helados ojos grises que Sirius tenía. Los que hacían que fuera tan fácil para Remus querer soltar cada uno de los pensamientos en su cabeza. Esa mirada que le dijo que Sirius probablemente ya sabía qué estaba pensado, ¿así que por qué no decirle la verdad? Entonces se dio cuenta…

– ¡Sirius, saca tu maldito pie congelado de mi muslo! – Pateó al chico, quién rio maniáticamente y metió los bloques de hielo llamados pies detrás de sí mismo.

– Lo siento, amigo – sonrió.

Remus rodó los ojos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Normalmente sólo vienes hasta mi cama si tuviste una pelea con tu familia o me escuchaste teniendo una pesadilla.

Sirius consideró eso, analizando los ojos de Remus por algo desconocido para el hombre lobo antes de apoyarse en un codo para enfrentarse a él por completo.

– ¿Estás enojado con nosotros?

Remus lo miró boquiabierto.

– Yo… ¿Enojado contigo?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

– Y James y Peter. ¿Estás molesto?

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, con incredulidad.

– ¿Por qué estaría molesto con ustedes?

– Parecías molesto antes. Y ahora no estás durmiendo…

– Como que tú estás evitando eso, Sirius…

– No estabas durmiendo de todas formas, Remus – los ojos de Sirius se fruncieron. Remus gruñó en frustración. ¿Por qué Sirius era tan exasperante algunas veces?

– No estoy molesto con ninguno de ustedes – dijo Remus honestamente –. Yo sólo… Siento que todos ustedes han estado ocultándome algo. Y entonces vengo y ustedes están trabajando en el mapa… Prometieron que esperarían, eso es todo. Odio perderme de cosas por lo que… por lo que soy – finalizó, mirando de nuevo su regazo. A su lado Sirius estaba riendo. El bastardo.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó Remus un poco a la defensiva.

– Remus, no te estamos dejando a un lado de nada, ¿está bien? – Sirius sonrió.

– ¿Entonces por qué siempre se escapan sigilosamente cuando creen que no estoy cerca? Están guardando secretos. Lo sé, soy el Amo de Guardar Secretos.

Sirius suspiró y se apoyó de vuelta en la almohada.

– Está bien, hemos estado ocultando algo.

Remus lo observó de cerca. La forma en que su lengua salió para relamerse sus labios secos, la mirada en sus ojos que parecía que estuviera debatiendo algo. Finalmente se encontró con la mirada de Remus.

– No te puedo decir lo que es – dijo severamente –, sólo necesito que confíes en nosotros.

Remus cruzó los brazos.

– He escuchado eso antes. Generalmente termina con nosotros fregando calderos.

Sirius se levantó y, para la sorpresa de Remus, tomó su mano.

– Necesito que confíes en _mí_ , Remus.

La respiración de Remus se apresuró ligeramente. Nunca había visto a Sirius tan… serio. Se aclaró la garganta para pasar el bulto que se había formado ahí.

– ¿Puedes al menos decirme con qué tiene que ver?

Una vez más, la lengua de Sirius se pasó por su labio inferior.

– Sólo te voy a prometer que en lo que estamos trabajando es por tu propio bien. Va a ayudarte…

Remus trató de alejar su mano.

– Sirius, no hay nada que ustedes puedan…

Pero Sirius lo agarró con más fuerzas.

– Te lo prometo, Remus – lo miró, ojos suplicantes –. Sólo necesitas creerme – tragó –. Lo haces, ¿verdad?

Sí, pensó. Sí confiaba en sus amigos. Pero más que nada, confiaba en Sirius, con su mirada penetrante y su cálida, larga mano aun apretando la suya como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Remus asintió.

– Confío en ti, Sirius.

Con una última sonrisa, Sirius se levantó.

– Excelente. No te preocupes, Moony, ¡mi buen hombre! ¡Estarás de nuevo al tanto en su momento! – Desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

Remus estaba un poco desconcertado.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Sirius metió la cabeza de vuelta y sonrió como un tonto.

– Moony – repitió –. He decidido que es tu nuevo apodo. Es pegajoso.

– Es estúpido – Remus murmuró –. Nunca se quedará, lo sabes.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

– Lo que digas. Buenas noches, Moony – le guiñó un ojo y caminó de vuelta a su propia cama.

* * *

 **Otra cosa, tengo terrible memoria, no recuerdo si ya expliqué o comenté que no iba a traducir los apodos, por eso seguiré dejándolo como _Moony_ y cuando salgan los de los demás, quedarán igual. (no lo había recordado hasta este capítulo).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Manos rotas, whiskey de fuego y Juegos Muggle**

– ¡Chicos! ¡Pasamos por esto cada mes! – Madam Pomfrey explicó a través de la dolorosa exasperación a los tres jóvenes Gryffindors que han estado golpeando la puerta de la Enfermería desde el amanecer – Pueden volver después del desayuno para ver al Sr. Lupin. Es demasiado temprano para dejar entrar visitas a la enfermería. ¡Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar fuera de la cama a estas horas!

– Seremos muy silenciosos – Peter prometió esperanzado –. Sólo queremos verlo…

– Ni siquiera está despierto todavía, Sr. Pettigrew.

– No vamos a molestar a otros pacientes. Sólo…

– Sr. Potter, mi respuesta, como siempre, es no. Y Sr. Black, antes de que siquiera se moleste, mi respuesta ¡aún es no!

Sirius parecía ligeramente ofendido.

– Ni siquiera dije na…

– Pero lo iba a hacer – dijo Pomfrey severamente –. Ahora, a menos que alguno de ustedes se sienta enfermo o tenga alguna herida, vuelvan a su dormitorio inmediatamente.

Durante un momento Sirius parecía querer discutir, y James y Peter estaban preparados, como siempre, para apoyarlo. Pero en vez de eso, para su sorpresa, Sirius se dio la vuelta, pareciendo haberse dado por vencido.

James frunció el ceño.

– Sirius… qué…

Y entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius dejó salir un grito de frustración, formó una bola con su puño y golpeó la muralla de piedra del pasillo tan fuerte como pudo.

– ¡Señor Black! – Pomfrey se quedó sin aliento, puso una mano en su pecho en estado de shock, al mismo tiempo que James y Peter simplemente se miraban, las mandíbulas y los ojos bien abiertos.

Sirius tomó una respiración profunda y se volvió, sosteniendo su mano ensangrentada con la buena. Miró a la bruja curadora directo en los ojos y dijo, a través de los apretados dientes:

– Estoy herido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¿Que hiciste _qué_? – El rostro de Remus tenía una mezcla de horror y desconcierto mientras su amigo le explicaba qué estaba haciendo en la cama de al lado – Qué demonios te poseyó para que…

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

– Ella no nos iba a dejar verte – su mano estaba vendada en alto. Se había roto tres dedos, pero nunca lo notarías por la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

– ¿Así que te rompiste la mano? – Remus rio.

– Técnicamente sólo sus dedos – Peter le corrigió, tratando de controlar su diversión.

– Y se ganó dos semanas de detención – se quejó James, situado en el borde de la cama de Remus –. Te estarás perdiendo la final de Quidditch, amigo. Te vas a perder verme aplastar a Slytherin – sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

– Pequeños sacrificios, Jamie – Sirius sonrió, inclinándose nuevamente sobre sus almohadas –. Estoy seguro de que jugarás igual de bien sin mí allí para animarte entre la multitud. Te lo compensaré, ¿eh?

Remus estaba aún en estado de shock.

– Todavía no entiendo por qué…

– Lo hice por ti, Moony – dijo Sirius, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. Como si cualquiera fuera por ahí rompiéndose los huesos sólo para tener el permiso de entrar a la enfermería para ver a su amigo.

Remus rodó los ojos por el sobrenombre, pero se había dado por vencido de pelear meses atrás. Suspiró.

– Sirius, no puedes sólo ir golpeándote a ti mismo cada mes para que te deje verme – por alguna razón no pudo evitar la sonrisa tensándose en sus labios. Tonto, como podía ser, no podía creer que alguien haría algo así por él.

– Ah, ¡pero ya no tendré que hacerlo! – Sirius le informó orgulloso – Porque ha accedido a permitirnos privilegios especiales para visitarte después de la luna llena – le dio a James un gesto cuando enfatizaba una vez más –. Pequeños sacrificios.

– Bien – James reconoció, aun luciendo un poco indignado –. Pero me debes una.

Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano buena.

– Por supuesto, sí. No te preocupes, James. Sólo porque hice algo bueno por nuestro pequeño Moony no significa que a ti te ame menos.

James sacudió su cabeza y Remus se quejó.

– En serio, ¿por qué soy el único con un sobrenombre estúpido?

Sirius se rio.

– Remus, te lo prometo. El día en que nosotros repentinamente comencemos a convertirnos en animales una vez al mes, tú nos puedes llamar como quieras.

– Muy gracioso, imbécil.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¡DORCAS MEADOWS HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA LA COPA DE QUIDDICTH!

La multitud aplaudió salvajemente alrededor de ellos cuando el equipo de Gryffindor aterrizó sus escobas y seguían a Dorcas.

Remus y Peter empujaron en el camino más allá de las hordas de estudiantes y profesores en la dirección de los vestuarios.

– Sirius va a estar molesto por perderse este – dijo Peter, su rostro aun enrojecido por el viento en la parte superior de las gradas –. ¿Crees que ya esté de vuelta de detención?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

– Estoy seguro de que lo estará una vez que entremos al dormitorio. James lo ha estado haciendo sentir culpable por no estar aquí, y esto ha sido casi una blanqueada. Va a estar dolido – se rio ante el recuerdo de James fastidiando al otro chico sobre lo injusto que era para él que se perdiera su victoria de la Copa. Pero había algo en el fondo de la mente de Remus, un extraño, orgulloso pequeño susurro, que no podía evitar ser presumido por ser él la razón. Que Sirius hubiera arriesgado estar ahí por algo que era importante para su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, James Potter, así Remus no tendría que despertar solo en el ala de la enfermería después de luna llena.

Después de que James apareció, sonriendo como un hombre loco de oreja a oreja, caminaron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.

– ¿Y vieron el entrometimiento de Malfoy? ¡Un total cretino! ¡Estoy seguro que se siente como un completo pendejo tratando de sacar esa y aun así perdiendo! – Iba prácticamente saltando mientras atravesaban el retrato – ¡Oye, Black! Te perdiste… ¿Sirius?

Sirius no estaba ahí. Y tampoco estaba en el dormitorio.

– Ese pendejo. No puede ser que aún esté en detención – dijo James malhumorado, lanzando su túnica de Quidditch, la que salió volando y aterrizó en la cama de Remus.

– Grosero – murmuró el hombre lobo con una ligera molestia. Movió su varita y envió la túnica dentro del cesto de James.

– Probablemente esté en las cocinas o algo – sugirió Peter con un suspiro de anhelo –. Espero que esté en las cocinas. Muero de hambre. Espero que traiga algo bueno.

– Bueno, será mejor que no nos perdamos la fiesta de la victoria – James resopló antes de agarrar su toalla y dirigirse a la ducha.

No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, que Sirius finalmente entró a la sala común con una sonrisa y si bolsa de libros, la que parecía más llena de lo que ninguno de ellos haya visto.

– ¿Y dónde demonios has estado todo el día? – Preguntó James, tomando a Sirius en una llave de cabeza – Te perdiste mi gran juego por la detención, ¿y luego desapareces? Debería arruinar tu maldito cabello perfecto, Black.

Sirius rio y lo empujó.

– Me estarás agradeciendo en un minuto, amigo. Echa un vistazo – abrió la bolsa para que James viera.

– ¡Mierda, Sirius! – Jadeó James – ¿Dónde en Merlin…?

Sirius sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

– No te diré. El punto es que lo tengo. ¿Listo para hacer de esto una verdadera fiesta de victoria?

Remus y Peter intercambiaron miradas confusas, hasta que James se inclinó sobre la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una de muchas botellas de licor.

Los dos morenos se giraron hacia el resto de la sala común y James silbó fuertemente para llamar la atención de todos.

– ¡Gryffindors! Para celebrar la, me atrevo a decir, legendaria derrota de Slytherin esta tarde, rompiendo su racha de tres años y probablemente sus pequeños y grasientos corazones – algunas personas vitorearon y gritaron de alegría por eso –. ¡Mi increíblemente generoso y lleno de recursos mejor amigo nos ha provisto de suministros! – Alzó la botella – ¡Whiskey de fuego! – La sala común se llenó fuertes y emocionados aplausos – Chicas, siéntanse libres de agradecerle a Sirius apropiadamente, ¿sí? – James lanzó con un guiño y Sirius bufó y golpeó su brazo.

James y Sirius dispusieron las botellas sobre la mesa de refrescos. Remus estaba sorprendido de las muchas botellas que Sirius se arregló de conseguir y tuvo que preguntarse exactamente dónde se las había arreglado para conseguirlas. Nadie le estaría vendiendo alcohol a un chico de catorce años. Pero sacudió el pensamiento fuera de su mente cuando Sirius vino y pasó un brazo casualmente por sus hombros.

– ¿Qué dices, Rem? ¿Quieres emborracharte?

Remus rio.

– No, emborracharme no. Pero tomaré un poco, supongo – tomó la botella abierta de la mano de Sirius y dio un sorbo. Quemó e hizo sus ojos agua y se ahogó un poco –. Es desagradable.

Sirius asintió, aun sonriendo como el Gato de Cheshire y agarró la botella de vuelta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó un gran trago. Remus hizo una mueca.

– ¿Has hecho esto antes?

– Nope – Sirius prácticamente rio cuando finalmente bajó la botella –. ¡Oye! – Gritó sorprendido cuando dicha botella era abruptamente robada de su mano por Marlene McKinnon.

– Impresionante, Black – sacudió la botella en broma antes de llevársela a sus propios labios.

– ¡Marlene! – Dijo Lily, en lo que supuso Remus debía ser un tono de regaño, pero la pelirroja parecía ligeramente intrigada también.

Marlene rio.

– Oh, vamos, Lily… ¡Tú sabes que también quieres! – Tomó un trago casi tan largo como Sirius y se la ofreció a su amiga. Lily aún parecía insegura.

– Sí, Evans. ¡Vive un poco! – Gritó James desde el otro lado de la sala. Le estaba pasando su propia botella a Dorcas.

Lily miró a Sirius con recelo.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Sirius.

– Si te digo, ¿te sacarás el palo de tu trasero y tendrás una maldita y buena merecida diversión con nosotros, Evans?

Los ojos esmeraldas se fruncieron hacia el moreno por un momento.

– Fingiré como si no acabaras de insultarme, Black – sonrió un poco –. Pero sí.

– Me las robé de las pertenencias de mi prima. Es bien sabido que mi querida Tía es una alcohólica y que no se da cuenta cuando Cissa saca algunas botellas para el año escolar – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Lily frunció los labios.

– Y… ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para entrar al dormitorio de Slytherin y robarte dicho licor?

Sirius agitó un dedo hacia ella.

– Uh, uh, Evans. Me preguntaste de dónde vino y te lo dije – le quitó la botella –. Un trato es un trato. Quítate el palo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No estaban seguros de qué hora era. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios.

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se sentaron en el piso en frente del fuego, apoyándose uno contra otro.

– Pero me alegro tanto que todos seamos amigos – Sirius iba diciendo, sus palabras ligeramente mal articuladas y con la cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de James.

– Estás ebrio, amigo – James resopló.

– También tú – Sirius discutió con un ligero puchero antes de cambiar al hombro de Remus en su lugar ––. Remus… Remus… Tú también estás contento de que todos seamos amigos, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió solemnemente, podía sentir lo grande que sus ojos estaban. Qué pregunta.

– Sí. Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Jamie, por qué estás siendo tan malo con Sirius? Dile que te alegras que seamos amigos.

Peter rio.

– Ustedes… Todos ustedes están... hip.

– Peter, te daré cinco galeones si siquiera puedes terminar esa frase – dijo James, sólo arrastrando al final de las palabras. Todos ellos rieron.

– Bien, miren el gran desastre que tenemos aquí – una voz canturreando interrumpió. Marlene se dejó caer a sí misma para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas delante de ellos, seguida por Dorcas, Lily y Mary McDonald –. Los Merodeadores están completamente reventados, ¿verdad?

– ¿Y tú no, McKnickers? – Desafió Sirius.

La chica rio, casi volcándose.

– Oh, lo estoy.

Lily puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para afirmarla.

– ¿Les gustaría jugar, chicos?

James se levantó un poco más derecho y llevó una mano a su cabello.

– ¿Qué tipo de juego?

– Es un juego muggle – dijo Lily, manteniendo en alto una botella vacía –. Verdad o consecuencia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Que comience el juego – Año tres**

– Alguien gira la botella, y en quien sea que caiga elige entre verdad o consecuencia. Si dicen verdad, tienen que responder cualquier pregunta honestamente. Si dicen consecuencia, tienen que hacer lo que sea que la otra persona le desafíe – Lily les explicó una vez que estaban todos sentados en un círculo alrededor de la botella.

Sirius mofó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con _tienen que hacer_? Es sólo un tonto juego muggle. No es como si la botella hubiera sido encantada para _hacernos_ …

– ¿Quieres jugar o no, Black? – Lily le clavó una mirada impaciente.

Él resopló y se echó hacia atrás.

– Bien.

Lily giró primero. La botella paró en Marlene.

– ¿Verdad o Consecuencia, Marls?

Marlene se tomó un breve momento de consideración antes de decidirse.

– Verdad.

Lily le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Has besado a alguien?

Rápidamente, y probablemente desapercibido por las chicas, los ojos de Marlene y Sirius se encontraron del otro lado del círculo. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.

– Sí, lo he hecho.

Comenzó bastante tonto. Peter fue desafiado por Mary a escribir un soneto de amor para la Profesora McGonagall que tenía que recitar al desayuno en la mañana.

– ¿Si tuvieras que elegir otra casa en la que estar, cuál sería? – Peter le preguntó a Remus cuando la botella cayó en él.

– Hufflepuff – dijo Remus, riendo para sí mismo –. Está más cerca de las cocinas.

– ¡Desafío a Potter a darle un baile de regazo a Black!

– ¿Qué tan grande _son_ tus melones, Evans? ¡ _Ow_! ¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que podíamos preguntar lo que fuera!

– Mary, te reto a hacer tu mejor imitación del Profesor Slughorn – fue de hecho una gran imitación.

El juego continuó por un rato más, bueno pasó a tal punto de que comenzaron a estar sobrios. Mary giró y James eligió verdad.

– Muy bien… De verdad necesito saber – Mary rio –. ¿De qué hablan cuando le preguntan a Remus sobre su "Pequeño Problema Peludo"?

Remus sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo tensar, pero James no perdió un segundo antes de responder:

– Remus tiene un conejo que se porta horriblemente mal en su casa. Destruyó el jardín de su madre. ¿No es así, Rem?

Remus se rio cuando el alivio lo inundó.

– Sí, Cottonball es de verdad una pesadilla.

James giró y aterrizó en Marlene.

– Consecuencia.

– Te desafío a besar a una de las chicas – dijo James con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Lily rodó los ojos.

– Muy maduro, Potter.

– ¡Yo tuve que darle un baile de regazo a Sirius! – Argumentó James. Sirius le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso, ganando un duro golpe en su brazo.

Marlene sólo se encogió de hombros.

– Es justo, supongo- ¿Cualquiera de ellas?

James asintió con la cabeza, luciendo muy emocionado.

– Sí.

Todos estaban en silencio por un momento mientras Marlene parecía pensar en sus opciones, asegurándose de dar todo un espectáculo sobre su expresión reflexiva. James y Peter estaban prácticamente inclinados hasta enfrente en suspenso y Sirius estaba descansando contra la pierna del sofá. Brazos cruzados con un aire de entretención. Remus sólo miró, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con todo el asunto.

– Muy bien, Meadows. Levántate – Marlene bromeó, moviéndose sobre sus rodillas para encarar a su amiga.

– ¡Oh, me siento halagada! – Dijo nerviosa la chica más baja, abanicándose dramáticamente. Ambas se rieron antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios juntos en un muy rápido y simple beso. Más risas fueron seguidas cuando se separaron y volvieron a sentarse.

– ¿Feliz, Potter? – Dijo Marlene.

James aún tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero asintió.

– Sí, eso estuvo genial. Brillante. Repetición.

Marlene rodó los ojos.

– No en tu vida. Puedes recoger tus ojos del suelo – se inclinó hacia adelante y giró la botella. Cayó en Sirius y ella rio de una manera diabólica.

– Oh, excelente. ¿Verdad o consecuencia, Sirius?

– Oh, Marls, ¿por qué siquiera te molestas en preguntar? – La voz de Sirius era prácticamente un propio desafío.

– Muy bien. Es justo. Dos de nosotras nos besamos. Quiero verte besar a uno de los chicos entonces.

Todas las otras chicas asintieron y canturrearon de acuerdo y Sirius rio fuertemente.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera puedes salir con algo creativo? – Sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua –. Estoy decepcionado, honestamente.

Sirius dejó escapar un dramático suspiro y se volvió hacia los otros tres Merodeadores. Remus se rio para sí mismo y se giró para mirar a James, queriendo ver la mirada de temor en el chico de gafas cuando fuera besado por su mejor amigo hombre. Pero entonces hubo unos dedos agarrando su barbilla, dirigiendo su rostro hacia arriba, y sólo con un segundo para ver el guiño que Sirius le dio, estaba siendo besado.

Remus estaba congelado. Sus ojos estuvieron abiertos y su cuerpo entero estaba rígido y el tiempo pareció detenerse completamente cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Sirius, ligeramente apartados y sabiendo fuertemente aun al whiskey de fuego, cubriendo los suyos.

Y entonces había acabado, tan rápido como había comenzado. Sirius se apartó y Remus podría haber jurado que la habitación estaba al menos diez grados más fría, aun cuando su rostro se sentía como si estuviera quemándose. Pestañó unas cuantas veces, mirando Sirius, cuyo rostro pareció tan confuso como él se sentía antes de que su usual sonrisa apareciera.

Sirius se giró hacia los otros.

– ¿Ven? No es la gran cosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus no podía dormir. Seguía tocándose los labios.

Su primer beso no sólo había sido en un tonto juego, sino que había sido con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Su amigo masculino.

Y estaba relativamente seguro de que no lo había odiado.

 _Fue sólo un tonto juego muggle._ Pensó desesperadamente. _Estabas cansado y probablemente aún ebrio._

No podía entender qué había hecho que Sirius lo besara a él en vez de James. James era el mejor amigo de Sirius, y seguramente eso era lo que Marlene había originalmente planeado, para devolvérsela a James.

 _Lo estás pensando demasiado._ Se dijo a sí mismo. _Fue un juego. Un desafío. Sirius no hubiera hecho lo que todos esperaban. Estás bien. No eres… No eres gay o lo que sea._

Gruñó y se giró sobre su otro lado. _Genial… Bastante malo ya siendo un hombre lobo. Ahora posiblemente seas un hombre lobo gay. ¿No puedes ser sólo un poquito normal?_

Hubo un suave click, el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio siendo cerrada, pasos y un crujido como si alguien hubiese pasado por encima de la tabla suelta junto a la cama de Sirius. Los pasos se detuvieron y Remus mantuvo la respiración. Las cortinas de su propia cama se abrieron y sintió la cama hundirse cuando el peso de otra persona se añadía.

– ¿Remus, estás despierto?

 _Sólo finge estar dormido._

– Puedo notar que lo estás fingiendo – dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

Remus exhaló lentamente.

– ¿Entonces para qué preguntaste?

– No sé. Parecía ser lo correcto – se apretujó para estar a un lado de Remus.

Remus bufó.

– ¿Lo correcto no sería ir a tu propia cama? Debe ser casi el amanecer… – Se giró para encarar al otro chico – ¿Estás recién acostándote? Todos los demás vinieron hace años.

– Sí – Sirius se apoyó sobre su lado –. Lo siento. Yo… Estaba hablando con McKin… Marlene… – Aun en la oscuridad, Remus podía ver que el rostro de Sirius parecía un poco afligido –. Le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. Remus sintió en su estómago algo parecido como si acabaran de golpearlo. Se aclaró la garganta.

– Oh… Er… Felicidades, ¿supongo?

– Sí – Sirius comenzó a tirar un hilo de la manta –. Quiero decir, tiene sentido, ¿verdad? ¿Marlene y yo?

Remus suspiró.

– No lo sé, Sirius. ¿Tú sientes que tiene sentido? Te gusta, ¿verdad? – Golpeó la mano de Sirius – Detente, vas a desenmarañar toda la maldita cosa.

Sirius gruñó y se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

– Sí, me gusta. Mejor que cualquier otro pájaro, supongo. Y la besé aquella vez y estuvo bien.

Remus lo miró. No estaba seguro de qué quería decirle Sirius. ¿Estaba esperando una aprobación? ¿Estaba esperando a que alguien le dijera que era una idea estúpida y que las niñas aún tenían piojos o algo así?

– ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sirius?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás en mi cama a las cuatro de la mañana preguntándome si deberías o no salir con Marlene McKinnon? – Hubo una ligera amargura en la voz de Remus. No sabía de dónde vino o por qué no podía evitarlo.

Sirius hizo un sonido extraño en su garganta.

– Yo… No lo sé… Siempre hemos venido hacia el otro en la noche para charlar – frunció el ceño –. ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Moony?

 _Sí_. Quiso decir Remus, aun cuando no entendía del todo por qué tendría cualquier razón para estarlo. Pero suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

– No, Sirius. Por supuesto que no – pausó –. Yo… Yo sólo creo que estamos un poco grande para entrar en la cama del otro en la noche. ¿No lo crees?

Sirius no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió.

Remus se mordió el labio.

– Sólo digo… Tenemos catorce. Estamos terminando nuestro tercer año… Tú tienes una novia – la palabra parecía extraña al decirla –. ¿No deberíamos estar durmiendo en nuestras propias camas?

Después de un largo y agonizante momento, Sirius se levantó.

Sí – dijo tranquilamente –. Probablemente tengas razón – se puso de pie –. Buenas noches, Remus.


	20. Chapter 20

**No es una amenaza, es una promesa – Año tres**

Si Sirius era completamente honesto consigo mismo, nunca había pensado mucho en la idea de salir con alguien. Podía apreciar cuando James señalaba a una chica atractiva en una revista, o cuando Peter hablara de la linda Hufflepuff, Emmeline algo u otra, pero no tenía la urgencia de ir por eso o hacer algo.

Marlene era su amiga. O al menos más que cualquier otra chica de la escuela. Tenían el mismo gusto en música y estilo y ella no lo miraba como si debía madurar cada vez que él y James hacían una broma inapropiada o le hacían una broma inocente a Snape. Y además, ya se habían besado y había sido… decente, ¿verdad?

Se preguntaba si quizás besar era como beber whiskey de fuego. Extraño al comienzo y un poco asqueroso, pero tal vez comenzaría a sentirse bien si sólo siguiera haciéndolo. Un gusto adquirido.

No era que no lo encontrara divertido. Escondiéndose alrededor de la parte trasera de los invernaderos para besarse le daba una emoción similar a estar fuera del toque de queda, debajo de la capa con sus amigos mientras colocaban bombas fétidas debajo de la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor o buscar pasillos secretos para añadir al mapa. Y supuso que eso era bastante genial, y tenía el derecho de jactarse, cuando Marlene le dejaba poner su mano debajo de su falda en el cuarto de escobas.

Sólo deseaba que su brillo labial no fuera tan pegajoso.

Además, ser el novio de alguien parecía tomar mucho de su tiempo libre. Tiempo que él usualmente usaba para ayudar a los otros con el mapa o, más importante, buscando y practicando los hechizos que él, James y Peter necesitaban para dominar el convertirse en animagos.

Y entonces estaba esa noche con Remus. Sirius no podía evitar sentir que su amigo estaba enojado con él por algo. A la mañana siguiente Remus se había disculpado, culpando el cansancio y al alcohol por su pobre reacción ante la noticia y felicitando una vez más a Sirius por pedirle a Marlene que salieran. Sirius lo aceptó, pero aun así no se sentía bien y Remus pareció distante por los siguientes días.

Aunque Sirius no podía pensar mucho en lo que fuera que estaba mal con Remus. Los exámenes finales eran la semana siguiente y Sirius, James y Peter estaban intentando estudiar sobre animagos tanto como se les era posible mientras Remus estaba distraído con los exámenes.

Sirius se dirigía de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor después de una sesión bastante dura de besarse con Marlene cuando escuchó dos voces familiares y dignas de dar vergüenza.

– Es tan raro. Hay algo con ese chico. Se quedó dormido en la biblioteca de nuevo…

– He escuchado que está enfermo. Potter y Black probablemente sólo se juntan con él por pena. Deberíamos hechizarlo mientras no esté siendo protegido por esos dos…

Sirius se aclaró la garganta fuertemente mientras cruzaba la esquina, sus ojos frunciéndose sobre Snape y Avery, quienes rápidamente tomaron sus varitas.

– ¿Qué decían, caballeros? – Sirius preguntó enérgicamente, su mano asegurada en su varita dentro de su bolsillo.

– Nada de tu incumbencia, Black – escupió Snape, mirando al otro chico con completo desdén.

Sirius rio misteriosamente y dio un paso hacia adelante.

– Ahí es donde te equivocas, Snivellus. Estaban hablando de mi amigo. Hace lo hace muy bien uno de mis asuntos.

Avery miró de pie a cabeza a Sirus y sonrió.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Black? Estás solo aquí. No tienes a Potter para apoyarte.

– No necesito apoyo para hacer lo que les voy a hacer ustedes si no dejan a Remus en paz – amenazó Sirius, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños. Estuvo a punto de sacar su varita cuando escucho pasos acercarse por el pasillo y el distintivo maullido de la gata de Filch. Avery le dio una última sucia mirada a Sirius antes de girarse.

– Vámonos, Sev. No vale la pena – murmuró. Snape asintió y fue a seguirlo pero Sirius lo tomó por la túnica.

– Lo dije en serio – dijo, manteniendo la voz baja –. Lo dejan en paz, y se concentran en sus propios asuntos, o se arrepentirán.

Severus lo miró.

– ¿Es eso una amenaza, Black?

Sirius sonrió.

– Es una promesa – y soltó al otro chico, se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Madam Pince le dio su usual mirada de advertencia cuando entró y le mostró su sonrisa más encantadora.

– No tiene que preocuparse, hoy no estoy aquí para causar ningún problema – se apoyó sobre sus codos en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria –. De casualidad, ¿no ha visto a…?

El rostro de Pince se suavizó ligeramente y señaló hacia atrás.

– Está por ahí. La última mesa a la izquierda. El puesto de siempre.

– Gracias, Irma.

Ella alzó una ceja y tosió.

– Lo siento. Madam Pince – y se dirigió por la larga fila de polvorientos libros viejos hasta que… Ah, allí estaba él.

Prácticamente babeando sobre sus notas de Aritmancia, Remus estaba de hecho profundamente dormido. Sirius sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Miró a su amigo por un momento. Parecía casi una pena despertarlo, lucía ridículamente tranquilo teniendo en cuenta la posición incómoda en la que debía estar. Su cabello, siempre más claro en los meses cálidos, estaba cayendo en su rostro y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Sus labios se veían realmente suaves, se dio cuenta Sirius, inmediatamente sintiéndose extraño por el pensamiento. Tal vez, era porque no estaba acostumbrado a mirar labios que no tuvieran exceso de dulce, brillo pegajoso. Chicas, decidió, eran muy extrañas.

Sonriendo para sí mismo comenzó a tararear esa ridícula canción de uno de los discos de Evans.

– _En el bosque, en el bosque prohibido el hombre lobo duerme esta noche…_

Ojos color ámbar, todavía ligeramente amarillos alrededor de los bordes por la luna llena de la noche anterior, se abrieron de golpe.

– Vete al carajo, Sirius – Remus gruñó, empujando al otro chico de la mesa –. Esas no son las palabras.

Sirius rio.

– Me gustan más las mías. Aunque supongo que estás dormido en la biblioteca, no en el bosque. Pero eso no encajaría – miró mientras Remus bostezaba y se estiraba –. Vamos, Moony. La hora de estudio se acabó para ti, amigo.

Remus suspiró y se frotó los adormilados ojos.

– No puedo. No estoy para nada listo para…

– Estás exhausto, amigo – dijo Sirius, su tono suave y preocupado –. Te sabes todo esto. Eres inteligente, has hecho todas tus tareas en el año además algunas mías – rio –. Lo que necesitas es descansar.

– Fácil para ti decirlo – murmuró Remus, empacando sus libros y secando la baba de sus notas con la varita –. Tú y James nunca tienen que estudiar.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

– Es un don de sangre pura, supongo. Creciendo rodeado de todo… supongo que se trata de algo más bien natural – ayudó a enderezar los papeles de Remus –. Pero en serio si no tuvieras… todo lo demás… Probablemente serías mejor que nosotros.

El hombre lobo sonrió cansado.

– Gracias, Sirius – entonces su cabeza se inclinó y se rio un poco –. Er… Tienes…

Sirius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué?

Remus se rio más fuerte y señaló su cuello.

– Supongo que tú y McKinnon se están llevando bien, ¿eh?

– ¿Qué intentas…?

– ¡Tienes un chupón gigante, Sirius!

Sintió su rostro acalorarse un poco y su mano fue al punto en su cuello donde Remus le había señalado. Resopló.

– Sólo estás celoso.

La risa de Remus murió y se volvió un poco rosa.

– ¿Qué?

Sirius le dio una mirada engreída.

– Estás celoso de que yo estoy teniendo acción y tú no – se encogió de hombros –. Está bien. Tendrás tu turno, amigo. Probablemente mucho antes que James al menos. Pobre idiota…

Remus sólo negó con la cabeza y tomó su bolso con algo de dificultad. Sirius frunció el ceño.

– Hey, déjame – se inclinó hacia adelante, su mano sobre el hombro de Remus. El chico de pelo más claro dudó por un segundo antes de dejar caer el bolso de su hombro y entregándoselo.

– Gracias, Sirius – se frotó un poco el hombro mientras se dirigían fuera de la biblioteca.

– ¿Te lo lastimaste anoche? – Preguntó Sirius, completamente preocupado.

– Dislocado – Remus asintió, entonces cuando vio los ojos de Sirius abrirse un poco más, rápidamente añadió –: Pasa todo el tiempo. Generalmente cuando estoy cambiando de nuevo y todos mis huesos se están moviendo y…

Sirius lo miró fijamente. Remus nunca había entrado en detalle sobre sus transformaciones antes. Sabía que era doloroso, había leído suficiente de eso cuando estuvieron buscando la información. Pero escuchar a su amigo sobre eso hizo revolver su estómago.

La voz de Remus se apagó y él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

– Lo siento… Probablemente no quieres oír todo esto.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

– No, es sólo que… suena terrible. De verdad lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por eso. No lo mereces, Remus.

– Bien – Remus forzó una sonrisa –, es mejor estos días, al menos sabiendo que cuando despierte, ustedes estarán ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– De ninguna manera va a aceptarlo – dijo Sirius por décima vez cuando su amigo empujó una pluma y un pergamino hacia él.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes a menos que le preguntes? Tenemos trabajo que hacer, amigo. No podemos estar todo el verano sin hacer nada o nunca vamos a conseguir esto – insistió James.

Sirius suspiró. Sabía que James tenía razón, pero también sabía que escribirle a su madre pidiéndole permiso para pasar unas cuantas semanas del verano en la casa de los Potters, probablemente no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

– No lo sabrás a menos que le des una oportunidad – dijo Peter –. Si dice que no, nos las arreglaremos con algo. Pero al menos pregúntale.

Sirius se mordió el labio.

– De verdad no es así de fácil con mi familia – pero comenzó a escribir de todas formas. Al menos si le escribía de ante mano y ponía la idea en su cabeza, no tendría que hacerlo en persona y esperar por la discusión que le seguiría.

– Te sacaré yo mismo si tengo que hacerlo – dijo James, apoyándose contra el poste de la cama de Sirius. Sirius bufó. Sólo podía imaginarlo. James Potter volando su preciada Cometstrike7 hasta Grimmauld Place y rescatando a Sirius como si fuera una damisela en peligro.

– Sí. Seguro lo harás, Potter – sacudió su cabeza, doblando la carta y metiéndola dentro del sobre –. Mi caballero en una brillante armadura, es lo que eres – saltó de su cama, saltando sobre la pila de libros y ropa que aún tenía que empacar dentro de su baúl para el viaje de mañana de vuelta a casa, y se dirigió fuera de la habitación.

Remus estaba llegando a través del retrato justo cuando llegó al último escalón. Sonrió.

– Hey. ¿Adónde vas?

Sirius levantó la carta.

– Lechucería – la metió de vuelta a su bolsillo –. ¿Quieres venir por un paseo?

Remus se encogió de hombros en un tipo de "por qué no" y siguió a Sirius afuera.

– ¿Te importa si te pregunto a quién le escribes en la última noche en el colegio? – Preguntó Remus en una manera muy coloquial.

Sirius se quejó.

– James quiere que le pregunte a mi mamá si puedo pasar un par de semanas en su casa en vacaciones. Me di cuenta de que tengo más oportunidades dándole un adelanto y tiempo para pensar en vez de sólo llegar con eso y preguntárselo.

Remus tarareó cuidadosamente.

– Aunque James es sangre pura. Aun así no es una compañía aceptable para el preciado heredero, ¿eh?

– Los Potters, en la opinión de mi familia, son tan malos como los Weasleys – sacudió la cabeza –. "Amantes de los Muggles", "Traidores de la Sangre"… Ya sabes. Todo eso.

Remus asintió con la cabeza todo el tiempo.

– Ya veo… Así que…

– ¡Sirius! – Marlene vino corriendo hacia ellos y Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado – Hey, Remus.

– Hola, Marlene – dijo Remus cortésmente.

Marlene sonreía con gracia, sus labios brillando.

– ¿Adónde te diriges, amor?

Sirius apretó los dientes por un momento antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

– Er… Yendo a enviar una carta, eso es todo. Volveré pronto.

– Oh – ella lució ligeramente decepcionada por un segundo, entonces sonrió tímidamente –. Yo la verdad iba a ver si tú querrías encontrar un lugar para… – Sus ojos azules aterrizaron en Remus por un momento.

Remus se aclaró la garganta.

– Er, sabes qué… Yo la verdad tengo que terminar de empacar. Así que… Sirius, ¿por qué no vas con Marlene a la lechucería, sí?

Sirius parpadeó, un poco confundido antes de que todo encajara en su cabeza.

– ¡Ooh! Er, sí. Genial. Gracias, Re… Yo sólo…

– Te veré luego – finalizó Remus por él –. Buenas noches, Marls.

– ¡Buenas noches, Remus! – Dijo después de él – ¡Gracias!


	21. Chapter 21

**Jackpot - Verano 1974**

 _Sirius,_

 _¿Estás bien, amigo? No he escuchado de ti en semanas. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme un poco. Supongo que tu mamá no aceptó cuando le preguntaste para quedarte conmigo el verano. Mamá y papá dijeron que podían ir y traerte si necesitaban… Intenta responderme, ¿sí?_

 _Lo mejor,_

 _James_

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Sirius,_

 _¿Está todo bien? James está enloqueciendo porque no le has respondido. Creo que tal vez se muestre en tu puerta si no le escribes pronto. Para serte sincero, tal vez hasta lo haya retado para hacerlo. Espero que estés bien. Espero que estas cartas no te causen problemas o algo._

 _Espero escuchar_ de ti.

Remus

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _J,_

 _¿Crees que tus padres te puedan llevar al Callejón Diagon el próximo sábado?_

 _S._

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Sirius,_

 _Sí, amigo. Definitivamente._

 _James_

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Remus,_

 _Tengo una respuesta de él. Me pidió que nos encontráramos en el Callejón Diagon el sábado pero eso fue todo lo que dijo. Pero hey, al menos sabemos que está vivo, ¿cierto? Me mantendré en contacto. No te estreses a ti mismo tan cerca de la luna. Ya pasas por mucho sin tener que preocuparte por Sirius._

 _Saludos,_

 _James_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius siempre odió ir a Borgin y Burkes con su padre.

La tienda le daba miedo y los pequeños y brillantes ojos negros del señor Borgin puso su piel de gallina. Creía que el hombre podía a través de su mente o algo así. Él y Regulus siempre se quedaban inusualmente cerca del otro y trataban de no moverse mucho cuando sus padres los obligaban a entrar por cualquiera fuera la razón desconocida que tenían que estar ahí.

– Mierda – Regulus respiró mientras miraba en una de las vitrinas hacia la parte delantera del piso –. Sirius, mira esto.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

– Preferiría no hacerlo. Aléjate de eso, nunca sabes lo que está maldito en este lugar, Reg.

El hermano menor rodó sus ojos.

– Está detrás del vidrio, Sirius. Honestamente, pensé que se suponía que los Gryffindors debían ser valientes.

– Sí. Valientes, no ingenuos – murmuró Sirius, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran. No había estado ahí desde que era un niño pequeño, pero el lugar era tan escalofriante como lo era en ese entonces. Estaba a punto de excusarse para salir a esperar afuera, independientemente de la charla que sus padres le darían sin duda después sobre ser grosero, cuando repentinamente una señal atrapó su ojo que leía "Boticario". Miró a las espaldas de sus padres, quienes estaban hablando en voz baja con el señor Borgin y casualmente se acercó a la pequeña sección de la tienda que contenía raras y potencialmente peligrosos ingredientes de pociones. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

 _Jackpot._

Una mano apretada en su hombro lo alejó de su entusiasmo.

– Vamos, Sirius – dijo su madre. Le estaba dando una suspicaz mirada, como si supiera que estaba conspirando en ayudar a un hombre lobo mestizo con los productos en los que se había interesado repentinamente, y lo guio fuera de la tienda.

Una vez que estuvieron en la estrecha calle del Callejón Knocturn, Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

– Er, ¿madre? La verdad necesito algunas cosas del Callejón Diagon para mi tarea… Ya que estamos aquí – contuvo su respiración, silenciosamente rogándole a cualquier deidad que pudiera hacer que su excusa fuera lo suficientemente creíble.

Regulus frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogante mientras sus padres se tomaban un momento considerándolo.

– Muy bien, Sirius – Orion concedió, aunque un poco escéptico y Sirius había concentrado toda su energía en retener el suspiro de alivio que desesperadamente quería escapar de él.

Mientras cruzaban el Callejón Diagon y las calles se abrían, Sirius caminó un poco más rápido y escaneó la multitud.

 _¿Dónde estás, Potter?_

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Sirius? – Preguntó Walburga impacientemente cuando Sirius pasaba por cada tienda en el callejón.

– Er… el lente de mi telescopio se rompió. Sólo necesito…

– _¡Sirius!_

Esta vez no pudo controlarlo y sintió todo su cuerpo caer por un momento, el estrés aliviarse en él, cuando su mejor amigo se acercó brincando hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que sintió el crack en sus articulaciones.

– ¿Todo bien, amigo? – James murmuró en silencio antes de dejarlo ir, sus ojos escaneándolo brevemente para comprobar cualquier signo de algo yendo terriblemente mal.

– Sí, bien – podía ver a los padres de James acercándose a ellos y sabía que los suyos miraban toda la escena con absoluta desaprobación y desdén.

– Hola Sirius, querido – la Señora Potter le sonrió cálidamente. Sus coloridas túnicas eran un gran contraste contra las prácticamente tristes que su propia familia usaba. Había visto a los padres de James unas cuantas veces en King Cross y cuando habían asistido a un par de juegos de su hijo en Quidditch. Siempre eran amables y acogedores con él, ni una sola vez le habían dado esa inicial mirada de fastidio que la mayoría de los magos le daban una vez que escuchaban el apellido Black –. Orion, Walburga – dijo ella, encontrándose con la mirada de la otra mujer –. Qué bueno verlos. Estábamos tan decepcionados cuando no recibimos una respuesta de Sirius acerca de quedarse las fiestas con nosotros – había algo en su tono que Sirius no podía descifrar, pero era intensamente desafiante- Arriesgó una mirada sobre su hombro hacia sus padres, quienes parecían ofendido sólo ante la escena de los Potters, a pesar de que eran una de las familias de sangre pura más respetadas en Gran Bretaña. Sirius sintió una brusca descargar de vergüenza.

– Euphemia, Fleamont – dijo Walburga cortante –. Qué curioso. No recuerdo haber recibido la invitación.

Sirius deseaba ser lo suficientemente grande para aparecerse, así podía desaparecer del lugar en el que estaba. Apartó la vista de James.

– Oh – la madre de James mantuvo un burbujeante aire de una conversación educada, pero Sirius podía notar que estaba haciéndolo a propósito para irritar a Walburga –. Bien, debió haberse perdido entonces. Ya sabes qué tan poco serio que puede ser el Correo de las lechuzas.

– Sí – dijo Walburga, apenas moviendo sus labios –, poco serio.

Sirius estaba congelado de absoluto terror, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Regulus por todo un segundo antes de que el menor intencionalmente bajara su mirada.

– Entonces – el Señor Potter dijo energéticamente, dejando una mano en el hombro de James y Sirius –, ya que pasó que nos encontramos, ¿qué dicen? ¿Creen que podamos robar a Sirius por unas pocas semanas?

Valientemente, Sirius se arriesgó a mirar a sus padres, quienes estaban rígidos como estatuas con el rostro casi inexpresivo. Por fin, Orion asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– Sí. Por supuesto – dijo finalmente, aunque cuando sus penetrantes ojos grises se posaron sobre su hijo, Sirius sintió como si sus entrañan se hubiesen convertido en hielo.

– Excelente – Euphemia sonó con un destello de una sonrisa excesivamente alegre –. Enviaremos a alguien por sus cosas entonces.

– Bien entonces – la mano de Fleamont Potter sobre el hombro de Sirius lo apretó gentilmente –, Sirius, despídete de tus padres y nos vamos.

Sirius se tragó un gemido de absoluto terror y dio un paso adelante. Besó la mejilla de su madre, le dio un breve movimiento de cabeza a su padre y murmuró un gracias a ambos. Se giró hacia Regulus.

– Reg, yo…

– Te veo en la escuela – murmuró Regulus, sus ojos firmemente plantados en el suelo, y él y sus padres se fueron.

Sirius sintió su corazón sacudirse en su pecho mientras el peso de las palabras de Regulus se hundían. Entonces el brazo de James estaba sobre su hombro.

– Hey – lo animó –, ¿estás bien?

Sirius asintió y miró de vuelta a los Potters.

– Lo siento – dijo en silencio. Su voz sonó pequeña y ajena para él –. Sí les escribí y les pregunté. Sabían sobre esto, ellos sólo…

La Sra. Potter sacudió su cabeza.

– No necesitas explicarlo, cariño. Ahora, ¿por qué no van y consiguen un poco de helado? Podemos encontrarnos en Las Tres Escobas en una hora, ¿sí?

James tomó a Sirius por el brazo y lo guio para alejarse. Ninguno de los dijo nada cuando pasaban entremedio de la multitud, pero una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los padres de James, Sirius se detuvo y empujó a su amigo a un lado.

– Lamento no haber escrito. Han estado observado cada uno de mis malditos movimientos – movió una mano a atrás vez de su cabello sobre su hombro y lo empujó ligeramente –. No sé qué demonios pensaron que planearía pero la idea de pasar las festividades con tu familia los llevó a pensar que comenzaría una revolución en contra ellos o algo así. Yo no…

James lo tomó por los hombros.

– Amigo, está bien. Pensé que era algo parecido, sólo me tenías preocupado. Tú _estás_ bien, ¿cierto? No te…

– ¡No! – Sirius insistió, casi muy rápido. Suspiró –. No. Sólo un pequeño arresto en la casa como forma de amenaza. Pudieron también haberme enviado a Azkaban, aunque honestamente creo que tendría más oportunidad de escaparme de ahí por mi propia cuenta.

James sonrió, luciendo aliviado porque Sirius había encontrado su sentido del humor de nuevo.

– De todas formas cuando empezaron a hablar de ir a Knockturn, pensé que era mi mejor oportunidad para encontrarme contigo – explicó Sirius.

La sonrisa de James se esfumó y arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Por qué necesitarían ir a Knockturn?

Sirius se encogió de hombros con desdén.

– Como si supiera una mierda. Siempre entran y salen de Borgin – sus ojos se agrandaron cuando repentinamente recordó –. ¡Borgin y Burkes! ¡James, he encontrado los ingredientes que necesitamos!

James pareció confundido y su cabeza cayó ligeramente hacia un lado.

– ¿Qué…?

– Lo que necesitamos para la poción de la parte de convertirse en Animago, ¡idiota! – La emoción de Sirius fue reemplazada completamente por horribles sentimientos de la ansiedad que lo había atormentado desde que regresó a casa por el verano – ¿Recuerdas que era un montón de estúpidas cosas raras que no pudimos encontrar en el almacén de Slughorn? ¡Los encontré en el maldito Borgin y Burke's!

– Genial – James forzó salir, dándole una tensa mirada.

Sirius parecía decaído.

– Mira, yo tampoco quiero regresar ahí. Pero no sé cuándo o dónde encontra…

– Whoa – James levantó sus manos a la defensiva –. Nunca estuve en desacuerdo. Obviamente no tenemos alternativa, necesitamos esos ingredientes. Pero a la mierda si crees que voy a ir saltando por el Callejón Knockturn de alegría.

Sirius lanzó un puchero.

– ¿No irás saltando conmigo Jamie? Estoy herido, en serio.

James sonrió y lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza.

– Pendejo. Terminemos con esto. Será mejor que Remus aprecie por lo que estamos pasando por él.

– Una vez que pare de darnos una charla de qué tan irresponsables y locos estamos, estoy seguro que estará posiblemente encantado con la idea. Vamos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Maldición, este lugar es espeluznante – James hizo de todo menos murmurar cuando entraron a la tienda.

– Lo sé – dijo Sirius, una vez más, suprimiendo el temblor involuntario que parecía inundarlo cada vez que entraba ahí. Caminaron como si estuvieran pegados juntos por el brazo, cautelosamente evitando los objetos fantasmales que parecían irradiar oscuridad pura. Esto le recordó a Sirius cuando él y Regulus eran niños y ambos asustados, en lugar de este nuevo Regulus que lucía más intrigado. Guio a James al Boticario.

– ¿Qué era lo que necesitábamos? – Preguntó en voz baja, mirando los diferentes frascos y viales.

– Er – James pensó por un momento, también mirando todo en frente de ellos. Señaló –. Ahí. Ojos de Acromantula fermentados.

Sirius tomó un frasco vació y midió la cantidad correcta. Ambos hicieron una cara de disgusto con el largo chorro de baba que no parecía querer romperse.

– Es asqueroso – James se estremeció –. Bleh.

– Tenemos que _ingerir_ esta mierda, amigo – Sirius hizo una mueca.

– Ugh. Remus estará haciendo mi tarea de Runas Antiguas por todo un maldito año.

– Lo mismo – Sirius estuvo de acuerdo –. ¿Qué sigue?

\- Escamas de dragón en polvo.

Una sombra oscura apareció sobre ellos y una voz aceitosa los interrumpió.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros?

Ambos se giraron lentamente para encarar al Sr. Borgin, cuyo rostro pasó de un ceño suspicaz a una oscura sonrisa cuando sus pequeños ojos brillantes aterrizaban sobre Sirius.

– Ah, joven Amo Black – el anciano arrastró las palabras –, qué inesperado tenerlo de vuelta.

Le tomó a Sirius un minuto para componerse, pero tragó y enderezó su postura para que fuera más conveniente para alguien que acababa de ser llamado "joven amo".

– Sí – se aclaró la garganta –. Yo… Yo necesitaba algunos ingredientes – explicó débilmente.

La sonrisa del hombre se agrandó.

– Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que está elaborando, Amo Black?

El rostro de Sirius cayó, pero mantuvo su postura.

– No creo que eso sea asunto de nadie más sino mío, Sr. Borgin.

Borgin la verdad parecía impresionado por un momento cuando consideró al joven en frente de él.

– Por supuesto, Señor – sus ojos fueron hasta James, quien hizo todo lo posible para no encogerse bajo la inquietante mirada –. Bien entonces, caballeros. Si tienen alguna consulta, sólo pregunten – el anciano los dejó y ambos soltaron un largo suspiro, compartiendo una mirada de alivio entre ellos antes de reunir el resto de lo que necesitaban. Le pagaron por la reserva con la menor conversación posible con Borgin y salieron de la tienda.

* * *

 **De verdad lamento haberme tomado tanto ;u; Comencé a trabajar y llego a mi casa muy cansada, estuve traduciendo algo así como cien palabras diarias porque mi cerebro comenzaba a fundirse. Por el momento no sé cada cuanto podré actualizar, ¡pero les aseguro que no lo dejaré botado!**

 **PD: Disculpen si ven fallas, ya es tarde y lo revisé muy rápido.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Verano 1974 parte 2**

El _tap tap tap_ en la ventana hizo que Lily alzara la vista desde su tarea. Acostada sobre su estómago en su cama, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para darle una sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

– ¿Petunia, podrías abrirle la ventana a Titania, por favor?

Petunia miró por encima de la parte superior de su revista con lo que Lily había empezado a creer que era una nueva mueca permanente.

– No – escupió ella con veneno –. Esa cosa rojiza probablemente está llena de enfermedades, ya sabes.

Lily respiró hondo y dejó la pluma. Se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para permitir que la lechuza común de color cobre entrara. El ave ululó felizmente, aterrizando en el brazo de la pelirroja y acariciando su suave y emplumada cabeza contra la suya.

– No lo está – suspiró, besando a Titania en el picho y tomando la carta que estaba atada a su pata –. ¿Lo estás, Tani? No, por supuesto que no – arrulló.

– _Bleh_ – Petunia puso una cara ante la escena –. ¿No puedes tener una mascota normal, Lily?

– Tani es perfectamente normal, muchas gracias – Lily se defendió, siendo cautelosa de mantener su nivel de voz y no mostrarle a su hermano qué tanto le dolía tener cada aspecto de su vida siendo criticado. Cuidadosamente acomodó a Titania en su jaula para que comiera y se sentó de vuelta en su cama para leer la carta. Sonrió para sí misma.

– Es de ese chico de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Petunia preguntó con una burla – Ese niño raro con el que siempre estás. El del parque...

Otro suspiro calmado y Lily asintió brevemente.

– Es de Severus, sí.

Petunia sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación.

– Él es absolutamente la peor parte de toda tu… vida repulsiva – se estremeció –. Me da escalofríos. Hay algo que no está bien con él, Lily. Incluso para tu…

– Petunia – Lily escupió finalmente, girándose para encarar a su hermana –, suficiente. Severus es un buen amigo. ¡El primer amigo que tuve en la escuela! La única persona que me entiende cuando tú… – se mordió la lengua –. Olvídalo.

Petunia había bajado la revista finalmente, habiendo conseguido por fin el fastidio de su hermana.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuando qué Lily? Vamos, ¿qué demonios te hice a ti? ¡No fui yo quien te dio tus poderes raros y te hizo diferente al resto de tus amigos y familia en casa! No soy yo quien te envió fuera a un internado en otro país para que pudieras aprender a ser incluso más rara…

– ¡NO SOY RARA! – gritó Lily cuando la furia finalmente apareció en ella. Hubo un fuerte ruido cuando la base del alféizar que mantenía un puñado de flores silvestres de repente se rompió sin haber sido tocado. Lily ahogó un grito, el color desapareció de su rostro y Titania chilló en su jaula del susto.

Petunia lució engreída.

– Rara.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Está jodidamente caliente aquí – Sirius gruñó, tendido afuera en el césped en la gran propiedad de los Potters. Estaba sin camisa y ya habían salido a darse un chapuzón en el lago y aún sentía como si quisiera arrancarse la piel. Se levantó y amarró su cabello mojado con el elástico de su muñeca.

– ¿No podemos hacer esto adentro? – Preguntó Peter. El niño regordete estaba sudando y sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

James suspiró.

– Sabes que no podemos. Mis padres lo descubrirán y entonces estaremos jodidos – tenía más calor que los otros chicos desde que era el que estaba de verdad inclinado sobre el caldero hirviendo.

– Pudiste al menos encontrar un lugar en la sombra – se quejó Sirius. La propiedad de los Potters era tan grande que había hectáreas con muchos árboles. Pero necesitaban un lugar para esconder la poción también, así nadie la encontraría y ningún animal la alcanzaría. El cobertizo abandonado en el patio era perfecto, pero los chicos estaban relativamente seguros de que el sol colgaba de forma permanente directamente sobre esa zona para burlarse de ellos.

– Miren, ya casi terminamos por hoy y luego podremos ir a nadar de nuevo o ir adentro o lo que sea – James se secó la frente con el dorso de su mano –. Pete, ¿puedes revolver por un rato? Sirius y yo ya lo hicimos.

El más pequeño gimió y se levantó a sí mismo hasta sentarse.

– Casi no puedo moverme, amigo. Debe haber claramente más de cien grados aquí.

Sirius bufó.

– No te puedes mover por todas esas crepes que te comiste de más para el desayuno, gordito*.

– ¡No me des nombres!

\- ¿O qué? – Sirius rio – ¿Te sentarás sobre mí? – Se levantó y caminó hasta su amigo, ofreciendo su mano y levantándolo con un poco de dificultad.

– Eres un imbécil, Black – dijo Peter jadeando. Sirius le dio un golpe en la espada, luego se secó el sudor de su mano sobre su short.

– Sí que lo soy, Pete. Un atributo de mi familia, me temo. Ahora, anda y revuelve eso. Dale a James un descanso. Contrario a las agujas del reloj diez y hacia ellas por veinte – le recordó.

– Lo sé. Lo sé – Peter suspiró, tomando la manilla desde James.

James chupó sus dientes por un segundo.

– Sí, dices que lo sabes pero entonces el maldito caldero se desborda y necesitamos comenzar todo de nuevo. No tenemos suficientes ingredientes o tiempo para otra metida de pata, amigo. Sólo… sé cuidadoso – le sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

Peter comenzó a revolver, en silencio contando en voz baja. James se sentó de piernas cruzadas a un lado de Sirius y ambos mantuvieron un ojo sobre Peter.

– ¿Entonces le has escrito algo a McKinnon?

Sirius suspiró y jugó con el césped.

– Sirius, tienes que al menos responder las cartas de la chica – James se rio –. Es tu novia.

\- _Sé_ que es mi novia – dijo Sirius, medianamente molesto. Sólo no sabía qué decirle a ella y no encontró lo que le había dicho muy interesante. Estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en Australia, lo que era genial, suponía pero él no podía exactamente contarle lo que estaba haciendo.

James tarareó seriamente.

– Verdad o consecuencia.

El otro chico bufó.

– ¿En serio?

– Tú eres Sirius* – el chiste ya era viejo y estaba muerto, pero ellos seguían utilizándolo –. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Sirius sopló su flequillo de sus ojos.

– Hace demasiado calor para moverme por una consecuencia – dijo sinceramente –. Verdad, supongo.

James sonrió, contando con eso.

– ¿De verdad te gusta Marlene de esa forma, o sólo sigues con esto porque crees que debes hacerlo?

– ¿ _Qué_? Por supuesto que me gusta. La besé todo el año pasado, ¿cierto?

– Está bien, está bien. No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva – James dijo a la ligera –. Simplemente no pareces tener tanto interés en el asunto, eso es todo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, aun mirando cuidadosamente a Peter revolver y contar.

– ¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente?

James asintió.

– Si tú lo dices.

– Er… ¿Se supone que cambie de colores así? – Peter preguntó nerviosamente. James maldijo en voz baja y saltó a ayudarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No veo por qué todavía dejas que te afecte, Lily – dijo Severus, mirando a la chica desplomarse estrepitosamente en el columpio.

– Es mi hermana, Sev – Lily suspiró, pasando su labio inferior entre los dientes y parpadeando las lágrimas de sus brillantes ojos verdes –. No lo entenderías, no tienes hermanos.

Severus se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el poste de metal de la estructura.

– ¿A quién le importa? La sangre no tiene sentido. Haces tu propia familia en esta vida. Especialmente cuando eres claramente superior a…

– No digas cosas como esas – dijo Lily duramente.

– Pero es verdad – Severus argumentó –. Eres superior. Tienes magia y ella es solamente una muggle. Común. Aburrida.

Lily frunció el ceño hacia él.

– Mis padres son muggles igual que ella. Toda mi familia. Me gustaría que no hablaras tan mal de las personas sin magia, Severus – se cruzó de brazos. Tenía que preguntarse algunas veces qué hubiese pensado él de ella si se hubiesen conocido en distintas circunstancias. Si no hubiese sido bruja en vez de una muggle como el resto de su familia. ¿Seguiría queriendo ser su amigo? Aun si todo lo demás sobre ella sería exactamente igual… ¿Era la magia la única razón por la que él pensaba que ella valía la pena?

Severus bajó la mirada. Honestamente sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por molestar tanto a Lily.

– Lo siento. Tienes razón, Lily. Yo sólo… Intentaba hacerte sentir mejor.

Lily asintió.

– Lo sé, Severus. Está bien – le sonrió –. Gracias. Y gracias por venir a que nos encontráramos aquí.

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

– Siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Esto literalmente luce como si alguien hubiese vomitado, luego comido y vomitado de nuevo – Sirius dijo rotundamente, mirando la sustancia viscosa marrón verdoso en su vaso.

Peter tuvo arcadas de verdad.

– ¿Por qué tenías que poner esa idea en mi cabeza, Sirius? Nunca podré pasar esto ahora que has dicho eso.

– Bueno, no tienes alternativa, amigo – James suspiró, girando la copa y haciendo muescas en lo poco que el espeso brebaje se movió –. Sin dar marcha atrás ahora. Hemos estado con esto por semanas. Hemos gastado todo el verano.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros, todos llevando la misma expresión de disgusto. Estaban dudando.

– Quiero decir… Vale la pena, ¿verdad? – Dijo Peter tembloroso – ¿Por Remus?

Los otros dos asintieron solemnemente.

– Por Remus.

Ninguno de ellos se movió para beber, todos esperando para que otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

– Qué valientes Gryffindors somos – Peter refunfuñó. Los otros silenciosamente estuvieron de acuerdo. Esto era tonto. Sólo debían aguantar y beberlo y habría acabado en cosa de minutos.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

– Er… ¿Tal vez deberíamos tener jugo o algo para pasarlo?

James negó con la cabeza.

– No podemos. No podemos tener nada después por dos horas.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

– Oigan – Peter dijo finalmente, sonriendo solo un poco –, apuesto a que puedo beber el mío más rápido que ustedes dos, idiotas, ¿eh?

Los tres rieron. James y Sirius intercambiaron una clara mirada de aceptar el reto.

– Uno.

– Dos.

– ¡Tres!

Resultó que Peter de verdad pudo beberlo más rápido que ellos. Y sí, tenía sabor a vomito.

* * *

 **N/T: - Gordito** : Decía _Lardass_ , una persona que además de tener sobrepeso, es floja. No supe cómo traducirlo, pero ahí está xD

 **\- Tú eres Sirius** : Decía, _you serious? – No, you're Sirius._ Era tarde y de verdad no se me ocurrió nada. Ustedes ya entienden (o eso espero).

* * *

 **Había olvidado mencionar aquí (ya que es el único fic _on going_ que publico xD), ayudo a administrar una página en FB de Wolfstar, en el caso de que quieran darle like *eyes emoji*.**

 **Se llama _Wolfstar Forever - Sirius Black x Remus Lupin_.**

 **¡Búsquenla!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sólo un sueño – Año cuatro**

 _Se sentía caliente por todas partes…_

 _Casi como esa sensación que tuvo cuando tenía ocho y se contagió con la viruela de dragón, pero más agradable. Había suaves y tibios labios en su cuello, sintiendo un hormigueo en su piel y el vello de sus brazos ponerse de punta. Gimió cuando esos labios encontraron los suyos y dejó sus manos vagar por las estrechas caderas. Dientes atraparon su labio inferior y se quedó sin aliento, permitiendo un sabor dulce y una hábil lengua entrar en su boca. Podía sentir el sabor a té, y miel y chocolate. Luego los labios se fueron y se sintió más vacío de lo que se sintió en toda su vida. Hasta que los vio… Esos brillantes e inhumanos ojos color ámbar…_

Sirius Black despertó sobresaltado, jadeando y cubierto de sudor.

– Mierda…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había estado teniendo esos extraños sueños por semanas, y había estado intentando negar lo que eran. Decidió atribuirlo a la poción haciéndole cosas extrañas a su mente. Eso debía ser. Las típicas hormonas de un chico de catorce años, mezcladas con una intensa poción que estaba destinada para provocar cambios extraños en el cuerpo y la mente humana, más todo el enfoque en Remus para motivarse a sí mismo con dicha poción.

Era normal, ¿cierto?

– ¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado teniendo sueños raros desde que tomamos la poción? – Sirius preguntó en voz baja mientras seguían al Señor y Señora Potter a través de King Cross a la plataforma.

James y Peter se miraron y luego volvieron a Sirius.

– No.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de sueños estás teniendo? – Preguntó James, ajustándose los lentes. Sirius nunca había estado tan feliz de ver la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10 antes, y tomó la oportunidad de correr delante de sus amigos y cruzar a través de la 9 y ¾.

No le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, cuando James y Peter aparecieron detrás de él en cosa de segundos. Se despidieron de los padres de James y caminaron hacia el tren.

– Entonces – James sonrió y le dio un golpe a Sirius con el codo –, ¿son sueños _buenos_? Porque tengo que decirte, Sirius, esa no es la poción. Es la pubertad, amigo – movió las cejas y Peter rio.

Sirius les frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quieren parar? Olviden que dije algo.

– Oh, ¡entonces _sí_ son esa clase de sueños!

– Lo digo en serio, Potter – Sirius gruñó.

– ¿Eran sobre McKinnon? – Preguntó Peter ansiosamente – Tienes que decirnos, Sirius. Para eso son los amigos.

Sirius resopló.

– Literalmente son los peores, ¿lo sabían? Honestamente ¿no tienen sus propias jodidas fantasías para pensar sin meterse en las mías? ¿Y qué…? – Frunció el ceño. Ambos ojos de los otros chicos se habían agrandado y sus mandíbulas se habían caído – ¿Por qué se han sorprendido?

– ¡Remus!

Sirius sintió su corazón detenerse. ¿Lo había dado de alguna forma?

– ¿Qué hay con Remus?

Hubo una risa detrás de él y una familiar pero distinta voz.

– Estoy detrás de ti, imbécil.

Sirius se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a… el pecho de Remus Lupin.

Su propia boca se abrió por completo y de verdad tuvo que levantar su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Remus. Dio un paso hacia atrás. El otro chico era ahora una cabeza más alta que él, su mandíbula se había puesto más fuerte y lucía como si hubiera pasado un decente periodo de tiempo en el sol este verano, dándole un brillo mucho más saludable que Sirius haya visto en él. No estaba ayudando a Sirius en su situación actual en lo absoluto.

Remus se estaba riendo para sí mismo, sin duda, divertido por sus sorprendidos amigos.

– Er… Hey, chicos.

– ¡Aw, nuestro pequeño Moony tuvo un crecimiento acelerado! – James bromeó con una sonrisa – ¿Ves, Sirius? No eres el único que está siendo atacado con el palo de la pubertad.

Remus rodó los ojos hacia James y le dio a Sirius una curiosa mirada.

– ¿Estás bien, Sirius? Estás mirando fijamente.

Finalmente, sacudiéndose de su estupor aturdido, Sirius miró al bastante alto y de repente muy ancho hombre lobo.

– ¿Qué demonios hiciste este verano? ¿Te inyectaste sangre de… gigante o algo? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Remus alzó una ceja.

– ¿Mi altura te ofende personalmente, Sirius? – Sonrió.

– Sirius sólo está celoso porque tú eres más alto y él sólo consiguió sus sueños húmedos – Peter sonrió, haciendo que James casi se doblara de la risa.

El rostro de Sirius se calentó y la vergüenza se enroscó en su estómago. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia los otros chicos.

– ¡James aún duerme con su león de peluche en su casa!

La risa de James murió inmediatamente, pero Peter y Remus rugieron.

Sirius sonrió, cruzando sus brazos con satisfacción.

– Su nombre es Gordy y a veces cuando James está dormido… ¡le _chupa_ la oreja!

El aire fue eliminado de él cuando James le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

Remus secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Está bien, está bien… Vamos a perder el tren. Vámonos – caminó delante de ellos y se subió al tren. Los cuatro encontraron su compartimento usual y tomaron asiento justo a tiempo para que el tren partiera.

– Entonces, además del acompañante en la cama de James y los sueños… especiales de Sirius – dijo Remus con timidez –, ¿cómo estuvo su verano?

James y Sirius se burlaron y se hundieron en sus asientos.

Peter le dio a Remus un rápido resumen de su verano en la casa de los Potter, evitando abordar los detalles de la elaboración de una peligrosa e ilegal poción en el cobertizo, por supuesto. Remus les contó de su propio verano. Se había ido a un corto viaje a la playa con sus padres, pero pasó la mayor parte de las vacaciones ayudando a su vecino de avanzada edad en su huerto. Eso explicaría el bronceado, pensó Sirius, y el… bueno, digamos que Remus ya no era tan delgado como antes. Observó los labios de Remus mientras hablaba y su lengua salió para humedecer los suyos cuando los sueños de las últimas semanas inundaban su mente.

– ¿Sirius?

Él saltó.

– Te pregunté si habías escuchado algo de Marlene durante el verano – preguntó Remus, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño –. ¿Estás bien? Te ves ruborizado.

Él asintió.

– Oh, sí. Estoy bien, sólo…

– ¿Algo del carrito, chicos? – Sonrió la bruja rechoncha, empujando el carrito de golosinas.

– ¡Sí! – Sirius dijo, prácticamente saltando de su asiento y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos para sacar algo de dinero. A salvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación, Sirius sintió el temor inundarlo. Llegar a la escuela significaba asistir al banquete, y asistir al banquete significaba sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y Marlene obviamente lo vería y querría saber por qué no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas en el verano.

– ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? – Le preguntó Remus por tercera vez cuando subían al carruaje – Te ves un poco decaído.

Sirius mordió ansiosamente su labio.

– Yo… No le respondí ninguna carta a Marlene en todo el verano – admitió.

Remus juntó sus cejas.

– ¿Por qué no?

– He intentado conseguir que hable del tema todo el verano, Remus – dijo James, sacudiendo su cabeza –. Seguí diciéndole que esto pasaría. No es como que puedas evitarla estando de regreso en la escuela, Sirius.

– Lo sé, ¿sí? – Escupió Sirius – La jodí, lo entiendo – miraba tristemente por la ventana del carro –. Tal vez no estoy hecho para ser el novio de alguien.

– No seas tonto – dijo Remus, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora –. Apenas fue tu primera oportunidad. No significa nada.

Supuso que Remus tenía razón. Pero no lo hizo sentir mejor. Saltaron del carruaje en frente del castillo y con la suerte que tenía, ahí estaban de pie Lily, Mary, Dorcas y por supuesto, Marlene. Contuvo la respiración, preparándose para lo peor, pero la chica le sonrió alegremente.

– Hola, Sirius.

Sirius parpadeó.

– Er… Hola, Marls. Uhm… ¿Tuviste un lindo verano?

Se metió un mechón de pelo sucio y rubio detrás de la oreja y Sirius notó un destello de metal plateado a través de la carne pálida ahí. Eso era nuevo.

– Sí, estuvo genial. ¿Te llegaron mis cartas?

Él tragó y asintió, cambiando torpemente sobre su pie y frotándose el cuello.

– Sí, escucha, Marlene… Lamento no haber respondido, es sólo que…

Ella rio alegremente y sacudió la cabeza.

– Está bien, Sirius. En serio, lo entiendo. Sin resentimientos, lo prometo. Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla y lo hizo sentir a sí mismo relajado –. Te veo en el banquete, ¿sí?

Los labios de Sirius formaron una sonrisa.

– Sí, nos vemos – y vio cómo ella y las otras chicas entraban en el castillo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Me acabo de dar cuenta – Año Cuatro**

A James Potter le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un, relativamente, buen juez sobre personas.

Eran raros los momentos en los que conoció a alguien y no pudo notar inmediatamente si se llevaría bien o no con esa persona. Por ejemplo, independientemente de las cosas que se escuchaba sobre la familia Black, le había tomado menos de un viaje en tren a la escuela para dejar todo de lado y convertirse en amigo con Sirius. Él y Sirius se hicieron muy cercanos rápidamente, la gente prontamente pensaría que eran hermanos en vez de Sirius y Regulus.

Del mismo modo, el descubrimiento de que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo nunca cambió la opinión de James sobre su amigo. Remus seguía siendo Remus. Era una de la persona más amable, más justa e hilarantemente sarcástica que James había conocido. Sin mencionar que era un maldito genio cuando se trataba de travesuras y descubrir los tecnicismos en las normas para salirse con la suya en dichas travesuras. El hecho de que Remus, por causas ajenas a las propias, se convirtiera en una bestia sanguinaria una vez al mes no cambiaba nada de eso, así qué, ¿por qué debería afectar la amistad de James con él?

Mucha gente era rápida al momento de juzgar a Peter también. Sólo porque no era tan carismático como Sirius o James o tan ingenioso y simpático como Remus, los otros estudiantes parecían descartar al más pequeño y rechoncho chico. James se había llevado bien con Peter casi tan rápidamente como se llevó con Sirius, aunque tal vez no con tanta fuerza.

Peter era siempre el primero en lanzar una idea para una travesura, no importa qué tan pequeña o simple podía ser, pero a menudo tenía la bola girando por los otros chicos, para hacer algo más grande y mejor a partir de eso. A Peter tampoco le importaba echarse la culpa y tener detención, especialmente si James tenía un gran juego, Remus necesitaba descansar o Sirius estaba teniendo un tiempo particularmente difícil con su familia y no podía permitirse otra carta de su casa. Peter era un gran amigo y James no lo reconsideró ni una sola vez.

Sí, James siempre podía notar cuándo iba a disfrutar de verdad de la presencia de otra persona en su vida.

También podía notar cuándo de verdad iba a _detestar_ a alguien de manera sincera y profunda.

James Potter odiaba a Severus Snape desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los del otro, y el sentimiento era definitivamente mutuo.

Por supuesto, James y Sirius (y por extensión, Peter y Remus) intentaban ser igual de oportunistas cuando se trataba de elegir al blanco con sus, generalmente inofensivos, sino un poco humillantes, bromas. Tal vez le hicieron un pequeño favor a los Slytherins, pero ¿quién podía culparlos a ellos? Usualmente era algún tipo de represalia por algo que alguno de los familiares de Sirius había dicho o hecho, o si habían visto o escuchado acerca de algún Slytherin acosando a otra persona. Les gustaba pensar en eso como el papel del karma.

Pero James no podía negar que tenía una emoción adicional en las travesuras que tenían a Snape como blanco, y no podía determinar _exactamente_ por qué. El chico de cabello grasiento simplemente irradiaba algo oscuro. Sirius le había contado a James acerca del encuentro que había tenido a finales del tercer año con Severus y Avery, y esa no había sido la primera vez que el nombre de Severus se había unido a una historia de comportamiento sospechoso. Además, no era más que una simple molestia.

Aunque lo que de verdad confundía a James era por qué Lily Evans estaba tan determinada en defender al canalla.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¡James Potter, eres una completa y absoluta verruga de sapo! – Lily apenas había aparecido por el retrato antes de que hubiese visto al chico y a sus amigos. En segundos había cruzado la habitación, varita en alto y apuntando a James, quien alzó ambas manos rendido.

– ¡Por Merlin, Evans! – James dio un paso hacia atrás, casi chocando con la mesa en donde Remus y Peter habían estado jugando gobstones, aunque el juego estaba en una pausa temporal mientras estaban sentados y se encontraban en shock ante el estallido.

– ¿Qué demonios te hice?

– No te hagas el estúpido, Potter – Lily apretó los dientes –. Acabo de volver desde el hospital. Hechizaste a Severus, ¡de nuevo! Está cubierto de pies a cabeza con forúnculos. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Detrás de ella escuchó a Sirius bufar con una risa en el sofá donde él y Marlene habían estado debatiendo de si el nuevo álbum de David Bowie era mejor o no que el último disco. Lily giró su varita hacia Black.

– No creas que no sé que fuiste parte de esto también.

Sirius se acercó ligeramente un poco más a su novia, mirando a Lily con cierta aprensión. Lily se volvió a James.

– ¿Has considerado alguna vez que tal vez tuvimos una razón para hechizar a ese cretino? – James se defendió molesto –. ¡Él y sus amigos son todos parte de ese pequeño culto de Slytherins que han estado tomando a nacidos muggles! ¡Que, si recuerdas correctamente, tú eres! Lo intentaría contigo también si no tuviera ese pequeño enamoramiento extraño contigo. Así que, ¿qué, Evans? ¿Sólo vas a seguir defendiéndolo hasta que finalmente te ataque a ti también?

La mirada de Lily vaciló por un momento, pero se volvió dos veces más feroz. Sin embargo, bajó la varita.

– Severus no te ha hecho nada a ti o a cualquier otra persona. Es mi amigo.

James sacudió la cabeza hacia la chica con total incredulidad.

– Sólo sigue pensando eso, Evans. Tú sabes que sus amigos son una especie podrida.

Lily dejó salir un suspiro en frustración y salió enojada hacia el dormitorio de chicas.

– ¡Hey, Evans! – James le gritó. Ella se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro. James sonrió –. Eres bastante sexy cuando estás enojada.

Esquivó por poco el hechizo que Lily le lanzó antes de subir las escaleras con pisadas fuertes y golpear la puerta del dormitorio.

Poco a poco el resto de la sala común regresó a sus propios asuntos.

– Probablemente debería ir y ayudarla a calmarla – Marlene se levantó, mirando casi disculpándose con James mientras se excusaba y seguía a su amiga. James tomó su lugar en el sofá al lado de Sirius.

– Está completamente loca – dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Sirius no levantó la vista de la revista de rock muggle que él y Marlene habían estado ojeando, pero asintió, abriendo los ojos ligeramente, de acuerdo.

– Sí hechizaste a su mejor amigo – comentó Remus ligeramente cuando jugaba su turno en su juego con Peter –. ¿Qué hizo exactamente Severus para que hicieran eso?

James se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos y descansando contra el respaldo del sofá.

– Estoy seguro de que encontraré una razón.

Remus suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, pero no negó la demanda de James tampoco.

Sirius rio mientras pasaba la página de su revista.

– Entonces, cuando ella dijo que forúnculos por todo su cuerpo… ¿ella quiso decir… todo? ¿Así como el culo y todo?

James sonrió.

– Ve a lo grande o vete a casa. ¿No es esa tu regla Sirius?

– Eres mi héroe, amigo. En serio.

James volvió su mirada hacia Sirius y lo observó por un momento. Sirius no parecía darse cuenta, demasiado cautivado con lo que estaba mirando en las páginas de su revista muggle.

– Hey, Sirius, había querido preguntarte… ¿Tú y McKinnon aún…? Ya sabes… ¿Son un algo?

Remus y Peter levantaron la vista de su juego, también curiosos. Habían pasado semanas desde el inicio del semestre y Marlene no había expresado su preocupación por el hecho de que su novio no se había puesto en contacto con ella durante el verano ni una sola vez. Parecía que la pareja simplemente había decidido pasarlo por alto, pero tampoco parecían tan ansiosos por correr a buscar un lugar para besarse como lo habían estado haciendo el año pasado.

– ¿Hmm? – Sirius murmuró distraído – Er, sí. Por supuesto – finalmente alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de James –. ¿Por qué preguntas?

James sacudió la cabeza.

– Por nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius estaba intentando ver el lado positivo.

Marlene había sido muy flexible por su falta de correspondencia. De hecho, nunca habían discutido por eso.

Había dejado de tener los sueños extraños también, lo que él supuso era bueno. Pero aún no se sentía de la manera que pensaba debía sentirse con su novia.

Ninguno de los dos había iniciado mucho contacto físico desde su regreso a la escuela tampoco. Sólo pasaban el rato y hablaban de música mientras Marlene probaba distintos tipos de estilos de delineación de ojos en Sirius e intentaba convencerlo de que los chicos podían usar esmalte de uñas, lo que eventualmente Sirius cedió con la estricta regla de que sólo le permitiría pintárselas de negro.

En ocasiones esto llevaría a algunos besos y a perder el tiempo, pero se había hecho más y más escaso con el pasar del tiempo.

Fue en una fresca tarde a comienzos de Octubre que los dos estaban en las gradas, viendo la práctica del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor que Marlene se volvió a él, soltando un gran suspiro.

– Tengo que hablarte de algo – parecía nerviosa.

– Marls, ya te dije que no pienso menos de ti por pensar que Jimmy Page es mejor guitarrista que Brian May. Tienes derecho a tener tu opinión equivocada – sonrió.

– No, no es sobre eso – sonrió un poco y sacudió la cabeza –. Aunque de verdad creo que estás completamente loco por pensar de esa manera pero… No importa. Eso… No es eso de lo que te quiero hablar.

Sirius la miró, sintiendo su estómago apretarse de la ansiedad.

– ¿Es por lo del verano? Sé que no hablamos de esto pero yo…

– Sirius, soy lesbiana.

Sirius se atragantó.

– ¿Qué tú eres qué?

Marlene respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente.

– Conocí a una chica mientras estaba de vacaciones en Australia con mi familia – suspiró y se sentó en el banco detrás de ella –. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y yo sólo… Me di cuenta – sus azules ojos miraron hacia arriba culpablemente –. Debí decir algo antes, pero quería estar segura y… Bueno, ¿me odias?

La boca de Sirius se abrió y se cerró varias veces, incapaz de que su voz formara ningún tipo de palabra de verdad por un momento. Finalmente se dejó caer en el banco a su lado.

– Eso es estúpido, Marlene.

– _¿Perdón?_

Sirius rodó los ojos hacia ella.

– Que te odiaría, idiota – la vio relajarse. Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un rato, observando a los jugadores en sus escobas –. Entonces… ¿Te gustó… la amaste o algo? – Preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– No, no fue nada como eso – su mano se deslizó sobre él cuando miró a Dorcas volar, saludándoles por un momento al pasar. Sirius escuchó la respiración detenerse.

– Oh – dijo en silencio.

– Sí – Marlene exhaló. Descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro –. No estoy… _lista_ para que nadie lo sepa. Pero quería decírtelo.

Presionó sus labios en su cabeza y miraron el resto de la práctica en silencio, sintiéndose más cómodos cerca del otro de lo que habían estado alguna vez.

Una vez terminado, Marlene fue de vuelta al castillo y Sirius bajó a esperar a James en los casilleros de los chicos. Estaba pensando en lo que Marlene había dicho, sobre darse cuenta repentinamente.

Recordó el día de verano que él, James y Peter se escabulleron en el estudio del Sr. Potter y robaron una revista para adultos. James y Peter habían estado en completo asombro. Sirius había comentado de la manera que creyó que debía; esos pechos de la bruja, el culo de la otra, e insinuaciones tontas sobre la "varita"… Pero honestamente no podía importarle menos.

Pensó en todas las veces que había besado a Marlene.

Y qué diferente se había sentido cuando había besado a Remus durante Verdad o Consecuencia.

Pensó en aquellos sueños.

Pensó que probablemente debía dejar de pensar.

Admitir que podía ser gay era una cosa, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar la idea de que podía tener un enamoramiento con uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Después de todo, Remus había sido el único chico al que había besado, aun cuando había sido sólo un reto.

Así que probablemente era una manera predeterminada automática de pensar en él así.

¿Cierto?

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué creen? ¿Se está volviendo un poco más interesante? :v**

 **Honestamente me gusta lo de Sirius y Marlene... Su amistad. No como pareja xD**

 **Pero al menos Sirius ya se está dando cuenta de _cosas_ , eh :v**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mes de las hojas de Mandrágoras – Año cuatro**

Sirius tropezó en el dormitorio luciendo como un completo desastre, desaliñado. Tenía la camisa desabotonada, el nudo de la corbata flojo y su cabello estaba hacia abajo, claramente las manos de alguien lo había despeinado.

– Lo siento – murmuró sin aliento, lanzando la túnica sobre su cama –. Sé que me retrasé – James estaba acostado en su cama leyendo una página de Maestros de la Transformación por última vez.

– Está bien. De todas formas Pete aún no ha vuelto y Remus acaba de irse – los ojos de color avellana miraron hacia arriba y le sonrió a Sirius –. Parece que tus intenciones no han sido buenas – estudió a su mejor amigo por un momento. Sirius estaba peinando su cabello hacia atrás en un desordenado moño, su delineador estaba manchado por debajo de sus ojos y tenía una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro –. ¿Marlene y tú han vuelto a las andanzas?

Sirius se detuvo.

– Er… La verdad no. Terminamos.

James frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cuándo? Nunca lo dijiste.

Sirius comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

– Uhm… Hace unas semanas. Cuando fuimos a verte a ti y a Dorcas en la práctica.

James asintió para alentar a que Sirius continuara.

– Así que entonces, ¿con quién estabas, eh? – Lo miró con recelo. Eligió las siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado – ¿Le conozco?

Sirius se quitó la camisa de la escuela y agarró la camiseta de Queen que Remus le había comprado para su cumpleaños la semana pasada.

– Sabes James, estarías mucho menos interesado en mi vida amorosa si tal vez consideraras meterte en la tuya propia – tiró de la camiseta por su cabeza.

James se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

– Es sólo que luces como si hubieses pasado un buen rato, eso es todo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Quiero decir que cada vez que Marlene y tú corrían a besarse o lo que sea, volvías luciendo con un poco de pánico directo a las duchas. En este momento luces bastante satisfecho contigo mismo… O quien sea que te ha estado satisfaciendo – James rio sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Sirius miró fijamente a James por un momento. Se preguntó en qué otro momento estaría a solas con él.

Se puso los pantalones una pierna a la vez, dándose a sí mismo un segundo para considerar su próximo movimiento.

Tal vez era mejor contarle a James de lo que se había dado cuenta. Tal vez James tenía mejor percepción de por qué parecía estar más centrado después de…

No, no iba a llevar esto tan lejos.

– Hey, James.

– ¿Hmm? Estoy tratando de leer esto una última vez antes de intentarlo, Sirius.

Sirius se sentó a un lado de su mejor amigo en la cama. Respiró profundamente. Debía también ir directo al grano.

– James, soy gay – sin duda eso se sintió extraño al decirlo en voz alta, se dio cuenta Sirius. Pero también se sintió bien al decirlo. James alzó la vista, le dio una mirada más a su amigo y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su libro.

– Lo sé – dijo simplemente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius se apartó conmocionado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabes? – Miró al otro chico.

James suspiró, finalmente cerrando el libro y se levantó.

– Sirius, eres mi mejor amigo – dijo seriamente –. No hay mucho que no note sobre ti. Odiabas besar a Marlene, estás obsesionado con tus fotos de Bowie y estuviste más interesado en mis afiches de Quidditch que en las fotos sucias que encontramos en el estudio de papá – palmeó la pierna de Sirius –. Sé que eres gay. He estado intentando lo que dijeras desde el verano.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y esto no te molesta en nada?

James rodó los ojos.

– Por supuesto que no, amigo. Digo, no tienes ningún tipo de enamoramiento conmigo, ¿cierto?

Sirius bufó.

– Soy gay, no significa que mis estándares hayan bajado.

– Estándares dudosos – rio James –. Sirius, te quiero. Eres mi hermano. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

– Gracias, amigo – dijo Sirius con aire de alivio extremo –. Er… ¿Nadie más…?

– Nah – James sacudió la cabeza –. Quiero decir, no que yo sepa. Excepto con quien sea que te estás besando.

Sirius sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– Gideon Prewitt.

– ¿De verdad? – James parecía sorprendido. Gideon y su hermano gemelo eran compañeros de James en el equipo de Quidditch. Ambos eran muy amables, muchachos guapos de sexto año – Bueno… Eso no es lo que esperaba… ¿Es tu novio entonces?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Dijo Sirius rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos – De ninguna manera… Él sólo… Me encontré con él en el pasillo un día y supe que había salido con ese tipo de Ravenclaw por un tiempo el año pasado, así que pensé en pedirle consejos sobre… Cosas – se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que probablemente sonaba –. De todos modos, él… er… ha sido muy útil.

James se rio.

– Puedo ver eso.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Peter entró corriendo.

– ¡Lo siento! La maldita escalera se movió y tuve que darme la vuelta, pero tengo buenas noticias – sonrió.

– ¿Qué pasó, Pete? – Preguntó James, dejando a un lado su libro.

– Tengo las hojas – dijo Pete, con orgullo, tendiéndoles la mano y presentándole a los otros chicos sus tres hojas de mandrágora –. Y nos he encontrado un lugar para practicar sin que nos encuentren.

James y Sirius saltaron de la cama y James rápidamente agarró la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl.

Una cosa que habían aprendido a lo largo de los años, era que Peter tenía talento encontrando pasillos escondidos o habitaciones secretas dentro del castillo. Era como si el muchacho tuviera un sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas. Así que si Peter les decía que había encontrado algo, siempre se apresuraban en dejar lo que estaban haciendo y comprobarlo. Valía la pena cada vez.

Aunque, esta vez James y Sirius miraban a su amigo con ligera preocupación mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, como si estuviera concentrándose en algo de más.

– ¿Eh, Pete? – Preguntó Sirius con cautela – Pareces como si estuvieras a punto de hacerte estallar un vaso sanguíneo. ¿Qué estás…?

– Cállate, Sirius, estoy tratando de concentrarme – dijo Peter en un tono inusualmente fuerte que en verdad hizo que Sirius cerrara la boca en shock. Él y James intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros mientras Peter continuaba con su extraño ir y venir.

La pared frente a ellos comenzó a moverse lentamente y el vestíbulo se llenó con el sonido de piedra contra piedra. Una puerta apareció y Peter se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con una mezcla de expresiones conmocionadas e impresionadas.

Peter abrió la puerta y los otros le siguieron. La misma habitación era enorme y en su mayoría, estaba vacía y nada especial. Sólo un espacio con unas cuantas sillas.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó James, observando alrededor de la habitación, con curiosidad.

– Cambia cada vez – dijo Peter –. La primera vez que la encontré tenía muchas ganas de orinar y pensé que explotaría y la puerta apareció y de pronto había un baño. Básicamente se convierte en lo que necesitas.

– ¿Entonces, qué le dijiste que necesitábamos ahora? – Sirius preguntó, mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de madera, de revés y apoyaba su barbilla sobre el respaldo.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

– Sólo que necesitábamos un espacio para practicar. Un lugar lo suficientemente grande para acomodar… lo que sea que pueda pasar.

Todos sabían lo que quería decir. Muchas cosas podían pasar con lo que querían lograr. Si salía bien, no sabían en qué tipo de animal se convertirían. ¿Necesitarían el espacio para algo enorme como un león o un caballo? ¿Y si uno de ellos fuera un ave o algo así y necesitara ser capaz de aprender a volar correctamente?

Y por supuesto, estaba la opción de que todo pudiera salir terriblemente mal. Era magia avanzada y peligrosa la que estaban manipulando, especialmente en esta etapa. Estaban a más de medio camino y hasta el momento, no habían golpeado nada en la carretera. Sin embargo, cualquier error podía tener consecuencias nefastas y todos sentían la presión.

– Ok, amigos – James suspiró, sacando su varita –. ¿Listos?

– Listos – ambos, Sirius y Peter respondieron. Cada uno dejó la hoja de mandrágora en sus bocas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Abre la boca, Peter – demandó Sirius por tercera vez. Su paciencia se estaba acabando con el otro chico, el que lo miraba cautelosamente y cubriéndose su boca –. ¡Joder, Pettigrew! ¡Abre la maldita boca!

– De ninguna manera – soltó la voz amortiguada detrás de su mano –. No voy a dejar que pongas tu varita en mi boca, Sirius.

James se esforzaba mucho para no reírse de los dos, ya que de verdad dolía.

Sirius gruñó.

– Bueno, tal vez si no hubieses tragado, masticado y estornudado las últimas tres hojas, ¡no tendríamos que usar los encantamientos de pegamento! ¡ABRE TU BOCA! – Tenía al más pequeño clavado contra la pared de la habitación, la varita apuntando su boca cubierta.

– ¡No!

– Vamos, Pete, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tiene que estar ahí por un mes y tú no has sido capaz de mantenerla por dos semanas – dijo James razonando, posando una mano en el hombro de Sirius para alejarlo de su aterrorizado amigo –. Tuvimos suerte de que nadie te viera estornudarla.

– ¡James masticó su primera hoja también! – Peter dijo, defendiéndose – ¡Y yo no pude evitar el estornudo! ¡Me picaba la nariz por alguna razón!

– Y es por eso que todos estamos usando encantamientos de pegamento – Sirius suspiró frustrado.

Peter se estremeció ante su tono.

James sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Te sentirías más cómodo si yo hiciera el encantamiento, Pete?

Sirius pareció ofendido.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

– Que lo estás asustando, Sirius. Cálmate, por un carajo.

– ¡Estoy calmado! – Ladró Sirius.

– ¡Ve a sentarte! – James gritó de vuelta y para su sorpresa, Sirius realmente se sentó ahí en el suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– No te asustes – James logró mantener el nivel de su voz, aunque él mismo estaba entre el pánico y la risa. Sirius se estaba riendo.

Peter dejó salir un chirrido nervioso, mirando a los otros dos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Probablemente… no sea nada… Yo sólo – James soltó un bufido de risa.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay de malo? – Los húmedos ojos azules de Peter se agrandaron. Parecía que iba a llorar.

– Es… – Sirius se mordió el labio para detener la risa – Tienes bigotes, amigo.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Hubo un fuerte pop y un espejo apareció en la pared detrás de ellos. Peter se dio la vuelta y gritó ante su reflejo.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice mal?

James y Sirius estaban inclinados hacia adelante, sus lados dolorosamente apretados de la risa.

– ¡No lo sé, Pete! – Sirius se las arregló, limpiando las lágrimas – Estabas haciendo el hechizo muy bien y luego, de repente, ¡brotaron de tu cara!

– ¿Qué debo hacer?

James ya estaba consultando en uno de los muchos libros que la habitación les había proporcionado, tratando de encontrar la manera de quitarle los largos y gruesos bigotes de la nariz a su amigo.

– Supongo que eso significa que eres un maldito conejo o algo así, Pete – Sirius bromeó. Se acercó y le dio un golpe a Peter en la nariz con un dedo –. ¡Un pequeño y lindo conejito con una nariz inquieta y bigotes!

– Sirius, detente – dijo James intentando sonar reprensivo, pero también incapaz de parar de reír. Después de unos momentos de una frenética búsqueda a través de las páginas, su rostro cayó.

Suerte para ellos que Madam Pomfrey nunca preguntaba cuando un estudiante se mostraba con bigotes saliendo de su rostro. Incluso cuando ese estudiante estaba acompañado por dos traviesos muchachos que apenas podían respirar de la risa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus estaba exhausto.

La luna llena del mes pasado lo había dejado en cama durante más tiempo de lo habitual, así que había pasado el resto del mes enseñándoles a tantos estudiantes menores como podía, en tantos temas diferentes como fuera posible para ganar un crédito extra de sus generosos profesores.

Estaba muy agradecido, por supuesto que le ofrecieron usar la tutoría para ayudar a mantener sus calificaciones de todo su trabajo perdido, pero era un montón de estrés y tensión y realmente sentía que estaba a punto de caer muerto en el suelo.

Y en la cima de todo eso, sentía como si no hubiese pasado tiempo con sus amigos en lo absoluto.

Subiendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que acurrucarse en su cama y dormir por todo el fin de semana. La cama estaba tan cerca… dormir estaba tan cerca.

Excepto que sus tres amigos estaban sentados en su cama sonriendo ampliamente y luciendo como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Remus gruñó.

– Cual sea el plan que tengan, va a tener que esperar, o pueden hacerlo sin mí – se sintió mal por abandonar a sus amigos por millonésima vez este mes, pero no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por un momento más.

– Me temo que no puede esperar, mi querido Moony – dijo Sirius, quien aparentemente estaba tan emocionado que no podía dejar de mover su mitad inferior.

Remus se refregó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no cuestionar el extraño baile de Sirius.

– Sirius, de verdad….

Pero James lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus.

– Créeme, amigo… Esto necesita ser visto.

Remus miró entre sus tres amigos y suspiró.

– ¿Y a dónde estamos yendo?

– Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo afuera, Moony – Sirius anunció, también de pie, cubriendo su propio brazo sobre el otro brazo de Remus, para que así el hombre lobo fuera un emparedado entre los dos morenos.

Peter se paró también, aunque le dio a Remus una ligera mirada de disculpa antes de sonreírle.

– Créeme, Remus… Vale la pena verlo.

* * *

 **¿Está de más una disculpa? ¿No? Pues, LO SIENTO. De verdad. En estas semanas tuve más trabajo de lo normal y llegaba a casa muerta. También súmenle que conocí a una de mis bandas favoritas y me cuesta volver a la vida real (?) xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**La Demostración – Año cuatro**

Remus a abrazó su capa de invierno contra su cuerpo. Era comienzos de diciembre, a la mitad de la noche y estaba jodidamente frío aun cuando él y sus amigos estaban acurrucados debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James. Lo que fuera que estuviese emocionando a sus amigos, debía distraerlos del helado frío del aire de la noche de otoño, porque ninguno de ellos parecía estar ni cerca de estar preocupados como él lo estaba. Todo lo que él quería era su cama, maldición.

– ¿Adónde estamos yendo? Preguntó irritado por la cuarta vez. Ya estaban bastante lejos del lago y se dirigían al borde del bosque y los otros chicos aún se negaban a decirle qué pasaba. Dejó de caminar, haciendo que los otros se detuvieran también – Chicos, vamos, estoy cansado y tengo frío y sólo…

– Un poco más, Remus – Sirius lo miró, sus ojos grises implorando, incluso a través de la anticipación vertiginosa que parecían estar sosteniendo –. ¿Por favor?

El corazón de Remus se detuvo. Maldito Sirius y esos ojos y maldito él mismo por caer por ellos.

– Yo… – suspiró – ¿De verdad no pueden decirme a dónde vamos?

– Un poco más allá del borde del bosque. Necesitamos un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos – explicó James mientras continuaban caminando.

– Es sólo que estoy jodidamente congelado.

– ¿Quieres mi capa? – Sirius le ofreció, sin esperar un segundo.

– ¿Qué? No. Entonces tú te congelarías.

– Nah. Estoy muy emocionado con la adrenalina – sonrió –. Además, se está acercando la luna llena, tu sistema inmunológico es una mierda – se encogió de hombros, quitándose su propia capa pesada y sosteniéndola –. Toma.

Remus dudó por un segundo, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios y tomó la oferta, llevándose la capa de Sirius sobre los hombros.

– Gracias, Sirius.

Sirius lo miró de arriba abajo, su sonrisa ensanchándose cuando cruzaban el bosque.

– No hay problema – le guiñó un ojo –. No la necesitaré.

Remus estaba a punto de preguntar qué había querido decir con eso cuando James les quitó rápidamente la capa de invisibilidad y él y Peter se deshicieron de sus propias capas invernales, apilándolas sobre el suelo y tomando unos pasos frente a él.

Con sus tres amigos frente a él, todos igualando sus expresiones de excitación y orgullo, Remus nunca se había sentido más confundido en toda su vida.

– ¿Qué está…?

Sirius habló primero.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que estábamos escondiéndote algo? ¿Y te dije que estábamos trabajando en algo que iba a ayudarte?

El corazón de Remus se sintió como si estuviera a punto de saltar de su pecho.

– ¿S-sí?

– Lo hicimos – dijo James, orgulloso.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y estaba bastante seguro de que no era por el frío.

– ¿Hicieron qué?

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza entre ellos y Remus contuvo el aliento hasta que las formas de los cuerpos de sus amigos comenzaron a cambiar. Sintió como si sus ojos fueran a saltar fuera de su cabeza cuando los chicos frente a él fueron reemplazados por una rata, un ciervo y un gran perro negro.

Estaba soñando. Debía estar soñando, porque esto no podía ser real.

– Mierda… – suspiró, su voz rompiéndose mientras sintió unas punzantes lágrimas en sus ojos – ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué harían…?

El ciervo y la rata volvieron a ser James y Peter y se tambalearon por un momento, no acostumbrados obviamente a la sensación de cambiar una y otra vez, aún.

El perro ladró alegremente y fue sobre Remus, saltando para poner sus patas sobre sus hombros y efectivamente llevándolos a ambos sobre el suelo donde comenzó a lamer la cara de Remus descuidadamente. Remus no pudo contener la mitad risa y mitad sollozo que dejó escapar. La forma del perro comenzó a cambiar sobre él y en cambió se encontró a sí mismo clavado debajo de un alegre y sonriente Sirius Black.

– Te lo prometí – dijo Sirius tranquilamente –. Te dije que encontraría la manera para que no estuvieras solo.

Vio la punta de la lengua de Sirius salía para humedecer sus labios. Estaban tan cerca. Apenas necesitaba elevar su cabeza para besar esos labios por sí mismo.

– Muy bien Sirius, perro callejero. Déjalo respirar, ¿quieres? – James rio rompiendo el aturdimiento en el que Remus había caído y con eso, Sirius rodó lejos de él y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle también, la que Remus tomó.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

– Están completamente locos, ¿lo saben? – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Es una locura! E ilegal e… Increíblemente brillante – sacudió la cabeza –. No puedo creer que ustedes hicieran esto por mí.

– Bien, no te vayas adelantando, Remus. Esto no es todo sobre ti. Todos sabíamos que Sirius moría por una manera en la que pudiera lamerse sus partes privadas – dijo James de broma y los dos comenzaron a luchar hasta caer al suelo.

Remus le sonrió a ambos y tomó asiento a un lado de Peter.

– No merezco amigos como ustedes – murmuró.

Peter rio y sacudió la cabeza, mirando a James y a Sirius, quienes ahora se molestaban en su forma animaga.

– Eso es tonto, Remus. Por supuesto que sí.

– ¿Quién demonios iría tan lejos sólo para ayudar a un hombre lobo? – Dijo Remus, aún con temor.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

– Los merodeadores.

Remus no pudo discutir.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Por primera vez en su vida, Remus no podía dormir porque no podía parar de sonreír.

Los sucesos de la noche continuaban apareciendo dentro de su cabeza y no podía creer que fuera verdad. Sus amigos habían trabajado incansablemente aprendiendo magia altamente avanzada y peligrosa y haciendo un esfuerzo de más para mantenerlo en secreto, todo para ayudarlo a él.

Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado algo así.

Tenía sus preocupaciones, por supuesto, no estaba seguro al ciento por ciento de cómo funcionaría esto en una noche de luna llena. Pero podía preocuparse de eso luego. El punto era, que James, Peter y Sirius se preocupaban por él lo suficiente como para hacer lo imposible.

Estaba tan perdido en sus alegres pensamientos que no notó las cortinas de su cama moverse hasta que de repente había un gran perro negro brincando para acompañarle.

– ¡Sirius! – Se rio y rascó la cabeza del perro – Vas a dejar pelos de perro por todas mis sábanas, amigo.

El peso en su cama cambió y la forma de Sirius tomo el lugar del perro.

– Lo siento – sonrió –. Estaba demasiado emocionado para dormir.

– También yo – admitió Remus. Después de un momento de silencio entre ellos, Remus se aclaró la garganta –. Sirius, de verdad… No sé cómo podría agradecerles…

– No seas ridículo – dijo Sirius seriamente –. No tienes que hacer nada para agradecernos. Somos amigos.

– Bueno, sí – Remus rio suavemente –. Pero vamos, es una amistad extrema.

– Por supuesto que lo es – Sirius se encogió de hombros –. Porque te quiero… te queremos, quiero decir. Todos nosotros.

– Sí… – Remus tragó tensamente – Yo también los quiero.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio. Remus quería decir algo pero no estaba seguro qué.

– ¿Moony?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Aún crees que estamos demasiado viejos para subirnos a la cama del otro si yo soy un perro?

Remus bufó y rodó los ojos.

– No tienes que ser un perro para que venir a mi cama, Sirius. Lamento haber dicho eso el año pasado…

Sirius sonrió.

– Bien – le dio a Remus un empujó juguetón –. Muévete. Ahora estás todo larguirucho. No hay espacio.

Remus se movió para permitir que su amigo se acostara.

– Sirius…

– ¿Sí, Moony?

– Voy a darte el más estúpido jodido nombre.

* * *

 **¡Soy un demonio! Era consciente de que debía traducir pero no recordaba que lo había dejado justo ahí D: Lo lamento, el último tiempo ha sido... bien... _shit._ Aún no estoy completamente segura, pero tal vez tome un trabajo fuera de la ciudad... Bastante lejos, sin computadora y creo que sin conexión a internet estable, por lo que no, no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar. Aunque espero poder traducir de todas formas, por lo que apenas vuelva a casa podría subir capítulos. No me odien :c De por sí, yo ya odio mi vida adulta ;u; **


	27. Chapter 27

Moony, **Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs**

—Tú dijiste, y cito: "cuando comencemos a convertirnos en animales, puedes llamarnos como quieras" —Remus se mofó, exagerando una versión del acento aristócrata de Sirius y fingiendo peinar su imaginario cabello sobre su hombro.

— Sí dijiste eso — estuvo de acuerdo Peter, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en el medio de su pequeño círculo en el suelo del dormitorio para tomar una rana de chocolate.

— No me dirás Snuffles — los ojos de Sirius se fruncieron.

— Honestamente, creo que te llamaré Snuffles sin importar qué — James se rio, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo por parte de Sirius — ¡Auch! ¿Qué? ¡Es tierno!

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— No soy tierno, Soy un gran y masculino perro. No un maldito poodle de juguete —bufó.

Todos los otros tres bufaron y suprimieron unas risitas James se inclinó y rascó debajo de la barbilla de Sirius.

— Aw, Snuffles está molesto.

Sirius fue a atacar al otro chico pero Remus lo atrapó por el cuello de su camisa.

— Tranquilo, muchacho — lo molestó ligeramente. Sirius le dio un puchero ofendido.

Decidieron que cuales fueran los nombres que escogieran, serían con los que eventualmente firmarían el mapa una vez que estuviese terminado. Si sus nombres iban a ser parte de su legado, tenían que ser únicos. También serían útiles cuando hablaran de su forma animal y así nadie los atraparía nunca.

— Bien, ¿qué hay de mí? — Dijo Peter, en un intento por alejar la atención de Sirius y desactivar momentáneamente su temperamento.

— Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo con Bigotes — sugirió James bromeando. Peter rodó los ojos.

— Tal vez sería más sencillo si pudiésemos verte — sugirió Remus una vez que Sirius y James se detuvieron de parlotear sobre su propio chiste —. Ver si tienes alguna característica distintiva o algo.

James y Sirius murmuraron estar de acuerdo y Peter suspiró y se puso de pie. Su rostro se atascó en una profunda concentración y estaba murmurando algo para sí mismo y finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y desaparecer hasta que una regordeta rata gris se apoderó en su lugar. Remus extendió la mano y la rata corrió hacia adelante.

Remus se sonrió a sí mismo mientras levantaba al roedor y lo estudiaba.

— Nunca he entendido por qué a la gente no le gusta las ratas — se preguntó en voz alta, utilizando la punta de su dedo para rascar gentilmente la pequeña y suave cabeza —. Siempre pensé que eran bastante lindas. Muy inteligentes también. Puedes entrenarlas para hacer lo que sea — Peter, la rata chilló felizmente en su mano —. Quería una cuando era pequeño peri mi mamá siempre dijo que no. Dijo que eran sus colas las que la volvían loca.

— ¿Qué hay con ellas? — Preguntó James con curiosidad.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Dijo que tenían cola de gusanos.

Sirius rio fuertemente.

— Pero es cierto, ¿no? — Se movió más cerca de Remus para así tener una mejor visión de Peter —. Puede que me guste eso.

Remus dejó a la rata de vuelta en el suelo con una risa.

— ¿Wormtail?

— Suena bien — James dijo, alzando un hombro.

La rata volvió a transformarse en Peter, quien no lucía ni cerca de convencido.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Wormtail? ¿Es todo lo que tienen? — Preguntó desanimado.

Remus bufó.

— Oh, por favor. Porque "Moony" es un nombre muy creativo. Debería tal vez escribir "Hombre Lobo" por toda mi frente también.

— Sin ofender — observó Sirius con una gota de sarcasmo en su voz —, pero tu nombre de verdad es Remus Lupin… ¿No es eso un poco…?

— La ironía no se pierde en mí, muchas gracias — Remus le cortó irritablemente —. Y si vamos con eso, Sr. Perro-Estrella-Negro, el perro negro.

James se aclaró la garganta y el altercado se detuvo abruptamente.

— Tranquilos, niños, todos somos amigos aquí — sonrió —. Además, tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir… Yo.

— Venado.

— ¿Por qué, Sirius? ¿Quieres comerme? — Miró explícitamente por el borde de los lentes a su mejor amigo.

— Nah, es demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, amigo — Sirius guiñó un ojo.

Peter y Remus los ignoraron a ambos, estudiando a James e intentando pensar.

— Tal vez no sea una buena idea que te transformes aquí dentro del dormitorio… No coreo que haya espacio suficiente — suspiró Remus —. Aunque… tal vez algo con tus cuernos.

James sacó un poco de pecho y suspiró dramáticamente.

— Soy de la realeza, lo sé. Tal vez deberían sólo llamarme Príncipe del Bosque.

— Sabes, es por eso que no consigues novia.

— Andas muy bocón hoy, Sirius. ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar un hueso con el que te puedas ocupar?

— Chistes de hueso. Inteligente.

— Pero en serio, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó James repentinamente muy serio — Quiero decir, casi siempre eres un bastardo sarcástico, pero hoy estás comenzando con todos.

Sirius lució como si estuviera a punto de devolverle a James el insulto, pero en cambio tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó salir lentamente.

— Estoy bien — movió una mano hacia su cabello, tirándolo un poco antes de dejarlo —. De verdad — dijo mientras capturaba la mirada incrédula compartida entre sus amigos —. No es nada. Lo siento, no quise ser un idiota.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Remus amablemente.

— Sí, Moons. Yo sólo… es una cosa de la familia en mi cabeza. Puede esperar. Puedemos volver a discutir al Príncipe Prongs aquí — forzó una risa.

— Oye, no está mal — dijo James rápidamente.

— James, por la última vez, no vamos a llamarte Príncipe nada.

— No, imbécil. Prongs.

— Creo que encaja bien — dijo Remus, desenvolviendo una barra de Honeydukes —. Así que, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs y…

— ¡LLÁMAME SNUFFLES DE NUEVO, LUPIN! ¡ME COMERÉ TODO TU CHOCOLATE Y TAREA!

— ¿Alguien tiene un bozal? — Se quejó Peter, acariciando sus sienes.

Sirius gruñó frustrado y más rápido de lo que había hecho jamás, se transformó y corrió debajo de su cama, dejando a los otros sin palabras. Todos conocían a Sirius lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, aunque se apresuraba a decir lo primero que pensaba, no era tan bueno recibiendo lo que usualmente decía. Y si ya había algo molestándolo, era común que se volviera el doble de sarcástico y también el doble de sensible.

Remus se arrastró hasta la litrera de Sirius y echó un vistazo por debajo.

— Oye… Mira, lamentamos molestarte — el perro bufó en respuesta, entonces miró culpable a Remus y lloriqueó —. Vamos afuera, muchacho — Remus lo persuadió amablemente. El perro no se movió y Remus miró de vuelta a James y Peter en busca de ayuda.

James se encogió de hombros.

— Déjalo quedarse ahí si quiere. Tal vez necesita enfriarse un poco.

Remus suspiró y se tiró sobre su estómago, encontrándose con la triste mirada de cachorro.

— No tienes que salir y hablar de esto si no quieres — lentamente alzó una mano, la palma hacia arriba debajo de la cama.

La cabeza del perro se ladeó en consideración antes de levantar una de sus grandes patas, dejándola sobre la mano de su amigo. Remus sonrió, acariciando la suave pata acogedoramente.

— Vamos, Padfoot.

El perro levantó la cabeza un poco más rápido y aulló cuando chocó con la madera dura del marco de la cama. Remus, James y Peter se estremecieron, pero el perro finalmente salió y se sacudió antes de volver a ser un adolescente. Sirius se sentó y se frotó la cabeza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Todo bien, Sirius? — Preguntó James cautelosamente.

Sirius suspiró.

— Sí, lo siento… Es sólo que he estado estresado sobre lo de volver a casa para las vacaciones a finales de mes — admitió tranquilamente —. Lamento haber sido tan difícil — ninguno dijo nada. Sirius no había hablado mucho de su familia desde que los dejó en el callejón Diagon en verano. Él y Regulus apenas habían interactuado, y aunque él intentaba hacer como si no lo notara y no le molestaba, lo hacía. Entre más tiempo pasaba lejos de Grimmauld Place, más temía el inevitable regreso y con las vacaciones acercándose rápidamente, sabía que tendría que afrontar lo que había estado evitando por casi seis meses.

Finalmente, Sirius se giró para mirar a Remus con una forzada media sonrisa.

— ¿Padfoot?

Remus rio suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo sé, simplemente salió.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza en silencio por un segundo, considerándolo.

— Puedo vivir con eso.

— Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs — anunció James con una sonrisa —. Los Merodeadores.

* * *

 **¡Logré traducir un capítulo! Haha, me siento orgullosa (?) Lo malo es que no pude revisarlo, así que si tiene fallas... Sorry :c Estoy en otra ciudad y tengo, la verdad, bastante tiempo libre, el problema es que no tenía cómo publicar... Pero ya lo arreglé, así que, mientras aún disponga de este tiempo, podré seguir actualizando.**

 **Otra cosa... Traduciendo este capítulo hizo que recordara cuánto amo a Remus. Es el mejor.**

 **Lo último... Luego de actualizar, vi que tenía reviews que no había leído ;u; Esta cosa no me avisó, pero muchad gracias! En serio, me animan a seguir xD**


	28. Chapter 28

**A falta de computadora... Estoy escribiendo a través de la app del celular :c Lo que me complica porque a veces se pega xD Pero sigo intentándolo! Por cierto, lo publico sin revisar -disculpen!**

* * *

 **Pack** **\- Año cuatro**

– Tal vez no sea muy buena idea... – Remus dijo tranquilamente mientras sus amigos de vestían para ir a clases.

Era la mañana de la luna llena. Pasaría la mayor parte del día en la enfermería descansando como normalmente lo haría antes de que Pomfrey lo ayudara a pasar por el Sauce Boxeador en la tarde.

El plan era que una vez que los otros merodeadores terminaran con su horario escolar normal, se escaparían debajo de la capa de James y se encontrarían con Remus en la vieja casa antes de que la luna apareciera. Una vez que estuviesen ahí, se transformarían y tal vez, si todo lo que calcularon era cierto, la propia transformación de Remus no sería tan horrible mientras los tuviese a ellos como compañía.

Repentinamente, Remus tenía dudas.

– De ninguna manera, no vamos a echarnos para atrás ahora – dijo Sirius, quien había parado de anudar su corbata y estaba mirando a Remus como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza –. ¿Por qué lo harías tú?

– ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? – Murmuró Remus, mirando fijamente sus manos sobre su regazo.

– ¿Qué crees que podría salir mal? – Preguntó James. Habían repasado el plan cientos de veces, estaban bien preparados y cómodos con transformase en sus formas animagas.

Remus apretó su labio inferior entre los dientes, rehusándose a toparse con los ojos de sus amigos.

– ¿Qué pasa si lastimo a alguno de ustedes?

– Pero ése era el punto – dijo Peter –. No puedes lastimarnos si estamos en nuestras formas animagas.

– ¡No sabemos si eso es cierto! – Discutió Remus, finalmente mirando hacia arriba – ¿No lo entienden? Nada de esto se ha hecho antes, ¡no hay pruebas de que no los lastimaré sólo porque no son humanos y nunca podré perdonármelo si lo hiciera! Soy un monstruo, podría matar...

– Detente ya mismo – se interpuso Sirius. Sus ojos estaban endurecidos y sus labios presionados hasta ser una delgada línea mientras veía a Remus bajar su mirada –. No pienses en las cosas de esa manera. Y por la última vez, ¡no te llames así, joder!

Remus lo miró de vuelta, se sorprendió un poco por su tono.

– Yo... Yo sólo...

James sacudió la cabeza.

– Sirius tiene razón – su voz era mucho más suave que la de Sirius pero igual de firme. Tienes que confiar en nosotros, Moony.

– Sí confío en...

– Entonces tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

o-o-o-o-o

Las clases parecieron avanzar eternamente, y si cualquiera fuera a preguntarle a James, Sirius o Peter qué habían aprendido ese día, ninguno de ellos hubiese podido responder.

James de mantuvo mirando hacia al reloj durante toda Adivinación, no es como si eso fuera distinto a cualquier otro fía en esa clase en particular, la que aun no estaba muy seguro por qué seguía tomándola. Debía estar roto ese reloj, porque estaba relativamente seguro que había pasado una hora desde que la manilla apenas había hecho tick sobre la marca de las cinco. No ayudó que la niebla de la Profesora Astra, el aliento de una voz, le hizo querer cerrar los ojos y dormir. Especialmente cuando hablaba de los distintos significados detrás de los sueños que incluían cantos armonizados de escarabajos estiercoleros... ¿De todas formas, cuántas personas soñaron con ese tipo fe cosas para que tuviera tantos significados?

En Aritmancia, Peter, que tenía problemas prestando atención en esa clase, pero accedió en intentarlo para ser una mejor ayuda con la fabricación del lapa, mantuvo los ojos firmemente pegados a su escritorio frente a él. Su mente continuaba yendo en el proceso de la transformación, intentando asegurarse a sí mismo de que estaba bien ejercitado y preparado para esa noche. Ocasionalmente murmuraba algo para sí mismo, ya fuera una palabra de motivación o un recordatorio de cómo cambiar su proceso de pensamiento a la de su contraparte animal.

Sirius no estuvo seguro de en qué clase estuvo todo el día, pero sí estuvo seguro de sentarse a un lado de la ventana si había una. Se pasó casi todas las clases mirando hacia el cuelo, calculando la posición exacta del sol y la luna y calculando exactamente cuánto tiempo faltaba hasta el anochecer. Podía ver el Sauce Boxeador desde... cual fuera la clase en la que estuviera... Era Historia de Magia, ¿tal vez? ¿Runas Antiguas? Esperen... ¿tomó Runas Antiguas? ¿Cuándo firmó por...?

– ¿Sr. Black?

Sirius casi saltó cuando la Profesora McGonagall dijo su nombre. ¡Transformación! Ahí era donde estaba... _mierda_.

– Lo siento, Profesora. ¿Qué fue eso?

Las fosas nasales de McGongall se ensancharon y frunció los labios, alzando una ceja hacia él.

– ¿Había algo afuera que fuese más importante que mi lección de Conmutación de Hechizos?

Sirius sonrió encantadoramente.

– ¿Más importante que tú, Minnie? Nunca – apoyó la silla en sus patas traseras.

– ¿Entonces tal vez quiera unírsenos de vuelta aquí en nuestra clase? – Ella había decidido ignorar el tonto coqueteo del chico, pero los otros estudiantes rieron.

– Querida mía, me uniré a ti donde sea que me necesites.

– Qué bueno de tu parte.

– Ciertamente lo creo.

Ella suspiró y lo miró por sobre el borde de sus lentes.

– Presta atención, por favor.

Sirius dejó caer su silla hacia adelante y la miró hacia arriba, como pidiendo perdón.

– Lo siento, profesora.

Al finalizar la clase, los tres se levantaron y salieron de la sala tan rápido que casi golpearon a Lily cuando corrieron en el vestíbulo.

– ¿Qué pasa hoy con ustedes? – Preguntó, casi sonando preocupada.

James se volteó hacia todos lados, fingiendo confusión e inocencia.

– ¿Quiénes ustedes? Lo que sea que quieres decir con eso.

Su ceja se levantó y ella se encogió de hombros.

– Han estado agradablemente silenciosos en casi todas las clases, eso es todo. Sin sus comentarios sarcásticos o su usual actitud de "sé más que tú" – sus ojos se fruncieron ligeramente –. Sé cuando traman algo. Están planeando algo.

La mano de James se disparó hacia su cabello y sonrió.

– Aw, Evans... No sabía que me prestabas ganga atención de cerca. Me siento halagado. De verdad, absolutamente deslumbrante.

Lily no parecía para nada contenta. James dejó la actuación de lado y rodó los ojos.

– Por única vez, Evans, no. No estamos planeando ni tramando nada. Puedes decirle al querido Snivellus que puede descansar tranquilamente esta noche, sabiendo que los grandes y malvados merodeadores no lo estarán molestando, si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa.

– No específicamente, ¿pero es esa una confesión de que él es su blanco usual? – Lily cruzó sus brazos.

James se encogió de hombros, quitándose los lentes de su rostro y pellizcándose el puente de su nariz.

– Honestamente, Lily... No tengo ni el tiempo ni el interés en este preciso momento para discutir contigo _de nuevo_ , la mierda que esa bola de grasa es. Cualquier otro día, me sentaré y te diré por qué tu amiguito Snivelly es la perdición de mi existencia –tal vez durante una cena algún día– mi regalo, pero ahora, _de_ _verdad_ no es el momento – giró su espalda hacia ella antes de que pudiera responder y se alejó.

– Qué sutil invitación lanzaste ahí, Potter – Sirius se rio cuando se dirigían en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

James se carcajeó.

– Impresionante, lo sé.

– Asombroso, podría decirse – Sirius dijo sonriéndose a sí mismo.

– Sí – sonrió Peter –. Es una lástima que siga mandándote al _rebaño_.

Sirius resopló y alzó su mano por un choque de cinco con el más bajo.

– A su rebaño. Esa es buena, Pete.

Aún era temprano. Demasiado temprano para dirigirse al Sauce Boxeador, así que se cambiaron de sus uniformes escolar y decidieron ir a las cocinas por una cena más temprana, ya que no estarían para cuando los otros estudiantes se sentaran a comer en el Gran Comedor. Estaban a punto de llegar a la esquina cerca del pasillo del retrato del bowl de fruta que ocultaba las cocinas, cuando escucharon unas voces que hicieron que se detuvieran.

– Honestamente, Regulus, es algo que sería inteligente de tu parte considerar. Sé que no eres particularmente un admirador de cómo Mulciber lidera las cosas, pero estaría a tu favor que estés de su buen lado. Tiene conexiones que podrí...

– ¿De verdad crees que Mulciber tiene mejores conexiones que yo, Severus? – La voz arrogante de Regulus hizo que Sirius olvidara cómo respirar por un momento –. Mi prima y su prometido ya han conocido a...

James sintió a Sirius tensarse a su lado y agarró del brazo, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza.

– Sirius, no – le advirtió tranquilamente.

– Es sólo una sugerencia – continuó Snape –. Obviamente tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir qué harás luego de finalizar la escuela.

– También tú. Sólo eres un año mayor que yo – Regulus replicó –. ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?

Severus estuvo en silencio por un segundo mientras discutía internamente por su respuesta.

– He decidido que estaría en mi mejor interés tener amigos en altos lugares, eso eses todo.

– Eso, Severus, es algo que yo tengo en abundancia. Puede que tú necesites besar a Mulciber para mantenerte en el lugar correcto, pero si me preguntas a mí, creo que ese idiota debería estar rogando por mi alianza.

El puño de Sirius se cerró e hizo un movimiento hacia adelante, sólo para que James apretara más el agarre sobre su brazo.

– ¡Sirius! – Siseó – No puedes meterte con ellos ahora. No puedes permitirte una detención esta noche.

Sirius estaba prácticamente temblando. Su respiración era dura y desigual, y su mandíbula estaba firmemente apretada.

– _¿No sabes de lo que están hablando, Prongs?_

– Sí – James sostuvo su mirada. Sabía exactamente por qué Sirius quería más que nada en el mundo, girar la esquina y golpear a Snape hasya dejarlo inconsciente. Si era honesto, él también quería hacerlo. Pero no esa noche.

– Sirius – murmuró Peter, suplicándole –. Piensa en Remus. Él te necesita.

La mirada en los ojos de Sirius se suavizó y su cuerpo se relajó. Tragó fuertemente y se giró.

– Ya no tengo tanta hambre. Vámonos. Se está haciendo tarde de todas formas.

o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de la raquítica y vieja puerta de la casa de los gritos cerrándose casi hizo que el corazón de Remus saltara fuera de su corazón. Fue completamente incapaz de calmar sus nervios en todo el día y apenas pufo dormir en la enfermería. No estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer esto. ¿Tal vez todavía convencerlos para retractarse?

Escuchó tres pares de pies subiendo las escaleras y segundos después ahí estaban, parados debajo del umbral de la puerta. Remus los miraba fijamente desde donde estaba sentado en la vieja cama. No podía hacer esto.

– No luzcas tan emocionado por vernos, Moony – James intentó bromear entre la incomodidad y el terrible silencio. Remus se forzó a sí mismo a ofrecerles una débil sonrisa.

– Yo... No es que no... – No podía ni siquiera fingir que estaba feliz. Podía ser el inicio de su peor pesadilla. En qué estaba pensando, dejándolos venir así como si nada...

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius.

– Oye – su mano le dio un gentil apretón –, todo estará bien. Va a funcionar, Remus. Te lo prometo, ¿confías en mí, Moony? – Las comisuras de los labios de Sirius se levantaron. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

– Confío en ti, Padfoot – dijo temblorosamente.

– Va a salir bien. Estamos aquí por ti – la mano en su hombro bajó por su propio brazo y cubrió su otra mano. Su respiración se dificultó y tragó, asintiendo nuevamente. Entonces se levantó y caminó hasta el medio de la habitación.

– Uhm... Yo sólo – se aclaró la garganta, tratando de detener su voz de temblar –. Cuando pase... tal vez ustedes no deberían estar aquí en la habitación...

James, Peter y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y sacudieron la cabeza.

– Ya hablamos de eso.

Remus no podía notar si era por la impaciencia de la llegada de la luna que lo hacía sentirse tan furioso o el hecho de que estuviera aterrorizado. Se llevó una mano por el cabello, el que ya estaba húmedo por el sudor, a pesar del frío aire de diciembre que entraba por la casa.

– No lo entienden. Es de verdad terrible.

– Lo sabemos – insistió James, de una manera que Remus sabía no podría discutir –. Remus, lo sabemos todo. Hemos repasado esto un millón de veces. Nadie va a hacer que nos arrepintamos, nadie va a cambiar de opinión. Lo haremos y nada de lo que digas va a hacer que nos vayamos ahora.

Después de un rato Remus dejó de discutir. Todos se sentaron en un círculo en el sucio suelo y nadir dijo mucho por un buen rato. Cada ciertos minutos, Remus se levantaría y caminaría alrededor cuando sentía a su cabeza lentamente perder el control. Sentía calor por todas partes y ya se había quitado su camisa. Volvió a sentarse y de repente habían unas manos frías y heladas en la parte trasera de su cuello. _Oh, eso de sintió bien._ Cerró sus ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante.

– Todo está bien, Moony – Sirius murmuró atrás de él.

Después de poco tiempo sintiéndose más relajado de lo que nunca se sintió en una transformación, sintió su cuerpo cambiar.

– Yo... Us-ustedes tienen que cambiar – logró decir –. Vayan, háganlo ahora – las manos en su nuca desaparecieron y Sirius, James y Peter se levantaron sobre sus pies, alejándose de él. James y Peter estaban apartando la mirada, incapaces de ver a su amigo, el que ya estaba sufriendo mucho dolor, pero Sirius no podía apartar la mirada.

Remus estaba caminando alrededor nuevamente, sus brazos abrazándolo a sí mismo firmemente mientras su piel picaba y comenzaba a sentirse como si ya no fuera propia. Sus uñas se enterraron con fuerzas sobre la piel.

Peter ya se había transformado y estaba encaramado sobre el mugriento y viejo piano, sintiéndose más seguro a esa distancia. James se estaba alejando pero Sirius estaba congelado, sus ojos de agrandaron.

– Sirius, vamos... – James lo apuró, sonando alarmado – ¡Sirius! ¡Ahora! – Agarró al otro chico por el hombro, eficazmente llevándolo de vuelta a sus sentidos y ambos se transformaron también.

Un aullido penetrante llenó por completo la casa.

Probablemente, el momento más horrible de sus vidas, el lobo gimió y se volvió, entrecerrando los ojos hacia los otros animales que estaban en su territorio.

Por primera vez, y apenas allí, Remus tuvo un pensamiento consciente en el fondo de su mente del lobo.

 _Amigos. Pack. Familia._

* * *

 **Aw (?) Hey, tal vez debería advertirles a aquellas personas que detestan a Peter... que en esta historia él está bien presente, así que... Ya saben (?)**


	29. Chapter 29

**29, Si estuvieses - Año cuatro**.

Remus despertó ante la sensación de pelaje cosquilleando su nariz, lo que no era algo a lo que estuviese particularmente acostumbrado. Por un segundo se preguntó si se las había arreglado para asesinar algún tipo de animal que se encontró en su camino de regreso a la vieja casa la noche anterior, pero entonces lo recordó...

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, notó que estaba descansando su cabeza sobre un gigante perro negro del tamaño de un oso, el que estaba jadeando pesadamente. Sonrió y alzó una mano para rascar la barriga del perro.

– Hola, Padfoot – gruñó. El perro ladró tan silenciosamente como podía y lamió su rostro. Su cuerpo dolía, pero significativamente menos de lo normal, y en su estado de medio adormecido, estaba bastante seguro de que no había conseguido hacerse pedazos a él mismo como normalmente lo haría. Bostezó y sintió la húmeda nariz del perro husmear su hombro.

– Gracias... – murmuró, y volvió a dormirse.

– Sirius – el perro se quejó suavemente en señal de protesta cuando James se arrodilló a un lado de él –. Padfoot, tenemos que irnos.

De nuevo el perro gruñó, mirando a James y luego volviendo al chico durmiente al que estaba abrazando protectoramente. _Quédate. Mi Moony. Mantente a salvo._ – Sé que no quieres dejarlo, Pads, pero tenemos que irnos. El sol ya salió, Pomfrey estará aquí pronto.

Con una última mirada a Remus, y tratando lo mejor que pudo para no despertarlo, Padfoot se escapó de debajo de él y volvió a transformarse en Sirius. En su forma humana, usó la misma triste y dolorosa expresión cuando miraba al frágil chico en el suelo.

Peter se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Por qué no lo movemos hacia la cama, sí?

James y Sirius se miraron entre ellos y de vuelta a Remus. James parecía inquieto.

– ¿Creen que deberíamos? No quiero lastimarlo...

– No podemos dejarlo aquí así – los ojos de Sirius estaban llenos con algo de desespero y James sabía que no sería capaz de sacarlo de la casa sin hacer algo más por su amigo.

Con un suspiro, James asintió.

– Está bien – vio el alivio bañar el rostro de Sirius. Los dos se agacharon a un lado de Remus y Sirius amablemente sacudió su hombro.

– Hmmm... ¿Sirius? – Murmuró, para nada despierto.

– Sí, Moons... Escucha, James y yo vamos a ayudarte hasta la cama, ¿está bien? – De nuevo, James le ofreció una mirada insegura, pero Sirius fue insistente – ¿Crees que puedas pararte si te ayudamos?

– Mnhmm... – Remus asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aún cerrados. Los dos cuidadosamente pusieron sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Sirius nunca había notado lo ligero que era Remus, considerando lo alto y delgado que el chico se había vuelto, fue muy sencillo de llevar.

Peter ya había echado la raída manta sobre la cama. No mantendría a Remus lo suficientemente abrigado, para el gusto de Sirius, pero aún era mejor que dejarlo sobre el suelo. Una vez que lo dejaron ahí, James agarró la capa de invisibilidad. Se giró para mirar a Sirius aun de pie a un lado de la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

– Ahora está bien, Padfoot – dijo Peter –. De verdad tenemos que irnos.

Sirius asintió, finalmente apartando la mirada, y cruzó la habitación hasta sus otros dos amigos. James echó la capa sobre ellos y así dejaron la vieja casa.

Ninguno de ellos habló en el camino de vuelta al castillo, tampoco en el camino a la Torre fe Gryffindor, pero de vez en cuando James la lanzó una mirada a Sirius, quien aún parecía perdido dentro de su propia cabeza. Cuando estuvieron de pie, a salvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, James tiró de la capa y le dio la contraseña.

La señora bostezó y los miró.

– Es un poco temprano para ustedes, chicos, ¿no es así?

– Tarde, la verdad – Peter le corrigió –. Apenas estamos entrando.

Ella chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación pero se movió y les permitió pasar. Cuando entraban a la Sala Común, su adrenalina finalmente murió y el cansancio los golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Las escaleras hacia el dormitorio se sintieron como escalar una montaña y todos gruñeron cuando lograron llegar a la cima.

– Lo hicimos – dijo Peter con temor mientras miraba hacia los doseles de su cama –. En verdad lo hicimos.

James se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa a un lado de su litera, refregándose los ojos.

– Lo hicimos. Y fue jodidamente brillante.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de los ronquidos de Peter llenaran la habitación. James se giró sobre su lado, dándole la cafa a la cama de Sirius. Tuvo que mirarlo borroso, pero podía ver a su amito acostado y despierto.

– Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

La cabeza de Sirius se azotó contra su lado.

– ¿Qué?

– De Moony – James dijo tranquilamente. Se levantó para apoyarse sobre su codo –. Siempre lo has estado.

Podía ver la ligera imagen borrosa de su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿En qué estás, James? – Sirius forzó una risa – No estoy enamorado de Remus, idiota. Yo sólo...

– Sirius...

– No – el otro chico lo cortó –. No es así, ¿está bien? Lo amo de la misma manera que te amo a ti o a Peter y si cualquiera de ustedes pasara por lo que vimos anoche, estaría igual. Joder, Potter. Sólo porque me gusten los chicos y me importe Remus no significa... No significa nada.

James lo miró fijamente sin pestañear por un momento.

– Está bien. Si tú lo dices.

– Bueno, sí lo digo – Sirius se quejó, y se giró sobre su otro lado.

– Pero a favor de los argumentos – prosiguió James con sequedad –, si estuvieses enamorado de él, y no estoy diciendo que lo estés, de verdad deberías decirle, porque toda esta cosa del sufrimiento en silencio que llevas aquí... Los va a dañar más a ambos que hacerles bien.

– No estoy...

– _Si lo estuvieses._

– Cállate, Potter. No sabes de lo que hablas.

James suspiró.

– Lamento haberlo mencionado entonces.

Sirius alcanzó detrás de él las cortinas de la cama y las cerró sin decir otra palabra.

o-o-o-o-o

– No sé qué hiciste distinto este mes, cariño, pero debes seguir haciéndolo – la Sra. Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza incrédula mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Remus en busca de cualquier señal de alguna herida seria. Algunas magulladuras y arañazos por aquí y allá, pero la mayor parte del cuerpo del chico estaba en una buena y perfecta salud para alguien que normalmente volvía a la enfermería a pulgadas de la muerte.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

– Tal vez sólo tengo mejor control del que pensé.

– Hmmm... Pareciera que sí – la curadora le ofreció una poción para el dolor en sus huesos y la bebió rápidamente.

– ¿Entonces eso significa que puedo volver a mi dormitorio pronto? – Preguntó, tratando no parecer muy esperanzado. Sólo prefería su propia cama ya estaba muriendo por hablarle a sus amigos.

Pomfrey suspiró.

– Quizás. Aunque no ahora, quiero mantener un ojo sobre ti por un momento. Ahora, descansa – insistió. Él no discutió, sólo se acostó nuevamente contra las almohadas e intentó juntar algunos destellos de recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Eso era distinto. Normalmente no tenía recuerdos de sus noches como un lobo, pero ahora tenía estos pequeños retazos de pensamientos claros.

 _Ciervo. Rata. Perro. Mi Pack. Correr. Jugar._

Recordaba el aire fresco y ser capaz de correr. Nunca era capaz de correr.

 _Persecución. Jugar. Correr. Ciervo._

¿Había estado afuera?

 _Bosque. Persecución. Rata._

La idea de eso. Que se le había permitido salir, no estando atrapado, solo y sin nada que hacer excepto hacerse pedazos...

 _Jugar. Lucha. Perro. Acorralado. Moony es alfa. Mío. Mío. Perro._

Se sofocó ligeramente. Bien, eso era interesante. Tal vez eso no significaba lo que en su mente humana creía que significaba. Ambos eran caninos después de todo. Moony sólo estaba manteniéndose a sí mismo por sobre Padfoot. Padfoot era un amigo de su pack... Porque Sirius definitivamente no era suyo, y entre más temprano aceptara que nunca lo sería, mejor.

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Llamó Pomfrey desde su oficina.

– Sí, estoy bien – respondió Remus, sintiendo esa estrechez en su pecho de nuevo Esa sensación que siempre tenía cuando Sirius lo tocaba o lo miraba de esa forma que él nunca había visto que mirara a nadie mas... Tan intensa y profunda, como si estuviese mirando dentro de su maldita alma.

– Estoy tan jodido... – murmuró.

o-o-o-o-o

– ¿Cómo mierda consiguieron sacarme? – Preguntó Remus sonriendo, a pesar se que la idea fuera tan demente y loca. Estaba sentado contra la cabecera su propia cama de cuatro con doseles con James, Sirius y Peter sentados alrededor de los pies de la cama.

– Sacarte no fue difícil – explicó Peter –. No fue muy complicado convencerte una vez que abrimos la puerta. Tú simplemente saliste por ella – los ojos de Remus de abrieron un poco más, ligeramente aterrorizado por el pensamiento de haberse perdido y Peter rápidamente añadió –: Estuvimos justo detrás de ti. Y parecías bastante interesado en tener el rastro de todos nosotros... así que no creo que quisieras salir corriendo a atormentar una aldea o algo así.

– Definitivamente no – James estuvo de acuerdo, tranquilizadoramente. Le pasó a Remus una rana de chocolate –. Parecías bastante feliz... Convencerte de volver fue una historia totalmente distinta.

Remus estaba completamente fascinado por todo lo que le dijeron. Era mucho más sencillo juntar sus recuerdos vagos con ellos rellenando los espacios en blanco. Se lamió los labios.

– Yo no... Digo... Sirius, no te lastimé, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo estábamos jugando?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

– Para nada, ¿por qué?

– Recuerdo haberme puesto un poco duro contigo, eso es todo... – Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco. Definitivamente no quería que Sirius supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero él no parecía para nada molesto.

– Nah, Moony Sólo estaba haciéndole saber a Padfoot que él estaba a cargo, eso fue todo. No hiciste nada malo... quiero decir... es un comportamiento básico entre caninos, ¿cierto?

Remus asintió.

– Sí, lo siento, es sólo que... No estoy acostumbrado a recordar nada. Mejor solo cualquier bien o... o diversión – sonrió un poco –. Esto es... De verdad no puedo decirles lo increíble que es, chicos. De nuevo, gracias.

– Deja de agradecernos, idiota – Sirius sonrió, mordiendo la cabeza de una rana de chocolate –. Nosotros nos divertimos... Sólo estamos contentos de ayudar a que no te hicieras pedazos por una vez.

Los otros asintieron de acuerdo.

Pasaron el resto del día holgazaneando en el dormitorio, planeando juntos las aventuras de los próximos meses.


	30. Chapter 30

**30 Navidad con los Black - Año cuatro**

El número doce de Grimmauld Place nunca ha sido un lugar demasiado cálido o agradable, no del tipo de medio ambiente como hogar-dulce-hogar. Era el contraste de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el lugar era un completo mausoleo. Aunque Sirius se ha sentido ligeramente incómodo ahí, de niño estaba totalmente aterrorizado de las incorpóreas Cabezas de Elfos Domésticos que su madre insistía en exhibir, en cuanto entraba a la casa de su familia durante su estadía por las vacaciones de invierno, se llenaba de un instantáneo sentimiento de temor que casi lo hacía querer vomitar.

Ya no pertenecía ahí.

Probablemente nunca lo hizo.

Regulus casi no había hecho contacto visual con él desde que se habían bajado del tren, y sus padres... Bueno, dijeron lo que había parecido ser una obligación y se habían forzado a saludarlo, pero el mayor sentimiento de reencuentro había sido bastante frío. No quería estar ahí, y estaba seguro de que ellos tampoco lo querían ahí.

James prácticamente le había rogado a Sirius que volviera a casa con él para Navidad, pero se había forzado a sí mismo a rechazarlo. Seguir evitando la Noble y Ancestral Casa De Los Black, sólo empeoraría el asunto porque, eventualmente, tendría que regresar de todas formas, ¿cierto? Así que para qué aplazarlo. ¿Para qué llenarse a sí mismo de falsas esperanzas de que podría salir por esa puerta y nunca más mirar atrás?

Por supuesto, siendo el Merodeador que era, ciertamente no planeaba sentarse ahí en silencio y hacer de su presencia completamente inadvertida por su familia. Lo primero que hizo una vez que llegó a su habitación fue poner una gran bandera de Gryffindor y un conjunto de escudos a través de toda la pared, asegurándose de utilizar un hechizo de pegamento permanente, así su madre no podría quitarlo cuando el regresara a la escuela. Le hubiese encantado ver su rostro cuando intentara arrancarlo.

Marlene le había conseguido un reproductor de música muggle para su cumpleaños número quince en Noviembre pasado y fue la primera cosa que empacó cuando supo que regresaría a casa por la semana, con los planes de dejar a The Beatles, Queen y a Bowie tocando tan fuerte como podía, todo él día y toda la noche, sólo con él propósito de fastidiar al resto de su familia. No bastó suficiente tiempo. Sólo tres canciones de Sheer Heart Attack* y Kreacher estaba aporreando su puerta por órdenes de su madre de"apagar esa porquería muggle". Él simplemente puso Killer Queen y dejó que la voz de Freddie Mercury ahogara todo lo demás. En su opinión, si sus padres tenían tanto problema con su comportamiento, podían dejar de ser tan engreídos, los malditos pomposos, y lidiar con él. Se negaba a ser ignorado por ellos por más tiempo. Iban a verlo, quisieran o no. No iba a aceptar órdenes de segunda voz por un viejo y gruñón elfo doméstico que nunca le había dado nada más que fingir respeto seguido por insultos murmurados con la clara intención de ser escuchados.

No fue hasta su tercer día de regreso en casa que las cosas en en Número Doce, se volvieron realmente emocionante. Cuando Kreacher llamó para la cena, Sirius bajó por las escaleras, sin usar una de sus finas batas de vestir, como era de esperar de un miembro de La Casa de Los Black, sino que con su camiseta de Ziggy Stardust y unos ajustados jeans muggle. Tomó asiento en su usual lugar, sin molestarse con la correcta postura erguida que se le había enseñado desde que aprendió a ponerse de pie solo, y en vez de eso, inclinó su silla hacia atrás sobre sus patas traseras, cruzando sus brazos desafiantemente sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Walburga casi saltaron fuera de su cabeza. Su boca se mantenía abriendo y cerrando como un pez mientras luchaba para encontrar las palabras para expresar lo horrible y vergonzoso que era su hijo. Finalmente su padre golpeó la mesa con el puño y se levantó, la mirada fija sobre su hijo mayor.

– ¡Sirius Orion Black! ¡Estás intentando enviar a tu madre a su tumba prematuramente?

Sirius en verdad sonrió.

– ¡Oh, bien! Sí me ves, padre. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que me estaba volviendo invisible o algo – se levantó también, dejando que su silla cayera hacia atrás sobre el suelo en un fuerte porrazo, pero nadie pareció notarlo –. ¿Qué es ahora lo que no es suficientemente bueno para ustedes? Era sencillo ignorar el hecho de que no fui elegido dentro de Slytherin. No lo mencionan y es como si no fuera cierto, ¿verdad? Pero cundo tienen que mirarme y ver que no encajo en su molde de La Realeza Sangrepura, ¿ahí es cuando finalmente recibo algún tipo de reconocimiento? – El enfado hervía dentro de su estómago, subiendo hacia la superficie.

– No es así cómo te criamos, Sirius – la voz de Orion era peligrosamente baja y Sirius podía ver la gran vena en su cuello comenzando a palpitar, pero no se iba a detener.

– Sé que no – replicó, manteniendo su tono similar al de su padre –. Pero eso es lo que lo hace tan genial.

Los ojos de Orion se abrieron ante él llamativo desataco, y casi sin mover los labios, murmuró:

– Sal de mi vista, Sirius – y lentamente volvió a sentarse.

– Con placer – Sirius se alejó antes de patear su silla fuera del camino y dejó él comedor. Pisoteó tan fuerte como pudo su subida por la escalera hacia su habitación y agarró el primer articulo relativamente abrigador de ropa que encontró, el que casualmente era uno de los sweaters de Remus que debió haberse mezclado con sus cosas mientras estaban empacando, y se lo puso por la cabeza. Buscó entremedio de su baúl su paquete de cigarros, un hábito que había agarrado después de quedarse hasta tarde en sus sesiones de besuqueo en varios armarios de escobas con el Ravenclaw de séptimo año, Patrick Davies, hacía algunos meses atrás, marchó directo por las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal, se sentó en el borde de la acera y colocó un cigarro entre sus labios.

– ¿Por qué haces eso?

Sirius apretó su encendedor muggle y encendió el final del cigarrillo, inhalando.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó sin mirar a su hermano – ¿Fumar? Joder, porque quiero.

Regulus lentamente tomó asiento a su lado.

– Eso no – rodó los ojos –. Aunque es un hábito muggle desagradable... Quiero decir, ¿por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles para ti todo el tiempo?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y miró a Regulus medio molesto.

– No estoy haciendo nada difícil. Sólo estoy siendo yo mismo, son ellos los que lo hacen difícil cuando no pueden aceptar que sólo no estoy hecho como el resto de esta familia, palmeó algunas cenizas –. Tú tampoco lo estás. Pero estás demasiado asustado de mecer ese bote y crear algunas olas. Prefieres sentarte ahí con tu cabeza en alto y dentro de sus culos, haciéndoles sentir orgullosos de cosas que ni siquiera crees.

Regulus estaba callado, mirando a su hermano de cerca. Algunas veces pareció que iba a decir algo, en vez de eso sólo suspiraría o haría un sonido indescifrable en el fondo de la garganta.

– No sabes en lo que creo o en lo que no – dijo finalmente, mirando el suelo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y puso su cigarro sobre el pavimento.

– Tienes razón, no lo sé. Porque ni siquiera me miras en los pasillos, o me hablas – se levantó –. Así que sólo dilo, Regulus... Prácticamente ya no somos hermanos.

El hermano menor se congeló, un audible jadeo se escapó de sus labios. Después de unos segundos se levantó también, y se giró para mirar al otro chico.

– Bien. Tal vez tengas razón. De todas formas, ya no me necesitas, ¿no es cierto? Tienes un hermano. Tienes a Potter, ¿verdad? – Su voz era helada y sus ojos penetrantes.

Sirius se lamió los labios y se llevó una mano por el cabello. Asintió

– Sí, es cierto. ¿A quién tienes tú, Regulus? – Se giró y caminó de vuelta a adentro, golpeando la puerta detrás de él al cerrarla.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, puso uno de sus discos y se tiró sobre la cama, mirando el techo. Su mente se sentía sorpresivamente en blanco. Hubiera pensado que se sentiría mal por decirle ese tipo de cosas a Regulus, pero no. No sentía nada. Quiso quitarse el sweater de Remus también, pero mientras lo hacia, lo golpearon esencias de pergamino, bosque, té y chocolate.

Durmió con el sweater de Remus por el resto de la semana.

* * *

 **N/T1: Sólo quería mencionar que es uno de mis discos favoritos de Queen xD**

 **¿No me odien? Estuve ocupada, la verdad. Fue gracias a los cumpleaños de David Thewlis y Gary Oldman que me obligué a traducir algo y justo se dio que era un capítulo cortito. ¡Ya intentaré retomar el ritmo! Eso... y... uy, Sirius duerme con el sweater de Remus :)**

 **Recuerden visitar la página WolfStar Forever - Sirius Black x Remus Lupin en facebook ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**31 - El Mapa del Merodeador - Año cuatro**

– ¿ Sirius, pararías con eso? Me estás poniendo nervioso – Peter le suplicó al otro chico, por la que pareció ser la décima vez esa tarde. Sirius estaba paseando hacia un lado a otro en la Sala Común, lo que se había vuelto un tipo de hábito desde que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones de Navidad, hacía un mes atrás. No hablaría de lo que le había pasado en casa, pero sus amigos habían concluido que su reunión con su familia no había ido del todo bien, y se veía más desesperado que nunca por la llamar la atención de su hermano.

– Estoy aburrido – reclamó Sirius, aún moviéndose –. ¿Podemos escabullirnos en los dormitorios de Slytherin y...?

– Sirius, no – Remus, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas demasiado rellenas a un lado de la chimenea, ni siquiera alzó la vista del documento que estaba editando de Peter –. Tenemos tarea. _Tú_ tienes tarea.

– Que se joda la tarea. La haré justo antes de la clase y aun así me ira bien. Ya sé todo – hacia un lado y a otro. Era impresionante que no hubiera formado un hoyo en la alfombra. Remus alzó la vista hacia él y sacudió la cabeza antes de encontrarse con los ojos de James. James se encogió de hombros.

Remus soltó un suspiro y palmeó su pierna.

– Siéntate, Padfoot.

Sirius detuvo su paseo, para el alivio de Peter, y tomó un segundo para considerar su siguiente movimiento. Cedió y se sentó en el suelo frente a Remus, cuya mano instintivamente comenzó a acariciar el largo y oscuro cabello, tan pronto como la cabeza del otro chico descansó sobre su rodilla.

– Sólo dame una hora y luego encontraremos una manera para lidiar con tu aburrimiento, ¿está bien?

James bufó.

– ¿Lo harás, Moony?

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y miró fijo, pero Remus no pareció enterarse de nada de eso mientras continuaba leyendo el ensayo de DCLAO de Peter. James le dio a Sirius una mirada de complicidad y volvió a su propio trabajo, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_.

Sirius se levantó abruptamente.

– Me voy a caminar.

– Voy contigo – dijo James animado, bajando su pluma y poniéndose de pie también.

Remus frunció el ceño.

– ¿No puede esperar? – Cuidadosamente bajó el documento y los miró – Ya casi terminamos de todas formas...

– Además, si quieren hacerle una broma a los Slytherins con tantas ganas, deberían planearlo bien primero – Peter suplicó con una insinuación en la voz –. No podemos tener detención esta semana, si saben...

– _Sabemos lo que quieres decir_ – dijo de golpe Sirius, y Peter se hundió un poco en su asiento.

– Bien entonces, hora de sacar al perro a pasear. Vamos, Padfoot – James tomó a Sirius por el codo lo sacó de la Sala Común –. ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó una vez que el retrato se cerró detrás de ellos. Ambas manos de Sirius fueron a la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por el cabello, apoyándose contra la helada muralla, con sus ojos cerrados y exhalando lentamente

– Tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Sobre qué? Tiendo a tener razón en muchas cosas.

– _¡Tú sabes qué!_

James suspiró.

– Sí, amigo... Lo sé. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sirius se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No voy a hacer nada! ¿Qué? Se supone que sólo camine hacia él, todo casual, como "oye, Moony, lindo clima el que tenemos. ¿Tiene las notas de Aritmancia? Por cierto, ¡estoy enamorado de ti!" Brillante, Potter. En serio.

– Seguro, ¿por qué no?

– ¿Por qué no? ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¡Lo arruinaría todo! – Sirius era consciente de estaba gritando pero no podía parar. Tenía lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse fuera de sus ojos pero se negaba a que eso pasase – James, si se lo digo y él no se siente de la misma manera, lo que definitivamente no hace, hará las cosas... _raras_... ¡Y entonces están Los Merodeadores, amigo!

James se quitó los lentes y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

– ¿Pero qué pasa si sí se siente de la misma manera que tú? Y solamente es tan testarudo y olvidadizo como tú porque, los dos son ridículamente tercos y, no sé, masoquista o algo y...

– No lo hace, Prongs – la voz de Sirius era tranquila y amarga.

– ¿Pero cómo sabes...?

– ¡Porque no debería! ¡Nadie debería! ¡No soy lo suficientemente bueno para él! Para nadie, la verdad, pero especialmente no para alguien tan bueno y agradable como él y... Y él... – se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con furia – Merece a alguien mejor que yo. Lo arruinaré. Lo arruino todo, joder.

James estaba tranquilo, viendo a Sirius tener su colapso. Después de unos momentos, suspiró fuertemente.

– ¿Terminaste de sentir pena contigo mismo?

Sirius parpadeó hacia él.

– Uh... Yo... Yo creo que sí...

Sorbeó por la nariz, apartando la mirada, incluso sabiendo que James podía ver que había estado llorando.

– Bien. Porque honestamente, Sirius, todo eso es basura – James sacudió la cabeza y se paró a un lado de él, apoyándose contra la pared también –. Sé que te sientes un poco perdido ahora con lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y Regulus en las vacaciones, pero eso no significa que eres una persona terrible que no merece que la quieran. Yo te quiero, completo idiota – le dio un ligero codazo al otro chico, ganándose una pequeña risa de él –. Y también Peter... Y Remus lo hace también. Mucho. Y si tú solamente...

_ Mira. De verdad no estoy listo, ¿está bien? Sólo quiero que esto desaparezca. No quiero arruinarlo todo.

– ¿Y cómo planeas que desaparezca, Sirius? – Preguntó James exasperado – ¿Encerrándote con cualquier chico en el armario de escobas cuando crees que nadie está viendo?

Sirius se mordió el labio, respirando temblorosamente.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de James.

– Mientras tú has estado besándote con Davies en el armario, puede que yo haya estado remediando el mapa.

o-o-o-o-o

– Funciona – jadeó Sirius – ¡De verdad funciona!

Los cuatro se acurrucaron en la cama de James con el mapa frente a ellos. Pequeños puntos etiquetados con los nombres de los estudiantes, profesores y personal, moviéndose por el dibujo del colegio.

– No puedo creerlo... – Murmuró Remus, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba su obra maestra. Todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho, hechizos y ecuaciones y tiempo... Y aquí estaba – Es increíble.

– No está terminado aún – advirtió James –. No nos emocionemos. Aún necesitamos trabajar en la seguridad. No queremos que caiga en manos equivocadas, obviamente.

– Sí, pero aun así... – Suspiró Peter – ¡Miren! Dumbledore está en el baño...

Sirius hizo una mueca.

– De verdad, no es algo que necesitábamos fuera anunciado, Wormtail. Gracias.

Entonces – James los miró, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –, ¿deberíamos hacer una prueba rápida? – Asintió hacia Sirius – ¿Aún quieres poner algo en el dormitorio de los Slytherins, Padfoot?

Sirius se rio.

– Como si tuvieras que preguntar.

* * *

 **¡UUUUUH! ¡Sirius confirmó estar enamorado de Remus! –brinca de un lado hacia otro–**

 **¿No me esperaban tan pronto? ¡Bang! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**32 Todo Perro - Año cuatro**

 _Las manos estaban enredadas en su cabello, halando lo suficientemente gentil para que no fuese demasiado doloroso, pero aún urgente mientras arrastraba sus labios provocativamente hacia su delgado y ajustado pecho. Sonrió contra la cálida piel, escuchando un gemido y sintiendo los músculos del abdomen del otro chico agitándose debajo de él por la anticipación._

 _– Sirius..._

 _Escuchando a Remus decir su nombre de esa manera le envió cosquilleos en su propia espalda. Gimió en respuesta y continuó presionando abiertos y calientes besos sobre su barriga._

 _— ...Sirius..._

— ¿Sirius?

Sirius dio un salto al despertar, jadeando y mirando fijamente los preocupados ojos de Remus.

— ¿Estás bien, Padfoot? Sonabas como si estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla...

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces y tragó. Su boca se sentía increíblemente seca.

— Yo... — Se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza — Sí, estoy bien, Moony. Una pesadilla... Sí — se obligó a mirar los ojos de Remus, dolorosamente consciente del problema debajo de las sábanas que podría probar que su sueño fue de todo menos una pesadilla, dependiendo del punto de vista, por supuesto —. Deberías estar dormido, Remus. Lo necesitas.

Una sonrisa se formó en las esquinas de los labios de Remus y se encogió de hombros.

— Estaré bien. Este mes no estuvo tan mal... No ha estado tan mal desde que han estado conmigo — se deslizó debajo de las sábanas a un lado de Sirius, quien se movió tanto como pudo hasta el otro extremo del colchón sin caerse. Miró directo hacia el dosel, recitando ecuaciones de Aritmancia en su cabeza, tratando de bloquear el hecho de que el muslo de Remus estaba presionado contra el suyo... ¿Estas camas habían sido tan pequeñas desde siempre?

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? — Remus preguntó tranquilamente después de un momento.

— ¿Q-qué?

Remus se giró sobre su lado para mirarlo. Las cortinas no estaban completamente cerradas alrededor de la cama y la pálida luz de la luna hacía sus ojos brillar, aun más lobo que chico en este momento.

— ¿La pesadilla?

— Oh... Bien... No fue nada — fingió una sonrisa. Remus no pareció convencido. Se movió debajo del cubre y Sirius creyó que se iba a morir.

— Lo siento — murmuró el hombre lobo, sonando un poco avergonzado —. No hay tanto espacio como antes, ¿eh?

 _Estúpido y maldito pendejo flacucho._

— ¿Preocupado por regresar a casa en verano?

Técnicamente eso no era falso, razonó Sirius consigo mismo y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí... Pero se supone que iré donde James después de una semana, de todas formas, así que no será tan horrible — tragó saliva nuevamente. Deseaba tener un poco de agua, su lengua se sentía como lija —. ¿Vendrás donde James, verdad?

Remus asintió.

— Lo haré. Por tres semanas en Julio y luego de nuevo a finales de Agosto antes de la escuela... Me quedaría por el verano completo pero... Bueno... Ya sabes.

— Lo sé, lo lamento — susurró Sirius.

— ¿Por qué? No tienes que lamentar nada, Pads. No es tu culpa que yo sea un mons...

— ¿La cortarás con eso, idiota? — Sirius dijo entre dientes. Ciertamente Remus no era un monstruo, ¿cómo se atrevía alguien a sugerirlo? Incluso el mismo Remus. ¡Especialmente Remus! — Sabes que no soporto que te llames así.

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone deba pensar, Padfoot? — Murmuró Remus tristemente — Cuando hay cuatro capítulos completos en nuestros textos de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que dicen que eso es lo que soy?

— Bueno, quien fuese que escribió eso nunca conoció correctamente a un hombre lobo — se quejó Sirius, resoplando molesto.

Remus se rio suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

— Eres... Algo distinto, Pads — suspiró —. ¿Ya estás listo para volver a dormir?

— Sí. No tienes que quedarte si no...

— No seas tonto, Sirius. Siempre te has quedado conmigo luego de una pesadilla.

 _Probablemente no llevabas una erección por un estúpido sueño sobre mí._ Pensó Sirius con amargura. Se giró sobre su lado, dándole la espalda al otro chico.

— Noches, Moony.

— Buenas noches, Padfoot.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El resto del año voló. Entre planear cada luna llena y estudiar para los exámenes, fue cono si hubiesen parpadeado y estuviesen de vuelta en el tren de Hogwarts de vuelta a casa.

Remus podía sentir el nerviosismo y la energía que rodeaba a Sirius mientras el tren se apresuraba. Estaba demasiado callado y sus ojos estaban pegados a la ventana mirando todo pasar rápidamente y contando los minutos para estar atrapado en casa. Aunque fuera por unos días hasta que pudiese escapar donde los Potter, todos sabían que esos días serían eternos para él.

— ¿Sirius? — Preguntó Remus suavemente, debajo de la animada conversación de James y Peter sobre Puddlemere United.

— ¿Hmmm? — Fue la distraída respuesta de Sirius, aún mirando la oscuridad fuera de la ventana. Sus ojos, los que Remus podía ver en el reflejo del vidrio, parecían tristes y aburridos y no llevaban el travieso y desafiante brillo que normalmente tenían. También estaba jalando un mechón de cabello que había caído del desordenado moño en su cabeza, como comúnmente hacía cuando estaba ansioso o triste. Remus de mordió el labio por un momento, tratando de pensar en su próximo movimiento. Todo dentro de él quería tomar al otro chico, besar sus labios hechos un puchero y hacerlo sonreír con esa sonrisa burlona que era tan de Padfoot. Eso, por supuesto, estaba fuera del plan... Pero había otra forma d calmar la tormenta que había aparecido dentro de la mente de Sirius. Una que sólo se había hecho conocer una vez que Sirius se convirtió en animago y partes de su forma animal de metían en su personalidad humana. Con una rápida mirada hacia James y Peter, aún demasiado concentrados en su conversación para notar algo más, Remus suspiró y tentativamente se inclinó hacia adelante, liberando el cabello de Sirius de su amarre, dejándolo caer como tinta derramada sobre su espalda. Comenzó a llevar sus dedos por las suaves ondas.

— Deja de tirarlo — lo regañó —. Terminarás calvo y yo seré el que tenga que decirte que aún te ves apuesto. Tu ego es demasiado delicado para la calvicie, Padfoot.

Vio la tensión en los hombros de Sirius calmarse casi instantáneamente cuando se acercó, los dedos aún peinando los delgados mechones negros, juntándolos todos en el cuello de Sirius, donde comenzó a torcerlos en una compleja trenza. Sirius exhaló y se apoyó hacia atrás, prácticamente sobre el regazo de Remus y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con el reflejo de la ventana antes de que Sirius los cerrara, finalmente relajado.

— Oye, Pete — dijo tranquilamente James, mirando a los otros dos de reojo —, ¿qué crees?

Peter bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

— Creo que todo perro tiene su propio dueño y Padfoot siempre le ha pertenecido a Remus... Aun cuando ellos no lo sepan todavía.

James asintió.

— Eres un hombre inteligente, Wormy.

El tren llegó a Kings Cross y estudiantes corrieron fuera del tren para abrazas y besar a sus familias. Los Merodeadores se tomaron su tiempo, aún no muy listos para separarse. Sirius pudo ver a sus padres saludar a su hermano desde lejos, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su estomago. Remus no quiso decir nada para no molestar más a Sirius, pero su propia ansiedad no estaba exactamente muy tranquila tampoco y de verdad estaba atemorizado de su regreso a casa para las próximas tres lunas llenas sin sus amigos ahí para hacerle compañía.

James llegó detrás de ellos, con un suave golpe en sus espaldas.

— Sirius, te veré la próxima semana, ¿verdad? Remus, ¿el próximo mes?

— Sí... — Los dos chicos murmuraron en respuesta. Ambos recibieron un fuerte abrazo del chico con gafas, quien luego los dejó para reunirse con sus padres.

— Todo estará bien, Sirius — le aseguró Remus mientras estaba de pie, hombro con hombro, mirando la multitud de estudiantes y sus padres —. ¿Verdad?

Sirius asintió.

— Por supuesto que sí — entre ellos, sus dedos se tocaron y con una oleada de coraje, o tal vez estupidez, Sirius tomó la mano de Remus y la apretó —. Somos Merodeadores. Estaremos bien.

* * *

 ** _Vaya, vaya, Lupin_ (ojalá lo lean con la voz de Snape xD) Para ser honesta... me hubiese gustado saber un poco más de cómo Remus se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Sirius, o algo... Así como vimos un poco de Sirius...**

 **Hey, debo mencionar que hace unos días llegué a mi casa. No sé cada cuánto actualice, pero al menos ya vuelvo a tener todas las comodidades (computadora) para traducir xD**


	33. Chapter 33

**33 - Un pequeño Riesgo**

El cálido sol de Julio estaba golpeando fuertemente el patio de la propiedad detrás de la hacienda de los Potter, James y Sirius hacía mucho que habían olvidado su juego de uno contra uno en Quidditch, dejando sus escobas en algún lugar del patio junto a sus playeras y shorts y en vez de eso, escogieron jugar a las luchas en el frío lago a las orillas de los jardines. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde empujándose y luchando entre ellos en el agua, viendo quién podía resistir la respiración por más tiempo. Debió ser cerca de las tres cuando ambos caminaron empapados y jadeantes de vuelta al césped y colapsaron ahí en el jardín. Sirius se levantó y sacudió su pelo de una manera perruna antes de atarlo en un moño y cayendo fuertemente para descansar sobe el pecho de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Uuf! — El aire salió de los pulmones de James con una fuerza impresionante y apartó la cabeza del otro chico — ¿Te molesta? Tienes una gorda cabezota.

— No es cierto — Sirius se rio entre dientes, acomodándose y estirando sus extremidades.

– Lo es. Es por ese maldito cráneo grueso y todo ese ego – James golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Sirius para hacer énfasis.

— Creo que me has confundido contigo ahí, amigo. Pregúntale a cualquiera. ¡Pregúntale a Evans!

James rodó los ojos y le dio a Sirius otro empujó para quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Hace demasiado calor para tenerte sobre mí! — James tomó sus gafas de la hierba a su lado y volvió a ponérselas — No vengas a hablarme de Evans hasta que le hayas dicho a Remus que estás patéticamente enamorado de él.

Sirius continuaba riendo como loco, acostado de espaldas.

— Oh, vamos, eso no es justo. Y de todas formas, al menos Remus no odia toda mi existencia. Evans apenas puede soportar estar contigo en la misma habitación sin hechizarte.

James sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, Padfoot.

— Sí. Eso y una orden de restricción — Sirius resopló, volteando sobre su estómago y evitando por poco el flojo balanceo del puño de James. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato, disfrutando del cálido sol de verano sobre su ya bronceada piel. Ambos casi se habían quedado dormidos cuando el sonido de la Sra. Potter llamándolos hizo a Sirius levantar la cabeza del césped.

— ¡James, Sirius! ¡Remus y Peter están aquí!

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie en un brinco y corrieron de vuelta a la casa, apenas a la mitad se dieron cuenta de que estaban desnudos a excepción de sus bóxers aún húmedos. Los dos esquiaron sobre los pisos de mármol y casi chocaron con los otros dos que estaban de pie en la puerta junto a sus cosas. Los cuatro comenzaron a reírse, intercambiando emocionados holas mientras la Sra. Potter sacudía su cabeza, sonriendo cariñosamente y agitando su varita en los charcos fangosos de su piso que recién había sido refregado.

Los chicos subieron a la habitación de James para guardar sus cosas, charlando sobre cómo habían estado sus veranos hasta ahora y haciendo sus planes para el resto.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Moony? — Preguntó James una vez que estuvieron a salvo detrás de las puertas cerradas.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Honestamente, estoy bien. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, estar encerrado en una celda solo, no se compara a correr a través de los bosques con mis amigos pero… Padfoot, de verdad, no me des esa mirada. Estoy bien. Es una precaución necesaria…

Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron y bufó, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana.

— Además — Remus continuó, el comienzo de una sonrisa rara tirando de sus labios —, he estado dándole pena a mi papá, me ha dado algo para ayudarme después con el dolor, me hizo jurar que no le diría a mamá o que nadie del personal de la escuela se enteraría.

-o-o-o-o-o-

— Tienes que estar bromeando — los ojos de James estaban tan abiertos que casi eran más grande que el marco de sus gafas, mirando con la boca abierta la bolsa de plástico que Remus sostenía frente a ellos.

Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de un fuego rugiente junto al antiguo cobertizo en el patio detrás de la casa. El señor y la señora Potter habían sugerido que los ruidosos chicos aprovecharan el tiempo y pasaran la noche al aire libre con sus sacos de dormir. Esto estaba bien para ellos, especialmente con la sorpresa que les había dado Remus.

— ¿Y tu papá sólo te _dio_ eso? — Sirius se rio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja — Eso es jodidamente fantástico, Moony.

Peter parecía ligeramente más incómodo que los demás.

— ¿De verdad ayuda?

Remus pareció pensativo por un segundo.

— Er… bueno, en su gran parte sólo hace que no me importe demasiado. Y me pone jodidamente hambriento… así que él usualmente baja conmigo en la mañana y fuma conmigo y me trae algún dulce que mi mamá cocinó — se frotó la nuca —. Como dije, no es nada comparado con lo que ustedes hacen por mí, pero…

— Oh, no, Moons. Esto es brillante — Sirius lo interrumpió emocionado —. Así que no lo vas a esconder de nosotros, ¿eh?

Remus bufó y rodó los ojos.

— No, lo traje conmigo para así poder restregárselo en sus caras y guardarlo para mí.

— Eres un santo, Moony — dijo James solemnemente, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

— Así que… — Comenzó Peter lentamente, aun mirando la bolsa con cautela — Er… Exactamente cómo… ya saben… ¿Lo hacen?

Sirius gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

— Oh, vamos, Wormy. ¡Lo fumas!

— ¡Sé eso, perro callejero! — Replicó Peter irritado — Quise decir, cómo…

— Tranquilos. Los dos — Remus suspiró mientras abría la bolsa y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un pequeño paquete de papeles finos —. Honestamente, debí haber pensado en esto antes, tal vez los calle a los dos.

Todos observaron en silencio, sorprendidos mientras los largos y ágiles dedos de Remus rodaban una impresionante cantidad de hierba en una hoja de papel.

— En casa papá tiene una pipa, y prefiero eso para ser honesto. Tiene un sabor más limpio. Pero él no dejaría que la tuviese, así que… el papel funcionará — tanteó sus bolsillos y frunció el ceño —. Mierda…

— ¿Fuego? — Preguntó Sirius, buscando en sus propios jeans. Remus asintió y Sirius le ofreció su encendedor. Remus alzó una desconfiada ceja por un momento antes de llevarse el porro a sus labios y prenderlo. Tres pares de ojos lo miraron atentamente mientras inhalaba, lo contuvo por unos segundos y lo dejó salir.

— Yo sigo — Sirius prácticamente saltó cuando Remus terminó, haciendo que el chico de cabello más claro riera y empezara a toser.

— Mierda, Padfoot… Tranquilízate. Aquí — le ofreció el porro.

Sirius, con demasiado entusiasmo, inhaló bastante y terminó tosiendo con Remus golpeándolo en la espalda. El hombre lobo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Te lo dije. No importa, estarás tan drogado como un hipogrifo* en cosa de segundos.

James le arrebató el cigarrillo a Sirius, quien seguía inclinado tosiendo, y fue capaz de mantenerse cuando dio su primera fumada, aunque su cara se arrugó un poco y sus ojos se humedecieron.

— Es un poco áspero en la garganta, ¿verdad?

— Nunca lo he notado — dijo Remus despreocupadamente —. Normalmente mi garganta ya está rasposa por los aullidos así que… No notaría la diferencia.

Cuando fue el turno de Peter, el chico dudó.

— Vamos, Wormtail — Sirius lo incitó, finalmente recuperando el aliento, aunque su voz se había desvanecido levemente —. Todos lo hemos hecho, no seas gallina.

— No lo presiones, Pads — Remus lo regañó —. Peter, sólo tienes que hacerlo si quieres.

Los llorosos ojos azules de Peter se lanzaron de un amigo a otro mientras debatía mentalmente.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

— Mi cabeza da vueltas un poco — dijo James, luciendo como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para describirlo —. Y mi boca está seca. Pero se siente bien. Te gustará.

— Tengo hambre — murmuró Sirius. Se había dejado caer despreocupado para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el césped y estaba mirando el fuego con sus vidriosos ojos rojos —. Joder, tengo demasiada _hambre_ — se rio un poco. Remus se echó a reír y sacó una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo al chico que ahora se reía de manera irregular —. Nunca he tenido tanta hambre. Jim, ¿comimos hoy?

Ahora James estaba riéndose también.

— Sí, amigo. Tuviste… un montón de panqueques para el desayuno y tres porciones de pollo de mamá en la cena y yo… Espera… ¿eso fue hoy? ¿Qué día es?

Las cejas de Peter se unieron preocupado y miró a Remus.

— ¿Eso es normal?

— Sí — simplemente dijo Remus, tomando otra fumada —. No te preocupes por ellos. Están más que bien. Pero en serio, no es la gran cosa. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Peter.

Peter les dio a los chicos que continuaban riendo otra mirada y sonrió, cediendo.

— Muy bien, bien.

Remus le pasó el porro.

— Sólo no lo inhales como si estuvieras tomando un maldito batido o terminarás como este par de hienas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

— No, no, espera… ¿En serio? — Rio Sirius, agarrándose sus lados — ¡Nunca me dijiste que te besuqueaste con _Alice_! Amigo, eso está jodido. Frank ha estado interesado en ella.

James rodó los ojos.

— Fue por eso que no te conté, idiota. Tienes una gran bocota — le lanzó un puñado de pasto al otro chico —. Fue una vez en tercero y yo no había besado a nadie y tampoco ella, así que lo hicimos.

— ¿Han hecho algo más? — Preguntó Peter con curiosidad, tendido sobre su estómago y atizando las brasas ardientes del fuego.

La mano de James se disparó a su cabello nerviosamente y tosió un poco.

— Er… Digo, he tenido mi mano sobre algunas faldas por aquí y allá.

Sirius bufó.

— Impresionante.

James lo miró.

— Oh, por favor. ¿Y qué tan lejos has conseguido llegar en todos tus viajes nocturnos al armario de escobas?

Sirius se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

— Ustedes, muchachos, no quieren saber dónde he puesto qué partes.

— ¿Así que me estás diciendo que lo has hecho? — Dijo James, alzando una escéptica ceja y apoyándose en sus codos — ¿Con cualquier chico al azar que se cruzó en tu camino esa semana?

Sirius le lanzó una sucia mirada y suspiró.

— He dado… y recibido… una buena cantidad de mamadas en esos armarios de escobas si de verdad quieres saber. Entre otras cosas, y saben qué, ¿qué hay de Peter? ¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado nuestro pequeño Whiskers*? Empujó al chico más pequeño, deseando desesperadamente quitar la atención de sí mismo.

Peter chilló sorprendido al ser llamado tan repentinamente y soltó una risa ansiosa.

— Yo… Quiero decir… Besé a Emmeline un par de veces el año pasado.

Sirius rio fuertemente.

— Muy bien, Peter. Es una chica guapa — sus ojos se dirigieron a Remus, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la discusión —. ¿Qué hay de ti, Moony?

— ¿Hmm? — Remus pareció salir de su propio aturdimiento — ¿Yo?

James sonrió.

— Sí, Rem. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas aves detrás de ti, a las chicas les gusta esa cosa tonta e inocente — echó un rápido vistazo a Sirius, quien convenientemente había fijado su interés en lo que debió haber sido una muy fascinante tarjeta de la rana de chocolate.

Remus puso una cara extraña y peleó con sus pensamientos por un momento. El retraso hizo que Sirius rompiera su fingida concentración en su tarjeta, mirando al otro chico por el rabillo del ojo, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

— Nadie… — Suspiró — Nadie va a querer estar conmigo una vez que sepan la verdad. Así que no… No me molesto con esto — murmuró.

Ninguno de ellos habló. Por algunas veces James pareció como si tuviese algo que decir, pero lo cubrió con una incómoda y forzada tos. Entonces Sirius se levantó.

— Necesito… sólo necesito… Humo en mis ojos, por el fuego — murmuró, pateando la tierra bajo sus pies antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse en dirección al lago.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius se sentó con fuerzas a la orilla del agua, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos. No debería estar tan molesto, lo sabía. No era asunto suyo si Remus quería estar con alguien o no. Sólo era que no podía soportar la manera en la que el otro chico siempre se menospreciaba. Lo odiaba, porque para él, Remus era todo lo bueno en el mundo y el hecho de que fuera tan rápido al ponerlo en duda sólo porque algún loco decidió atacarlo de niño hacía a Sirius querer gritar. Gruñó frustrado y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero por su paquete de cigarrillos. Se llevó las dos manos a su cabello y lo tiró.

— Esas cosas son terrible para ti, ya sabes… — La voz de Remus lo reprendió suavemente. El corazón de Sirius dio un salto y tragó con fuerzas.

— Viviré — dijo tranquilamente.

Lentamente Remus tomó asiento a su lado y podía sentir los ojos del chico desnudándolo.

— ¿Sirius?

— ¿ _Qué_ , Remus? — Gritó en respuesta, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente cuando vio a Remus encogerse un poco. Exhaló lentamente y miró el humo gris arremolinarse frente a sus ojos — Lo siento… No quise gritarte.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que todos ya estamos acostumbrados.

— Eso no hace que me sienta mejor — gruñó Sirius molesto. Suspiró —. Lo siento… de nuevo — finalmente miró al otro chico — ¿Qué querías decir?

Remus se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, mirando su regazo.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Sirius exhaló bruscamente en una casi-risa.

— ¿Enojado contigo? ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

— Por irte así de enojado — Remus distraídamente tomó la hierba que estaba a su alrededor —. Sé que no te gusta escucharlo, Padfoot. Pero así es cómo es. El mundo no es un lugar muy acogedor para personas como yo. Ni siquiera sé qué va a pasar conmigo después del colegio. Nadie va a contratarme… — Se giró y vio a Sirius deshacerse de su cigarrillo — He sabido esto toda mi vida y lo he aceptado. Nunca voy a tener una relación o lo que sea… No todos van a estar tan dispuestos a aceptar a un monst…

— ¡Cállate, Remus! — Sirius gritó, poniéndose de pie — Merlín, sólo cierra la maldita boca y deja de hablar de ti como… ¡como si ni siquiera importaras!

Remus lo miró, sin parpadear.

— Sirius, yo…

— ¡No! ¡Jódete, Remus! ¡ _Dioses_! ¡No tienes idea lo mucho que quiero estrangularte cada vez que dices esa mierda estúpida sobre ti o cómo nadie nunca va a quererte! ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio escucharte llamarte a ti mismo un monstruo porque no lo eres! Eres… Eres amable y divertido e inteligente y… Merlín, _jodidamente hermoso_ … y mereces a alguien que vaya a amar cada jodida parte de ti, ¡incluyendo al lobo! Así que sólo deja de decirte que nadie va a amarte porque, por la puta madre, ¡ _yo te amo, joder_! Te he amado desde que tengo memoria, pero estás tan jodidamente lleno de lástima por ti mismo para notar…

— Sirius… — Remus susurró, sus ojos se abrieron por el shock, pero Sirius continuó vociferando.

— ¡Y lo he intentado! Lo he intentado con tantas fuerzas para que esos sentimientos desaparezcan pero…

— ¡Sirius! — Remus se levantó.

— ¡No lo harán! Así que puedes irte y odiarme por esto, pero yo… — Sirius jadeó cuando Remus agarró su rostro con ambas manos y estrelló sus bocas juntas. El tiempo se detuvo. Ambos se quedaron paralizados y, después de un momento, Remus se apartó, horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Yo… — Se lamió los labios — Lo siento… No debí…

Sirius tragó con fuerzas, los ojos grises buscando los de oro antes de inclinarse, agarrando un puñado de cabellos de Remus y cerrando la distancia entre sus bocas de nuevo. Esta vez estaban preparados, y cuando los labios de Remus se separaron, Sirius tomó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca del otro chico. Las manos de Remus cayeron desde el rostro de Sirius y lentamente viajaron hasta descansar sobre sus caderas, tirando de él más cerca mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban unas contra otras y sus dientes chocaban.

Bajaron hasta hundirse en el suelo sin apartarse, y Sirius gimió sorprendido cuando Remus, de una manera poco usual, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y gentilmente lo empujó hasta quedar de espaldas, profundizando el beso. Sirius podía sentir su pecho latir contra su pecho mientras sus sentidos eran completamente abrumados con Remus. La esencia de pergamino y fuego y bosque y el sabor de chocolate y té de hierba y lo que Sirius supuso era el porro que habían fumado…

Finalmente se separaron, ambos jadeando fuertemente y mirando fijamente los ojos del otro.

— Tú… — Remus se lamió los labios — ¿Tú me amas?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

— Creo que siempre lo he hecho, Moony — levantó una mano para peinar el cabello de Remus fuera de sus ojos.

Remus casi rio, casi se ahogó.

— Yo también te amo, Sirius.

Se besaron suavemente de nuevo, apenas un toque de sus labios juntos.

—…Si hacemos esto… nosotros, de verdad… — Remus apenas susurró, con los ojos fijos en los de Sirius, con determinación — Podríamos estar arriesgándolo todos, sabes…

Sirius sonrió, descansando su mano contra la mejilla de Remus y llevando su pulgar con gentileza de un lado a otro sobre los labios del chico. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué es la vida sin un pequeño riesgo?

* * *

N/T1: Drogado en inglés es High, que también significa alto, es decir, el chiste es que estará tan alto como un hipogrifo, pero bleh, drogado al fin y al cabo.

N/T2 Me fijé que cuando traduje el capítulo de los apodos, dejé ese en español, ahora quise dejarlo en inglés xD (Era Bigotes).

* * *

 **¡POR FIN! ¡Se besaron, se dijeron que se aman! ¡¿Qué más se puede pedir?!**


	34. Chapter 34

**34 Verano 1975, parte 2**

James daba vueltas.

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su dormitorio y a cada par de pasos se detenía, miraba a Sirius y a Remus, quienes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama, y abría su boca para hablar, luego suspiraba y continuaba caminando. Peter estaba sentado en el rincón mirando la escena e intentando no reír.

— Eh… ¿Exactamente qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Sirius finalmente, comenzando a preocuparse por el comportamiento de su amigo. Después de todo, James había sido el que lo había presionado para que fuera y le confesara a Remus sus sentimientos.

James detuvo su extraña marcha y volvió a mirar a los otros chicos. Estaban sentados lo suficientemente cerca para que sus muslos se tocaran, y entre ellos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, los dedos unidos y los nudillos blancos mientras su diversión por ver la reacción de James lentamente se transformaba en pánico.

— Estoy tratando de decidir a cuál de los dos debería darle el discurso de si hieres a mi mejor amigo, te mato.

— Yo soy tu mejor amigo — Sirius le recordó, casi con un puchero.

— Sí, pero también eres un idiota — James había vuelto a dar vueltas. La boca de Sirius se abrió, insultado. Hizo un movimiento como si fuera a ponerse de pie, pero Remus lo empujó hacia atrás con un suspiro.

— El discurso no es necesario, Prongs — dijo Remus tranquilamente —. Conocemos los riesgos que estamos tomando. Ya hablamos de esto, toda la noche.

Sirius bufó.

— Bueno, no toda la noche…

— Padfoot, suficiente — Remus rodó los ojos hacia sunovio _… su novio. Ahora eran novios_. James gruñó y apretó el puente de su nariz.

— Muy bien, eso… Esa es otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar — agitó su mano entre ellos —. Eh, ya sabes, hablo por mí y por Peter — apuntó a Peter, quien aún estaba sentado en el rincón con la mano en su boca y retenía lo que probablemente era un doloroso ataque de risa. Se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza y James continuó —: Cuando digo que apoyamos esto totalmente, de hecho, Wormy me debe cinco galeones. Pensó que no iba a pasar hasta el final del verano…

Sirius levantó una ceja.

— ¿Ustedes apostaron por nosotros?

— Ese no es el punto — James continuó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano —. Los apoyamos, estamos felices por ustedes… Sólo les rogamos, por favor… Por Merlín, _por favor_ , usen hechizos silenciadores.

Peter perdió con eso, riendo tan fuerte que se cayó. Remus estaba profundamente sonrojado y Sirius no parecía divertido, pero asintió con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, sí. Seremos considerados con sus oídos virginales cuando llevemos a cabo nuestras demostraciones de afecto. ¿Algo más?

James lo pensó por un momento antes de añadir:

— No tengan sexo en mi cama.

— Lo apoyo — logró decir Peter entre risas.

— Nosotros no… ya saben — tartamudeó Remus, levantando su mano para rascarse la nuca ansiosamente —. Quiero decir… no todavía… ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación por favor? — Escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos.

James se rascó la cabeza, reflexionando, asegurándose de haber dejado claro todos los puntos que quería hablar. Se encogió de hombros.

— Sí, eso es todo, supongo.

Remus suspiró aliviado. Era humillante. Pero entendía que necesitaba ser aclarado. La dinámica del grupo iba a cambiar y los límites necesitan ser discutidos. Al menos ya se había acabado…

— Esperen — dijo Sirius repentinamente. Remus gruñó —, ¿qué hay con los besos?

James se congeló y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

Sirius se mordió el labio por un segundo antes de encontrarse con los ojos de James, con una mirada severa que significaba que no se dejaría llevar por lo que dijera.

— Quiero decir, Remus y yo somos una pareja — decir eso en voz alta hizo el estómago de Sirius revolverse un poco, pero este no era el momento para mariposas. Hablaba en serio —. Así que nos vamos a besar. En el dormitorio, en la Sala Común… Tal vez en los pasillos, no lo sé… pero quiero asegurarme de que no será… ya sabes… un problema — su voz vaciló un poco por los nervios, pero mantuvo su mirada firme e irrefutable. A su lado, escuchó la respiración de Remus dificultarse y apretó su mano involuntariamente. Sirius la apretó también, sin romper el contacto visual con James, desafiándolo a decir algo en su contra. Hubo un silencio pesado y Sirius y Remus estaban aguantando la respiración. Entonces James rio.

— ¿Es en serio? Por supuesto que sé que los dos se besarán. Joder, los he visto a los dos añorando al otro por casi dos años, estaba a punto de amarrarlos y dejarlos en un armario con hechizos de pegamento permanente en sus malditos labios. Por favor, bésense todo lo que quieran, Merlín sabe que todas las otras parejas en la escuela lo hacen — negó con la cabeza, todavía riéndose y mirando a la pareja incrédulo de que incluso pudieran estar preocupados de eso.

Sirius suspiró y asintió.

— Todas las otras parejas son…

— ¿Heterosexuales? — James bufó — ¿Y? Ustedes dos son iguales a ellos. Están asquerosamente enamorados y babean el uno por el otro… Si ellos pueden refregar eso en la cara de los demás, entonces ustedes también. Y si alguien intenta hacerles problemas, chicos, los hechizaré yo mismo.  
¿Cierto, Pete? — Asintió hacia Peter, quien finalmente había dejado de reír y estaba sentado y escuchando, además asintiendo.

— Sinceramente, prefiero verlos a ustedes dos besándose antes que a Bellatrix y ese tipo, Lestrange — el chico se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

— Parece justo — murmuró Sirius.

— El punto es — dijo James, repentinamente muy serio y mirándoles a los dos de nuevo —, los amamos a los dos, y si son felices juntos, entonces nosotros estamos felices por ustedes. Sólo… — suspiró, su cara se deformó un poco mientras intentaba llegar a la mejor manera para transmitir sus pensamientos — No… se lastimen.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un segundo, los dos estuvieron perdidos cuando sus corazones se aceleraron un poco y esas mariposas se volvieron salvajes dentro de sus estómagos. Ambos sonrieron. Sirius se lamió los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

— Nunca…

James los miró, con los brazos cruzados y sintiéndose un poco preocupado. Ellos se amaban, tanto que había sido obvio desde que tenían once años y se subían a la cama del otro cuando creían que nadie sabía. Él sabía, evidentemente, que ninguno de ellos heriría al otro intencionalmente. Pero también conocía a los muchachos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había ciertos aspectos de sus personalidades y en el historial de su amistad, que los dos solían ser problemáticos una vez que cosas como romance y el sexo entraban en la ecuación. Eso, decidió James, sería algo de lo que se preocuparía más adelante. Por ahora, sus dos mejores amigos estaban felices y enamorados.

Y besuqueándose en su cama.

— ¡Bien! ¡Lo entendemos! ¡Están enamorados! Tomó una almohada del suelo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la pareja, la que se separó y rio —. Y recuerden lo que dije de los encantamientos silenciadores.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Tu jodida hermana me odia, Lily — rio Marlene mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella —. Debiste ver su cara cuando me vio esperando afuera del baño para lavarme los dientes.

Lily suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, hojeando distraídamente su libro de pócimas sobre su cama.

— No te sientas tan halagada, Marly — la reprendió gentilmente, sin levantar la vista de su libro —. Odia todo lo que tenga que ver con magia. No tiene caso intentar ser amable con ella.

Marlene bufó, volteándose para mirar al espejo en la pared, jugueteando con su rubio y largo cabello.

— Oh, no te preocupes, no fui amable.

— No creí que lo fueras — sonrió Lily sarcásticamente, cerrando su libro y volviendo a dejarlo en su baúl —. Fue por eso que cuando mis padres me dijeron que invitara a una amiga, te elegí a ti y no a Dorcas o a Mary.

Marlene fingió una expresión herida con una mano en su corazón, sus labios rojos y brillantes formando una o perfecta, fingiendo estar ofendida.

— ¿No es porque soy tu mejor amiga? — Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió — Qué hiriente, Evans. En serio — volvió a prestarle atención a su reflejo.

Lily rodó los ojos.

— No. Es sólo que Mary es demasiado sensible, y no quería que el obvio… _desprecio_ … de Petunia la hiciera sentir mal. Y Dorcas es extremadamente amistosa, por lo que lo hubiese tomado como un desafío agradarle a Turkey — trató de mantener su tono suave, como si no le molestara que estas fueran sus preocupaciones para traer a sus amistades más cercanas a su casa. Marlene frunció el ceño, mirando a la pelirroja por el reflejo del espejo. Atravesó la habitación y tomó asiento a un lado de ella en la cama.

— Oye — dijo suavemente, inclinándose y recogiendo un mechón de pelo rojo oscuro detrás de la oreja de su amiga —, no dejes que te afecte, Lils. Tal vez… tal vez lo supere algún día. Nadie lo sabe, ¿eh?

Los ojos verdes parpadearon unas lágrimas y dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro.

— Yo sólo… — resopló un poco —. Es mi hermana, Marly. Y me odia… por algo que ni siquiera puedo controlar… — Lily se dejó llevar por su mejor amiga, apoyándose en el pecho de la otra niña y dejando caer las lágrimas. Marlene pasó sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de manera reconfortante por toda la espalda de Lily.

— Está bien, Lily. No llores, cariño… Merlín, si lloras tendré que ir a ponerle ojos de sapo a su champú por molestarte.

Lily rio y se secó los ojos.

— Creo que este año pasaste mucho tiempo con Black.

Marlene suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Ya sabes, no son tan malos. Los Merodeadores… — tomó un cepillo de pelo, acomodándose detrás de su amiga y comenzó a peinar los largos cabellos de Lily. Escuchó a la otra chica gruñir.

— Cierto. Sólo son vanidosos, desagradables, destructivos, groseros…

— Oh, por favor — Marlene tiró fuertemente de su cabello para callarla —. No son… Bueno, al menos… Remus y Peter no lo son.

Lily rio.

— Nunca dije que tuviera un problema con Remus o Peter. Son bastante agradables. De hecho, no entiendo por qué son amigos de Black y Potter.

— Cuidan bien del otro — Marlene comentó —. Digo, todos saben que Remus no está… bien… Potter y Black y Peter de verdad hacen todo lo que pueden por él. Quiero decir, ¡Sirius hasta toma apuntes en clases cuando Remus está enfermo! Y ya sabes que ese chico ni siquiera toma apuntes para él mismo — las dos chicas rieron con eso.

— De todas formas — continuó Lily, seriamente —, puede que se cuiden entre ellos, pero no puedes negar que pueden molestar a todos los demás. Vamos, Marly, has visto las cosas que le han hecho a la gente…

— Sí, y todo ha sido bastante inofensivo.

Lily se mordió el labio. _No todo_ … pensó con amargura. Era cierto, la mayoría de las bromas que los chicos hacían estaban dirigidas a grandes grupos de estudiantes, sino a todos a la vez, y eran irritantes e inconvenientes en el mejor de los casos. Nadie había resultado herido por nada de lo que los Merodeadores habían hecho. Nadie excepto…

— Mira, si esto es por la pequeña… _rivalidad_ con Severus — Marlene sacudió la mano con desdén —, ¿has pensado alguna vez que quizás él podría estar dándoles razones para…?

— Marlene — resopló Lily, tratando de no volverse demasiado protectora sobre el muchacho —, mira, sé que Severus no es del agrado de todos — Marlene bufó, pero Lily la ignoró y continuó —: y sé que se ha mezclado con un mal grupo últimamente. Pero creo que él solamente… está un poco perdido, eso es todo — suspiró y miró sus manos sobre su regazo mientras Marlene aseguraba su cabello en una cola de caballo —. Ha sido un muy buen amigo conmigo incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts. No creo que sea una mala persona, y no creo que comparta las opiniones que sus… _amigos_ … tienen. Pero Potter y Black lo atormentan y eso no lo hace más fácil.

Marlene asintió aunque en su mente, no podía estar menos de acuerdo. Sabía que la cabeza de Lily no podía ser persuadida en contra del Slytherin, a quien Marlene siempre encontró un poco rarito. Pero Lily no escucharía una mala palabra sobre él, Marlene tuvo que preguntarse cuánto bastaría exactamente para demostrarle a Lily que ese chico no era lo que ella pensaba que era. Y tal vez James y Sirius eran un poco severos con lo que le decían o hacían a Snape, pero ella nunca los había visto ir en contra de alguien que no hubiese hecho algo para provocarlos.

Un grito agudo desde la sala los interrumpió y Lily se rio lentamente levantando una ceja.

— ¿Marlene?

La rubia rio y se encogió de hombros, exactamente lo contrario a una imagen de inocencia.

— ¿Qué? — Lily frunció el ceño y Marlene gruñó — Bien. Reemplacé su pasta dental por moco de babosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tal vez ha sido un pequeño error.

Debió ser un error. Remus de verdad sintió que se atragantaba mientras miraba fijamente el sobre que estaba abierto sobre la cama de James. Ni siquiera quería tocar el pin que había caído de él.

— Esta debe ser una broma — dijo Sirius, expresando sus pensamientos exactos —. ¿Quién demonios te pondría a ti como prefecto, Moony?

Remus gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo digas en voz alta, Padfoot… Puede que sea una broma, y si lo dices en voz alta se solidificará en algún extraño universo paralelo y será verdad — se frotó los ojos con la esperanza de que la tonta cosa desapareciera —. Todo lo que quería era pasar por la escuela completamente desapercibido como cualquier otro estudiante normal — murmuró —. ¿En qué están pensando? Mi novio es el mayor delincuente en la escuela…

— Para ser justos — chilló Peter —, todavía nadie sabe que Padfoot es tu novio.

James suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Tiene que haber algún tipo de conspiración, amigo — observó cómo Remus tímidamente tomaba el pin entre dos dedos, como si fuera a quemarle —. Probablemente que vayas a tensarnos las riendas.

Remus bufó y rodó los ojos.

— Como si siquiera las tuviera — soltó el pequeño metal y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, sacudiendo su cabeza con furia —. Nope. Nope, no la quiero. Sólo quiero pasar mis malditos TIMOs y seguir con mi vida — se estremeció. Iría a la oficina de Dumbledore apenas volvieran a la escuela y la rechazaría. No necesitaba más responsabilidades. Y de verdad no necesitaba que esperaran que controlara al dúo dinámico de James y Sirius —. Joooooder.

Sirius rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Remus, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre lobo.

— Bien… bueno, no puede ser lo peor, ¿sabes? Tiene un lado positivo.

— ¿Lo tiene?

— El baño de prefectos probablemente sea un gran lugar para hacer… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegaste?

— Porque alguien debía y Remus no estaba haciéndolo — dijo Peter con una sonrisa —. Aunque hablando en serio, creo que puedes tener razón con que haya un lado positivo — tomó la insignia de prefecto, examinándola detenidamente —. Piénsenlo, Moony va a saber todas las reglas del colegio…

James rio.

— ¿No se las sabe ya?

Peter lo ignoró y continuó:

— Así que sabrá cómo librarse de ellas también, ¿no es así, Moony?

Remus se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco inquieto.

— No lo sé…

— Es un buen punto, Wormtail — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa astuta. Se giró para acariciar con la nariz la mejilla de Remus —. Tener un prefecto de nuestro lado podría jugar a nuestro favor.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

— No. No está pasado. Iré directamente donde Dumbledore y le diré que no la quiero — se alejó del abrazo de Sirius y le quitó el pin a Peter, metiéndolo de vuelta a su sobre —. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con la gestión del tiempo sin tener que asistir a las reuniones de prefectos, o haciendo rondas de noche. Y además, ¿qué pasa si tengo que poner a uno de ustedes en detención?

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y se largaron a reír.

— Sí, claro, como si fueras a darnos detención. Buena esa, Moony — James soltó una risita.

Remus frunció el ceño, ofendido.

— Si fuera prefecto y los viera a ustedes haciendo algo malo, lo que… aceptémoslo, excepto respirar, todo lo que ustedes hacen está mal…

— ¡Pero eso es lo que lo hace tan genial, Moons! — Sonrió Sirius — ¡Podemos hacer todo eso frente a ti y no meternos en problemas!

— Eso es… bastante irrespetuoso, Sirius — dijo Remus, tomando asiento en la cama y leyendo la carta que había venido con el estúpido pin plateado. No era que no estuviera agradecido con Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall por sentir que valía la pena como estudiante lo suficiente para ese cargo, pero él no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo como ellos parecían estarlo. Aun así, era un orgullo y sus amigos no estaban apoyándolo mucho. Mordió el interior de sus mejillas, intentando no enojarse con ellos. No la quería de todas formas, así que, ¿a quién le importaba si estaban comportándose como idiotas por eso? Hubo una clara tensión en el aire cuando James, Sirius y Peter comenzaron a notar que Remus no estaba divertido con su comportamiento.

James se aclaró la garganta.

— Escucha, Moony, no tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Aún tenemos tres semanas antes de que comience el semestre. Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo.

— Sí — Remus suspiró, doblando la carta y alejándola —, supongo que sí.

James le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Muy bien — dijo energéticamente —. Vamos a disfrutar del resto del verano y a preocuparnos por el colegio cuando llegue el momento. A mí me serviría ahora un poco de aire fresco. ¿Alguien quiere ir a caminar?

Sirius instintivamente lo miró.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

James se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A un pueblo muggle que está a unas calles de aquí? Hay unas tiendas decentes alrededor — apenas había terminado de sugerirlo cuando Sirius ya casi tenía las dos botas puestas y prácticamente estaba afuera de la habitación. James bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

— De verdad deberías considerar en ponerle un collar, Moony.

— Ya lo había pensado.


	35. Chapter 35

**No me odien :c**

* * *

 **34 Cuero – Verano 1975, parte 3**

No había nada demasiado emocionante sobre el pueblo muggle que estaba cerca de la propiedad de los Potter, además del hecho de que fuera un cambio de paisaje para los chicos, que habían pasado las últimas semanas molestando a Euphenia y a Fleamont, corriendo alrededor de la mansión y el patio, causando los líos comunes que venían con chicos de quince años. Era en su mayoría tiendas familiares, una heladería y un pub. Pero a Sirius, a quien nunca se le había permitido estar cerca de áreas rodeadas de muchos muggles, era un mundo completamente distinto. Remus lo había observado divertido, mientras Sirius, James y Peter entraron a la tienda estacionaria, ojos bien abiertos y muy sorprendidos por la idea de útiles para escribir que no necesitaban ser sumergidos dentro de un poco de tinta cada pocas líneas.

— ¿Pero cómo _funciona?_

— La tinta se almacena en su interior — explicó Remus, aguantando la risa mientras James inspeccionaba un bolígrafo común.

— Muggles — el sangre pura suspiró, completamente sorprendido —. De verdad piensan en las cosas más grandes.

— Supongo que no tienen alternativa — Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, tomando una engrapadora que Remus inmediatamente le quitó, murmurando entre dientes sobre cosas filudas y que no quería tener que ir al hospital si Sirius se sacaba un ojo —. Ya que no tienen magia, tienen que ingeniárselas para avanzar.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo poder sacarlos de la tienda y Remus, siendo el único de los cuatro que llevaba dinero muggle con él, había llegado al extremo de comprarles un pack de bolígrafos económicos a los tres para que pudiesen experimentar con ellos todo lo que quisieran, sin tener que molestar al vendedor mayor que continuaba mirándolos suspicazmente durante la última media hora. Se acercaba la hora de la cena e iban a dar el paseo por terminado cuando algo llamó la atención de Sirius, y sin decir una palabra, caminó rápidamente por la calle para presionar su nariz contra la ventana de cristal de la tienda.

— Te dije que le pusieras una correa — sonrió James, empujando a Remus con el codo mientras caminaban para encontrarse con Sirius afuera de lo que terminó siendo una tienda de ropa y discos. La tienda tenía escrito Sirius por todas partes.

— Voy a entrar — anunció Sirius sin esperar una respuesta abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar. James, Peter y Remus intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguirlo.

Sirius había hecho una línea B directamente a la esquina delantera de la tienda donde se había detenido admirando un maniquí que llevaba una sencilla y elegante chaqueta de cuero negro. Al comienzo, estaba completamente quieto, mirándola como si fuera la obra de arte más hermosa conocida por el hombre. Luego, lentamente extendió la mano y tocó el material sorprendentemente suave.

— ¿Todo bien, Pads? **—** Preguntó Peter, levantando una ceja. Todos estaban un poco confundidos en por qué la chaqueta había desconcertado tanto a Sirius. Sirius no respondió, pareció estar contemplando algo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior. Finalmente, y con un sorprendente cuidado, para el usualmente inquieto adolescente deslizó la prenda desde el modelo de plástico. Volvió a revisarla más de cerca, antes de girarse a mirar el espejo detrás de él y poniéndose la chaqueta encima de su playera negra. Sus ojos grises se agrandaron un poco mientras veía su reflejo, llevando las manos a sus lados y mirándose a sí mismo desde distintos ángulos.

— Entonces… ¿cómo se ve? Bastante rudo, ¿eh? — Sirius lanzó una sonrisa sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose a sus amigos como si recién hubiera recordado que estaban ahí. Parecía como si hubiera sido sacado directamente de la portada de una revista de motos.

— Ardiente — dijo Remus, mirando a su novio de arriba a abajo con la sombra de una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. La de Sirius se tornó maliciosa y le guiñó un ojo al otro chico.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tanto así te gustó, Moony?

Remus bufó y rodó los ojos.

— No, idiota. Quise decir que te ves como si estuvieras hirviendo. Es Agosto y esa cosa luce como si pesara toneladas. Quítatela, morirás de un golpe de color.

James y Peter escondieron su risa mientras la sonrisa de Sirius desaparecía.

— Yo creo que me queda muy bien — dijo él, levantando la barbilla ligeramente con confianza —. No mientas, Moony. Sabes que estás de acuerdo.

La expresión de Remus se suavizó y rio.

— Sí, Pads… Digo…Sí se ve bien en ti. Pero poco importa, no tienes dinero muggle y además — se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la etiqueta que colgaba de la manga —, es muy cara — se estremeció al ver el precio.

Sirius se desanimó, mirando nuevamente su propio reflejo y luciendo tan ilusionado que Remus de verdad encontró bastante entrañable. Se veía como un cachorro al que acababan de decirle que no tendría los restos de comida de la mesa.

— Vamos, Padfoot — dijo James, espabilándose un poco al ver la mirada de decepción en el rostro de su amigo —. Estoy seguro que podrás conseguir una como esa eventualmente. Y como dijo Remus, es Agosto. No la necesitas ahora.

Sirius suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola cautelosamente donde estaba y dándole una última mirada esperanzada antes de seguir a sus amigos fuera de la tienda.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la casa de los Potter, Sirius no dijo mucho. Después de un rato de dejar al muchacho malhumorado, Remus gentilmente lo agarró por el brazo y le sonrió suavemente cuando los tristes ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos.

— Sí te veías bien con esa chaqueta, Sirius. De verdad. Como si estuviese hecha para ti.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sirius se alzaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Sí?

Remus asintió, un tinte rosa piuntado en sus mejillas mientras agregaba:

— Pero para ser sincero… Creo que te ves extremadamente bien con casi todo — admitió tímidamente cuando sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. El rostro de Sirius se levantó y los dos ralentizaron su caminar sólo un poco para poder quedar detrás de James y Peter por unos pocos pasos. Remus se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se fijaban por un momento en la boca de Sirius e inclinó su cabeza para besarlo. Había pretendido que sólo fuese un pequeño roce pero cuando Sirius suspiró contento, no pudo contenerse y dejó que su lengua se deslizara lentamente entre los labios separados de su novio. Habían dejado de caminar por completo, olvidando a sus amigos por un momento mientras los brazos de Remus se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Sirius y Sirius deslizó sus manos hasta la parte trasera del cuello para dejarlas descansar en la parte superior de la espalda del más alto, donde sus dedos comenzaron jugar con los suaves cabellos de ahí. No había nada más que ellos dos por un momento, sus labios y lenguas moviéndose entre ellas, sin importarles que estaban parados en una calle relativamente pública.

El sonido de James aclarándose la garganta los trajo de vuelta a la Tierra y terminaron el beso de mala gana, aunque se quedaron por un momento más, sus frentes descansando contra la otra y sonriendo con timidez.

— ¿Terminaron ustedes dos de comerse la cara? No tendrán hambre para la cena, saben — James bromeó cuando él y Peter se rieron de la pareja. Los dos se alejaron del otro, recuperando la compostura y Sirius le lanzó una sucia mirada a James y le levantó el dedo. Remus se sonrojó, pero sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius y continuaron su caminata de regreso a la casa de los Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily mordió el labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras observaba el pin que yacía en la palma de su mano. Una Prefecta. De verdad la habían nombrado a ella Prefecta. Su estómago se sintió mareado.

— ¿No estás contenta? — Preguntó Marlene, el ceño fruncido, confundida — Es algo muy importante, Lil. Y piensa en cómo se verá en tu expediente.

Lily suspiró, girando el pin entre sus dedos, agitándolo nerviosa.

— Sí estoy contenta — trató de sonar confiada, pero sabía que estaba fallando. Dejó salir una ráfaga de aire que hizo que su fleco se levantara y se sentó con fuerza en su cama —. Muy bien, estoy un poco… nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberías tener nervios? — Marlene se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas debajo de ella, tomando la carta de la escuela que anunciaba el nuevo título de Lily.

— Es… — Lily se calló y rio suavemente —. Probablemente es tonto, pero… soy de padres muggles — murmuró la última parte. Marlene frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y?

— Y — suspiró nuevamente, evitando sus ojos —, que con la manera que otros estudiantes han estado molestando a otros con padres muggles yo sólo… supongo que me siento un poco intranquila de obtener una posición de autoridad. Hay… _algunas personas_ … que estoy segura no respetarán nada de lo que yo diga — le molestaba admitirlo en voz alta pero era la verdad.

— Mentiras — dijo Marlene bruscamente, la furia en su tono de voz hizo que Lily alzara la vista sorprendida —. Esa no es la Lily Evans que y conozco — dijo firmemente.

— Marl…

— No — Marlene alzó una mano para callarla —. Eres la chica más brillante en nuestro año, Lily. Y tienes un malvado talento con una varita y más de unos buenos hechizos debajo de la manga. Mereces esto. No dejes que algún estúpido partidario de los sangre pura te quiten eso.

Lily sonrió débilmente y se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de su amiga.

— Tienes razón, te dije que era algo tonto.

Marlene sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

— Yo diría eso. Deberíais estar muy orgullosa de ti misma, Lil. Yo estoy orgullosa de ti. Tus padres están orgullosos de ti. Esa maldita hermana tuya probablemente esté revolcándose de celos pero en mi opinión, eso lo hace más una victoria.

Con eso, Lily de verdad rio.

— No es divertido, Marlene.

— No tenía que serlo. Lo digo en serio — la rubia sonrió y en broma empujó su amiga —. Está este otro lado positivo, puedes darle a Sirius y a James detención, ¿eh?

Lily rodó los ojos y rio.

— ¿Creí que habías dicho que no eran tan malos?

Marlene dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

— No me preocupan. Pero eso tiene que darte un poco de emoción, ¿eh?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lily y ella sacudió su cabeza.

— Está bien, puede ser un poco satisfactorio — admitió. Luego algo hizo click en su cabeza —. Nunca me contaste por qué Sirius y tú terminaron. Quiero decir, personalmente, no puedo imaginar por qué comenzaste a salir con él en primer lugar, pero siempre pareció como si ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien.

Marlene puso una extraña cara que Lily no pudo leer.

— Nosotros no estábamos… ya sabes, bien juntos — saltó de la cama —. Además, no es como si fuera algo más que escabullirnos para besarnos. Solamente era una tontería, en serio.

— Mmm — tarareó Lily pensativamente —. Dorcas y Mary piensan que a él no le gustan las chicas en lo absoluto, sabes — miró con atención a su amiga mientras ella parecía tensarse un poco.

— Eh, Dorcas dijo eso, ¿eh?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, observando a Marlene con cuidado.

— Dicen que debe gustarlo mucho Lupin. La manera en la que lo protege y todo… ¿tú crees…?

— Creo que ése es un asunto de Sirius — Marlene dijo rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a jugar con un mechón rubio de cabello entre su dedo —. ¿Y qué tiene si le gusta? ¿Dorcas… o ellas tienen un problema con ello? ¿Si Sirius hubiese sido de esa manera?

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron y se llenaron de preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Claro que no. Sólo fue un comentario. Eso es todo.

Marlene se lamió los labios, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

— ¿Y tú? No tienes problemas con eso, ¿cierto?

Lily sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

— No, Marly — luego sonrió suavemente —. Puedo nombrar cerca de veinte problemas en la cima de mi lista que tengo en la cabeza sobre Black.- Pero esa ciertamente no es una de ellas… — continuó estudiando el nervioso comportamiento de su amiga —. Marlene — esperó a que la otra chica la mirara —. Nunca reprocharía eso de alguien. Amas a quien amas. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Finalmente Marlene asintió.

-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Sólo soy yo — dijo Peter, asomándose afuera de la ventana de su compartimento hacia la multitud de gente que se movía a lo largo de la plataforma de King Cross — o los de primer año son cada vez más pequeños?

Sirius rio y se estiró sobre su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Remus, donde los dedos del hombre lobo instintivamente comenzaron a acariciar su cabello.

— No, definitivamente son más pequeños. Parecen infantes.

— Es relativo — comentó Remus suavemente, sin quitar los ojos del libro que sostenía con la mano que no estaba acariciando a Sirius —. Nosotros hemos crecido así que ellos se ven más pequeños, eso es todo.

James frunció el ceño, mirando a unos pequeños de primero correr a un lado de la puerta del compartimento.

— No sé. Ni siquiera creo que nosotros fuéramos tan pequeños… He visto duendecillos de Cornualles más grandes que esos.

Remus bufó y negó con la cabeza.

— Disparates. Tú eras muy pequeño. Merlín y Sirius aún lo es.

— ¡Oi! Estoy aquí, sabes — Sirius gruñó —. Además, soy más alto que Pete. ¿Por qué no te burlas de él, maldito larguirucho?

Remus tiró suavemente el cabello de Sirius para calmarlo.

— Porque tú te burlas demasiado de Peter y alguien necesita ponerte en tu lugar.

— Hablando de ponerme en mi lugar — Sirius levantó la mano y tiró de la túnica de su novio —, ¿no deberías estar usando tu nueva y brillante insignia, Señor Prefecto? — Remus alejó la mano, sus ojos aún pegados a las páginas de su libro.

— Te lo he dicho no lo haré — el músculo en su quijada se tensó en irritación. Sirius se sentó tan rápido que lanzó el libro del chico en un movimiento.

— Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?

Remus se agachó para recoger el libro, dejando salir un gruñido frustrado.

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Preguntó Peter su voz tan sorprendida como la de Sirius. James también lo estaba mirando confundido ahora que el tren había comenzado a moverse y se había sentado a un lado de Peter. Remus miró entre sus amigos y frunció el ceño.

— Ustedes se pasaron estas tres semanas molestándome con eso, en primer lugar — los tres comenzaron a protestar pero él los calló —. Y, como dije, no necesito más estrés. Consume demasiado tiempo y no lo vale. Fue estúpido por parte de ellos en dármela de todas formas. No es como que haya hecho algo para merecerla. No tengo las mejores notas y puede que no mantenga un record en la escuela por tener detenciones, como ustedes dos, pero no tengo el historial de mejor comportamiento tampoco.

— Bueno, claro, pero sólo porque nosotros…

— James, he participado voluntariamente en el 90% de las bromas que hacemos, y lo sabes. Es completamente ridículo. No lo haré — examinó las hojas de su libro, tratando de encontrar dónde estaba antes de que fuera lanzado, pero entonces fue arrancado de sus manos —. Devuélvemelo, Sirius.

Sirius, quien estaba de pie en el asiento y sosteniendo el libro sobre su cabeza y fuera del alcance de Remus, lo miró furiosamente.

— No. Eso es estúpido. Tienes que hacerlo, Moony.

Remus resopló, su enojo creciendo cada vez con mayor fuerza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para que ustedes puedan quedarse con todos los beneficios?

Sirius lo golpeó, no muy suavemente con el libro en la cabeza, por suerte de tapa blanda, y rodó los ojos.

— No, aunque aún creo que podemos darle un buen uso a los baños de Prefectos — esquivó la mano de su novio que había lanzado para recuperar la novela que todavía tenía como rehén —. Porque sí lo mereces, Remus — dijo seriamente —. Te esfuerzas más que cualquiera en el colegio y, sí, puede que no tengas las notas más altas pero están muy cercas para alguien que pasa por tanto como tú. Eres responsable y siempre estás ayudando a los estudiantes menores que lo necesitan y… bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti, Remus. Deberías ser premiado por lo que logras hacer — su rostro se ruborizó un poco y dejó caer el libro en el regazo de Remus —. Además… si no lo haces, probablemente asignen a alguien que nos fastidie o algo y no vamos a tener ninguna diversión en absoluto… Así que… de verdad deberías hacerlo, sabes — terminó diciendo de mal humor, tomando asiento nuevamente. Remus lo miró fijamente, sin palabras, aunque sentía que su enojo se aliviaba.

—Sirius tiene razón, Moony — dijo James, mientras Peter asentía con la cabeza a su lado —, si alguien en toda la escuela merece que premien su esfuerzo, ese definitivamente eres tú.

Remus sintió que su rostro se calentaba y sonrió, mirando hacia su regazo.

— Gracias. De verdad… Agradezco que sientan eso.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y los cuatro levantaron la vista para ver a una ligeramente nerviosa Lily Evans de pie frente a ellos. James sonrió, poniéndose de pie y llevando su mano por su cabello.

— Hey, Evans. ¿Me extrañaste en el verano? — Había bajado su voz a la fuera en una octava, haciendo que Sirius, Remus y Peter ahogaran sus risas. Lily no le hizo justicia y le tomó unos quince segundos para recomponerse.

— Oh, lo siento — suspiró con alegría y sacudió la cabeza —, lo siento, eso fue un nuevo nivel, incluso para ti, Potter.

James frunció el ceño y se sentó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Evans? — Preguntó irritado.

— La verdad, buscaba a Remus — dijo Lily, volviendo su atención a él —. Er… hay una reunión para todos los nuevos Prefectos en otro carro. Te estaban buscando, así que… dije que te traería.

Remus parpadeó hacia ella por un momento, sus nervios estaban volviendo.

— Oh… Uhm… Bueno — se levantó y se giró hacia sus amigos —. Supongo que los veré después, ¿no? No puede durar mucho…

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza, alentándolo, luego Sirius sacudió la suya.

— ¿Ven? Como dije, estaremos atrapados con alguien que nos fastidiará y dejaremos de tener diversión. Evans la Prefecta… Justo lo que necesitamos.

— Es Prefecta lo sea él o no — señaló Peter.

— Sí — Sirius se encogió de hombros —, pero es una amenaza menor cuando tenemos a Moony dentro, como si fuera alguien más.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus la siguió de cerca mientras Lily se apresuraba caminando por los carros para llegar al compartimento de los Prefectos. Él y Lily nunca habían sido particularmente cercanos, en parte por su disgusto por James y Sirius, pero sí estaban en términos amigables entre ellos y Remus podía notar que definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

— Hey, Lily.

— ¿Hmmm? — Respondió ella distraída, sus ojos mirando los compartimentos mientras los pasaban.

Remus tomó su brazo amablemente y los dos se detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estás tan infeliz como yo con esto de ser Prefecto?

Todo el cuerpo de Lily pareció relajarse con alivio.

— ¿También tú?

Él asintió, ofreciéndole una amigable sonrisa.

— No es que no esté, ya sabes, agradecido con el Profesor Dumbledore por creer que puedo manejar esto o…

— ¡También yo! — Estuvo de acuerdo Lily claramente contenta de ver que no era la única que se sentía con un poco de presión —. Estoy emocionada, en serio… Quiero decir, a nivel personal, seguro, estoy orgullosa de mí, pero — sacudió la cabeza —, no puedo evitar pensar que puede ser…

— ¿Más estrés del que valga la pena? — Remus sonrió con ironía y la chica rio, asintiendo.

— Exactamente — suspiró —. Aunque, ¿te soy sincera?

— Claro.

— Estoy muy contenta de que, si tengo que hacer esto, al menos eres tú el que está conmigo — ella le ofreció la mano —. Trabajaremos juntos, ¿no?

Remus tomó su mano y las sacudieron.

— Hecho.


	36. Chapter 36

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo trae contenido _explícito_ y gay !**

 **Listo, ya fueron advertidos xD ... Sigan:**

* * *

 **36 Hacerte sentir bien – año cuatro**

Al final resultó que la reunión de Prefectos duró el resto del viaje, donde les dijeron que continuaría en la oficina de Dumbledore, y se les ofrecería ahí la cena. Para cuando la reunión acabó, Lily y Remus estaban tan aburridos que no querían nada más que llegar a sus dormitorios y desplomarse en sus camas.

Caminaron juntos lentamente, riendo por algunas ridículas reglas que tenían que apoyar como "Oficiales Oficiales de la Escuela", Lily había hecho su mejor imitación de la voz de la Premio Anual, Molly Prewett, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

Remus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Ocurrirá un desastre con esto —revisó el manual que le habían dado a todos—. Merlin, James y Sirius rompen la mitad de estas reglas antes del desayuno.

Lily se mordió el labio, con muchas ganas de hacer la pregunta que tanto había estado molestándola por años. Finalmente cedió.

— Pero en serio, ¿cómo puedes soportarlos? Quiero decir, son tan orgullosos y desagradables. Y por el amor a Godric se han dado nombres en código —se rio para sí misma.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— La verdad, no lo entenderías. Sé que pueden ser un poco difíciles, pero te juro que cuando esos dos se preocupan por ti, es como si nada más importara en todo el mundo. Toda su atención está en ti y en tus necesidades. Han hecho mucho por mí sin pedir nada a cambio… Es… Es una cosa de los Merodeadores. Todos para uno y uno para todos, ya sabes…

— Esa es una cosa de Los Mosqueteros —Lily le respondió y Remus sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Lo es. Pero… No es muy diferente. ¿Puedo preguntar qué ves en Severus?

Lily asintió levemente con una conocida sonrisa.

— Debí haber visto esto venir —suspiró, llevando una mano por su cabello lentamente mientras pensaba en cómo explicar lo que nadie más quería entender—. Severus fue la primera persona que conocí que era como yo. Hasta que lo conocí no entendía por qué podía hacer cosas que los otros no… No comprendía por qué había nacido tan diferente a mi propia hermana.

Dejaron de caminar. Remus pudo sentir una emoción distinta en su voz. No era triste o irritada… Era algo más como desesperada.

— Él me mostró que no era extraña o… o una rara —ella tragó, lágrimas llenando sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda—. Él fue… es… una buena persona. Se ha estado juntando con la gente equivocada últimamente. Y todos lo están juzgando por eso y… Black y Potter —sacudió su cabeza —. Lo siento, sé que son tus amigos, Remus.

Remus se encogió de hombros con desdén, instándole a continuar.

— Pero están constantemente detrás de él, y no están haciendo las cosas más fáciles. ¿Qué les ha hecho él de todas formas? —Miró a Remus expectante, como si fuera a darle algún tipo de respuesta. Podía, de verdad. Pero a ella no iba a gustarle lo que él tenía que decir y no estaba seguro de que ella lo vería alguna vez de la forma que James y Sirius lo hacían… No hasta que estuviese lista. Suspiró.

— Creo que James, Sirius y Severus son iguales, Lily —dijo cautelosamente, tratando de mantenerse imparcial. Era cierto que Sirius y James eran despiadados con Snape, y era cierto que Remus a veces pensaba que llegaban demasiado lejos. Pero Remus también sabía que algo sobre Severus Snape hacía que su piel se erizara, y tenían una razón para creer que no era muy distinto de sus secuaces de Slytherin, como Lily quería creer—. Yo creo que te aman o te odian y no hay nada entremedio. Tienen opiniones muy distintas, pero maneras muy parecidas para demostrarlas. Así que se hacen cosas entre ellos y se vengan… no creo que ningún lado sea inocente.

Lily limpió sus ojos con su manga y sonrió con tristeza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Una respuesta muy diplomática, Remus —se rio suavemente—. Pero supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es sólo que me hiere ver que tome el camino equivocado por necesidad, ¿sabes?

Ahora Remus se estremeció levemente.

— No diría precisamente eso. Todos tienen una elección en el asunto. Puede elegir su propio camino, sabes —vio la triste mirada que ella le dio y suspiró—. Mira, intentaré hablar con James y Sirius sobre sus bromas. No puedo prometerte nada, la verdad es que no soy una gran influencia para ellos como la gente parece creer… Pero al menos lo intentaré. Para tu tranquilidad.

Por un instante, se encontró a sí mismo atrapado entre los brazos de la chica y se congeló por un momento.

— Gracias, Remus.

Remus suspiró, suavemente dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

— No me agradezcas todavía.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, fue mucho después del toque de queda cuando atravesaron por el retrato, la Sala Común estaba desértica. De seguro, todos los demás estaban en sus camas y dormidos a esa hora. Lily volvió a abrazar a Remus, besándolo suavemente en la mejilla antes de subir por las escaleras en la derecha para ir al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto año.

Remus tomó las escaleras de la izquierda, por un momento preguntándose si los Merodeadores estarían dormidos, o si decidieron no gastar más tiempo y tomar la capa y el mapa por una aventura. El dormitorio estaba en silencio cuando entró, pero podía escuchar los ligeros ronquidos de Peter desde el otro lado. En silencio caminó a su propia cama, con cautela para no pisar el piso chirriante entre su propia litera y la de Sirius.

 _Sirius_. Pensar en el otro chico hizo que su corazón se inflara, todas esas cosas que había dicho en el tren… que estaba orgulloso de él, y que Remus merecía tener un reconocimiento por su trabajo duro. Sonrió para sí mismo. Se preguntó si Sirius estaría ya dormido…

— ¿Moony? —Eso respondió su pregunta. Pero Remus frunció el ceño cuando notó que la silenciada voz de su novio había venido desde su propia cama. Las cortinas de la cama se abrieron y Sirius asomó su cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos grises tan brillantes que hacían que el estómago de Remus diera vueltas.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

— Es tarde, Pads. No tenías que esperarme despierto —se quitó los zapatos y tomó su pijama y su cepillo de dientas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Quise hacerlo. De todas formas, no estaba cansado —sus ojos se fijaron una vez más sobre Remus y la torpe sonrisa se ensanchó más en su cara—. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

— Aburrida —dijo Remus, tratando de morderse el labio para contener su propia sonrisa—. Ya vuelvo, sólo iré a lavarme los dientas y a cambiar.

Sirius pareció como si quisiera decir algo más, pero se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

— Sí, claro. Ve —y su cabeza volvió a desaparecer detrás de la cortina.

Remus se tomó su tiempo en el baño. Sirius estaba en su cama. Muy bien, eso no era inusual, por supuesto. Habían dormido en la misma cama una infinidad de veces en los últimos cinco años. Pero esto era distinto. Ahora eran una pareja, y tenían permitido tocarse, abrazarse y besarse y….

Remus tragó con fuerzas y se salpicó un poco de agua en su rostro. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos desde que oficialmente estaban juntos, estando atrapados donde los Potter, con James y Peter y durmiendo apretados todos en distintas camas separadas en la pieza de James… Se las habían arreglado un par de veces para robarse besos e incluso subirse a sus camas algunas noches, escabulléndose en el patio para besuquearse detrás del cobertizo, pero eso había sido todo.

Comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Sirius había dejado claro que no era inexperto cuando se trataba de sexo. Pero el mismo Remus no estaba seguro de estar listo para algo así. ¿Qué pasa si Sirius no quiere esperar?

Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, estaba pálido.

— Eso es estúpido —dijo en voz alta a su reflejo—. Sirius es tu menor amigo. No querría hacer algo con lo que tú te sientas incómodo—. Era muy posible que Sirius sólo planeara esperar por su regreso de su reunión y nada más. Tomó un respiro hondo y se cambió de ropa—. Puedes hacerlo —le dijo de nuevo al espejo—. Sólo es Sirius.

— Si tú lo dices —respondió el espejo, y gruñó antes de tomar sus cosas y volver al dormitorio.

En tanto silencio como pudo, se acercó a su cama y abrió las cortinas. Su corazón se sintió como si estuviera atrapado en su garganta cuando vio a Sirius. Sin camisa (el bastardo), acostado sobre el colchón causalmente. Su parte baja estaba escondida debajo del cubre y Remus rogó en silencio que por lo menos estuviera usando pantalones. Sirius levantó las mantas (bien, estaba usando su pijama) y Remus dudó sólo por un segundo antes de meterse a la cama junto al otro chico inclinándose sobre él y cerrando las cortinas.

Los dos se recostaron sobre sus lados, mirándose a la cara y apoyados sobre sus codos. No dijeron nada pero la mano de Sirius se movió hasta descansar sobre la de Remus, su pulgar acariciando suavemente los nudillos de Remus. Remus relamió sus labios, notando la manera con la que los ojos de Sirius se fijaron ahí.

— Sirius…

— ¿Sí?

Se encontró con los ojos de Sirius.

— Gracias por lo que dijiste hoy en el tren —Sirius frunció el ceño y Remus miró hacia abajo, donde sus manos se unían—, lo de… yo, mereciendo reconocimiento y… por estar orgulloso de mí y eso.

La mano de Sirius dejó su lugar sobre la de Remus y la dejó descansar debajo de su barbilla, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la intensa mirada plateada de su novio.

— Lo dije en serio, Moony —continuó Sirius—. No debimos actuar de esa manera. Era importante para ti. Sé que lo es, aunque actúes como si no lo quisieras en un comienzo. Estás secretamente muy orgulloso de ti mismo, es sólo que eres demasiado modesto para aceptarlo.

Remus se rio suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

— Tal vez un poco —se acercó un poco más y sintió que uno de los muslos de Sirius encajaba perfectamente entre los suyos—. También… —suspiró— Quiero decir… será muy difícil para mí encontrar trabajo después de la escuela, Sirius. Y cualquier cosa extra que pueda tener mi nombre es realmente útil…

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

— Lo sé, Moony.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos, el único sonido eran sus propias respiraciones, las que eran más pesadas de lo normal, y los ronquidos de Peter en la distancia. Remus sentía como si su corazón fuese a saltar desde su pecho. El muslo de Sirius entre sus piernas estaba peligrosamente cerca de lo que Remus recién se había dado cuenta era su propia excitación. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, pero tampoco quería detenerlo.

— Remus —la voz de Sirius apenas era un susurro, y notó que la apariencia en su rostro se veía tan ansiosa como él mismo se sentía.

— ¿S-Sí?

— No —Sirius se aclaró la garganta—... No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, ya sabes…

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo sé… —sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, aunque ninguno de los dos podía recordar haberse acercado la verdad, y Remus podía sentir el cálido jadeo del aliento de Sirius en su rostro. Olía a menta como la pasta de dientes del chico, pero debajo de eso había una esencia distintiva a cigarrillos y algún tipo de especies que nunca podría nombrar que eran únicamente Sirius. Un extraño sonido se escapó de la garganta de Remus y no pudo controlar otro segundo, apenas teniendo que moverse para juntar sus labios con los del otro chico.

La mano de Sirius se movió para tomar el lado de la cara de Remus y llevó su lengua hacia su labio inferior. Movió un poco su cuerpo y ambos jadearon cuando su rodilla frotó algo duro. Remus sintió a Sirius dudar, así que gimió para alentarlo y tomó las caderas del chico, acercándolo para ahora posicionarlo sobre él.

— ¿Remus? —Preguntó Sirius, no rompiendo el beso del todo pero claramente queriendo asegurarse que estaba bien.

— Continúa —Remus suspiró, mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior de Sirius y haciéndole gemir.

Al comienzo Sirius no se movió. Se apoyó sobre Remus, concentrándose en sus labios y sus lenguas deslizándose juntas mientras se besaban profundamente. Hasta que las caderas de Remus se levantaron y sus entrepiernas se frotaron una contra la otra por primera vez. Ambos gimieron de la sorpresa.

— _Joder_ —dijo Sirius, terminando el beso de mala gana y sentándose.

— ¿Q-qué? —Remus parpadeó, confundido y aturdido y un poco mareado.

Sirius buscó a tientas en la cama por un momento y emergió segundos más tarde con su varia.

— Recuerda lo que dijo Prongs sobre los encantamientos silenciadores —se rio antes de conjurar el encantamiento y guardando de nuevo la varita debajo de la almohada. Volvió a posicionarse a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Remus y mirando al otro chico, el largo cabello negro cayendo de su rostro como una cortina—. ¿Esto aún está bien?

Remus asintió con rapidez, levantando una mano para peinar el cabello de Sirius fuera de su rostro y usando la misma mano para empujar la cabeza de su novio hacia abajo para volver a besarse.

Sus nervios ya habían cedido a la lujuria pura, y ahora no se detuvieron cuando sus caderas se frotaban una contra la otra, sacando gemidos y suspiros y jadeos de sus bocas unidas. Las manos de Remus comenzaron a acariciar los lados desnudos de Sirius, su pecho y abdomen y los labios de Sirius se habían desviado de la boca de Remus y besaban su mandíbula, mordisqueando con delicadeza la suave piel detrás de la oreja de Remus y haciendo que el hombre lobo se quejara.

Una de las manos de Sirius se había detenido en la cintura del pijama de Remus, las puntas de sus dedos de deslizaron justo debajo.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? —la voz de Sirius era profunda y ronca contra su oído y Remus se sintió como si fuese a derretirse de verdad. Tragó con fuerzas y asintió con la cabeza, aguantando el aliento cuando la cálida mano se deslizó completamente por el elástico de su pantalón y se extendió hasta su cadera, pausando para darle a Remus tiempo para cambiar de opinión y detenerlo. Cuando Remus no hizo nada de eso, la mano en su cadera se movió, de repente, se vio rodeado por la calidez de la mano de Sirius envuelta alrededor de él.

— _Oh…_ —jadeó Remus, sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente sobre la cama, empujando más hacia la mano de Sirius.

Escuchó a Sirius reír, suave y profundo contra su oído. Luego Sirius tragó.

— Me detendrás si no quieres continuar, ¿verdad? —Su voz tembló un poco.

— S-sí —Remus asintió con rapidez, la mano que lo rodeaba había comenzado a subir y a bajar a lo largo, movimientos lentos. No podía imaginarse dejando a Sirius que se detuviera. El mismo Sirius estaba moviendo sus caderas contra la pierna de Remus al ritmo del bombeo de su puño, buscando fricción para su propia excitación descuidada. Por un momento Remus consideró en preguntarle si podía hacer algo para ayudarle, pero no estaba seguro de poder formar cualquier palabra en ese momento. La otra mano de Sirius encontró el dobladillo de la camisa de Remus y eso rompió un poco el momento para Remus.

— Espera —se escuchó a sí mismo decir. Sirius detuvo todo inmediatamente, alejándose un poco para examinar el rostro de Remus.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sirius, la preocupación ahora reemplazando lo ronco que acababa de sonar. Remus gruñó frustrado, odiándose a sí mismo por hacer que se detuviera. Avergonzado, no quiso decir nada más. Sus propias manos bajaron conscientemente al final de su camiseta y los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon al darse cuenta. Sirius juntó sus labios tiernamente.

— Moony, las he visto antes…

Remus sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y sintiéndose completamente avergonzado.

— No así… no cuando estás de verdad… ya sabes, mirando.

Sirius estuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando. Volvió a besar los labios de Remus.

— Moony, nunca haré algo que te haga sentir incómodo… y si no quieres que vea tus cicatrices cuando estamos… _juntos_ … está bien. Pero… —suspiró y Remus abrió sus ojos para ver a Sirius mirándolo fijamente con una mirada de adoración pura, lo que hizo que la respiración de Remus se detuviera—. Creo que eres absolutamente hermoso, Remus. Te he visto en tus peores momentos, e incluso entonces… Pero no te haré algo que no quieras hacer.

Remus lo miró fijamente atónito ante la declaración de Sirius. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Sirius, que era básicamente la idea de sexo personificada para todos en Hogwarts, decir esas cosas sobre alguien tan común y defectuoso como él? Sacudió la cabeza.

— Sirius, no soy…

— _No_ —dijo Sirius bruscamente—. No discutas conmigo —la mano que aún estaba enrollada alrededor de la erección de Remus comenzó a moverse de nuevo, haciendo que Remus olvidara lo que fuese que acababa de asustarlo tanto. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Sirius—. Sólo… déjame hacerte sentir bien, Remus —antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, los labios de Sirius estaban besando su garganta y la protesta que Remus había querido hacer, había desaparecido. Respiró profundamente y se inclinó para tomar la mano de Sirius y detenerlo. Sirius le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero Remus no dio ninguna explicación. Se sentó y le dirigió al otro una pequeña sonrisa antes de tirar su camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

Escuchó a Sirius jadear y miró hacia otro lado tímidamente, tomando cada pizca de auto control que tenía para no ocultarse debajo de las cubiertas y nunca volver a salir.

Nuevamente, la mano de Sirius estaba debajo de su barbilla, levantando su rostro para poder atrapar los labios de Remus entre los suyos.

— Hermoso —murmuró, y Remus pudo sentir que sonreía. Le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo su rostro acalorarse. Dejo que Sirius lo volviera a acostar, y luego Sirius continuó besándolo por su cuello una vez más, esta vez moviendo la parte baja de su cuerpo. Besó sobre sus hombros, arrastrando su lengua por unos centímetros de piel aquí y allá.

Remus se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Sirius estaba haciendo. Estaba besando cada una de sus cicatrices, murmurando en voz baja palabras como: _hermoso, fuerte, mi Moony, amor,_ y continuando su camino hasta su pecho y abdomen. Sirius se detuvo cuando llegó a la cintura del pijama de Remus y sus grises ojos parpadearon, interrogando silenciosamente. Remus lo miró, respirando pesadamente y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Un brillo travieso apareció en los ojos de Sirius y la punta de su rosada lengua salió disparada para trazar la piel justo por encima del pijama de Remus.

Con un frustrado gemido, Remus asintió frenéticamente y levantó las caderas, permitiendo a Sirius bajar el pantalón del pijama junto a sus boxers, liberando su tensa erección.

El siguiente momento sucedió en cámara lenta, o al menos así sería como Remus lo recordaría por el resto de su vida. Los ojos grises continuaban clavados sobre los dorados, y esa pecadora lengua rosada salió para humedecer los labios de Sirius. Remus pudo sentir la respiración de Sirius contra su excitación antes de que Sirius, por fin bajara su boca hasta él.

La cabeza de Remus cayó sobre las almohadas y dejó salir grito ahogado mientras era envuelto completamente por una húmeda calidez. Una de sus manos se enredó entre las sábanas debajo de él y la otra se había agarrado a los largos cabellos negros de la cabeza que en este momento se movía de arriba a abajo. Sintió un calor familiar en el estómago y maldijo bruscamente. Se arriesgó a mirar nuevamente hacia abajo, vio que los ojos de Sirius seguían observándolo mientras su boca trabajaba.

— _Joder_ —Remus gimió, la mano en el pelo de Sirius se apretó, aunque Sirius no pareció notarlo, y si lo hizo, eso sólo pareció alentarlo, tomándolo más profundo—. S-Sirius… creo que voy a…

Entonces Sirius gimió fuertemente y las vibraciones le enviaron choque en todo su cuerpo. Eso había sido todo.

— _¡Sirius!_ —Sus caderas se sacudieron y Sirius colocó sus manos sobre ellas firmemente para mantenerlas en su lugar mientras Remus sentía que su liberación se precipitaba fuera de él.

Sirius no se movió hasta que Remus se desplomó, jadeando fuertemente sobre la cama.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el otro chico había terminado, se sentó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Miró a su novio y sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien, Rem?

Remus abrió los ojos, su cabeza todavía daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina.

— _Joder… —_ murmuró—. Eso… fue… _Dios_ …

Sirius se rio entre dientes y se movió por el cuerpo de Remus, besándole la punta de la nariz.

— Puedes llamarme Sirius —le guiñó un ojo y Remus no tuvo ni siquiera la energía para rodar los ojos. Sirius se instaló a su lado, cubriendo su aún, agotado cuerpo.

Una vez que Remus había recuperado su aliento, y su cerebro recordó cómo funcionar, se giró sobre su lado, perezosamente trazando un camino con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Sirius.

— Entonces… —Se relamió los labios—. ¿Puedo hacerte eso?

Sirius se rio.

— ¿Crees tener la energía para eso ahora?

Remus bufó, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius.

— Bueno, no llegaste a… —señaló la parte baja de Sirius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, acariciando los suaves rizos de Remus y besando su sien.

— Como dije… Quería hacerte sentir bien —besó sus labios.

— Está bien —Remus cedió, sólo porque sintió un bostezo aparecer—. Pero te lo debo.

Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Te lo cobraré —suspiró contento, moviéndolos a los dos en una posición más cómoda—. Buenas noches, Remus.

Remus ya se había dormido.


	37. Chapter 37

**37 – Rivalidad, Año cinco**

Severus Snape esperó pacientemente una tarde a comienzos de Octubre afuera de la sala que era usada por los Prefectos en sus reuniones mensuales. Sabía que Lily no estaría emocionada de verlo, pero tal vez encontrarla a solas luego de que la reunión acabara significaría que tendría una oportunidad para hablar de lo que ella había visto. Después de todo, él personalmente no le había hecho nada a ese chico de Hufflepuff, Avery y Mulciber lo hicieron. Él sólo había estado inconvenientemente con ellos, Lily le creyó. Sin embargo ella estaba menos paciente con su elección de otras amistades.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Una despreciable voz familiar apareció y la mano de Severus inmediatamente agarró su varita en su bolsillo trasero. Se giró para mirar a Sirius Black.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Black —lo miró fijamente. Estaba preparado para pelear si eso era lo que Black quería, pero el Gryffindor no hizo ningún movimiento por su varita—. No pensaría exactamente que te vería dando vueltas cerca de un grupo de autoridades. Estoy seguro de que cada uno tiene al menos veinte razones para enviarte a detención.

Black sonrió, apoyándose contra la pared frente a Severus.

— Parece que me he comportado mejor estos días —los ojos grises del chico lo examinaron de pie a cabeza—. Tú, por el otro lado… —chasqueó la lengua, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Escuché que has estado haciéndole bullying a niños nacidos muggles. ¿Qué piensa tu novia Evans sobre eso?

La mano de Severus se apretó en su varita y sus ojos se estrecharon aun más.

— Ella no es mi novia y yo no hice nada.

Sirius rio.

— Culpable por asociación, Snivellus.

La puerta del salón sonó, se abrió lentamente y los Prefectos salieron. Lily y Remus estaban conversando en voz baja entre ellos y riendo. La postura de Black cambió inmediatamente, como un perro que acababa de ver a su amo luego de un largo viaje.

— ¡Moony!

Lupin sonrió y se disculpó con Lily para unirse al otro chico. Severus pensó que lo habría imaginado, pero estaba seguro de ver al delgaducho chico discretamente tocar sus labios con los de Black antes de que ambos se alejaran por el pasillo. Sacudió la cabeza.

— Hola, Severus —dijo Lily, pero su voz no sonaba tan alegre como normalmente lo hacía cuando le hablaba a él. Sonaba ligeramente forzada, como si prefiriera no estar ahí. Él trató de actuar como si no lo hubiera notado.

— Hola, Lily. Pensé que podría acompañarte a tu sala común —ofreció, manteniendo el tono casual.

Lily alzó una ceja roja perfectamente formada.

— ¿No tienes algún lugar donde estar con Mulciber? —Pudo sentir sus sarcasmo y se mordió la lengua— Además —continuó Lily—, conozco el camino a mi propia sala común —se echó su largo cabello por encima del hombro.

— Bueno, obviamente sé eso —Severus suspiró—. Solamente… ya sabes, quería asegurarme de que llegaras a salvo.

Las dos cejas de Lily se alzaron y soltó una breve y aguda risa.

— Sí, bueno. Soy suficientemente capaz de arreglármelas sola, Severus. Soy una Prefecta por una razón. Y se supone que debía regresar con Remus.

Severus frunció el ceño.

— No puedo creer que hayan hecho a uno de _esos_ un Prefecto.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

— Resulta que Remus es mi amigo, Severus. Al igual que tú. Y sabes que él no es como sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que cumpla con sus deberes de Prefecto cuando está desapareciendo una vez al mes y casi desmayándose al día siguiente? —Murmuró Severus con amargura. Definitivamente había algo mal con Lupin y todos lo sabían. Severus tenía sus propias teorías sobre el chico.

— Sabes que está enfermo —la pelirroja gruñó, claramente cansándose de la discusión.

Severus bufó

— Sí, bueno. Es por eso que esos arrogantes amigos suyos desaparecen también, ¿no? Y lo tratan como si fuera a romperse. Especialmente Black. Ya ni siquiera puedes respirar en la dirección de Lupin sin que Black prácticamente se convierta en un tipo de perro guardián y te rasgue la garganta.

Lily dejó de caminar y se giró para mirarlo por completo.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Gritó, tomando a Severus por sorpresa. Aunque Lily no estaba necesariamente muy contenta con él recientemente, nunca le había hablando así antes. Él parpadeó, su boca quedándose abierta mientras trataba de pensar en cómo responder.

— Yo… Yo no…

— Lo haces —insistió Lily, descansando su mano sobre su cadera—, cada vez que Remus aparece en la conversación o lo ves en los pasillos, comienzas con este discurso de lo raro que crees que es —se mordió el labio—. Sabes, Severus, me estoy cansando de defenderte frente a mis amigos cuando todo lo que tú haces es hacer acusaciones sobre otras personas y juntarte con un grupo de matones que atacan a nacidos muggles —ella comenzó a caminar más rápido que antes y él se apresuró para alcanzarla.

— No le hice nada a ese chico de Hufflepuff —añadió, tratando de seguir su ritmo.

— Pero tampoco los detuviste —dijo ella, sonando desesperada.

— ¡No tuve elección, Lily!

Lily dio un profundo respiro cuando por fin habían llegado al retrato de La Señora Gorda. Exhaló lentamente y lo miró apenada.

— Todos tienen una elección, Severus… ¿Así que cuál será la tuya? —Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella se giró hacia el retrato— _Godwottery_ —el retrato se abrió—. Buenas noches, Severus —dijo Lily tranquilamente sin mirarlo y atravesó la barrera, dejando a Severus solo en el pasillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En las semanas que siguieron, el estado de ánimo de Lily se calmó un poco y Severus evitó juntarse con Mulciber y Avery en un esfuerzo por arreglar lo que temía que pudiese ser el fin de su amistad. Había hecho su vida en las mazmorras de Slytherin un poco más difícil, como sus compañeros se habían vuelto bastante desconfiados de su repentino desinterés, especialmente cuando parecía que los abandonaba sólo para complacer a alguna chica sangre sucia. Severus decidió que Lily Evans lo valía.

Se había vuelto un poco solitario, especialmente cuando Lily estaba con su trabajo como Prefecta o pasando tiempo con sus amigos que no se llevaban bien con él, pero intentaba pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca. Al menos podía terminar sus deberes.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse una tarde y era demasiado temprano para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, por lo que decidió dar vueltas por los pasillos, esperando encontrarse con Lily durante sus rondas. Estaba doblando una esquina cuando de la nada, sus pies fueron barridos por completo debajo de él y cayó de espaldas, los libros y los pergaminos volaron desde sus brazos y una botella de tinta se derramó sobre sus manos y en su uniforme escolar.

No necesitaba mirar para reconocer las voces detrás de él.

Con un gruñido se levantó y se giró, sacando su varita en un rápido movimiento, apuntándola hacia Black y Potter. Ninguno de los dos pareció sentirse amenazado.

— Demasiado tiempo portándote bien, Black —le gritó al más pequeño de los dos—, ¿o sólo es para cuando tu novio, el Prefecto, puede verte?

Sirius se encogió de hombros indiferente, girando la varita en su mano.

— Bueno, Snivelly, el problema que tenemos aquí, es que tus desagradables amigos fueron escuchados hablando sobre una de nuestras amigas… Mary MacDonald, ¿te suena? Así que, como yo lo veo, es justo… Lo que Remus no ve no le hará daño, supongo. Sí le prometí a Remus que me comportaría… pero ¿qué es lo que dicen de los perros viejos y los trucos nuevos, Prongs? —Le sonrió a su amigo, quien rio con él.

— Toda la razón, Padfoot —Potter dijo, mirando a Severus con un claro odio en su tono de voz.

Severus frunció el ceño, hirviendo por dentro.

— ¿Y exactamente dónde está Lupin ahora? ¿Enfermó de nuevo? ¿Qué curioso…? ¿Qué es lo que dicen que tiene?

La varita de Black se levantó tan rápidamente que casi se cayó de su mano y dio un paso hacia adelante pero Potter lo tomó por la túnica y murmuró algo en su oído. Lo que fuese que haya sido, funcionó porque la varita de Black bajó inmediatamente. Severus bufó.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a hechizar por hablar de tu pobre amigo? ¿Juntarse con un rarito como él los hace sentirse mejor con ustedes mismos cuando tratan al resto de la escuela como un blanco de práctica?

Los ojos de Black se abrieron con furia, sus manos se formaron en puños a sus costados y Severus pudo ver incluso desde donde estaba parado que el chico temblaba. Potter se paró frente a él, su propia varita se levantó cuando se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Severus.

— Escúchame bien, Snivellus —dijo con sus dientes apretados—, mantén el nombre de Remus fuera de tu maldita boca, mantén tu nariz fuera de donde no pertenece, y dile a tus amigos que estamos detrás de ellos. Sabemos cómo lastimarte, Snape. Y sabemos cómo hacerlo sin siquiera se atrapados. Cuídate —bajó su varita se giró hacia Black, quien aun lucía furioso.

Los dos se giraron y la mano de Severus seguía agarrada tan fuertemente a su varita que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Podía hechizarlos a los dos…

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los tres se paralizaron y se giraron para ver a Lily Evans parada ahí, con sus desconfiados ojos y brazos cruzados. Miró a Severus de pies a cabeza, notando la tinta en su ropa y los libros repartidos por el suelo. Se giró hacia Black y Potter.

— ¿No tienen otro lugar donde estar en vez de causar problemas todo el tiempo? —Miró fijamente a los dos chicos.

— ¿En este preciso momento? —Potter preguntó, sonriendo y pretenciosamente haciendo esa ridícula cosa que hacía con el cabello siempre que veía a Lily— La verdad es que sí. Pero que conste, no estábamos armando ningún problema aquí. Sniv… Lo siento, _Severus_ , aquí presente, se tropezó —le dio a Severus una maléfica mirada, sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente—. ¿No es así, Severus?

Severus contuvo un gruñido y asintió aún entrecerrando los ojos hacia Black y Potter.

— Así es —dijo a secas—. Todo aquí está bien, Lily.

James lanzó una encantadora sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Lo ves, Evans? Todo bien.

Lily miró entre los tres, una ceja levanta escépticamente.

— Bien… —murmuró— De acuerdo. A ponerse en mancha—. Agitó una mano hacia sus compañeros y se giró para ayudar a Severus a recoger sus cosas.

— Sabes, Evans… —le dijo Potter. Ella suspiró y se giró. Él sonrió— mi tiempo estaría en mejor uso si lo pasara contigo. Piensa en cuantos menos problemas causaría si tú pudieras tener esos lindos ojos verdes sobre mí todo el tiempo, asegurándote de que me comporte.

Lily lo miró.

— Ni siquiera en tus sueños más salvajes, Potter. Ahora, váyanse antes de les dé a ambos detención.

James y Sirius se rieron.

— ¡Valía la pena intentarlo! —Potter le gritó mientras los dos se alejaban corriendo.

Lily suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba para recoger algunos de los libros que Severus había dejado caer.

— ¿Estás bien, Severus?

Él asintió brevemente.

— Estoy bien. Me las puedo arreglar con esos dos idiotas.

Ella dejó salir un "hmmm" suavemente mientras le ofrecía sus cosas.

— ¿De verdad te tropezaste? —Preguntó.

— Te dije que estaba bien, Lily —Severus repitió bruscamente—. No pasó nada. Me caí y esos dos imbéciles justo estaban aquí.

— De acuerdo —dijo ella suavemente—. Si tú lo dices.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter los estaba esperando en el dormitorio, la capa de invisibilidad en una mano y el mapa en la otra. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a James y a Sirius entrar corriendo.

— ¡Diablos, estaba a punto de ir y buscarlos yo mismo! —El chico más pequeño dijo ansiosamente— Vi que se encontraron con Snivellus en el mapa y luego con Evans y estaba asustado de que los hayan metido a ambos en detención.

James sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Nah, Evans no me metería en detención. Puede actuar bien pero no puede resistirse a mis encantos.

Sirius rodó los ojos, agarrando su bolso y vaciándolo en su cama para así poder empacar una variedad de cosas al azar que sólo tenía sentido para él: una botella de agua, un puñado de ranas de chocolate, uno de los sweaters de Remus…

— Vamos, Pads. Se está haciendo tarde —lo apuró James, mirando por la ventana.

— Ya voy. Mantén tus bragas puestas —Sirius gruñó, cayendo de rodillas y mirando por debajo de su cama.

James suspiró, comenzando a ponerse impaciente.

— Sirius, ¿qué estás buscando?

Luego de otro segundo hurgando, Sirius salió sosteniendo un frasco de pócima. Tanto James como Peter sabían bien que no debían cuestionar las payasadas de Sirius en la noche de la luna llena, sabiendo muy bien que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por Remus.

Sirius se llevó el bolso sobre su hombro y miró a los otros dos chicos expectantes.

— ¿Listos?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los gritos, Remus ya estaba dando vueltas nerviosamente, aunque se relajó un poco cuando vio a sus amigos.

— Por un momento creí que no vendrían —dijo temblorosamente, tironeando del cuello de su camiseta, el que ya estaba húmedo por el sudor.

— Disculpa, Moony —dijo James mientras doblaba la capa de invisibilidad y la dejaba lejos del alcance de la forma animal de cada uno, metiéndola dentro del cajón de uno de los polvorientos armarios—. Pads y yo tuvimos un encontrón con Snivellus cuando volvíamos de las cocinas.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y no del todo presente. Sirius se sentó al borde de la cama y golpeó con suavidad a su lado.

— Ven a sentarte, Moony.

Remus hizo un sonido de queja en su garganta, claramente dejando de lado el pánico porque sus amigos se habían retrasado, pero no se movió.

— Remus —intentó Sirius nuevamente un poco más insistente—, ven aquí, cariño —se movió para estar sentado en el medio de la cama, esperando a que el otro chico se acercara. Remus tragó con fuerzas, los ojos se alejaron a la ventana por un instante antes de acercarse al crujiente y grumoso colchón. Sirius se sentó contra la cabecera, separando sus piernas para que Remus pudiera sentarse entre ellas, apoyándose contra el pecho de Sirius.

— ¿Qué pasó con Snape? —Remus preguntó, cuando se las arregló para relajarse un poco mientras los dedos de Sirius recorrían su cabello y con sus labios pegados a su cuello.

James se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en la cama junto a ellos.

— Nos topamos con él en el pasillo. Hizo unos comentarios estúpidos y…

Remus gruñó.

— No lo hechizaron, ¿cierto?

— Sólo una pequeña amenaza —rio James—- No te preocupes. No íbamos a arriesgar no estar contigo, ¿no es así, Padfoot?

Sirius asintió solemnemente.

— Por supuesto —posó otro beso sobre el húmedo cuello de Remus y sus manos se encontraron con el dobladillo de su camiseta—. Levanta las manos, Moony. Estás empapado.

Remus obedeció y dejó que su novio le quitara la camiseta, agradecido del frío viento de Octubre.

Por un rato hablaron de pequeñeces como siempre para distraer a Remus. Cuando comenzó a pasar sus uñas por sus brazos, dejando notorias líneas rojas en su pálida piel, Sirius asintió hacia Peter, quien rápidamente le lanzó su bolso.

— Detente eso —murmuró Sirius suavemente, tomando ambas manos del hombre lobo y colocándolas a sus lados.

— Demasiado calor —Remus murmuró, moviéndose incómodamente.

— Hmm — dejó salir Sirius—. Bueno, arrancarte la piel no va a ayudarte —había abierto su bolso y sacó la botella de agua, la que tocó con su varita, cubriéndola en escarcha con algo que debió ser un encantamiento congelador. Puso la botella entre los omóplatos de su novio—. ¿Mejor?

Remus suspiró y se relajó. Asintió.

— Sí —su respiración se tranquilizó y sus puños se aflojaron—. Gracias, Sirius.

Sirius sonrió y James se encontró con su mirada y con una sonrisa sorprendida.

Y era de verdad impresionante, pensó James, que Sirius estuviera en tan buena sintonía con las necesidades de Remus durante las noches de luna llena. Era casi natural para Sirius, quien parecía saber exactamente cómo calmar los dolores pre-transformación al hombre lobo cuando ni siquiera Remus lo había hecho antes.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —Preguntó Peter asombrado, expresando la propia curiosidad de James en voz alta.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

— No sé. Solamente hago… lo que creo que va a servir, supongo —Remus hizo un alegre sonido estando de acuerdo y Sirius besó su hombro.

Por supuesto, nunca duraba mucho. Y pronto ya no importaba los trucos en los que Sirius pudiese pensar, la luna se alzaría en alto sobre el cielo y su tirón sobre Remus comenzaría a hacerse más fuerte. Remus se pondría inquieto y ya no podría quedarse tranquilo por más tiempo, dando vueltas por la habitación. Uno de los otros, usualmente James o Peter, pero James la mayoría de las veces, mantendría un ojo sobre la ventana para asegurarse del momento exacto en el todos deberían transformarse.

— Prepárense —les ordenó James, la voz brevemente tensa mientras observaba cómo se elevaba la enorme esfera.

Peter siempre era el primero en transformarse, queriendo estar a una distancia segura de Remus y sin dejar nada al azar. Mientras tanto James pondría sus varitas y otras pertenencias en algún lugar seguro, dándole más tiempo a Sirius y Remus.

El cuerpo de Remus comenzó a temblar y Sirius lo tomó del brazo con una mano, dejando la otra debajo de su barbilla y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

— Va a estar bien, Moony —dijo en un tono que a Remus se le hacía imposible no creerle. Remus asintió y Sirius juntó sus labios firmemente. Remus lo besó de vuelta desesperadamente, necesitando sentirse conectado al suelo… necesitando sentirse humano…

— Sirius —le advirtió James y Sirius rompió el beso, sosteniendo la mirada de Remus nuevamente.

— Te amo, Remus.

— También te amo, Sirius —respondió Remus, temblorosamente cuando Sirius lo soltó y se alejó.

— Te veré en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius y James se transformaron tan solo unos segundos antes de que el dolor se apoderada de su propio cuerpo

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando salía el sol a la mañana siguiente, James siempre se encontraba con la misma escena una vez que se transformaba y buscaba sus anteojos en su lugar seguro.

Wormtail, acurrucado en la parte superior del piano, una bola de color gris dormida, roncando más fuerte de lo que James creía que cualquier rata fuera capaz.

Remus, luciendo frágil y algunas veces cubierto con nuevas heridas, pero de alguna manera todavía parecía tranquilo mientras dormía en el duro suelo de madera.

Y Padfoot, encima del dormido hombre lobo, manteniéndolo abrigado con su gran pelaje negro y protegiéndolo de lo que fuese que el perro creía que podría dañarlo a esa altura de la mañana.

Con un gran bostezo, James se acercó al piano y tocó a la rata.

— Vamos, Wormy —murmuró cansado. La cabeza de la rata se levantó y dio un gran bostezo y se estiró antes de saltar hacia abajo y transformarse en Peter,

— Toma la capa y el mapa, yo despertaré a Sirius —siempre era un mejor plan, como Sirius tenía menos probabilidades de golpear a James que a Peter al ser despertado. Peter asintió adormilado y fue al armario.

— Oye, pulgoso —dijo James en voz baja, dándola con la punta del pie a Sirius en las costillas—. Tenemos que irnos antes de que Pomfrey llegue.

El perro abrió los ojos y resopló obstinadamente, pero luego de una mirada molesta por parte de James, se quitó de encima de Remus y se transformó.

— Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzaré —insistió Sirius.

— ¿Estás loco? —Lo miró Peter fijamente— Te atraparán.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

— No lo harán. Me iré antes de que ella llegue aquí. Déjenme el mapa o la capa. Puedo arreglármelas.

James suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con él. Le ofreció la capa.

— Ten cuidado, idiota.

Sirius asintió, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

— Sí, sí… Tranquilo. Llegaré pronto.

Una vez que James y Peter se fueron, Sirius volvió a sentarse a un lado de Remus en el suelo. Sí se veía tranquilo, aun cuando el suelo de la casa de los gritos era demasiado incómodo. Por un momento consideró volver a transformarse en un perro y acomodarse detrás de él, pero lo pensó mejor. Con mucho cuidado, sacudió el hombro de Remus.

— Moony.

— ¿Hmm? —Murmuró Remus, mientras comenzaba a despertar— Debes irte, Sirius…

Sirius rio suavemente.

— Sí, no aún… —sus ojos examinaron a Remus, revisando si había alguna herida digna de mención. Un par de rasguños, uno en su clavícula, donde tenía un poco de sangre, pero nada horrible—. No puedes estar cómodo. ¿Te ayudo a ir a la cama?

Remus murmuró algo inteligible, quejándose un poco cuando sus articulaciones sonaron. Bostezó y se sentó demasiado rápido, haciendo que Sirius se quejara.

— Idiota, déjame ayudarte —lo reprimió un poco, posando una mano alrededor de su novio y levantándolo.

— Estoy bien, Sirius —insistió Remus, aunque sí se apoyó sobre el otro chico para sostenerse.

— Terco imbécil —bromeó Sirius, ayudándolo hasta la cama.

— Mira quién habla —el hombre lobo logró articular una cansada y débil sonrisa antes de volver a bostezar. Sirius tomó su bolso del armario y se metió dentro de la cama a un lado de Remus. Buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó dos ranas de chocolate y una pequeña botella de poción.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Estoy muriendo —admitió Remus, agradecidamente aceptando el chocolate y abriéndolo, observando a Sirius descorchar la botella—. ¿Qué es eso?

— Lo robé del almacén de Pomfrey —dijo Sirius sonriendo, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que el otro chico le dio—. Aquí, déjame ver la herida que tienes ahí… —Remus no discutió ni hizo otra pregunta mientras Sirius limpiaba y desinfectaba con un encantamiento la herida, aunque siseó suavemente cuando puso una generosa cantidad de poción ahí. Quemó por un segundo mientras la herida se cerraba sola.

— Estoy sorprendido —dijo Remus, mirando a Sirius, quien en verdad pareció sonrojarse un poco.

— Sí, bueno… He estado leyendo algunos hechizos de curación simple y esas cosas… —dijo el moreno tímidamente.

El corazón de Remus se hinchó en su pecho. Sirius de verdad hacía lo extraordinario para cuidarlo, y nunca pedía nada a cambio. Sacudió la cabeza.

— No te merezco, Padfoot.

Sirius se rio.

— Tonterías. No… No digas eso —sacó el sweater de Remus y se lo pasó— Ponte esto antes de que te congeles.

Remus se sentó, más lento esta vez y se puso el sweater.

— Lo digo en serio, Sirius —dijo, tomando su mano—. Tú… eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Es sólo que… Me preocupo mucho por ti —murmuró, mirando hacia abajo—. Y sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo sepas, eso es todo…

Remus sonrió, inclinándose sobre él, besando la comisura de la boca de Sirius.

— Te amo, Sirius.

Sirius giró la cabeza para besar a Remus correctamente.

— Yo también te amo —suspiró, mirando por la venta—. Debo irme antes de que Pomfrey llegue.

Con un último beso de despedida, Sirius se levantó y se echó la capa sobre su cabeza, observó por otro momento, mientras Remus se acomodaba entre el montón de almohadas antes de dejar la casa de los gritos y volver al castillo.

* * *

 **Ok, en serio mil disculpas por la tardanza... Pero he estado teniendo un mal tiempo y en la cima de todo, mi erizo falleció y eso me ha tenido de un terrible ánimo... :( Espero ponerme ya las pilas con esto y otras cosas más.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a quiénes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar reviews y escribirme en la página de facebook!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Había pensado en esperar y publicar esto el día del cumpleaños de Sirius... pero para qué hacerlos sufrir (?)**

* * *

 **38 – El cumpleaños de Sirius –año 5**

— No entiendo por qué estás tan estresado —James se apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama de Remus, mirando al hombre lobo con una alegre sonrisa—. Sabes que a Padfoot le importa una mierda eso de su cumpleaños. En especial desde que su mamá le envió un vociferador en segundo año diciéndole que era un día decepcionante para ella.

Remus hizo una mueca con eso último, recordando la manera en la que Sirius había palidecido e intentado actuar como si no le hubiera importado. Suspiró y continuó hurgando entre sus cosas por algún galeón o sickle extra que pudiese encontrar.

— Lo sé, Prongs. Pero esto es distinto. Es mi novio, debería hacer algo lindo por su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

— Entonces dale una mamada mañanera y sigue con tu día —rio James mientras Remus rodaba sus ojos. James dejó de reír y se sentó al borde del colchón—. Pero en serio, no te vuelvas loco. Sirius te ama, no necesitas conseguirle nada grande. Yo ya he robado un poco de whiskey de fuego. Probablemente sólo va a querer emborracharse y drogarse y armar alguna travesura en el castillo toda la noche.

Peter asintió con justicia, sentado frente a ellos en su propia cama.

— Eso suena como una fiesta de Padfoot para mí.

Remus bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Probablemente tenían razón. A Sirius le encantaría pasar su cumpleaños completamente ebrio y drogado. Remus sabía que a Sirius no le importaría recibir algún regalo tonto por su cumpleaños, pero para Remus era más complicado que eso. Sirius había hecho tanto por él, y continuaba haciéndolo cada día. Remus quería hacer algo que le demostrara a Sirius que lo amaba tanto como él, incluso si no era tan bueno demostrándolo a diario.

— Es distinto —dijo nuevamente, buscando dentro de los bolsillos de un par de jeans que había sacado debajo de la cama y sacando dos knuts doradas y el envoltorio de La Mejor Goma de Mascar de Drooble. Lanzó los knuts al patético montón de monedas en su cama—. Ustedes no están en una relación. No lo entienden.

James se encogió de hombros.

— Buen punto… Pero es Sirius de quien estamos hablando. Ustedes han sido amigos desde siempre.

Remus se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

— Cierto… y ahora somos… ya sabes, más que amigos… — _mucho más_ , agregó mentalmente.

James bufó e hizo un gesto con la mano.

— No quiere decir que ahora tengas que mimar al hombre, Moony. Ya te tiene a ti, ¿no es así? Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es todo lo que de verdad quiere, en serio. Créeme, tuve que lidiar con este asunto por dos años. No hay nada que puedas regalarle que lo haga más feliz de lo que ya está.

Remus sonrió y se rascó la cabeza mientras sentía las mejillas enrojecer.

— Supongo que tienes razón…

— La tengo —insistió James—. Así que deja de jugar a ser un escarbato buscando knuts y sickles en tu cajón de calcetines, lleva a Pads a un armario de escobas y bésalo hasta que quede inconsciente. Luego drógalo, dale una mamada y que probablemente se desmaye. ¡Viola! No tendrás que preocuparte hasta el próximo año.

Remus obedeció de mala gana, sacando las monedas de su cama y guardándolas en una caja de Bertie Botts vacía. James tenía razón y él lo sabía. Pero eso no hacía que Remus cambiara de opinión respecto a lo que quería hacer. Nada lo haría, ya había tomado una decisión. Solamente necesitaba el dinero.

Lily había sido más útil que James y Peter, sorpresivamente. Él le había contado de lo frustrado que estaba una noche mientras estaban haciendo una de sus rondas de Prefectos.

— ¡Bueno, por supuesto que tú querrás hacer algo lindo por él! —Dijo ella incrédula— Mis simpatías con quien sea que Potter termine casándose si no entiende que las cosas cambian cuando tienes una pareja —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Obviamente conoces a Black mejor que yo… ¿Tenías una idea de qué podrías…?

— Oh, sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Es cosa de juntar todo el dinero —repentinamente levantó un dedo para pausar la conversación mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica y tocó la puerta de un armario— _Alohomora_ —hubo un suave clic cuando la puerta se abrió y el sonido amortiguado de aterrorizados murmullos. Abrió la puerta y suspiró—. Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, O'Donnell. Y también para Ravenclaw, Beckles —los dos de tercero, Sean O'Donnell y Brittany Beckles, salieron desaliñados y avergonzados. Ambos les ofrecieron disculpas a los Prefectos y comenzaron a escaparse cuando Remus captó un olor familiar e hizo una mueca—. Esperen.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron y giraron, luciendo increíblemente culpables. Remus sonrió y estiró su mano.

— Entrégalo, O'Donnell.

Sean se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

— Er… Yo no…

Remus se rio y alzó una ceja.

— Puedo olerlo desde aquí y el armario está nublado. En serio, al menos deberían pensar en hacer este tipo de cosas en los invernaderos, como todos los demás… Sólo entrégalo, tienes suerte de que no te quité más puntos o que le diga al jefe de tu casa.

El chico más joven gruñó y buscó en su bolsillo trasero, colocando la pequeña bolsa de plástico en la mano de Remus.

— Muy bien —dijo Remus alegre—. Los dos a la cama. Y recuerden, los invernaderos la próxima vez.

Lily observó perpleja, mientras los otros estudiantes salían corriendo y Remus guardaba en su bolsillo lo que fuera que había confiscado.

— ¿Es eso…? —Ella jadeó.

Remus asintió, apenas prestándole atención.

— Sí. En serio, ¿qué clase de idiota fuma en un armario? Merecen que se lo quitara sólo por su estupidez… —Rodó los ojos.

Lily estaba completamente desconcertada, sus verdes ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendida y sólo un poco de curiosa.

— ¡Me pregunto dónde pudieron conseguir eso!

Remus le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

— Estamos en un colegio, Lily. Somos un grupo de adolescentes. Seguramente alguien está vendiendo marihuana.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, hizo un clic en su cabeza…

-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Remus se disculpó entre James y Sirius, quienes estaban discutiendo y prácticamente inclinados encima de él, sobre la Copa Mundial de Quidditch del año anterior. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo algunos restos de huevos revueltos que salían volando de la boca de su novio mientras le gritaba a su mejor amigo acerca del vuelo superior de los bateadores de Bulgaria (encantador, como de costumbre Padfoot), y se dirigió casualmente a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Cuando se encontró con la mirada de O'Donnel, el más joven se ruborizó y miró su plato.

Remus bufó, divertido por la reacción.

— Tranquilo. Sólo tenía una pregunta para ti —señaló hacia la puerta del gran comedor—. ¿Saldrías afuera conmigo por un segundo?

Sean lo miró inseguro, pero se levantó y siguió al mayor hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lupin? —Preguntó el Hufflepuff, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar a Remus a los ojos.

Remus levantó la bolsa que le había quitado a Sean la noche anterior.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Sean abrió mucho más los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Woah, de ninguna manera. No soy un soplón, amigo.

Remus se apretó el puente de la nariz y gruñó.

— No era lo que quise decir. Mira, sólo dime y te devolveré esto.

Sean frunció el ceño.

— Espera… ¿en serio?

Remus asintió y Sean miró hacia otro lado por un momento.

— Eh… un chico de Slytherin. Parkinson —abrió la mano expectante. Remus sonrió y le ofreció la bolsa.

— Es una mierda, por cierto —le dijo al chico mientras se volteaba para irse—. Puedo conseguirte de mejor calidad y cobrarte menos.

O'Donnell se giró lentamente, mirándolo incrédulo.

— ¿Tú? Pero eres un Prefecto…

Remus sonrió y se encogió de hombros, con un aire de apatía.

— Hey, si no quieres tomar mi oferta, está bien. Sigue siendo robado por ese mocoso de Parkinson. Estoy seguro de que además es un placer tratar con él.

Sean hizo una mueca y asintió, reflexionando los hechos.

— Buen punto. Sí, está bien, Lupin. Trato.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius estaba seguro de que continuaba soñando mientras sentía cálidos y suaves labios moviéndose por su cuello y pecho. Sonrió somnoliento y se movió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras Remus besaba un punto particularmente cosquilloso debajo de su costilla.

— Hmmm… Moony… —Reprimió una risita cuando el hombre lobo lo hizo de nuevo.

Escuchó a Remus reír suavemente y sintió que su peso se desplazaba hacia arriba para que pudiera mordisquearle la oreja.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Padfoot.

Sirius sonrió, abriendo un ojo para ver a su novio revoloteando sobre él con una sonrisa astuta.

— Ciertamente mejor que el saludo de cumpleaños que normalmente recibo de Prongs.

Remus asintió con simpatía.

— Lo sé —ronroneó, acariciando el cuello de Sirius—. Pero, bueno… ya sabes cómo son los Merodeadores con las tradiciones.

Sirius parpadeó.

— ¿Qué…?

En un movimiento fluido, Remus rodó fuera de él y las cortinas de su cama se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a James y a Peter sonriendo diabólicamente y antes de que Sirius pudiera entender qué estaba sucediendo, recibió un disparo con una corriente de agua helada de la varita de James.

Sirius gritó y se agitó, cayendo de la cama directo al húmedo y frío suelo.

James, Peter y Remus estaban todos riendo mientras Sirius se levantaba, gruñendo y apartando la gruesa cortina de cabello empapado de su cara.

— Esto se está haciendo viejo, ¿saben? —Se estremeció con furia, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho desnudo.

James suspiró en auto admiración y asintió.

— Ah, lo está haciendo, Padfoot. Y también tú.

— Muy divertido —gruñó Sirius. Le lanzó a Remus una sucia mirada—. ¡Y tú! ¡Eso fue bajo, Lupin!

Remus se encogió de hombros inocentemente, todavía riéndose para sí mismo.

— Lo siento, Pads. No pude evitarlo. La verdad, fue idea de Peter.

— Y qué adición más brillante para el plan fue esa —dijo James entre lágrimas, todavía sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a un orgulloso Peter.

— Lo siento, Padfoot —dijo Peter una vez que se las arregló para dejar de reír—. Feliz cumpleaños.

— Sí, sí… —Sirius resopló antes de sacudirse el pelo y rociar a los otros tres chicos con pequeñas gotas de agua helada—. Me daré una ducha caliente —tomó su toalla y entró al baño gruñendo.

Estaba menos malhumorado cuando salió mucho tiempo después, sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el vapor aún flotando en su ahora caliente piel. Remus y James habían usado un hechizo para secar sus sábanas y le ofrecieron sus más sinceras disculpas.

— La tradición es la tradición —dijo Sirius despectivamente—. Pero se las devolveré. Especialmente a ti —señaló a su novio, negando con la cabeza—. Eso fue sucio. Casi estoy herido, Moons.

Remus se burló haciendo un puchero.

— Aw, lo siento, cariño.

— Deberías sentirlo —dijo Sirius molesto, aunque rápidamente soltó su actuación cuando Remus lo agarró por sus caderas cubiertas con la toalla y lo jaló por un beso—. Me lo compensarás, ¿cierto? —Dijo, arqueando su ceja sugestivamente. Remus se rio y asintió.

— Estoy seguro que podremos arreglar algo. Es tu cumpleaños después de todo.

Peter regresó de las cocinas con el tradicional desayuno de cumpleaños que los Merodeadores preparaban cada año. Un conjunto de dulces, pasteles, tartas y postres que se extenderían sobre la cama de quien sea que estuviese de cumpleaños y comerían juntos. Esa tradición había comenzado en el tercer año, cuando Sirius afirmó que no quería arriesgarse a que sus padres le enviaran un desagradable vociferador sobre el horrible día de la historia de los Black que era su cumpleaños. A partir de ese momento, tendrían su propio desayuno privado en todos sus cumpleaños.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde holgazaneando en el dormitorio y planificando las bromas que querían hacer antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. En la cena, la alegría del cumpleaños de Sirius desapareció. Apenas tocó su comida, empujándola alrededor de su plato y mirando ansiosamente entre de donde las lechuzas generalmente llegaban, y hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde ni Regulus ni su prima Bellatrix habían dado algún signo de que lo hubiesen notado. Su rodilla rebotaba sin descanso debajo de la mesa y se pasó la mano por el pelo y tiró del extremo.

Remus, Peter y James intercambiaron miradas. Peter se aclaró la garganta.

— Así que, Pads… Eh… después de la cena, estábamos pensando en escabullirnos afuera un rato, ¿eh?

Sirius asintió silenciosamente, su pierna aún se movía rápidamente y su puño seguía en su cabello. Remus suspiró y agarró un elástico negro de su propia muñeca, donde había empezado a dejarla recientemente para el otro chico.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de tirar, Sirius? —Sacudió la cabeza— Estás perdiendo pelo, sabes —se levantó y juntó todo el cabello de Sirius a la altura de su cuello y lo aseguró con la banda de elástico, luego volvió a sentarse en su lugar y puso una mano en su pierna—. Estás bien, Padfoot.

James apartó su plato.

— ¿Saben qué? Estoy lleno. ¿Alguien más?

— Sí. Además, tenemos otros planes —asintió Peter mientras él y James se levantaban. Los ojos de Sirius estaban pegados sobre la mesa de Slytherin y la parte trasera de la cabeza de Regulus. Remus se mordió el labio, apretando gentilmente la pierna de Sirius.

— Vamos, Pads.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —Preguntó, sonando miserable.

James colocó un brazo sobre su hombro y sonrió.

— No puedo decírtelo. Pero tenemos whiskey de fuego.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Menos de una hora después, los cuatro estaban sentados en el suelo de la casa de los gritos, pasándose una botella de licor.

— Miren, no es gran cosa —dijo Sirius, forzando una sonrisa y moviendo el licor en su mano—. Para los Blacks no son tan importante los cumpleaños de todas formas —dio otro trago de la botella y se lo pasó a James, quién parecía asombrado.

— ¿Así que nunca te hicieron una fiesta o algo por el estilo? Eso es malo, amigo.

Sirius bufó.

— Oh, no dije eso. Simplemente no eran lo que uno normalmente esperaría para un niño, ya sabes. Eran más como grandes cenas extravagantes con comida que no podría ni pronunciar, y tías y tíos que me aterrorizaban diciéndome una y otra vez que me parara derecho y que debía presentarme como El Heredero que soy… —Rodó los ojos—. Ya saben, mierda de sangres pura—luego se rio—. Saben qué, creo que ni siquiera asistí a mi cumpleaños número once. Me castigaron por echarle una bolita de gomas de Droobles al cabello de Bellatrix.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se centraron en el porro que estaba armando en su regazo y tratando de no permitir que la furia sobre la familia de Sirius lo distrajera.

— Bueno, eso es bastante ridículo, Padfoot —lamió el papel y se lo ofreció a su novio para que lo encendiera—. El cumpleañero va primero.

Sirius murmuró un gracias y sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo, colocando el porro entre sus labios.

— ¿Y qué hay de los regalos? —Preguntó Peter, haciendo una morisqueta por el sabor a alcohol, al que aún no se acostumbraba— Con todo el dinero que tu familia tiene, ¿al menos deberías tener un montón decente?

El humo voló de la nariz de Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza y tosía un poco.

— Nah. Nada que un niño quisiera, de todas formas. Reliquias familiares que no puedo tocar hasta que cumpla diecisiete, probablemente estén malditas, y donaciones hechas en mi nombre a grupos elitistas de sangre pura —dio una segunda, y particularmente larga calada antes de pasárselo a James.

Remus se levantó y cruzó la habitación en silencio mientras Peter le ofrecía a Sirius la botella de whiskey de fuego.

— Aunque en serio —levantó la botella—, esto es todo lo que querría para mi cumpleaños. Gracias —sonrió y se acabó el resto que quedaba justo a tiempo para que Remus se reuniera al círculo, sosteniendo una gran caja envuelta en papel rojo y dorado. Sirius casi se ahogó.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Preguntó, sus ojos bien abiertos y secándose el licor de su barbilla.

Remus se rio suavemente y le acercó la caja un poco más.

— Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, idiota.

Sirius miró a James y a Peter, quienes se mantuvieron inexpresivos.

— ¿Vas a abrirlo o qué? —Preguntó James, exhalando una bocanada de humo y sonriéndole. Podía sentir los ojos ansiosos de Remus sobre él mientras quitaba el envoltorio, inseguro de por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho. No era como si sus amigos no le hubiesen dado nada para su cumpleaños antes. Cuando abrió la caja blanca su respiración se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos y boca bien abiertos en estado shock.

— Yo… —Tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y sacudió la cabeza—. Moony… De verdad no tenías que… ¿Y cómo lo pagaste? —Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la adorable y delicada mirada del otro chico.

Remus sonrió.

— La querías, ¿no es así?

— Bueno, sí —dijo Sirius, aún sin poder creerlo—. Pero…

— Pero nada —insistió Remus firmemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Póntela.

Dejando que la emoción se apoderara de él, Sirius sonrió y dejó que sus manos recorrieran la chaqueta de cuero que estaba dentro de la caja. No pudo evitar el sonido de alegría que se le escapó de la boca cuando la sacó y se la puso.

— No creo que le haya gustado tanto, Moony —rio James.

— Sí, parece decepcionado para mí —dijo Peter, pero Sirius no le prestó atención a ninguno de los dos, sonriendo tanto que casi le dolía, incluso cuando tiró de Remus para besarlo y murmurar un gracias sobre sus labios varias veces.

— Puedes agradecerle como se debe después, Padfoot —dijo James finalmente cuando los cariños de la pareja comenzaron a ser más entusiásticos. Sirius levantó el dedo de en medio hacia James, continuando con su ataque a la boca de Remus, a pesar de las risas del hombre lobo y de la mano en su pecho que trataba de alejarlo.

— Está bien, Sirius —rio Remus, mientras se las arreglaba para quitar a su novio de su regazo—. De nada, ¿de acuerdo? No es la gran cosa.

— Es la gran cosa, Moony —insistió Sirius, abrazando el suave cuero con fuerzas alrededor suyo—. Pero tienes razón, habrá tiempo para agradecerte luego. Ahora mismo es tiempo para celebrar. ¿Quién tiene el porro, eh?

— Se acabó —suspiró Peter, lanzando el resto quemado de lo que quedaba alrededor del círculo con pereza—. ¿Tienes más, Moony?

Remus se mordió el labio, sus mejillas volviéndose rosa mientras aceptaba la botella de licor que James le estaba ofreciendo.

— Er… —rio nerviosamente— la verdad es que eso era todo lo que tenía.

— Pensé que habías dicho que tu papá te había dado suficiente hasta Navidad por tus transformaciones… —Dijo James, medio decepcionado y medio preocupado.

Remus asintió.

— Sí… Lo hizo… eh… —las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron—. Así fue… cómo pagué la chaqueta.

Hubo un largo silencio que resonó en el grupo mientras los otros tres chicos lo miraban boquiabiertos, sin palabras.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

— Tú… Moony, ¿vendiste drogas por mí?

Remus se estremeció. Eso lo hizo sonar mal, pensó. Prefería no pensarlo así.

— Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera.

Pero Sirius lo había agarrado por su camisa y lo besó con fuerzas en la boca, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando finalmente lo soltó.

— Remus Lupin, nunca me había sentido más atraído hacia ti, mi pequeño delincuente.

— Ah, nuestro Prefecto Corrupto —suspiró James, con la mano en el pecho—. Un momento de orgullo, ¿no es así, Padfoot?

— El más orgulloso —Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, mirando a Remus en completa adoración—. Me siento casi incorrecto en comparación, Prongs. Tendremos que mejorar nuestro juego para estar a la altura de nuestro pequeño Moony, ¿eh? ¿Qué crees, inundar las mazmorras mañana?

James asintió.

— Oh, definitivamente. Myrtle la llorona me debe un favor de todas maneras.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Era tarde cuando los Merodeadores volvieron finalmente a su dormitorio. James y Peter le dieron sus felicidades de cumpleaños a Sirius una última vez y le dijeron a él y a Remus sus buenas noches, recordándoles una vez más en silenciar las cortinas si pretendían continuar con las festividades de su cumpleaños por su cuenta.

— No puedes usarla para dormir, ¿sabes? —Bromeó Remus mientras Sirius se recostaba sobre su cama sólo con sus bóxers, camiseta y la chaqueta.

Sirius sonrió y se estiró felizmente.

— No quiero quitármela —pero suspiró y se levantó, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola cuidadosamente. Volvió a subirse a la cama y cerró las cortinas, uniéndose a Remus debajo de las mantas—. En serio, Remus… De verdad no tenías que hacer algo como eso por mí.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Te hizo feliz, ¿verdad?

Sirius rodó los ojos.

— _Tú_ me haces feliz, idiota —su mano encontró la cadera de Remus y lo acercó para que estuvieran uno contra el otro—. Pero gracias… de nuevo.

— De nada… de nuevo —Remus le sonrió. Extendió la mano y quitó el flequillo de los ojos de Sirius antes de inclinar su cabeza ligeramente y atrapar sus labios en un suave beso.

No tomó mucho tiempo para profundizar el beso, y cuando la lengua de Sirius se encontró con la suya, Remus gimió. Las manos de Sirius comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciando sus lados y deslizando una mano sobre su trasero para apretarlo. Remus se movió sobre su espalda, tirando del otro chico encima de él y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente una contra la otra.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron más pesadas y Sirius rompió el beso para sentarse y quitarse la camiseta, lanzándola a un lado y suspiró cuando sintió las manos de Remus moverse desde su pecho a su abdomen. Se inclinó hacia adelante nuevamente, acariciando con la boca el punto debajo de la oreja de Remus y besando el lado de su cuello.

— Te amo, Moony.

— También te amo, Padfoot —jadeó cuando los dientes de Sirius rozaron el lugar donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sin camiseta, Sirius comenzó a besar la parte delantera de Remus, sus dedos danzando burlescamente sobre el elástico de sus bóxers y haciendo que Remus se arqueara, desesperado por más contacto.

— Sirius… —Gimió suavemente cuando la mano del chico bajó para tocarlo por sobre la delgada tela—. Hey… Sirius, espera.

Sirius lo miró, sonriéndole.

— Estoy tratando de agradecerte como se debe, Moons.

Remus se rio.

— Puedo verlo… pero —se relamió los labios—… Creo que quiero intentar algo más…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius se desvaneció y pareció confundido por medio segundo antes de darse cuenta y abrir aun más los ojos.

— Espera, ¿en serio?

— A menos que tú no…

— ¡Quiero! —Dijo Sirius rápidamente, sentándose— Joder, Remus, sabes que lo quiero, sólo quiero asegurarme de que tú de verdad… ¿lo quieres?

Remus asintió lentamente.

— Sí, quiero —sonrió—. Te amo, Sirius. Quiero hacer esto contigo —tiró del chico de cabello oscuro para volver a besarlo.

Mientras se besaban, las manos de Remus se deslizaron hacia los bóxers de Sirius para bajarlos y se levantó para deshacerse de los suyos. Sirius gimió, presionándose contra su cuerpo y sintiendo la piel contra la suya.

— ¿Cómo quieres…?

— No… No lo sé, la verdad no pensé en tanto —Remus se sintió repentinamente nervioso—. Er… ¿Exactamente cuántas veces tú lo has…?

— Dos —respondió Sirius con honestidad—. Una cada una.

Remus frunció el ceño.

— A veces James lo hace sonar como si te hubieras cogido a cada chico de la escuela.

— James es un imbécil, Remus. Sabes eso —Sirius rodó los ojos—. Lo hice dos veces con el mismo tipo… al menos, hice _eso_ dos veces. Otras cosas… James no está tan equivocado con eso… —se mordió el labio—. ¿Quieres que yo sea el que…eh…? —Hizo un movimiento para cambiar sus posiciones pero Remus lo detuvo rápidamente.

— ¡No! —El tono urgente que usó hizo que Sirius se detuviera de inmediato. Remus tragó. La verdad, tenía demasiado miedo para estar en control. No confiaba en sí mismo. O más bien, no confiaba en la parte del lobo dentro de él… La parte de su mente que se volvía absolutamente salvaje cada vez que tocaba a Sirius, con la que peleaba para mantenerla contenida. La que quería sostener a Sirius debajo de él y tomarlo, violentamente, cada vez que estaban en la cama juntos. No sabía que haría teniendo la oportunidad de tener a Sirius debajo suyo, sumiso para él. Se estremeció y sacudió el pensamiento fuera de su cabeza—. Tú deberías hacerlo. Sabes mejor que yo lo que haces.

— De acuerdo… —Sirius asintió—. Es sólo que… Duele un poco… No quiero que…

— Tengo bastante tolerancia al dolor, Padfoot.

— Cierto —Sirius dejó escapar una nerviosa risa—. Por supuesto… Está bien —lo besó brevemente, una mano deslizándose entre sus cuerpos para tocar la excitación del otro chico—. ¿Confías en mí?

— Más que nadie —Remus suspiró, sus ojos cerrándose mientras los dedos de su novio se cerraban alrededor suyo—. Te amo.

— También te amo —Sirius gentilmente empujó las piernas de Remus para separarla con sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban pegados en el rostro del otro chico mientras continuaba acariciando y jugando. Adoraba cómo se veía Remus cuando lo tocaba; los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, respirando en pequeños jadeos y suspiros. Sin detener lo que estaba haciendo, Sirius sacó de debajo del colchón el pequeño tubo de aceite que guardaba ahí. Le quitó la tapa con los dientes.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y arqueó una ceja.

— Lo estabas planeando, ¿verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Por si acaso. Quería estar preparado… —vertió un poco del aceite en su mano y volvió a tapar el tubo, poniéndolo a un lado—. ¿Estás seguro?

— Lo estoy —dijo Remus, sin dudarlo. La mano de Sirius se movió debajo de ellos nuevamente, esta vez continuando más abajo.

— Relájate —dijo Sirius suavemente, sintiendo que el otro chico se tensaba cuando cuidadosamente presionó un dedo contra él—. Y respira —añadió, riéndose suavemente. Remus lentamente dejó salir la respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo y sonrió temblorosamente.

— Lo siento… ¡ _Oh_! —Jadeó cuando el dedo de Sirius comenzó a moverse. Se sentía muy extraño. No necesariamente bien o mal, sólo diferente. Sirius continuó recordándole que se relajara, de vez en cuando se inclinaba para besarlo mientras continuaba trabajando con cuidado para abrirlo, agregando un segundo dedo. Entonces, algo que Sirius hizo, envió una sacudida a través de todo su cuerpo— ¡Joder!

Escuchó a Sirius reír.

— Estamos en eso —los dedos desaparecieron, y Remus se encontró sintiéndose un poco decepcionado ante la pérdida hasta que se dio cuenta que Sirius se estaba moviendo entre sus piernas. Sintió algo más presionando contra él y contuvo la respiración.

Sirius tenía razón. Definitivamente dolía, a pesar de que se movía tan lento como podía, deteniéndose cada ciertos segundos para permitir que Remus se adaptara y asegurándose de que estaba bien. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sirius se detuvo completamente.

— ¿Listo?

— Sí —dijo Remus sin aliento, sus ojos apretados al igual que sus manos en las sábanas debajo de él. Sirius gimió cuando se deslizó por completo y Remus se mordió el labio tratando y fallando de contener un quejido.

— ¿Es… Estás bien? —La voz de Sirius tembló.

Remus asintió.

— Sí… Sólo… muévete.

Y lo hizo. Sirius comenzó con lentos empujes y finalmente el dolor empezó a disminuir. Remus gimió y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Sus manos soltaron las sábanas y se movieron hacia los brazos y hombros de Sirius y en su cabello, tirando de él para besarlo ansiosamente mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas para encontrarse con las de su novio. Sirius gimió contra sus labios y su mano volvió a estar entre ellos para acariciar al otro chico.

— Remus… Oh, joder… Remus…

— _Sirius_ …

El cuerpo de Sirius se estremeció y sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Remus sintió su propio clímax azotándolo. Ambos colapsaron, sudorosos y aún enredados juntos, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento.

Sirius se alejó de él y agarró su varita debajo de su almohada, lanzando un hechizo de limpieza sobre los dos. Besó los labios de Remus.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Mhm… —Remus sonrió y asintió cansado—. Sí. Estoy un poco adolorido pero… Estoy bien. Eso fue…

— ¿Increíble? —Ofreció Sirius, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Remus y cubriéndolo con un brazo— ¿Absolutamente perfecto?

— Algo por el estilo —Remus estuvo de acuerdo felizmente, besando la cabeza de Sirius—. Feliz cumpleaños.


	39. Chapter 39

**39 – Huir, parte 1 – Navidad, 1975**

Hubo un agudo chillido distintivo de una maldición, seguido por un fuerte golpe. Esos fueron los signos reveladores de que Walburga estaba lanzando un ataque, y Sirius no necesitaba adivinar el porqué. Andrómeda había cometido el último crimen en contra de la familia, según los estándares de la Familia Black. Se había casado con un nacido de muggles, y en la cima de todo, estaba _embarazada_ de él también.

Hubo más gritos y ruidos estrepitosos y Sirius arrojó su ensayo de pociones sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Algunos de nosotros tenemos que hacer tareas! —Gritó mientras Regulus abría lentamente su puerta— Esto es jodidamente ridículo —Sirius siseó hacia su hermano, cuyo rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo. Sirius lo miró boquiabierto—. No puedo creerlo. ¿No crees que esto es ridícu…?

— ¡Sirius! —La voz de su padre retumbó en los pasillos desde estudio.

— Joder —maldijo Sirius en voz baja. ¿Qué podría querer de él? Justo cuando pensó que las vacaciones de invierno en Grimmauld Place pasarían sin problemas. Con un suspiro de leve molestia, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta el estudio de su padre y abrió la pesada puerta de roble.

La habitación olía extrañamente a azufre y había una fina capa de humo en el aire. Le tomó sólo un segundo a Sirius darse cuenta por qué, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la tapicería de la familia. Justo donde la foto de su prima Andrómeda solía estar, había una quemadura grande, negra y aún humeante.

— Sirius —la voz de su padre lo apartó de sus pensamientos levemente aturdidos—, entra. Tu madre y yo tenemos algo que discutir contigo.

Sirius tragó el nudo en su garganta. Su madre estaba de pie junto a la tapicería, aún respirando fuertemente y molesta. Cuando entró en la habitación, su padre se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio.

— Toma asiento, Sirius.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— No, gracias, padre —tal vez fue su instinto animal de Padfoot desde alguna parte dentro de él, pero algo no se sentía bien. Sus ojos rápidamente se lanzaron alrededor de la habitación para ver cada posible salida.

— Muy bien —dijo Orión, mirando a su hijo con una leve desaprobación. Walburga finalmente se había apartado de la tapicería para pararse a un lado de su esposo. Sirius de repente se sintió muy pequeño.

— Como ya sabes, tu prima Andrómeda ha deshonrado esta familia casándose con un muggle…

— Él no es un muggle —lo interrumpió Sirius—. Es un hijo de _nacidos_ muggles. Ted fue a Hogwarts.

— ¡No interrumpas a tu padre, Sirius! —Chilló Walburga.

— Sea como fuere —continuó Orión—, queremos asegurarnos de que tú no cometas los mismos errores —Sirius se aguantó las ganas de reír—. Y para ser sinceros, Sirius, no confiamos en tu juicio.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Acaso estaban sugiriendo…

— ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? —Preguntó, incapaz de ocultar el obvio disgusto en su tono de voz— ¿Con _quién_?

— Con Bellatrix…

— ¡ _Bellatrix_! ¡Pero es mi _prima_! —Sirius retrocedió un paso, la bilis subiendo en su estómago.

— ¡Con mayor razón para hacerlo, Sirius! ¡Eres el heredero! ¡No vamos a tenerte manchando el linaje de la familia con sangre sucias! —Walburga escupió.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

— No… ¡No, no pueden _obligarme_! No…

— ¡Harás lo que te digamos, Sirius Black! —Orión levantó la voz. Sirius no podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Están _locos_? —Miró de un padre a otro— ¡Esto es jodidamente enfermo, incluso para ustedes!

— ¡No uses ese tono con nosotros! —Gritó Orión, acercándose hacia Sirius— Vas a terminar la escuela, te casarás con Bellatrix, y tomarás tu lugar en la cabeza de esta familia. Mantendrás el linaje Black puro…

De repente no pudo contener la ira por más tiempo, Sirius comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes, padre! ¡No tengo intención en ensuciar su precioso linaje! No importa con quién me case, esa es una cosa de la que nunca tendrán que preocuparse. ¡Se me hará muy difícil procrear mientras esté chupando la verga de mi novio, después de todo!

Sirius podía saborear la sangre en su boca incluso antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de que la parte posterior de la mano de Orión, así como sus grandes anillos de plata, colisionaron con su cara.

Sirius lentamente levantó su mano y se tocó el labio ensangrentado, en estado de shock.

— ¿ _Qué acabas de decirme, chico_?

Todo su auto control desapareció, una sonrisa desafiante se extendió por la cara de Sirius y escupió sangre en el piso.

— Creo que me escuchaste bastante bien, padre —gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el hombre frente a él—. Dije que chupo la verga de mi sexy, pobre y mestizo novio. Y él me coge también. Y amo cada jodido minuto de…

— ¡ _CRUCIO_!

El ardiente y blanco dolor de repente se extendió por el cuerpo de Sirius y cayó al suelo. Después de un momento que se sintió como un año, el dolor comenzó a disminuir y pudo ver a través de la neblina inducida por la agonía, que su madre todavía tenía su varita apuntada hacia él.

Los ojos de Sirius se dirigieron a la puerta, apenas estaba abierta, pero pudo ver los ojos de Regulus abiertos en shock.

 _Ayúdame_. Pensó desesperadamente. _No te quedes parado allí_.

Apenas podía pensar correctamente. Todo dentro de él se sentía como si estuviera en fuego. Debía irse. Debía huir. La chimenea estaba a tan solo unos pasos. Podía viajar con los polvos flu lejos de Grimmauld Place y nunca volver. Era pelear o volar, y no podía usar la varita en su bolsillo fuera de la escuela.

Lentamente se levantó, las piernas se tambaleaban levemente mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. Sus dos padres estaban hablando pero sus voces sonaban silenciadas, todo lo que podía oír era su propia mente diciendo: _huye, huye, huye_ , y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de pie en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos y diciendo— ¡La hacienda de los Potter! —Y con un destello de cálida luz verde, Grimmauld Place y sus padres habían desaparecido.

Sirius salió tambaleándose de la chimenea y entró a la sala de la casa de los Potter. El pánico había comenzado a asentarse y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había dicho esas cosas? Podría haber mantenido su boca cerrada, podría haber formulado un plan de escape y no estaría ahí parado, congelado por el shock, en la sala de los Potters en el medio de la noche.

¡ _Joder_! ¡Estaba parado en la sala de los Potters en el medio de la noche!

— ¡James! —Gritó, encontrando su voz. Tomó algunas profundas y temblorosas respiraciones— ¡James!

Después de un momento escuchó unos pasos y una luz encenderse.

— ¿Sirius? ¡Joder, Sirius! —En un instante James estaba de pie a su lado— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué estás…? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió. Sintió las manos de James en sus hombros, ojos de avellana en completo pánico.

— Oye, Sirius, háblame… _Mierda_. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —James lo miró nerviosamente, verificando cualquier clase de signos de daños además del corte y moretón en su rostro— ¿Tus padres te hicieron esto, Padfoot?

Sirius asintió.

— De acuerdo… —James tragó, el pánico transformándose en furia y preocupación— Ellos… ¿te golpearon?

— Sí —Sirius se las arregló para decir, su mente sintiéndose en blanco y llena al mismo tiempo. Como sonido blanco, fuerte y autoritario pero completamente sin sentido. Algo pasó frente a los ojos de James, una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad. Guio a Sirius hacia el sofá y lo sentó.

— Te… ¿te hicieron algo más?

Antes de que Sirius pudiese responder, los padres de James aparecieron, ambos usando sus ropas de dormir y luciendo aturdidos.

— ¿James? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó la Sra. Potter antes de que sus ojos se posaran sobre el otro chico sentado en su sofá— ¡Sirius, cariño! ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Sus malditos padres, eso fue lo que pasó! —Espetó James enojado.

— Lo siento, Señora Potter —dijo Sirius en voz baja.

—No digas tonterías, cariño. James, ¿por qué no vas a prepararnos un poco de té? Fleamont, ¿te importaría traer las pociones de primeros auxilios?

Cuando su hijo y su esposo dejaron la habitación, la Sra. Potter se sentó a un lado de Sirius y sacó su varita. Sirius se estremeció.

— Oh, por... —sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y suspiró. Cuidadosamente puso una cálida mano sobre el hombro de Sirius—. Sólo quiero revisar lo que han hecho, Sirius... ¿Está bien?

Mordiendo su labio, Sirius asintió y le permitió examinarlo, temiendo a su reacción. Pero nada pasó. Al menos ella no lo demostró. El Sr. Potter regresó con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— Gracias. Deberíamos escribirle a Dumbledore, Fleamont. Y que envíen las cosas de Sirius —se giró hacia Sirius nuevamente mientras el Sr. Potter se apresuraba—. No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, Sirius —le ofreció, abriendo un pequeño frasco de poción de olor dulce y aplicándolo en la herida sobre la mejilla de Sirius.

Lentamente, y sin entrar en demasiados detalles, Sirius explicó lo que había sucedido en el estudio de su padre. James había regresado con el té.

— ¡Un matrimonio arreglado! —Repitió con indignación— ¡Con esa prima chiflada tuya! ¡Bueno, por supuesto que ibas a negarte!

— ¿James, podrías ir y arreglar la habitación de invitados para Sirius?

James lució como si estuviese a punto de discutir, pero en lugar de eso suspiró y murmuró—: Sí, mamá —antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sirius mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre su regazo mientras la Sra. Potter se ocupaba de sus moretones.

— De verdad lo siento, Señora Potter —murmuró nuevamente—. Yo... No sabía dónde más ir.

— No seas ridículo, Sirius —ella dijo con severidad—. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, ¿lo entiendes? Y te quedarás tanto como lo necesites. No tienes que disculparte.

Sirius asintió e intentó luchar con la presión en su pecho y la sensación de hormigueo en sus ojos. Pero cuando Euphemia Potter lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, no pudo evitar que sucediera. Él enterró su rostro en su hombro y lloró.

— Está bien, cariño —Euphemia murmuró, su mano lentamente acariciando en círculos la espalda de Sirius—. Estás bien. Estás a salvo.

Sirius se las arregló para recuperarse antes de que James volviese y con un último abrazo de la Sra. Potter, él los siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de invitados.

— Escucha, amigo... ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Le preguntó James cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en la cama— Digo... si no quieres estar solo, ¿ya sabes?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Estaré bien, supongo. Gracias.

James se llevó una mano por su desordenado cabello.

— Sí... Así que... ¿Qué pasó en verdad?

Sirius se llevó sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

James rodó los ojos.

— Quiero decir, que te conozco y sé cómo funciona tu boca. No hay forma de que tú sólo hayas rechazado cortésmente casarte con esa llorona*.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la esquina del labio partido de Sirius.

— Puede que les haya dicho lo mucho que amaba la verga de mi novio mestizo... —la sonrisa desapareció— Y luego mi madre usó la maldición cruciatus sobre mí.

Los ojos de James se abrieron un poco más detrás de sus anteojos.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Tienes que decírselo a mamá y papá!

— Creo que lo saben. Mira, está bien. Estoy bien. Se acabó...

— ¡No está bien! No está...

— James, por favor... —Sirius lo miró, suplicante—. ¿Podemos no hablar de esto?

James dejó salir un frustrado suspiro.

— Bien... Entonces... ¿Se lo contarás?

— ¿A quién?

— A Moony.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero que se preocupe.

— Sirius, estará enfadado si se entera después. Y lo descubrirá, lo sabes.

Sirius asintió.

— Sí, lo sé... Mira, estoy cansado. Voy a dormir un poco.

— Está bien... ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien tú solo? La cama es suficientemente grande, puedo quedarme contigo.

— Estoy bien, James —Sirius forzó una sonrisa—. Te lo prometo. Sólo necesito dormir.

James suspiró, claramente sin creerle. Pero no discutió.

— Bueno, si me necesitas...

— Lo sé. Gracias, amigo. Por todo.

James asintió y dejó la habitación inseguro, cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Sirius yació ahí en la cama por un largo momento, mirando la oscuridad. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver la luz de la varita de su madre y el agudo dolor recorriéndolo. Se estremeció y tiró de la pesada colcha más apretada a su alrededor, girando sobre su costado y acurrucándose. Regulus se había parado allí... Se había parado allí y había mirado a sus padres hacerle eso... No había hecho nada.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada y dejó salir un sollozo. Quería morir. Quería desaparecer por completo... Quería a Remus.

Tomó un profundo respiro e intentó pensar en nada más que Remus. Cómo se sentía besarlo. La forma en la que había dicho el nombre de Sirius justo antes de...

 _Probablemente arruine eso también, joder_ , pensó miserablemente mientras las lágrimas mojaban la funda de la almohada.

Escuchó un clic y como por reflejo, se sentó derecho, agarrando su varita de debajo de la almohada.

— Tranquilo —la voz de James vino desde la oscuridad—. Soy yo.

Sirius dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y bajó su varita.

— ¿Q-qué pasó? —Rápidamente se secó los ojos. El colchón se hundió cuando James se sentó al borde.

— No me sentí bien dejándote —murmuró.

— Te dije que estaba...

— Cállate y muévete, Padfoot —James suspiró, y aunque estaba oscuro, Sirius sabía que estaba negando con la cabeza. Obedeció de mala gana, haciéndole espacio a James para que se acostara a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, el único sonido era Sirius tratando de cubrir su vergonzoso caso de sollozos post-llanto.

Unos momentos más tarde, sintió a James moverse y uno de sus brazos rodeó a Sirius para acercarlo.

— Ven aquí, idiota.

Sirius dejó salir una media risa y medio sollozo mientras se dejaba presionar su rostro contra el pecho de su mejor amigo.

James lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo llorar por toda su camiseta de Puddlemere United y frotándole la espalda.

— Te quiero, bastardo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Sirius asintió, desesperadamente se aferró a James, mientras su hombros temblaban violentamente. James no dijo nada más, sólo dejó al otro chico llorar hasta que finalmente su respiración se calmó y ambos se durmieron.

* * *

 **N/T: Decía "banshee", sé que se había usado antes en el fic, pero no recuerdo cómo lo traduje… Se supone que es algo así como "La Llorona"? O el espíritu de una mujer... Se asume que es un insulto.**

* * *

 **De acuerdo... hace mucho que no me pasaba que no podía parar de traducir xD No recuerdo la última vez que traduje un capítulo de una sola vez...**

 **¿Premio a James Potter por ser el mejor amigo del año?**

 **En fin, quiero —necesito, recomendarles algo... En serio, si siguen la página de facebook, sabrán que amo a TT, ¿no? xD Quiénes no, es una persona que hace cosplays de los chicos en tumblr y crea historias muy geniales. Les cuento porque les comparto un gifset que creó a partir de este capítulo y, si no les molesta el inglés, deberían revisarlo.**

 **En su tumblr: asktheboywholived, deben añadir: /tagged/runaway/chrono**

 **¡Ojalá les guste!**


	40. Chapter 40

**40 – Huir, parte 2 – Navidad, 1975**

James despertó temprano, su mente ligeramente confusa cuando notó que estaba en la habitación de invitados en lugar de la suya. El sonido de Sirius murmurando mientras dormía le trajo a la fuerza la comprensión de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El enfado lo invadió cuando recordó lo asustado y confuso que su amigo había estado, parado en su sala con moretones y ensangrentado gracias a sus propios padres.

Tomó sus anteojos desde la mesita de noche y se los puso antes de tocar el hombro de Sirius cuidadosamente.

— ¿Padfoot?

Sirius se estremeció, pero no despertó, el cansancio manteniéndolo dormido. De verdad debía dejarlo dormir, decidió. Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar al otro chico y dejó la habitación.

Podía oler a su madre preparar el desayuno en la cocina, usualmente hecho por su elfo doméstico, Trinket, a menos que Euphemia estuviese bajo estrés y necesitara distracción. Caminó por el suelo de baldosas y tomó asiento en uno de los altos taburetes.

— Buenos días, mamá.

Su madre le ofreció una agotada sonrisa, mirando sobre el tocino que estaba friendo.

— Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo está Sirius?

James se encogió de hombros.

— Aún dormido.

— Probablemente sea lo mejor —suspiró Euphemia, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sabes que fui a la escuela con Walburga y… —se detuvo y James pudo sentir su frustración—. Bueno, sólo digamos que al parecer no ha cambiado —miró a su hijo por sobre el marco de sus pequeños anteojos rectangulares—. La primera vez que nos dijiste a tu padre a mí que te habías hecho amigo de un Black, tengo que admitir que estuve un poco asustada.

James se rio un poco y asintió, mirando el mostrado frente a él.

— Sirius dejó bastante claro desde el comienzo que no quería ser agrupado con su familia. Quiso que todos supiesen que él era diferente.

— Lo sé —ella sonrió con ternura—. Y lo es, cualquiera podría notarlo.

— No creo que él siempre pueda, para ser honesto —admitió James, pensando en las constantes batallas de Sirius consigo mismo y sus ataques de ira y ansiedad.

— Ya lo hará. Separándose de ellos y con amigos como tú, Remus y Peter ayudándolo —ella cambió desde el tocino a romper unos huevos. Luego de unos segundos de cuidadosa consideración, volvió a mirar a su hijo—. Así que —continuó, manteniendo su tono ligero—, ¿supongo que esperaré a que Remus se aparezca pronto? —Le dio una mirada conocida y él casi se atoró con el pedazo de tocino que había sacado del plato. Ella rio— Una madre siempre sabe.

James se las arregló para tragar, golpeando con su puño su pecho.

— Er… bueno, Sirius dicen que no quiere preocuparlo.

Euphemia dejó escapar una risa y sacudió la cabeza,

— De acuerdo. ¿Así que sólo lo esconderá?

James bufó.

— No pretendo entender su lógica —se levantó del taburete—. Iré a revisar cómo sigue —su madre asintió, sus ojos aún sobre la cocina. De repente James sintió una gran apreciación por esa mujer. Era de verdad afortunado, se dio cuenta, de tener una madre que lo amara tanto, que amara tanto a todos, y hacía todo para mantenerlos felices y a salvo. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó con fuerzas por el medio—. Te amo, mamá.

Euphemia giró su rostro sólo lo suficiente para besar su mejilla.

— También te amo, James —ella le dio unas palmaditas en su mano antes de que la soltara y dejara la cocina.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de invitados, Sirius seguía profundamente dormido, aunque no se veía demasiado tranquilo. Su rostro estaba arrugado y todavía murmuraba suavemente para sí mismo. James se mordió el labio y cerró la puerta. Esto no iba a ser algo de lo que Sirius se recuperaría de la forma que normalmente lo haría, y necesitaría más de una travesura para distraerlo. Cruzó la sala hasta su habitación y agarró uno de esas tontas plumas que habían conseguido en el verano y un pergamino.

 _Moony,_

 _Tenemos un problema Sirius._

 _-Prongs_.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le tomó menos de una hora luego de recibir la lechuza de James a Remus para salir tropezando de la chimenea en la sala de los Potters. Se sacudió el polvo de su jumper, sus ojos llenos de preocupación al ver la expresión cansada e igualmente ansiosa de James.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó.

— Ha estado durmiendo toda la mañana —James suspiró, desplomándose con la parte posterior del sofá—. Estoy algo alegre con eso, la verdad. No creo que yo pudiese dormir si me hubiese pasado a mí.

Remus asintió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Ahora mismo probablemente esté demasiado cansado y conmocionado con toda la cosa. Es lo que pasará después lo que más me preocupa.

— También a mí —James dijo en voz baja. Se llevó una mano por su cabello—. No quiso que te dijera. Probablemente esté molesto… Pero pensé que este sería un trabajo de Merodeador.

Remus rodó los ojos.

— Típico —tragó con fuerzas, tratando de sacar la imagen mental de los padres de Sirius haciendo algo tan horrible fuera de su cabeza—. Me alegra que me dijeras. Gracias.

James asintió.

— Por supuesto, Moony… —James le indicó el asiento a su lado y Remus se sentó junto a él, frotándose las sienes para aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a formarse.

— Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan? —Preguntó después de un rato.

James se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo idea…. Primero necesitamos que se levante y que coma, supongo. Pero no tuve suerte con eso. Traté de hacer que se levantara, pero no logré hacerlo. Aunque dijo tu nombre dos veces, ahí fue cuando pensé que a la mierda lo que dijo dejándote fuera de esto.

Remus dejó salir un lento y largo suspiro, su estómago revuelto, su mente pensando en un millón de cosas distintas al mismo tiempo, pero lo más importante siendo el futuro de la seguridad de Sirius.

— James… ¿Qué pasa cuando tenga que volver…?

El chico con gafas soltó una risa aguda.

— No va a volver, Remus. Puedo asegurarte eso. No volverá a esa casa jamás.

Remus se relajó un poco, inseguro de cómo James planeaba asegurarse de eso, pero conociéndolo demasiado bien para saber que conseguiría una forma.

— De acuerdo. Bien —se levantó—. ¿La habitación de invitados?

— Sí —James asintió, señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo—. Ve. Tal vez tengas mejor suerte que yo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

La sensación de otra persona que se envolvía a su alrededor sacó a Sirius de su profundo sueño.

— ¿Moony? —Preguntó, con voz ronca y dolorosamente cruda.

— Mhm.

Sirius sintió su cuerpo relajarse contra quién estaba detrás de él, perdiéndose por un momento en la calidez de los abrazos que lo sostenían alrededor de la cintura, acercándose aun más. Podía cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco más así.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— James me envió una lechuza. Viajé por la red flu hace poco.

Sirius suspiró y cuidadosamente se giró para mirar al otro chico, ignorando la forma en que los ojos de Remus se agrandaron al ver lo que debía haber sido un impresionante moretón en su mejilla izquierda por la sensación de ello.

— Le dije que no te molestara con esto —murmuró.

— ¿Molestarme? —Las cejas de Remus se alzaron casi hasta la línea del pelo— Sirius, huiste de casa luego de que tus padres te… lastimaran —batalló en encontrar las palabras correctas, claramente molesto y enojado con la situación—. ¿Y tú crees que eso es molestarme? —Una de sus manos se acercó para acomodar el cabello de Sirius detrás de su oreja y su respiración se detuvo cuando Sirius se apartó de su toque.

— Soy una molestia para todos, Remus —dijo Sirius en voz baja, alejándose—. Ya tienes estrés suficiente en tu vida sin tener que agregarle mi basura. Me fui y arruiné las vacaciones de James y las tuyas…

— Sirius…

— No —se sentó a pesar del intento del hombre lobo para atraerlo hacia él—. Lo digo en serio. ¡Mírame, Moony! ¡Mira de dónde vengo! ¡Lo que ellos…!

— Son malas personas, Sirius —Remus fue a tomar su mano pero Sirius rápidamente se alejó, llevando sus piernas hasta su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo. Remus lo miró con una expresión dolorida—. No eres como ellos, Padfoot. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Sirius con amargura— Si pueden tratar a su propio hijo de esa forma, ¿qué te hace estar seguro de que no me transformaré así y terminaré haciéndote algo horrible también? ¡No puedo controlarme, Remus! ¡No puedo controlar las cosas que digo, joder! Esta es mi maldita culpa, ¡yo y mi estúpida y jodida boca! —Sus manos se cerraron con fuerzas en su cabello mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos una vez más. Remus se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo suavemente por ambas muñecas.

— Eso no es cierto, Sirius —dijo firmemente, bajando sus manos hasta sus lados—. No eres así. Eres bueno, Padfoot. Tan bueno. ¿No lo ves? —Suavemente secó debajo de los ojos de Sirius con los pulgares— Mira lo que has hecho…

Sirius se encogió de hombros miserablemente.

— ¿Inundar las mazmorras? ¿Llenar la oficina de McGonagall con arena para gatos? ¿Ser una inconveniencia para casi todos los que he conocido?

Remus bufó y rodó los ojos.

— No, idiota. Lo que has hecho por mí… Seguiste siendo mi amigo luego de descubrir que era un hombre lobo. Tú, James y Peter rompieron una docena de leyes y probablemente cincuenta reglas en la escuela para convertirse en animagos para que yo no me lastimara más. Tú… Todo lo que has hecho por mí —sonrió—. ¿Crees que alguien tan horrible y malvado como tus padres haría algo así? ¿Por un mestizo como yo? Incluso algunos de los magos más agradables se habrían apartado de mí una vez que supieran lo que yo era. Tú no eres una mala persona porque naciste en una mala familia.

La puerta se abrió y la desordenada cabeza de James apareció.

— ¿Todo está bien?

Remus sacudió la cabeza y James entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y uniéndose a los otros chicos en la cama. Remus suspiró y volvió su atención hacia el chico frente a él.

— Te amo, Sirius Black. Y James te ama. Y Peter lo hace también. Nunca serás como tu familia.

— Que se joda tu familia —gruñó James enojado—. Nosotros somos tu familia, Sirius. No ellos. Eso no es lo que las familias hacen. Esto —puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Sirius y el otro sobre los de Remus— _Esto_ —es lo que las familias hacen. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Nos amamos. Ellos no son capaces de eso. _Tú sí_. Joder, Padfoot… No conozco a otra persona más capaz de eso que tú. Tu forma animaga es un perro, ¡por el amor a Merlin! ¡Leal! ¡El mejor amigo del hombre y todo eso!

Sirius se rio, levantando una mano para secar sus lágrimas.

— De acuerdo, lo entiendo —sacudió la cabeza—. Ustedes dos deberían crear afiches motivacionales o algo por el estilo. Son los dos unos tontos patéticos —vio el alivio en sus expresiones, alegres de ver la pequeña pizca de humor en él. Su estómago gruñó, haciéndolos reír y James golpeó suavemente su espalda.

— Bien. Mamá ha estado preparando el desayuno desde el amanecer y no ha estado alimentándote a la fuerza todavía—se bajó de la cama para decirle a su madre que finalmente bajarían.

Sirius le dio a Remus un rápido beso.

— Bajaré en un momento. Sólo iré a lavarme la cara. Me siento como un demonio —vio a Remus dejar la habitación y caminó hacia el baño de invitados. Dejó el agua fría correr y se echó un poco en la cara. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Había un desagradable moretón amarillento en su mejilla que rodeaba una herida profunda donde los anillos de su padre lo habían golpeado. _Jodido bastardo_

Se estremeció. Las palabras de sus amigos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

 _No eres como ellos._

 _Eres tan bueno, Sirius._

 _Nadie es más capaz de amar._

 _Los perros son leales._

Pero hasta los perros tenían el riesgo de atacar a quienes amaban.


	41. Chapter 41

**41 – Autocontrol – Año cinco**

 _Querido primo,_

 _Por supuesto, tan triste como estuve al escuchar sobre las desafortunadas circunstancias detrás de tu inevitable alejamiento de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, estuve también aliviada de saber que finalmente tomaste una posición por quién eres de verdad. Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

 _Estoy muy contenta de saber que has encontrado un grupo tan maravilloso de apoyo dentro de tu casa de la escuela, y que tus amigos hayan podido hacer de este suceso tan limpio y completo como pudo ser posible. Sólo puedo imaginar lo mal que pudo haber sido si no hubieses tenido a alguien como James Potter a quien acudir._

 _Sirius, entiende que esto no va a ser fácil. Independientemente de cuán correcto pienses tú que fueron tus acciones, no es una tarea fácil separarse de tus propios lazos de sangre. La gente hablará. Te dirán cosas, o cosas sobre ti, pero por favor no dejes que nadie te haga dudar que lo que crees es correcto. Hiciste la decisión correcta. Eres un verdadero Gryffindor, Sirius Black. Eres muy valiente._

 _Espero que sepas que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda. Por favor sigue en contacto._

 _Tuya,_

 _Andrómeda Tonks._

Sirius dobló la letra nuevamente y la guardó en su bolsillo.

— De verdad está embarazada —comentó Peter con asombro, mirando la fotografía de Andrómeda y Ted que venía en el sobre—. ¿Para cuándo?

— En seis semanas —dijo Sirius, tomando de vuelta la fotografía y observando mientras el hombre besaba el sonriente rostro de su prima. Nunca había visto a nadie de su familia luciendo tan feliz como Andy se veía en esa fotografía con su esposo y su vientre hinchado. Metió la foto en su bolsillo también. Estaba sentado con su espalda hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero podía sentir los ojos sobre él desde el pasillo.

Había sido una semana desde que habían regresado a la escuela luego de las vacaciones, y aunque ninguno de los Slytherins había ido directo hacia él y dicho algo, todos se aseguraban de murmurar y reírse cuando pasaban por el pasillo o lo miraban fijamente en el Gran Comedor hasta que finalmente él les enviaba una mirada y ellos rápidamente miraban hacia otro lado.

Estaban saliendo de las mazmorras después de Pociones, Sirius manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en el suelo mientras caminaban, cuando fue golpeado por una maldición que lo hizo tropezar con sus pies y caer pesadamente al suelo. Se rehusó a recibir la ayuda que James, Remus y Peter le ofrecieron y se levantó solo, girándose para mirar al pequeño grupo de Slytherins que se estaba formando entre ellos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Black? —Rudolphus Lestrange se burló— ¿Decirle a tu mami? Oh, es cierto… Ella no te quiere, ¿verdad?

— ¡Arrancarte del árbol familiar! —Chilló Bellatrix con alegría— ¡Pobre bebé Siri!

— ¡Jódete, Lestrange! —Gritó Sirius, sus puños apretados a sus lados— ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? ¡Baja tu jodida varita y pelea conmigo entonces!

Lestrange sonrió, alejándose del grupo y mirando a Sirius de arriba abajo.

— ¿Crees que estoy asustado de un patético y pequeño marica que le da la espalda a su familia?

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Sirius gruñó. James lo agarró por el brazo— Déjame, amigo…

— ¿Creíste que Regulus no le diría a todos por qué escapaste? —Rio Rudolphus— No era como si estuviésemos sorprendidos de enterarnos de que te gustara morder la almohada. Con razón Regulus está tan avergonzado de…

Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, Sirius había saltado y golpeado a Lestrange directamente en el rostro. Una pequeña multitud se formó alrededor de los dos chicos mientras se transformaba todo en un alboroto.

— ¿No deberías detenerlos? —Peter le preguntó a Remus mientras miraban a Sirius inmovilizar al chico mayor en el suelo y golpearlo de nuevo— ¡Eres un Prefecto! —Remus se mordió el labio. Si detenía la pelea, tendría que darle a Lestrange y a Sirius detención. Favorecer a su novio empeoraría las cosas en este caso en particular. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Slughorn salió de su sala.

— ¿Qué es esto? Sepárense, ahora. Vamos. Black, Lestrange, ¡eso es suficiente! Todos de vuelta a sus clases, ¡ustedes dos vengan conmigo!

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

— No puedo creer que me diera detención —Sirius refunfuñó, arrojando su mochila a su cama y subiéndose a la de Remus donde se acostó con la cabeza en el regazo del otro chico.

— Sí diste el primer golpe —suspiró Remus, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Sirius—. No importa lo mucho que el imbécil lo mereciera.

— ¿Por cuánto en detención? —Preguntó James cautelosamente.

— Una semana —suspiró Sirius—. Fregando calderos con el jodido Lestrange.

— Tenemos que encontrar otra salida para tu enojo, amigo —dijo James, hojeando el último número de Quidditch Today—. Golpear a Slytherins está muy bien, y créeme, me da mucho gusto, pero eventualmente tendrás algo peor que una semana en detención.

— Bueno, sé de una cosa que ayuda —Sirius le dio a Remus una mirada sugerente, ganando un fuerte tirón en su cabello.

— Suficiente —el chico de pelo más claro lo regañó suavemente, pero había una sonrisa aún en sus labios.

— Demasiada información, chicos —gruñó Peter—. Aún no supero lo que me encontré en las duchas el otro día.

— ¡La corbata en la puerta, amigo! ¡Es un símbolo universal! —Sirius argumentó a la defensiva.

— ¿Ustedes dos no tienen el baño de Prefectos para ese tipo de travesuras? —James rio sin apartar la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo.

Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— No me siento cómodo explotando mis privilegios para ese tipo de cosas. Se siente mal.

James resopló.

— ¿Vendiste marihuana en tus rondas por un mes para pagar la chaqueta de cuero de tu novio, pero no le darás una mamada en el baño de Prefectos? Tienes unas jodidas prioridades, amigo mío.

Sirius rio, mirando a Remus de manera engreída.

— ¿Ves? James me entiende.

— Mmm, puedes salir con James entonces.

— De ninguna manera, Moony —James sacudió la cabeza—. Quiero a Sirius, pero es todo tuyo. Además, Evans va a caer cualquiera de estos días.

— Ah, sí —dijo Peter—. Justo como toda historia de amor comienza, "¡ella finalmente colapsó y no pudo seguir negándose!" —Se rio hasta que James le lanzó una almohada.

Aún pasando los dedos por el cabello de Sirius, lo miró hacia abajo.

— Aunque en serio, tienes que controlar tu temperamento, Sirius. Sé que es difícil y claramente están intentando provocarte, pero no puedes darles esa satisfacción. Eres mejor que eso.

Sirius gruñó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Remus, yo…

— Vas a escoger una pelea con la persona equivocada o decir algo incorrecto y terminar lastimado o… No lo sé, más problemas que sólo tener que fregar calderos —Remus suspiró—. Sólo quiero que seas cuidadoso. Aléjate de ellos, mantente ocupado.

Sirius asintió, sin mirar a Remus.

— Bien… Tienes razón. Voy a intentarlo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Patrullar en las mazmorras tan tarde en la noche hizo que Lily se sintiera más inquieta de lo que ella hubiera querido admitir. Parecía que el grupo de estudiantes molestando a los nacidos muggles estaba creciendo, y sus tácticas se estaban volviendo más crueles. Sólo unos días antes Mary MacDonald terminó en el hospital después de que fuera acorralada por Mulciber y algunos de sus amigos.

Se estremeció.

Severus había estado ahí, era lo que sabía, pero no sabía qué tan envuelto había estado. Había decidido no preguntarle a Mary cuando fue a verla en la enfermería.

Nunca se había sentido tan afligida antes. Por un lado, Severus siempre había sido bueno con ella. Había sido su amigo más cercano por una gran parte de su infancia.

Siempre había sabido que tenía una fascinación por las Artes Oscuras, pero nunca había creído que alguna vez iba a poner ese interés en práctica. Estos días ya no estaba tan segura.

Entre más se juntaba con gente como Mulciber, Avery y Nott, ella menos aprobaba su comportamiento. Y aunque él nunca la hubiese tratado distinto por el estado de su sangre, ella veía la manera con la que él miraba a otros estudiantes que venían de familias muggles, y eso no le gustaba.

Aun así, ella no tenía prueba de que Severus estaba haciendo algo físicamente además de juntarse con el grupo incorrecto, que según él le había dicho, era necesario para asegurar su bienestar en la casa de Slytherin. Ella supuso que tendría que considerarlo inocente hasta que se probara lo contrario.

O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba con tanto anhelo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cada noche de la detención de Slughorn ponía a Sirius más molesto. Aparente Lestrange estaba saliendo con Bellatrix ahora, y ella había compartido con él las maneras exactas para presionarlo. Dos veces durante una tarde, había tirado a propósito el agua sucia de su propio caldero directo a Sirius.

Sirius sólo mantuvo los ojos en lo que estaba haciendo, recordando la manera en la que Remus le había dicho que respirara siguiendo los latidos en su pecho y recitando cada letra de las canciones de Bowie que se sabía, una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que Slughorn los dejara ir.

Estando en las mazmorras, solo y a esas horas de la noche, hizo a Sirius sentir más incómodo de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Caminó con sus ojos firmemente sobre el suelo, sus pies moviéndose tan rápido como podía para poder volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Podría prometerle a Remus y a James que se comportaría hasta que se convirtiera en azul, pero ellos parecían tener más fe en él, que él mismo se tenía. Había ciertas cosas que él sabía no podría dejar pasar.

— Sirius.

Se detuvo en seco y se encogió. Tomó un respiro profundo. Podría seguir caminando. Debería seguir caminando.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —La voz de Regulus era tensa, reprimiendo cualquier tipo de emoción, tal y como le habían enseñado desde su nacimiento. Las emociones no eran para los Blacks.

Lentamente Sirius se giró para mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Ahora quieres hablar? —Sus ojos se estrecharon— ¿Qué podrías querer decirme ahora?

Regulus parpadeó. La culpa, ¿tal vez? Sirius no estaba seguro, y no le importaba. Observó mientras Regulus echó los hombros hacia atrás y conscientemente hizo un esfuerzo para pararse más derecho. _Buen heredero_ …

— Quería decirte que lo que Rudolphus dijo no era cierto —explicó el menor lentamente—. Nunca dije que estaba avergonzado de ti.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, aún mirando a su hermano con frialdad.

— ¿Crees que eso significa algo para mí? —Se acercó un paso más y la perfecta postura de Regulus vaciló por un segundo cuando se hundió debajo de la sombra de su hermano — Te quedaste _parado_ ahí, Regulus —sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos sonaron—. Te quedaste parado ahí y observaste cómo nuestro padre me golpeó —dio otro paso y la espalda de Regulus estaba contra la pared de piedra—. Observaste a nuestra loca madre usar una _maldición imperdonable ilegal_ sobre mí. Me viste, en el suelo _sufriendo_ —la mano de Sirius se lanzó para sostener a su hermano contra la muralla por su garganta—. Y no hiciste _nada_ —la mirada altiva y sin emoción en los ojos de Regulus se había ido y en su lugar, los orbes grises estaban llenos de un distintivo miedo. Sirius sintió los músculos en la garganta del menor trabajaban contra su mano mientras tragaba nerviosamente.

— S-Sirius…

— ¿Sabes cómo se siente la maldición cruciatus, Reggie? —Preguntó Sirius, su voz baja y profunda y casi irreconocible para sus propios oídos. Pero no podía detenerse.

— Sirius… por favor…

— Vete a la mierda, Regulus —gritó Sirius, apretando su mano—. No tienes ninguna idea de lo que he tenido que pasar, carajo. Nunca has sentido ni una pizca de dolor. Nadie ha golpeado nunca tu linda carita. El Preciado _Príncipe_ de la Casa Black…

Finalmente Regulus se alejó con una fuerza que de verdad hubiera sorprendido a Sirius si la adrenalina y la furia no hubiese estado contralando cada parte de su mente consciente.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, Sirius?! —Gritó Regulus, aún contra la pared incluso sin Sirius sosteniéndolo ahí.

Sirius se rio con fuerzas.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que debías hacer?! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Pudiste haber _dicho_ algo! ¡ _Hacer_ algo! ¡Puede que no haya hecho ninguna diferencia, pero al menos lo hubieras _intentado_!

— ¡Son nuestros padres! No podría sólo haberles faltado el…

— ¡MALDITO COBARDE! —Gritó Sirius, acercándose al rostro de su hermano— Dame una buena razón para no lastimarte en este momento.

— ¡Soy tu _hermano_!

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— Ya no —levantó su puño.

— ¡Oigan! Ustedes dos están fuera del límite, ya ha pasado el toque de queda y… ¡Oh! —Sirius se paralizó con el sonido de la voz de Evans. Con una última mirada venenosa hacia su hermano, se apartó. Lily se aclaró la garganta— Uhm… Regulus, vuelve a tu dormitorio, por favor, o tendré que quitarle puntos a Slytherin —su voz tembló ligeramente cuando se dirigió a ellos. Regulus vaciló, sus ojos se dirigieron a su hermano casi anhelante. Suspiró y asintió sin palabras antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver al dormitorio de Slytherin.

— Sirius… —Lo llamó Evans suavemente. No la miró, solamente se llevó una mano por el pelo y apoyó la frente contra la fría pared de piedra.

— ¿ _Qué_ , Evans? Vamos, anda y dame esa detención que has estado muriendo por darme desde que te dieron esa linda insignia, ¿eh?

Lily se quedó en silencio por un momento. Dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro.

— No… No haré eso, Sirius.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se giró para mirarla finalmente.

— ¿Por qué? Me has atrapado, ¿no es así? ¿Fuera de los límites y peleando? No me digas que tu primer pensamiento cuando supiste que te habían nombrado una Prefecta no fue que por fin podrías darnos lo que James y yo merecemos…

La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Lily e inclinó la cabeza.

— Tan cierto como eso puede ser… No voy a hacerlo por esto.

Sirius se burló de ella.

— No necesito tu maldita lástima, Evans.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, acercándose para apoyarse contra la pared, a su lado.

— Tengo una hermana, sabes —dijo suavemente, los ojos en el mechón de pelo rojo que estaba girando alrededor de su dedo.

Sirius no respondió. Sabía eso. Recordaba a Lily mencionando eso una o dos veces en el pasado. Su nombre era ¿Posey? ¿Polly?

— Su nombre es Petunia —continuó Lily—. No me ha dirigido la palabra las últimas dos veces que he ido a casa.

Él frunció el ceño, el interés mesclado con la confusión lo llevó a preguntar:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? —Seguro, él personalmente pensaba que Lily era una maldita aguafiestas, pero era suficientemente buena con sus amigos y casi todos que no fueran él ni James.

Lily sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros.

— Lo mismo que tú. Nacimos distintas —ella suspiró—. Fuimos realmente cercanas cuando éramos pequeñas. Hacíamos todo juntas, yo la admiraba… ya sabes, típicas cosas de hermanos… Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que yo podía hacer cosas que ella no. Podía hacer que las flores crecieran tocándolas… Si lo pensaba demasiado, podía hacer que los objetos se movieran.

— Tempranos signos de magia —murmuró Sirius.

— Exactamente —dijo Lily suavemente—. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no lograba hacer lo que yo podía y eso la volvía furiosa. Me dijo que era malo, lo que yo podía hacer… Me llamó una anormal, dijo que era rara… Entonces recibí mi carta a Hogwarts y ella no… —ella envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de ella—. Las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales después de eso. Y ahora es como si sólo coexistiéramos en la misma casa cuando sea que estoy allí. Apenas me mira —cerró sus ojos y Sirius vio dos lágrimas caer de sus pestañas—. Es horrible, ¿verdad? —Preguntó entre lágrimas— Saber que no importa lo que hagamos, o lo mucho que queramos amarlos, ellos nunca nos aceptarán por lo que somos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius agarró a la chica y la abrazó fuertemente.

— Lo siento mucho, Lily.

— Yo también, Sirius.

Se quedaron así, aferrándose el uno al otro en el oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras durante un buen rato. Tanto, que el turno de Lily terminó y Sirius la acompañó de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.


	42. Chapter 42

**42 – Distraer a Padfoot – Año cinco**

Los Merodeadores tenían un obejtivo importante: mantener a Padfoot distraído.

Un Sirius aburrido era un Sirius peligroso; buscando peleas con cualquier Slytherin que lo mirara de la manera equivocada o gritándole a cualquiera que dijera algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo. Si la ira de Sirius había sido una bomba de tiempo antes, ahora estaba muy cerca de explotar. Para empeorar el asunto, los Slytherins, especialmente Rudolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix estaban al tanto de eso y no dieron señales de detener sus constantes intentos de provocarlo. En cosa de semanas, las veces que Sirius había tenido detención estaba a punto de duplicar su record, no por las bromas y maldades como era normal, si no que por meterse en altercados físicos y duelos con quien sea y todos los que no le agradaban, incluso sin una razón válida.

Era tiempo, decidieron James, Remus y Peter, para intervenir. Mantener a Sirius ocupado, asegurarse de que nunca estuviera solo, distraerlo a todo costo.

Era difícil algunas veces, porque Sirius había dejado de esperar que los problemas se le acercaran a él. Se sentó en el Gran Comedor a cenar, frente a la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos fruncidos y sin parpadear, rogando silenciosamente para que Lestrange o Mulciber miraran en su dirección.

— Oye, Padfoot —dijo Peter, casi demasiado fuerte, pero exitosamente regresando la atención de Sirius a su grupo.

— ¿Hmm? —Los ojos grises parpadearon con una ligera confusión, como si no hubiera estado consciente de lo lejos que había estado su mente— ¿Qué pasa, Pete?

Peter masticó su pollo pensativamente por un momento y tragó.

— Sólo estaba diciendo que quería decirle a Emmeline que me gusta.

Sirius frunció el ceño, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿No se dio cuenta de eso con todo el besuqueo del año pasado?

— Er —el chico regordete vaciló levemente y se rascó la cabeza—. Bueno, no éramos exactamente exclusivos… Y estaba pensando que me gustaría que lo fuéramos.

— ¿De acuerdo? —Sirius lo miró inquisidoramente, inseguro de qué era lo que quería que le dijera.

Peter suspiró.

— Así que quería un consejo.

Sirius resopló, dando otra mordisco a sus papas.

— ¿Querías un consejo sobre chicas de tu amigo gay?

Peter rodó los ojos.

— Quería un consejo de mi amigo que es mejor que yo hablando con cualquiera, y quién ha estado con chicas, y está… ya sabes, en una relación —señaló a Remus, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Sirius y observando toda la situación con una mirada divertida, tratando de mantener una expresión seria. Aunque la explicación de Peter pareció funcionar en Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros.

— Me parece justo —sonrió—. Tienes que enamorar a la chica, Wormy. Demostrarle que te importa. Llévala a algún lugar lindo y dile que te gustaría hacer las cosas oficiales. Eres un buen partido, ella debería saber eso.

Con eso Remus enloqueció, casi ahogándose con la comida. Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó Sirius, luciendo ofendido.

— Lo siento —sonrió—. Peter, la idea de Sirius de enamorarme, fue gritarme que me amaba hasta que no tuve otra opción que besarlo para que se callara.

James se mordió para no reírse, ocultando su rostro mientras sus hombros temblaban.

— Ignóralos, Wormy —dijo Sirius, sentándose más erguido a pesar de la histeria de James y Remus—. En serio, sólo necesitas ser honesto con ella.

La manera de Peter para balancear la atención de Sirius sólo era mantener hablándole. Hacerle preguntas, especialmente esas que hacían que su ego se elevara y lo hacía sentir como si fuera la única persona capaz de ayudarlo en una situación social. Y sí funcionaba, la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso si a veces hacía enloquecer a James y a Remus cuando Peter alimentaba la mentalidad arrogante y en ocasiones narcisistas de Sirius.

James tenía una táctica distinta. Y en la opinión de Remus, no era del todo útil.

— Se supone que tenemos que mantenerlo fuera de detención, idiota —murmuró molesto una vez que la Profesora McGonagall terminó de regañarlo por hechizar la cabeza de Bertram Aubrey hasta aumentarla el doble en su tamaño. Se habían ganado tres días de golpear los borradores.

— Se supone que tenemos que mantenerlo alejado de los Slytherins y fuera de las peleas —lo corrigió James defendiéndose—. Nott y Mulciber iban caminando por el corredor, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para distraerlo de ellos.

— Hechizar estudiantes al azar no es exactamente lo que yo consideraría…

— Oye, Pads estaba riéndose, ¿verdad? No ha hecho eso en casi una semana. Yo lo considero un éxito —James se encogió de hombros, tumbándose en el gran sofá de la sala común—. Además, Aubrey es una mierda. Golpeó a Garrett de su escoba en el partido de la semana pasada contra Ravenclaw. Tiene una concusión y estoy corto de bateadores —entonces los ojos de James se abrieron aun más—. ¡Oh! ¡Joder, Moony, tengo una idea!

Remus gruñó, frotándose las sienes.

— Temo preguntar…

— No, en serio. Es perfecto. Mantendrá a Sirius lejos de los problemas, distraído y podrá eliminar toda esa ira que tiene. Será brillante, lo prometo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

La profesora McGonagall miró por encima del borde de sus gafas a los dos chicos que estaban sentados frente a ella en su oficina.

— Sr. Potter, ¿puede entender por qué estoy un poco indecisa de ver cómo entregarle un bate al Sr. Black, con el que puede lanzar objetos pesados y voladores hacia la gente, específicamente Slytherins, es la manera de evitar que pelee contra esos mismos Slytherins?

James y Sirius se desanimaron un poco. Ninguno de los dos lo había pensado de esa manera. Sirius bufó, cruzando sus brazos y encorvándose en su asiento.

— A la mierda…

— Esa lengua, Black.

— Lo siento, Minnie… _Profesora_ , lo siento. De todas formas creo que esto es estúpido. No quiere que me meta en problemas, encontramos una salida, ¡y esa no es buena tampoco! —Se llevó ambas manos a su cabello— Claramente soy un maldito caso sin esperanza, ¿verdad? _Qué deberíamos hacer con Sirius Black? ¿Cómo lo mantenemos alejado de los problemas? ¡Claramente no podemos confiarle un bate! —_ Se giró hacia James— ¡Te lo dije! No hay nada que puedas hacer, James. Está en mi sangre, ¿no es así? Siempre seré más problemático que…

— Toma una galleta, Black —lo interrumpió McGonagall, empujando una bandeja de plata con galletas hacia él.

Sirius la miró inexpresivamente, su rabieta olvidada.

— ¿Qué?

Ella revolvió algunos papeles en su escritorio, señalando con desdén la bandeja.

— Toma una galleta. También tú, Potter, si quieres.

Sirius y James intercambiaron unas miradas confundidas antes de inclinarse hacia adelante inseguros y tomaron una de las golosinas ofrecidas.

— Ahora —McGonagall volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio mientras los chicos masticaban—, Sr. Black… _Sirius_ —suspiró—, si bien es cierto que tanto usted como el Sr. Potter pueden ser igualmente un problema, también como el Sr. Lupin y el Sr. Pettigrew algunas veces, eso no significa que usted sea más problemático que lo que vale la pena. Quiero que eso quede bien claro, ¿entendido?

Sirius no respondió, lentamente masticó su galleta, mirando a la bruja frente a él.

— Creo que fue un intento honorable de encontrar una solución a su situación actual. Debe saber que el solo hecho de que esté dispuesto a admitir que hay un problema con su comportamiento reciente demuestra que usted no es, como usted mismo dice, un caso sin esperanza —Volvió a mirar el papeleo que estaba viendo antes—. Eres un joven extremadamente brillante, Sirius. En la cima de mis estudiantes. Y aunque tiendes a volverme loca, admito que los quiero bastante a todos ustedes —sonrió un poco cuando James y Sirius tragaron, inseguros de cómo responder. Ella volvió su atención hacia James.

— Potter, creo que estabas en lo correcto al pensar que todas la energía de Sirius estaría mejor usada en el campo de Quidditch, y si tuviéramos otra vacante, que no implique la posibilidad de huesos rotos, estaría totalmente a favor. Lamentablemente, no tengo ganas de lidiar con el papeleo de tantas lesiones de estudiantes. Aunque —sacó un archivo y lo leyó—, sí necesitamos un nuevo comentador. Alguien que sepa del juego y mantenga a la multitud entretenida —le dio a Sirius una seria mirada y el chico se sentó un poco más erguido, los ojos grises abriéndose aun más esperanzados. La sonrisa de McGonagall se desvaneció y lo miró seriamente—. Ahora, te lo advierto desde el comienzo, Sirius. Conozco la boca que tienes, mantenlo apropiado. Intenta filtrarte a ti mismo, o de otra manera olvidaremos toda la idea, ¿estamos claros?

Nuevamente James y Sirius se miraron entre ellos, usando caras de idénticas por la sorpresa, y luego volvieron a mirar a su profesora. Ambos asintieron.

— Sí, por supuesto. Definitivamente —dijo Sirius, incredulidad evidente en su voz—. Gracias.

— En cuanto a su reemplazo para golpeador, Sr. Potter —se dirigió a James—. La señorita McKinnon ha expresado recientemente su interés. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

James asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras él y Sirius se levantaban.

— Por supuesto, Profesora. Gracias —él y Sirius chocaron sus puños a modo de celebración cuando giraron para dejar la oficina.

— ¡No hagan que me arrepienta de esto, chicos! —Les gritó.

— ¡No lo haremos! —Dijeron al unísono tan inocentemente como podían antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y salir corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¡No puedo creer lo bien que salió eso! —Se rio Sirius, sintiéndose más alegre de lo que se había sentido en más de un mes, desde que habían regresado a la escuela. Prácticamente se podía sentir a sí mismo zumbar.

James pasó un brazo por sus hombros, aun sonriendo.

— ¿Lo ves, amigo? La gente tiene fe en ti. Sólo necesitas un poco más de ella en ti mismo.

Sirius se mordió el labio, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro se mantenía ahí.

— Oye, Prongs… Gracias. Ya sabes… por todo.

James bufó.

— ¿Qué? Detente. No he hecho nada.

— Lo hiciste —insistió Sirius, rascándose la nuca—. Hiciste mucho, la verdad. Quiero decir… fuiste la primera persona que creyó en mí… desde primer año, en la ceremonia de selección… me animaste… Me hiciste sentir como si de verdad yo no perteneciera a Slytherin. Como si mi opinión importara —se rio nervioso—. Siempre has sido el primero en apoyar mis ideas locas o hacerme callar cuando estoy siendo estúpido… y alentarme a hacer cosas que son buenas para mí cuando estoy siendo un terco imbécil. Y lo que pasó en vacaciones, yo… —suspiró fuertemente—. No creo que haya podido sobrevivir sin ti. Así que… gracias y, ya sabes… te quiero y esas cosas… —alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de James y vio al otro chico sonreír torpemente hacia él.

— Aw, Pads… Sigue hablando así y me veré obligado a robarte de Moony —le dio un guiño coqueto antes de estallar en risas. Sirius puso cara larga y lo fulminó con la mirada, golpeando a su amigo en la cabeza.

— Idiota, estoy intentando ser serio aquí.*

— Bueno, sí… ¿Quién más podrías ser?

— Merlín, eres imposible. Me retracto, apestas, Potter.

— Sólo te tomo el pelo, imbécil —James rio, corriendo para alcanzar a Sirius y agarrarlo por el brazo—. También te quiero, idiota. Eres mi hermano, ya sabes eso—dejó de caminar cuando pasaron la pintura del cuenco de frutas que escondía la cocina—. Oye, ven aquí… —tiró del otro chico y cosquilleó la pera, haciendo que la pintura se abriera.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— La cena es dentro de una hora, amigo…

James rodó los ojos.

— No estamos aquí por comida —dijo vagamente, los ojos color avellana buscando a través de la cocina por sobre las cabezas de la docena de elfos domésticos que estaban ocupados preparando el festín de esa noche. Encontró lo que estaba buscando y, aún tirando de Sirius como a una muñeca de trapo, se lanzó hacia uno de los mostradores, levantando un cuchillo que parecía suficientemente afilado.

Sirius lo miró con recelo.

— Er… ¿qué estás…?

— ¿Cerrarías el pico por una vez, Padfoot? Merlín, hablas demasiado. No hay duda de por qué Moony siempre tiene que meter su lengua dentro de tu garganta… —entonces, para la gran sorpresa de Sirius, James tomó la filuda punta del cuchillo y la presionó contra su propia palma, siseando un poco por el agujón. Antes de que Sirius pudiera preguntarle de nuevo, James lo tomó de la muñeca y levantó la palma de su mano e hizo lo mismo con él.

— ¡Auch! —Sirius hizo una mueca.

— Cobarde —murmuró James, dejando caer el cuchillo en el mostrador. Suspiró y miró a Sirius a los ojos, levantando la mano que aún sostenía de la muñeca del chico—. Tu sangre —levantó su propia mano—, mi sangre —juntó sus manos firmemente—, _nuestra_ sangre. Eres mi hermano, Sirius. Por siempre. No importa lo que pase, somos tú y yo. ¿Lo entiendes? Así que ya no quiero escuchar nada más sobre tu estúpida familia o sobre la maldad que corre por tus venas, porque por lo que yo sé, lo que sea que corre por tus vengas, corre por las mías también. Tenemos la misma sangre, ¿lo entiendes?

Sirius asintió, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas en su pecho mientras James los abrazaba. Después de un momento, sonrió.

— Sabes, con toda la endogamia entre las familias de sangre pura, probablemente sí tenemos la misma sangre… eso fue innecesario.

James rodó los ojos.

— Idiota —soltó a Sirius y limpió el cuchillo.

— No, en serio… y luego dicen que el dramático soy yo —Sirius rio, sacando su varita y usando uno de los pocos conjuros sanadores que había aprendido por Remus, y detuvo la sangre de su mano y de la de James. James sacudió su cabeza y juntos dejaron la cocina.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era una noche rara que la habitación estuviera vacía. Peter finalmente había sacado esa valentía de Gryffindor que poseía y le había pedido a Emmeline salir en una cita en Hogsmeade. Lamentablemente, eso había tomado todo su coraje y ahora no le quedaba nada para la verdadera cita.

— ¡Por favor, James! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! —El rubio le suplicaba mientras Sirius revisaba su guardarropa en busca de algo apropiado para ponerse.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te siga debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y te susurre lo que tengas que decir en tu oído? —James preguntó, con un claro sarcasmo. Los ojos de Peter se abrieron más.

— ¿Podrías?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Vamos, Peter! —James se quejó.

— ¿Pete, tienes algo que no sea una playera? —Sirius refunfuñó, lanzando tres playeras blancas idénticas fuera del baúl del chico.

Peter se tumbó en su cama y se quejó lastimosamente.

— No tengo remedio. Ella nunca querrá ser mi novia.

— Espera un momento —murmuró Sirius, buscando profundamente en el fondo del baúl y sacando una camisa de azul profundo — ¡Ah, aquí lo tenemos! ¡Ropa de niño grande! —Él rio, arrojándola a la cama de Peter— Relájate, Wormy. Claramente ya te has besuqueado con la chica. El resto es sencillo. Solamente no digas nada demasiado idiota o estúpido hasta que ella te conozca mejor —él suspiró y miró a James—. Tal vez sí sea mejor que vayas con él, si lo piensas mejor.

James parecía inseguro y Sirius tenía la clara sensación de que era porque no quería dejarlo solo. Rodó los ojos.

— No necesito una maldita niñera, sabes —trató de mantener la molestia fuera de su voz—. Remus estará de vuelta de sus rondas pronto. Sólo esperaré por él en la sala común… Tal vez McKinnon esté cerca para que me entretenga, no lo sé… —se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió—. Además, sería bueno tener el dormitorio vacío cuando vuelva.

Peter y James hicieron una mueca.

— Está bien, está bien —James suspiró—. De acuerdo, seré tu maldita sombre en tu cita.

— Bendito sea Merlín. ¡Gracias, Prongs! —Peter casi saltó de la cama, tomando la camisa que Sirius había encontrado para él y corriendo hacia el baño. Sirius se subió a la cama de Remus, dándole la espalda a James, muy consciente de que los ojos de su amigo podían atravesarlo.

— Sirius…

— Relájate —murmuró Sirius, respirando lentamente a través de la ira que comenzaba a hacer que sus músculos se tensaran—. Seré un buen chico y me quedaré justo aquí.

James se sentó al borde de la cama.

— Mira, Padfoot. Sólo intentamos ayudarte. No es que no confiemos en ti. Has pasado por demasiado, no has sido tú mismo… Nadie quiere verte lastimado o que hagas algo de lo que realmente puedas arrepentirte.

Sirius bufó.

— Entonces… ¿No es que no confíen en mí, es sólo que… no confían en mí? —Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó— Eso tiene sentido.

— No —James frunció el ceño —. No es que no confiemos en _ti_. No confiamos en gente como Lestrange y Bellatrix y Mulciber se aproveche del hecho de que no puedes controlar tus impulsos en este momento. Eso no es tu culpa.

— Bien —Sirius suspiró con amargura, volviendo a recostarse cuando Peter volvió del baño.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó, los nervios haciendo que su voz subiera una nota.

— Te ves bien, Wormtail —dijo Sirius, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Sorpréndela, amigo.

James le dio a Sirius una última mirada por encima de sus gafas.

— Compórtate bien.

Sirius gruñó puso una de las almohadas de Remus sobre su rostro. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, presionó la almohada con más fuerza para amortiguar el sonido de un grito frustrado. Luego se quedó allí, jadeando ligeramente y preguntándose cuánto tiempo tendría que estar así antes de que se asfixiara.

 _Seguro, añade que Moony me encuentre muerto a mis problemas._ Pensó con amargura. _Ugh. No lo vale. Me traerían de vuelta a la vida sólo para que me mataran ellos mismos. Y probablemente no haya discos de Bowie en el infierno._ Lanzó la almohada hacia un lado. Después de un minuto o dos, se levantó de la cama, agarrando su chaqueta de cuero y sus cigarrillos y se dirigió a la sala común.

Sorprendentemente vacía para una noche de viernes, excepto por algunos de segundo año jugando gobstones junto a la chimenea. No estaba Marlene, o Frank o ni siquiera Evans cerca para mantenerlo ocupado. Se fue por el hoyo del retrato, en dirección de la torre de astronomía para buscar algo de tranquilidad y silencio y poder fumar. Deseó que James al menos le hubiese dejado el mapa, aunque supuso que lo había hecho a propósito para no darle ninguna idea de alejarse. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tan perdido en sus pensamientos de autocompasión que no notó que alguien lo seguía hasta que se vio siendo bruscamente empujado dentro de un armario.

— ¿Qué mier…?

— Maldición, Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo? —La irritada voz de Remus resonó en el oscuro lugar.

— ¿Qué…? ¿ _Remus_? —Sirius encendió su varita para ver la cara claramente infeliz de su novio— ¿Por qué fue esa emboscada? ¿Y cómo sabías dónde estaba?

Remus alzó una ceja y sostuvo en alto el mapa.

— Lo tomo para las rondas algunas veces, cuando necesito subir mis puntos de detención —sonrió, con un toque de orgullo en su voz antes de volver a fruncir el ceño y golpear a Sirius con el pergamino—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú afuera? ¿Dónde está James?

Sirius bufó, observando fijamente al hombre lobo.

— ¡Por Merlín, tengo dieciséis! ¡No necesito de un maldito acompañante! ¡Es apenas un poco después del toque, Moony! Salí para fumar un maldito cigarrillo, ¿está bien? —Golpeó la pared con el puño y la estantería detrás de él se sacudió. La expresión de Remus se suavizó.

— Lo siento, Padfoot. Tienes razón —se mordió el labio, viendo a Sirius apoyarse contra la pared y cruzar los brazos, con una mezcla de ira y dolor. Remus suspiró y tiró de Sirius por las caderas. Sonrió un poco y bajó la cabeza para poder besar los labios fruncidos del otro chico—. Vamos, cariño… no te enojes conmigo.

Sirius continuó molesto.

— Estoy cansado de ser tratado como un niño que no puede estar solo sin supervisión —giró la cabeza hacia un lado. De ninguna manera iba a ser persuadido por besos para dejar de estar enojado. No, señor—. ¿Crees que no sé que tú, James y Peter han estado tratando de encontrar formas para distraerme y mantenerme ocupado? No soy estúpido.

Remus asintió, una de sus manos deslizándose debajo de la chaqueta y la playera de Sirius para acariciar la suave piel justo encima de los jeans.

— Sé que no eres estúpido, Sirius. Lo siento. Es sólo que hemos estado preocupados por ti —presionó sus labios a un lado del cuello de Sirius, en el lugar que sabía que lo haría estremecerse. Y lo hizo.

— Deja de hacer eso —se quejó Sirius, pero ladeó la cabeza rápidamente para darle a Remus más espacio. Sintió a Remus reír suavemente contra la piel de su cuello.

— No quieres que deje de hacerlo… —su voz era casi un gruñido con la luna llena a apenas menos de una semana. Sirius tenía que admitirlo, Remus pre-luna llena definitivamente era excitante. Era mucho más asertivo y audaz, y no le molestaba estar al mando, hasta cierto punto. Sirius sintió sus rodillas debilitarse mientras el chico más alto se presionaba contra él para que estuviera atrapado entre él y la muralla.

— Moony… —Sirius suspiró, su molestia había sido olvidada mientras Remus besaba más debajo de su cuello.

— Lo siento por ser demasiado sobreprotector, Sirius… —murmuró Remus, la mano que había estado acariciando su cadera deslizándose más abajo para tomar el bulto que comenzaba a crecer en su pantalón—. Déjame que lo arregle.

Repentinamente Sirius olvidó cómo formar palabras mientras veía a su novio arrodillarse frente a él, los brillantes ojos de color ámbar aún clavados en los suyos. Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

— Bueno… Digo, la verdad no puedo discutir con… _¡Aah, Remus!_

Por supuesto, sabía que esta era la forma en la que Remus lo mantenía distraído. Pero definitivamente era su favorita.

Diez minutos después ambos salieron del armario, riendo y todavía robando besos el uno al otro.

— Joder —ambos se congelaron cuando escucharon a alguien maldecir por lo bajo. Remus levantó su varita encendida, arrojando la luz sobre la cara de Severus Snape.

— Estás fuera del límite, Severus —dijo Remus, tratando de sonar autoritario mientras se sentía un poco avergonzado—. Vuelve a tu dormitorio.

Snape alzó una ceja y señaló a Sirius.

— También él lo está.

— Sí, y justo le decía a Sirius que volviera al suyo también.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos.

— Estoy seguro que eso era exactamente lo que le estabas diciendo —se burló, viendo cómo Sirius se ajustaba la bragueta del pantalón. Sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana, la luna creciente sobre los terrenos de la escuela, volviendo a Remus—. No te ves muy bien, Lupin. Tal vez tengas que tomar unos días libres de tus rondas. Pareciera que te haría bien un descanso —la mano de Sirius agarró fuertemente la varita en su bolsillo.

Remus sonrió irónicamente y se encogió de hombros.

— Me siento bien. Gracias por la preocupación, Severus. Ahora, regresa a la mazmorra o tendrás detención.

— ¿Qué hay con Black?

— Sirius no es tu problema, Snape —Remus dio un paso más hacia el otro chico para estar entre Sirius y Severus—. Y él ya va de regreso a su dormitorio también, ¿no es así, Sirius?

Sirius asintió levemente, sus ojos fruncidos mirando a Severus.

— Sí.

Snape le dio a Remus una última mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de disgusto puro, y se giró para regresar al dormitorio de Slytherin. Una vez que estuvo fuera de alcance, Sirius se estremeció.

— Joder, odio cómo te mira —murmuró—. Y cómo siempre fisgonea.

— Hmm —exclamó Remus, en acuerdo—. No te preocupes por eso, Sirius. Yo no lo hago —suavemente agarró la barbilla de su novio e inclinó su rostro hacia arriba para otro beso—. Tú también debes volver al dormitorio, o estarás en detención —sonrió.

Sirius rio.

— ¿Oh, en serio? Suena tentador.

Remus rio también y rodó los ojos.

— Lo digo en serio, Padds. Volveré en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un último beso, Sirius aceptó y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

 **N/T: Serio, Sirius.**

* * *

 **Oigan... de verdad lamento tanta demora. Este debe haber sido el capítulo que más tiempo me tomó traducir debido a algunos problemas personales o que justo cosas pasaban cuando estaba trabajando en él. Pero aquí estoy. Sé que a veces les parecen capítulos cortos, y cuando los leo al revisarlo también se siente así, pero les juro que cuando traduzco, 4000 palabras son bastante (?) Espero que me perdonen y sigan atentos a la historia, que está tan buena.**


	43. Chapter 43

**43 Completamente serio**

— ¡Hora de despertar, Padfoot! —La demasiada animada voz de James Potter sacó a Sirius de su tranquilo sueño. Gruñó algo inteligible, acomodándose con más ganas contra la desnuda figura de su novio que lo estaba abrazando desde atrás. El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó, pero se mantuvo despierto.

— Demasiado temprano, amigo —se quejó Sirius, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y rezando para que James se fuera.

— Es un gran día hoy. Estoy llevando al equipo para practicar una vez más —Sirius podía oír la sonrisa en el rostro de James y eso lo fastidiaba aún más.

— Técnicamente no estoy en el equipo —gruñó, tirando de las mantas sobre su cabeza. Remus se movió en su sueño y acarició con la nariz el cuello de Sirius—. Ándate o despertarás a mi tenebroso novio hombre lobo y te comerá.

— Cállate, Padfoot —murmuró Remus un poco atontado.

— Es parte del trato con McGonagall, Sirius. Tienes que venir a la práctica. Vamos —suspiró James.

Sirius gruñó un poco más y se giró para mirar a Remus, cuyos ojos se abrieron, y no lucían muy felices, pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

— Mejor vete antes de que él mismo te lleve completamente paralizado.

Sirius rio y lo besó rápidamente. Luego hizo un puchero.

— Te perderás mi primer partido.

Una de las manos de Remus fue hasta su pecho para acariciarlo.

— Lo sé, cariño. Lo lamento. Maldita luna… —lució triste por un momento— Tú, James y Peter van a venir a la casa embrujada, ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió, tomando su mano y apretando suavemente.

— Por supuesto. Apenas termine, lo prometo —lo besó nuevamente—. Te amo.

— También te amo —sonrió adormecido mientras veía a Sirius levantarse y vestirse—. Pads…

— ¿Sí?

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, sabes. Te has esforzado mucho para mantenerte enfocado.

Sirius sonrió, sintiendo su rostro acalorarse, lo que trató de esconder poniéndose la camiseta por la cabeza.

— Te veré luego, Moons. Descansa —tiró de las cortinas en la cama de Remus y siguió a James hasta la sala común, donde estaban Dorcas, Marlene, los gemelos Prewitt, Frank Longbottom y un guapo chico de séptimo, Eric Feldman. Todos lucían tan felices de ser despertados a esa temprana hora como Sirius se sentía.

Era una ventosa mañana de Marzo y aunque no estaba lloviendo, había una neblina pesada en el aire que James seguía insistiendo se despejaría antes de que el partido comenzara.

Sirius se sentó en las bancas, tirando de su chaqueta de cuero alrededor de él con fuerza para mantener el calor y deseando estar aún en su tibia cama, debajo de las tibias mantas, junto a su tibio y desnudo novio.

— Maldito Potter… —murmuró, amarrando su pelo con un elástico.

— Hmm… Puedes repetir eso.

Sirius alzó la vista y vio a Lily Evans, cubierta en una capa gruesa y sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes.

— ¿Cocoa? —Le ofreció y sonrió.

Sirius sonrió de vuelta.

— Claro —agarró la taza mientras ella tomaba asiento a un lado de él—. ¿Qué haces acá afuera?

Lily suspiró e indicó con la cabeza hacia la cancha.

— Asegurándome de que Marlene no se ridiculice por completo para llamar la atención de Dorcas.

Sirius bufó, rodando los ojos.

— Aún no se lo dice, ¿eh?

— Me temo que no. Aunque es dolorosamente obvio. Estoy segura que Dorcas ya lo sabe muy bien.

Sirius rio, tomando un trago y sintiendo la calidez entrar a su cuerpo.

— No es fácil decirle a uno de tus mejores amigos que estás enamorado de él —sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo—. Incluso si es obvio para todos los demás que el sentimiento es mutuo. Se siente más profundo que el miedo al rechazo, ¿sabes? Si se lo dices y no se siente de la misma manera, puedes superarlo en algún tiempo… pero si se siente de la misma manera y no funciona, por cualquier razón… —se estremeció pero fingió que era por el viento— entonces puedes perderlo para siempre.

Lily lo observó, notando sus emociones de su voz y su rostro. Ella sonrió suavemente.

— No lo pensé así.

— Yo lo pienso cada vez que lo veo —admitió Sirius, mordiéndose el labio—. Estoy seguro que estás muy al tanto de que no siempre pienso antes de hacer o decir cosas —alzó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió un poco, atrapando su mirada de estar de acuerdo—. Pero… estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas cada jodido día de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ser lo que él merece… No quiero arruinar esto. No puedo.

— Wow —exclamó Lily, pareciendo un poco sorprendida—. De verdad lo amas, ¿verdad?

Él asintió sin dudarlo.

— Sí.

Lily suspiró y volvió a mirar el partido de Quidditch y a los jugadores que volaban de un lado a otro.

— Te subestimé, Sirius.

Sirius bufó y le dio otro sorbo a su cocoa.

— Muchas personas lo hacen.

— Hm… Pero verás, yo no te subestimé por tu nombre. Soy nacida muggle. No sé mucho de la política de todas las familias sangre pura —sacudió la cabeza y Sirius rodó los ojos al mencionar eso—. Es sólo que… Supongo que solamente te he visto a ti y a Potter como unos inmaduros, y pretenciosos bastar…

— Vaya, gracias.

— Y parte de mí aún lo hace… pero nunca pensé mucho sobre sus propias vidas y sentimientos y todas las cosas que hacen por el otro. Es bastante admirable, ya sabes, lo mucho que tú y James y Peter se preocupan por Remus y su… —ella se detuvo y Sirius contuvo la respiración por un momento. Exhaló cuando ella no pareció desear continuar con la frase. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Somos una familia. Es lo que hacemos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

— AVREY LANZA PARA ANOTAR. ¡OTRO BRILLANTE RESCATE POR EL GUARDIAN DE GRYFFINDOR, LONGBOTTOM! No es una sorpresa, por supuesto. Todos saben que Avery no puede anotar.

McGonagall le dio a Sirius una mirada de advertencia pero dejó el comentario pasar. Sirius se encogió de hombros inocentemente y se concentró nuevamente en el juego.

— EL CAPITÁN DE GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA QUAFFLE. ¡OYE! ¡EL BATEADOR DE SLYTHERIN, FLINT, ACABA DE LANZARLE LA BLUDGER A POTTER A PROPÓSITO! ¡GRAN RESCATE DE MARLENE McKINNON! ¡Muy bien, Marls! Enséñale a ese pedazo de…

— ¡Sirius!

— Lo siento, Profesora, ¡pero eso estuvo fuera de orden y lo sabe! ¡GRAN LANZAMIENTO, McKINNON! ¡OYE, MEADOWS! ¿ESTÁS SORPRENDIDA? ¡YO ESTOY SORPRENDIDO!

Marlene voló a un lado de las gradas del comentador y lo ignoró, pero estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sirius sonrió para sí mismo.

— ¡GRAN INTERFERENCIA DE GIDEON PREWITT MIENTRAS ROBA LA QUAFFLE DEL CAZADOR DE SLYTHERIN, JASPER PARKINSON! ¡PREWITT SE LA PASA A POTTER, POTTER ANOTA! ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡Excelente jugada por Potter y Prewitt ahí! Pero de nuevo, sé que maneja las pelotas…

— ¡Sirius Black, ya hablamos de esto!

— ¿Qué? —Sirius rio— ¡Es un buen cazador!

Los estudiantes, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, tal vez no los Slytherins, parecieron entretenidos por los comentarios de Sirius. Algunos de ellos incluso gritándole de vuelta y silbando. Le gustaba el sentimiento. Era como el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando él y James hacían una gran broma que hasta los profesores reían. Una droga natural. Estaba sorprendido con las cosas que McGonagall le dejó hacer, pero no podía evitar pasar los límites de vez en cuando. Sí pensó que tal vez ella había confiado demasiado, permitiendo que su primer juego fuera en contra de Slytherin. Al menos Gryffindor iba ganando, 30 a 10.

Se sentía alegre de que Regulus fuera el buscador de Slytherin y que no tenía mucho que hacer en el juego que valiera la pena comentar, y trató de no prestarle mucha atención, pero sí se encontraba ocasionalmente dejando que sus ojos vagaran hacia el Black más joven.

— ¡OTROS DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR ANOTADOS POR FABIAN PREWITT! El guardián, Goyle, de Slytherin querrá despedirse del pudin esta noche en la cena, quizás deberías ser más rápido, ¿eh?

Hubo un fuerte abucheo por parte de las gradas de Slytherin, pero el resto de la multitud rugió en risas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius vio que Regulus comenzó a volar más rápido.

— ¡OYE, MEADOWS, QUÍTALE LOS OJOS AL TRASERO DE McKINNON! ¡EL BUSCADOR DE SLYTHERIN, REGULUS BLACK HA VISTO LA SNITCH! ¡NO LE DES A ESE IDIOTA LA SATISFACCIÓN!

— Sirius… —McGonagall suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado, mientras el resto de la multitud, viendo cómo Dorcas se apresuraba, yendo casi hombro a hombro con Regulus cuando los dos perseguían la snitch. Repentinamente, ambos se lanzaron hacia abajo, casi completamente sincronizados, con el brazo estirado.

— ¡MEADOWS EMPUJÓ A REGULUS! ¡VE DORCAS! ¡ATRÁPALA!

Regulus le hizo lo mismo a ella, ambos buscadores cayendo de sus escobas en la arena donde parecían ir luchando entre ellos.

— ¿QUIÉN TIENE LA SNITCH? ¡Golpéalo en las canillas, Dorcas…!

— ¡Sirius, no!

— ¡Todo de manera deportiva, por supuesto, profesora!

Después de un momento de más lucha, Dorcas se levantó y golpeó su puño en el aire, sosteniendo la pequeña pelota dorada.

— ¡DORCAS MEADOWS TIENE LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! —Gritó Sirius y la multitud vitoreó emocionada. El resto del equipo voló hacia abajo, lanzando sus escobas hacia un lado y corriendo para felicitar a su buscadora. Marlene fue la primera en llegar ahí, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Dorcas y, tal vez perdida en la emoción de ganar, plantó un beso en los labios de la otra chica. Sirius sonrió, viendo desde la grada del comentador cómo Dorcas acercaba a Marlene más cerca para besarla de vuelta.

— Parece que el Quidditch no es la única cosa que Meadows y McKinnon han ganado hoy, ¿eh? —Sirius sonrió en el micrófono. Ambas chicas sonrieron y lo saludaron antes de ser abordadas por el equipo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eventualmente Sirius bajó al campo donde los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor seguían ocupados felicitándose entre ellos y a la feliz pareja.

— Buen juego, a todos ustedes —sonrió y golpeó a James en el hombro—. Ese fue un buen vuelo, Dorcas. Espero que hayas logrado golpearlo por mí al final.

Dorcas rio y le guiñó un ojo.

— Lo golpeé en las canillas, como dijiste.

— Eres una completa diosa. Te debo un trago —la abrazó y se giró hacia Marlene—. Y tú —le sonrió con complicidad—, ¿cómo te sientes?

Marlene casi se arrojó sobre Sirius, quitándole el aliento por un momento y haciendo sonar varios lugaress en su columna.

— Gracias, Sirius.

— ¿A mí? —Él rio cuando ella finalmente lo liberó, quitando un par de cabellos de sus ojos— No hice nada.

Marlene solamente le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— Has hecho más de lo que sabes. Sólo acepta mi gratitud, Black —le besó la mejilla—. Te amo.

Él sonrió y la volvió a abrazar, con más gentileza esta vez.

— También te amo, McKnickers. Le deseo lo mejor a las dos.

El equipo se dirigió a los casilleros y James retuvo a Sirius.

— Voy a saltar a la ducha —miró hacia el cielo, juzgando la ubicación del sol—. ¿Qué hora eso? ¿4:30? ¿Una hora hasta que salga la luna?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí. Pete corrió a la cocina a sacar algo para comer. Sólo tengo que hacer una parada rápida en el dormitorio y tomar mi mochila. ¿Nos encontramos afuera del sauce en una hora?

— Suena bien —James estuvo de acuerdo y siguió al resto del equipo, aún felicitándose entre ellos en los casilleros, mientras Sirius se dirigió al castillo por su cuenta.

Estaba relativamente de buen ánimo, mucho mejor de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo y aunque no disfrutaba del dolor que provocaba la luna llena en Remus, no podía negar que las aventuras mensuales corriendo alrededor del bosque con el lobo eran de sus noches favoritas. De hecho, no podía pensar en una mejor forma de aumentar su ya existente adrenalina.

Bajó por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, saltándose escalones y evitando los trucos y ya estaba casi afuera del castillo cuando chocó fuertemente con otro estudiante, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo.

— Mierda —murmuró Sirius, levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa. Se giró para ofrecerle al otro chico una mano—. Lo siento, yo… Oh… eres tú —frunció el ceño cuando se acercó a Severus Snape.

Snape lo miró mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su túnica.

— ¿Y hacia dónde vas tan apurado?

— No es asunto tuyo —Sirius dijo rápidamente—. Quítate de mi camino, Snivellus. Tengo que estar en otro lado —fue a dar un paso a un lado pero Snape se movió, sin dejarlo pasar.

— Qué horrible curiosidad cómo tú y tus amigos están siempre escabulléndose en la noche —Severus sacó su varita pero no la levantó. La mano de Sirius fue hacia su bolsillo trasero por la suya.

 _No lo hagas. No pelees con él. No esta noche. No puedes arriesgar una detención en noche de luna llena. Remus te necesita._

Sirius sonrió.

— Podría decir lo mismo. Siempre estás al acecho en las sombras, siguiendo a todos, metiendo esa inmensa nariz tuya donde no pertenece. Te hemos advertido antes, Snivellus. Aléjate, o dejaremos de jugar limpio —empujó al otro chico bruscamente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Black? ¿No puedes pelear conmigo sin tus amigos de refuerzo? —Snape le gritó. Sirius exhaló lentamente y se giró.

— No pelearé contigo porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes que gastar mi tiempo con un grasiento e imbécil malviviente —dio un paso amenazante más cerca—. Y al menos tengo amigos. Nunca veo a alguien cerca de ti —hizo una mueca—. Probablemente sea el olor.

Snape le dio una enfermiza sonrisa.

— Disfrútalos mientras los tengas, Black… Sólo es cosa de tiempo antes de que se aburran de ti, tal como tu familia.

Sirius inhaló bruscamente y sus dedos se apretaron en un puño a su lado. Le dio la espalda al otro chico nuevamente. Tomó otra respiración honda y contó en su cabeza.

— Lupin se aburrirá de ti también, Black —Severus se burló—. Sólo está contigo porque sabe que nadie más querrá a un raro como él.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron y antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, se giró y empujó a Severus contra la muralla.

— Te lo advertí, Snape —gruñó—. Te advertí que si no mantenías el nombre de Remus fuera de tu sucia boca, te arrepentirías —estaba respirando con fuerzas, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas mientras la rabia crecía en él. Quería herir a Severus Snape más de lo que quería herir a nadie—. ¿No puedes ocuparte solamente de tus propios asuntos, cierto? ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que planeamos? ¿Quieres saber lo que está mal con el pobre y pequeño Remus Lupin? ¿A dónde desaparece todo el tiempo? ¡Bien! —Sus ojos fueron hacia la ventana, casi estaba oscuro. Sonrió— Ve hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Toma una vara larga, aprieta el nudo en el medio… El árbol comenzará a moverse y puedes tomar el túnel escondido. Así que ve, a menos que seas un asustadizo de mierda como creo que eres —lanzó a Severus con un último empujón y comenzó a alejarse.

— Tú… estás jugando conmigo, Black.

Sirius siguió caminado, sin molestarse de mirar hacia atrás.

— Oh, te lo aseguro soy completamente serio.


	44. Chapter 44

**44 Un monstruo como yo**

Cariño, te digo la verdad

Hice algo terrible en mi juventud

Mi mente quedó en blanco, perdí el control

Sólo era un pequeño chico, no sabía

Mejor te dejo ir…

Para que encuentres al príncipe que pensaste que encontraste en mí

Mejor te libero y me rindo

Sólo despídete y di adiós y te dejo vivir

Sin un monstruo como yo

Cariño, lo que soy para ti

Ahora que jalé el gatillo de esta terrible verdad

Oh, sostenme ahora, porque me estoy quemando

Cántame algo hermoso, sólo hazlo parar

Mejo te dejo ir…

Para que encuentres al príncipe que pensaste que encontraste en mí

Mejor te libero y me rindo

Sólo despídete y di adiós y te dejo vivir

Sin un monstruo como yo

(A monster like me, por Mørland & Debrah Scarlett)

* * *

Ese ruido blanco estaba de vuelta en su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido.

Aunque era mejor que la rabia. Se apoyó contra la muralla y se llevó las manos por el cabello.

 _Jodido Sinvellus… merece lo que consiguió… veamos si vuelve a husmear…_

— ¿Sirius?

Sirius sacudió afuera esos pensamientos cuando James corrió hacia él.

— ¿Sirius, qué estás haciendo? Se suponía que nos encontraríamos hace veinte minutos. Mandé a Wormtail sin nosotros… —Frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

— Jodido Snivellus —Sirius murmuró irritado.

James lo observó con cuidado.

— ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Qué hizo?

— Sólo que estaba hablando sin pensar y acechando… haciendo demasiadas preguntas, joder.

James asintió lentamente, sintiendo algo perdido en el tono de voz de su amigo y la mirada en su rostro. Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo.

— De acuerdo… Bien, lo hechizaremos mañana, amigo —tomó el brazo de Sirius—. Vamos, Pads…

Sirius sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— Ya me encargué de eso. Ya no se entrometerá nunca más.

Algo vaciló en los ojos de James. Tragó saliva.

— Sirius… ¿qué hiciste?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— No hice nada. Sólo quise darle un pequeño susto, eso fue todo —se rio para sí mismo—. Así que le dije cómo pasar el sauce.

El color dejó el rostro de James y sus ojos crecieron el doble.

— ¿Tú hiciste qué? —Tomó a Sirius por los hombros— Sirius, es una broma, ¿verdad? —Sirius no dijo nada. James lo sacudió— ¡SIRIUS! ¡Joder! ¡Sirius, qué hiciste!

Lentamente, la comprensión pareció desprenderse de las facciones de Sirius y la fría expresión de sus ojos se desvaneció, reemplazada por miedo. Palideció.

— J-James… Mierda, James… No… No quise.

James lo empujó hacia un lado bruscamente.

— Vete al dormitorio, Sirius.

— ¡No! Tengo que…

— Has hecho suficiente, ¡sólo vete! ¡Anda y quédate ahí!

Sirius observó, congelado por la conmoción, mientras James se alejaba en la oscuridad hacia el sauce boxeador.

 _¿Qué hice?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Podía oír el latido de su corazón, su respiración y nada más. Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Qué había hecho Sirius? ¿Qué pudo haber dicho Snape para hacer que Sirius traicionara a Remus de esa manera?

No podía pensar en eso ahora. En todo lo que pensaba ahora era correr rápido.

Se detuvo frente al sauce cuando casi tropezó con una gran rama en el suelo. _Mierda_. ¿Era demasiado tarde? ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado Severus?

Levantando la rama, pinchó el nudo en el árbol. Todo se quedó quieto, incluyendo su corazón.

 _Sigue moviéndote_.

El túnel que conducía a la casa de los gritos nunca había parecido tan largo y oscuro mientras se obligaba a moverse lo más rápido posible, el sonido de sus pasos resonando en las paredes. A lo lejos, podía ver la luz de la varita de alguien.

— ¡Severus! —Gritó desesperado. No hubo respuesta, pero la luz parpadeó por un momento— ¡Detente! ¡No sigas! —Finalmente alcanzando al otro chico, James lo tomó por la túnica. Severus lo empujó bruscamente, su mano ya en la puerta que lo llevaría a la casa. Directo a Remus.

— ¿ _Potter_? ¿Qué estás…?

— Severus, por favor, escúchame —sin aliento, James intentó razonar con él—. Tienes que irte. No puedes estar aquí.

Snape se burló de él.

— ¿Y tú sí puedes? ¿Por qué?

— ¡No puedo decirte! —James dijo desesperadamente, esperando a que el otro chico sólo confiara y se fuera. Que esta pesadilla desapareciera. Lidiaría con Sirius por su cuenta, Remus jamás tendría que saber lo que pasó y todo sería como debería ser— Sólo tienes que confiar en mí e irte _ahora_ , o los dos terminaremos muertos.

Hubo un fuerte e inhumano grito detrás de la puerta y ambos, James y Severus se congelaron.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Snape.

James tragó.

— Por favor… ándate.

— Dime y me iré —Severus lo desafió, su mano aún en el pomo.

— Vete y te diré —mintió James. No podía pensar en una mentira lo suficientemente buena. Su mano estaba en su varita—. No me hagas hacerte daño para salvarte, Snape. No puedo dejarte…

— Clásico de un jodido Gryffindor, siempre pensando que tienen que ser el héroe —dijo Snape, volviendo a empujar a James, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer al Gryffindor retroceder y caer al suelo. James escuchó el clic de la puerta abrirse mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡SEVERUS, NO! —Se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando a Snape fuera del camino de la puerta abierta. Hubo un momento de terror puro para los dos cuando gigantescos ojos amarillos se fijaron en ellos y el lobo gruñó.

— ¿Qué mierda…? —Severus respiró, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo. El lobo se inclinó hacia adelante y James cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo una mueca al sentir que se golpeaba detrás de él cuando el lobo chocó con ella. _Lo siento, Moony_...

— ¡SEVERUS, CORRE! ¡ÁNDATE!

Pero Snape estaba congelado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Moony siguió lanzándose contra la puerta, tratando de alcanzarlos.

— Mierda —maldijo James por lo bajo. Levantó a Severus—. ¡IDIOTA, QUE CORRAS!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había amanecido cuando James entró al dormitorio herido por el sauce boxeador y absolutamente furioso. Sirius dio un salto desde su cama donde había estado esperando ansioso. Obviamente no había dormido. Estaba pálido, temblando y había vomitado varias veces durante la noche, disgustado consigo mismo y aterrorizado.

— James, yo…

Escuchó un crujido cuando el puño de James chocó con su rostro. Incluso cuando sabía que lo merecía, o mucho peor que eso, lanzó un golpe de vuelta y terminó con los dos peleando en el suelo del dormitorio. Sirius fue el primero en alejarse, poniéndose de pie y limpiando la sangre de su rostro con la manga.

— ¡Mira! Joder, lo merezco, lo sé. ¡Pero lo siento! ¡No quise que llegara tan lejos! ¡No pensé que...!

— ¡Pero eso es, Sirius! ¡ _No pensaste_! ¡Y eso pudo haber matado a Snape y a Moony!

Sirius se estremeció con el nombre de Remus, la vergüenza lo inundaba y sentía que iba a vomitar de nuevo. Tragó con fuerzas.

— ¿Es… está bien? —Preguntó en voz baja, evitando la furiosa mirada de James.

James suspiró, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia otro lado también.

— Se hizo mucho daño a sí mismo. Pete está en la enfermería con él.

— Tengo que verlo —Sirius hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta.

— No te acercarás a él —dijo James con frialdad, bloqueándole el camino.

— ¡No quise que esto pasara! ¡Necesito hablar con él! Necesito disculparme…

— ¿Crees que disculpándote va a arreglar esto? ¡Sirius, él _confió_ en ti! ¡ _ESPECIALMENTE_ tú! Eres su maldito _novio_ , por todos los cielos. ¡Se supone que debes protegerlo!

— ¡Trataba de protegerlo! —Discutió Sirius, la desesperación evidente en su voz.

— ¡Bien, hiciste una mierda de trabajo ahí! —James se llevó una mano por el cabello— _Joder_ , Sirius, ¿qué demonios pensaste que iba a pasar enviando a Snape con un hombre lobo convertido? Sé que ves a Remus como él mismo, pero olvidas que por mucho que lo ames, aún es peligroso.

— ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Snape estaba diciendo cosas horribles sobre él! Decía que sabía que él tenía un secreto que lo iba a descubrir. Lo estaba llamando un bicho raro y no pude… No quise… Perdí el control. ¡Lo amo, James! De vedad… —hizo un sonido ahogado de ira y golpeó la pared detrás de él, agregando nudillos rotos a su probable nariz rota.

James se mordió el labio.

— Sé que lo haces, Sirius… Pero no puedo dejar que lo veas en este momento. Necesitas alejarte. Por la salud de ambos…

Con enojo, secándose las lágrimas, Sirius se giró hacia él.

— ¿Me perdonas?

— No —respondió James con honestidad—. No por ahora… Lo haré… y Pete lo hará…

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

— Pero Remus no lo hará, ¿es eso lo que intentas decir? —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y James le lanzó una mirada incierta— Estás equivocado. _Equivocado_ , James. Remus y yo… Nosotros… _Lo amo_ y…

— Y la has cagado, Sirius —James sacudió la cabeza—. Mira, no puedo decirte lo que Remus va a hacer o pensar… No sé si te perdonará pero… no puedo dejar que te acerques a él ahora, ¿está bien? Probablemente sea mejor si tú sólo… nos das espacio a todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Las lágrimas caían libremente por la cara de Sirius, pero asintió lentamente. James se dio la vuelta para irse.

— James —dijo Sirius en voz baja—, ¿qué… qué pasó? Snape… ¿él…?

James suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien. Se rompió una costilla escapando del sauce… y quedó bastante asustado de lo que vio, como podrías imaginar… Dumbledore lo hizo prometer que no le diría a alguien.

Sirius tragó, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior.

— ¿Dumbledore sabe que yo…?

— Le hice prometer que no le diría a Dumbledore que fuiste tú —murmuró James.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Porque creo que la culpa que estás sintiendo ahora mismo… y por lo que vas a pasar… es mucho peor que un castigo que te pueda dar Dumbledore —y con eso, James dejó a Sirius en el dormitorio.

— _**No —se levantó a pesar del intento del hombre lobo para retenerlo—. Lo digo en serio. ¡Mírame, Moony! ¡Mira de donde vengo! ¡Lo que ellos…!**_

— _**Son personas malas, Sirius —Remus fue a tomar su mano, pero Sirius rápidamente lo evitó, llevando sus piernas hasta su pecho y se abrazó a sí mismo. Remus lo miró con una adolorida expresión—. No eres como ellos, Padfoot. Te lo prometo.**_

— _**¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Sirius con amargura— Si pueden tratar a su propio hijo de esta manera, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro que no me convertiré en ellos y te haré algo horrible a ti también? ¡No me puedo controlar, Remus! ¡No puedo controlar las cosas que digo, joder! Esta es mi maldita culpa, ¡yo y mi estúpida boca! —Sus manos agarraron su pelo con fuerzas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos una vez más. Remus se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo con delicadeza por ambas muñecas.**_

— _**Eso no es cierto, Sirius —dijo con firmeza, bajando sus manos hacia sus lados—. No eres así. Eres bueno, Padfoot. Muy bueno. ¿No lo ves? —Con delicadeza secó las lágrimas debajo de los ojos de Sirius con sus pulgares— Mira lo que has hecho…**_

 _Mira lo que has hecho…_

 _Mira lo que has hecho…_

— _**Cobarde —murmuró James, soltando el cuchillo en la mesa. Suspiró y miró fijamente a Sirius, levantando la mano que seguía sosteniendo la muñeca del chico—. Tu sangre —levantó su propia mano herida—. Mi sangre —presionó sus manos juntas con firmeza—.**_ **Nuestra** _ **sangre. Eres mi hermano, Sirius. Por siempre. No importa lo que pase, eres tú y yo. ¿Lo entiendes? Así que no quiero escuchar más sobre tu estúpida familia o sobre la maldad en tus venas, porque hasta donde yo sé, lo que sea que corra por las tuyas corre por las mías también. Tenemos la misma sangre. ¿Entendido?**_

 _Incorrecto. James está equivocado… Soy exactamente como mi familia… No te merezco…_

 _ **Remus sacudió su cabeza.**_

— _**No si lo que los hace feliz es incorrecto. Tal vez sólo seas una mejor persona.**_

— _**¿Pero qué pasa si no soy una mejor persona?**_

— _**No estarías tan molesto si no lo fueras.**_

— _**Es sólo que siento que no importa lo que haga, aún soy un Black. Y aún tengo esta oscuridad en mí… No importa lo mucho que luche, terminará saliendo de todas formas. Como un tipo de demonio o algo así.**_

— _**Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, Sirius…**_

 _Y no merezco a Remus…_

— _**Tú… —Remus se lamió los labios— ¿me amas?**_

 _ **Sirius asintió con la cabeza.**_

— _**Creo que siempre lo he hecho, Moony —extendió la mano para apartar el flequillo del pelo de Remus de sus ojos.**_

 _ **Remus medio ahogado y medio riendo.**_

— _**También te amo, Sirius.**_

 _ **Se besaron con suavidad nuevamente, sólo un toque de sus labios juntos.**_

— _**Si hacemos esto… nosotros, de verdad… —Remus apenas susurró, sus ojos se fijaron en los de Sirius con aprensión— podríamos estar arriesgándolo todo, ¿lo sabes?**_

 _ **Sirius sonrió, descansando su mano contra la mejilla de Remus y acariciando con delicadeza los labios del chico con el pulgar. Se encogió de hombros.**_

— _**¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?**_

 _Y Remus no merece a un monstruo como yo…_

* * *

 **N/T: Lamento si estas últimas escenas no son igual a cómo lo traduje antes, pero no busqué los capítulos anteriores y sólo volví a traducir...**


	45. Chapter 45

**45 Explotar y arder – Año Cinco.**

Por primera vez en más de un año, Remus se despertó casi sin recordar la noche anterior y el horrible dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No había abierto sus ojos, pero en vez de la polvorosa y antigua esencia de la casa de los gritos, olía pociones curativas y sábanas estériles, pero no podía recordar a Madam Pomfrey despertándolo para llevarlo a la enfermería.

La iluminación de la enfermería quemaba en sus ojos cuando finalmente se obligó a abrirlos y gruñó.

— Mierda… —murmuró.

— ¿Remus? Mierda, James, despertó —la exhausta voz de Peter resonó en sus oídos. Su visión se aclaró y vio a los dos chicos cansados y ansiosos observándolo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Le dolía la garganta cuando hablaba. El pánico lo golpeó y se sentó tan rápido que su cabeza dio vueltas y su cuerpo gritó en protesta— ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lastimé…?

— Sirius está bien —la voz de James tembló.

¿Entonces dónde estaba? Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿ _Qué pasó_? —Preguntó nuevamente. Miró cómo James tragaba, los ojos color avellana abatidos.

— Remus… uhm —se lamió los labios—. Anoche cuando iba a la casa de los gritos… Sirius tuvo un encontrón con Snape… y discutieron…

Remus sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Tomó una respiración profunda.

— En… ¿entonces Sirius lo hechizó? ¿Está en detención? ¿Suspendido? ¿Expulsado? ¿ _Qué_?

James negó con la cabeza.

— No… lo que fuese que Snape le dijo, de verdad lo enojó y… bueno, ya sabes cómo es Sirius cuando está molesto…

¿Qué intentaba decir? Obviamente era malo, porque James no quería decirlo.

— ¡Dime que pasó, James! —Gritó Remus, haciendo que tanto James como Peter retrocedieran levemente.

James tomó una respiración, finalmente encontrándose con la dura mirada de Remus.

— Le dijo a Snape cómo pasar el sauce.

Todo se congeló. No podía respirar y había un repentino sonido en sus oídos, ahogando el resto de lo que James le estaba diciendo, aunque sí agarró algunas partes como "no herido" y "prometió mantener el secreto".

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— No… —murmuró— No, no, no…

— Lo siento, Moony —susurró James, su voz emocionada.

Remus ahogó un sollozo, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira y dolor y una mezcla de emociones que no sabía cómo describir y no deseaba hacerlo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía ser cierto. Sirius no pudo hacer eso. No a él… no Sirius.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remus estuvo en la enfermería por tres días seguidos. Cuando no estaban en clases o en las comidas, James y Peter lo visitaban, aunque casi siempre estaba dormido, gracias a una poderosa poción para dormir.

Esto dejó a Sirius completamente solo.

No era como si fuera diferente, porque nadie le estaba hablando de todas formas.

Era de noche cuando Remus finalmente volvió a la sala común. Sirius levantó la vista del ensayo de Historia de la Magia con el que estaba tratando y fallando, para distraerse. Su corazón se hundió.

Remus estaba más delgado y pálido de lo que Sirius podría recordar haberlo visto, con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y una herida fresca y profunda en su cara que seguramente dejaría una cicatriz permanente.

 _Yo provoqué esto_.

Remus no lo miró. Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en el suelo y fue directo hacia el dormitorio. Sirius arriesgó una mirada hacia James y Peter, quienes estaban al otro lado de la sala común trabajando en su propia tarea. Los dos se pusieron de pie luego de un momento, también evitando el contacto visual con él, y siguieron a Remus por las escaleras.

Sirius esperó hasta que todos estuvieran en sus camas antes de subir al dormitorio. Su cama se sintió demasiado grande, o tal vez él se sintió demasiado pequeño, y no pudo encontrar una posición cómoda sin importar cuánto trató. No había dormido en días, no desde que había pasado…

No se suponía que debía ser así.

Fue un chiste.

Una broma.

No se suponía que Snape lo escuchara. Pensó que a lo más llegaría hasta el sauce y se acobardaría o lo golpearía alguna rama como a todos los otros idiotas que les gustaba apostar quién se acercaba más.

En qué estaba pensando…

No estaba pensando. Nunca lo hizo. Sólo dejó que su ira lo controlara y ahora finalmente había llegado demasiado lejos.

— _**No me importa si avergüenzo a la familia, ¡ni siquiera me importa si me deshonran! El Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor, y ahí es donde me voy a quedar. Me encantaría ver a mamá intentar cambiar eso. Además, ¡tú deberías estar feliz! ¡Ya no tienes que cuidarme!**_

 _ **Narcissa negó con la cabeza.**_

— _**Oh, Sirius, algún día verás cuán dañino es tu comportamiento rebelde. ¿Quieres seguir fingiendo que no eres quien eres de verdad? Adelante. Pero terminarás solo.**_

Era cierto. No podía fingir que no era quien era. Era, y siempre sería, un Black. Egoísta, arrogante y desconsiderado.

— _**Puede que no uses las mismas túnicas que nosotros, Sirius. Pero la sangre en tus venas aún es de la familia Black, y un día te darás cuenta de que eres exactamente como nosotros —dijo Regulus con frialdad—. Y para ese entonces, ya no tendrás familia a quien recurrir.**_

No tenía a nadie. Una decepción y no era querido por su familia, y ahora por sus amigos y peor, por Remus…

Se lamentó y se giró hacia su lado, apretando sus ojos cerrados concentrándose en su respiración, la que se había vuelto profunda y rápida mientras sus pensamientos corrían dentro de su mente. Inhala por cuatro y exhala por ocho… contó muy lentamente… y se desvaneció en el sueño.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, seguido de pasos. La habitación está oscura, pero puede notar de inmediato que no es la habitación del quinto año de Gryffindor en la que se encuentra. Traga para pasar el nudo en su garganta._

— _¿James?_

 _Los pasos se acercan y con un destello de luz ve a su madre parada sobre él. No puede moverse._

— _Eres un Black, Sirius. Y te_ comportarás _como uno —otro destello de luz y dolor desgarró su cuerpo. Abre su boca para gritar pero ningún sonido sale de él. Su cuerpo está en llamas, zumbidos en sus oídos…_

 _El dolor desaparece y él yace ahí, sin respiración en el suelo, deseando que alguien llegara y se lo llevara de ahí. Regulus, James, Peter, Remus, o incluso la muerte._

 _No tenía a nadie._

— _No puedes escapar de quién eres, Sirius —la voz de Regulus viene de algún lugar entre las sombras antes de pararse en la luz sobre el cuerpo vacío de Sirius._

Regulus, por favor ayúdame _. Quiere rogarle a su hermano por misericordia, perdón, por cualquier cosa…_

 _Regulus extiende su mano y por un rápido y fugaz momento, Sirius piensa que lo va a ayudar. Pero la mano se cierra alrededor de su cuello. No puede respirar. No puede moverse. No puede gritar. Todo a su alrededor se desvanece, la oscuridad se cierra alrededor de la cara de su hermano mientras la mano en su garganta se tensa…_

 _Y de repente, no es el rostro de Regulus sobre él._

 _Es el de Remus._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sirius se despertó con un fuerte jadeo mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Una pesadilla… había sido una pesadilla. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas, componiéndose lo suficiente antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar por el dormitorio hasta el baño. Evitó mirarse en el espejo mientras abría la llave del fregadero, la tomaba en sus manos y la salpicaba en su cara llena de lágrimas y sudor.

Se tomó unos minutos extra para dejar que su mente se calmara antes de regresar a su cama, cerró las cortinas y se transformó.

Al menos como perro podía dormir sin ser atacado por sus propios pensamientos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían sido dos semanas de silencio agonizante por parte de sus amigos y Sirius ya no podía soportarlo más. Con los TIMOs a poco más de un mes de distancia, no podía comer, dormir o pensar, y mucho menos estudiar para ellos. Entró a la sala común tarde en una noche para ver a Remus acurrucado en el mullido sillón a un lado del fuego, terminando sus tareas faltantes, y James y Peter en el medio de un juego de ajedrez. El resto de la sala común estaba, casualmente, vacía.

Dando una respiración profunda y recordándose a sí mismo, que de hecho, era un Gryffindor, Sirius caminó hacia ellos.

— Remus, necesito hablar con…

James se puso de pie, listo para detener la escena que estaba a punto de suceder frente a él.

— Sirius, no…

— Está bien, James —lo interrumpió Remus, bajando su pluma y su pergamino. James no retrocedió de inmediato, pero con una mirada significativa de Remus, cedió.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Peter, ganándose una mirada sucia por parte de Sirius que lo hizo retroceder a su asiento.

Remus asintió.

— Bastante —por primera vez en dos semanas sus ojos se posaron en Sirius—. Y no mires a Peter de esa manera, Sirius. No ha hecho nada malo.

Aunque estaba siendo regañado, escuchar a Remus decir su nombre hizo que su corazón diera un salto. Apenas notó a Remus pidiéndole a los otros dos un momento de privacidad hasta que estaban ambos de pie. James le dio a Sirius una última mirada de advertencia antes de desaparecer en dirección al dormitorio con Peter.

Sirius se relamió los labios. Quería ponerse de rodillas y rogarle a Remus que lo perdonara. Se preguntó por un momento si eso serviría, pero sacó la idea de su cabeza. No podía hacer eso, tenía que mantener algo de su orgullo… Pero si Remus se lo pedía…

— Remus, yo…

— Sirius, antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte que James me explicó por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Y aunque entiendo que no puedes controlarte todo el tiempo cuando estás furioso o molesto, no quita el hecho de que me traicionaste probablemente en la peor manera que pudiste.

— Lo sé, Remus y yo…

— No he terminado —dijo Remus severamente, y Sirius se encogió como un perro que ha sido golpeado en el hocico con un periódico bajo su fría mirada—. Confié en ti. Más de lo que he confiado en nadie, y no sólo con mi secreto —sus palabras hicieron que Sirius se sintiera peor de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en su vida. Se sentía enfermo y humillado—. Eres la única persona capaz de herirme de verdad. Y lo hiciste. Todo porque no pudiste controlar tu temperamento —Remus sacudió la cabeza—. Fuiste egoísta y descuidado y pudiste haber logrado que Snape, James y yo muriéramos.

— Yo… Yo no…

Remus se levantó y Sirius nunca se había sentido tan pequeño en su vida como cuando el chico más alto se dirigió a él.

— ¿Sabes lo que el ministerio pudo haber hecho conmigo si algo le pasaba a Snape? Me hubiesen matado, como un puto animal. Pero tú no pensaste en eso, ¿verdad?

Sirius miró hacia abajo, completamente avergonzado de sí mismo. No sabía qué decir.

— Dame una buena razón por la que debería perdonarte por esto, Sirius…

No había razón para perdonarlo, Sirius lo sabía. No dijo nada.

Remus suspiró.

— Eso fue lo que pensé —empujó al otro chico enojado, dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

— Remus, espera —Sirius finalmente encontró su voz, que se había escapado en alguna parte con su orgullo y confianza.

Remus se detuvo pero no se giró. Sirius se mordió el labio.

— Tienes razón. No hay excusa para lo que hice. Y yo… No creo que haya una buena razón para que me perdones, de verdad… no la hay. Y si no vuelves a hablarme nunca más lo entenderé. Pero necesito que sepas que nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente… Siempre supe que arruinaría esto, Remus, porque siempre he sabido que eres demasiado bueno para mí… Nunca te merecí —tragó con fuerzas y respiró hondo—. Lo lamento tanto. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir o… o hacer para arreglar lo que hice, pero me pasaré cada jodido minuto de mi vida intentándolo si me dejas.

Realísticamente, el silencio que siguió fue sólo unos diez segundos, pero para Sirius fue toda una vida. Y cuando Remus comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras sin una palabra, Sirius quiso morir.

Pero entonces…

— ¿Vienes a la cama, Sirius? —Preguntó Remus sin mirar hacia atrás— Si vas a pasar el resto de tu vida intentando arreglar esto, probablemente no deberías perder el tiempo.

Sirius dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa, antes de apresurarse rápidamente a subir las escaleras detrás de él.

Arriba en el dormitorio, James y Peter estaban sentados en la cama de James, teniendo lo que pareció ser una conversación profunda sobre Quidditch, pero los dos se quedaron en silencio inmediatamente cuando los otros dos entraron, ambos en silencio se dirigieron a sus camas individuales, y cuando James y Peter cerraron sus cortinas Remus le dio unos golpes a su colchón a un lado de él.

— Sirius… ven.

Sorprendido, pero sin la intención de discutir, Sirius obedeció.

— Estoy muy contento por ustedes, chicos, de que estén arreglando las cosas, pero prometo que si escucho cualquier tipo de sexo de reconciliación, ¡los golpearé a ambos con mi escoba!

Remus rodó los ojos.

— Buenas noches, James —cerró las cortinas alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Moony! ¡Piensa en los oídos virginales de Wormy!

— ¡Oye! Lo siento, pero yo tengo una novia. ¿Qué tienes tú, Potter?

Remus sacudió la cabeza y conjuró un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la cama para amortiguar el sonido de los otros dos discutiendo. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas, levantándolas en una invitación silenciosa para permitirle a Sirius un espacio a su lado. Sirius dudó.

— Antes de que vuelva a mis sentidos, Sirius —Remus suspiró y Sirius se acomodó rápidamente. Se acomodaron y Sirius apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del hombre lobo, contento de que se le permitiera estar tan cerca de él.

— Gracias, Remus… —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Remus, sofocando un bostezo.

— Por perdonarme…

Remus estuvo en silencio por un segundo.

— No te he perdonado del todo, Sirius… —comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sirius distraídamente—. Pero sé que lo haré eventualmente… Para qué prolongar lo inevitable… —suspiró—. Además, la culpa que sientes es suficientemente mala, estoy seguro.

Sirius se levantó un poco.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Se sentía extraño pedir permiso, y sabía que probablemente estaba aprovechándose de su suerte. Debería estar feliz de que Remus siquiera le hablara…

Remus lo consideró por un momento, mordiéndose el labio entre sus dientes antes de asentir.

Sirius lo besó, pero no fue como ningún otro beso que habían compartido. Fue demasiado suave, casi inexistente, y tan tímido que Remus ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba besando al mismo chico al que había estado besando por gran parte del año. Y por la primera vez en semanas, Remus sintió pena por Sirius. Envolviendo su mano entre los largos cabellos de Sirius, lo acercó aun más y lo besó con más fuerza. Sintió a Sirius relajarse y pudo apreciar el alivio en el otro chico.

Cuando se separaron, Remus se tomó un momento para estudiar el rostro de Sirius. Frunció el ceño.

— Tienes un ojo negro…

— James me golpeó.

Remus alzó una ceja, pero también sonrió un poco.

— Lo merecías.

— Me rompió la nariz.

Remus rodó los ojos.

— Debiste haber ido a la enfermería. Intentaste arreglarlo tú mismo, por eso es que tienes moretones.

— James dijo que si iba a la enfermería mientras tú estabas ahí me mataría —Sirius murmuró.

Remus asintió.

— Ya veo… —sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada y en voz baja conjuró algunos hechizos. Sirius sintió la tensión alrededor de su ojo se aliviaba lentamente.

— Gracias…

Remus lo besó primero en la frente y luego en sus labios.

— De nada —quitó el pelo de Sirius de su rostro—. Debí haberte dejado así por más tiempo. Te hizo ver un poco más duro.

— Muy punk rock.

— Muy. Ahora duérmete.

* * *

 **N: De casualidad escuchaba un disco de The Killers y para cuando estaba en su última canción y editaba este capítulo, me di cuenta de que calzaba perfecto con Sirius y este momento por el que pasaron y tuve que volver a escuchar y DAMN. La canción se llama Have all the songs been written? Por si a alguien le interesa xD**


	46. Chapter 46

**46 Confianza – año cinco**

Era difícil no notar que algo había pasado entre los Merodeadores. Más específicamente, que Sirius Black le había hecho algo a Remus Lupin que había destrozado toda la dinámica del grupo.

Los rumores, por supuesto, volaban.

— Escuché que lo engañó. Todos saben que es un gran promiscuo de todas formas.

— Escuché que tuvieron una pelea y que Black le hizo una maldición imperdonable. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, considerando su crianza.

— Sólo era cosa de tiempo antes de que Black los traicionara. Sabía que nunca pertenecería de verdad en Gryffindor.

— No los escuches, Sirius —le advirtió James, notando lo incómodo que Sirius se había vuelto mientras caminaban por el comedor hacia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—. No saben ninguna mierda, y tú y Moony están arreglando las cosas. Solamente mantente enfocado en eso y en tus TIMOs y esto pasará.

Sirius asintió en silencio.

Él y Sirius estaban arreglando las cosas, lentamente. Podía notar que Remus estaba un poco aprensivo cada vez que Sirius se acercaba demasiado o trataba de mostrar algún tipo de afecto, así que había comenzado a alejarse. En cambio, dejó que Remus viniese a él. Y Remus ocasionalmente lo hacía, pero no tanto como Sirius esperaría.

— Va a tomar un tiempo, Padfoot —James suspiró una noche luego de que Sirius se sentara a un lado de Remus en la sala común sólo para que el otro chico se pusiera de pie y fuera a sentarse a un asiento más allá—. Pero van a llegar a eso… Vamos, ¿quieres ir a colocar algunas bombas fétidas en el baño de las chicas de las mazmorras?

Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron ligeramente, imaginar a Bellatrix teniendo que usar el baño y teniendo bombas fétidas explotando alrededor de ella.

— Sí, seguro… —Se puso de pie y miró a Remus— ¿Quieres venir?

— No, gracias —el chico sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo algo que estudiar y una reunión de prefectos en un rato —alzó la vista de su libro y sonrió—. Cuídense.

— Sí, lo haremos —Sirius forjó una sonrisa de vuelta. Mientras caminaba a un lado del asiento de Remus, el hombre lobo tomó su muñeca y tiró de él.

Sirius se mordió el labio.

— Tendremos cuidado, Rem. No voy a meterme en ningún problema, yo…

Remus rio y negó con la cabeza.

— Idiota. Sólo quería besarte —lo tiró hacia abajo y juntó sus labios—. Ve entonces. Que no los atrapen. La reunión de Prefectos es en una hora en el tercer piso, así que evítenlo si pueden.

Esta vez Sirius sonrió honestamente de vuelta antes de ir al dormitorio con James por su escondite de bombas fétidas, el mapa y la capa.

Sirius lo estaba intentando, y eso era demasiado claro para el resto de ellos. Parecía que se tomaba un momento para pensar antes de hacer o decir algo a cualquiera. Trató de no presionar su suerte en su relación con Remus, incluso si lo hería cada vez que el chico más alto decidía que no quería tenerlo demasiado cerca. James y Peter hacían lo mejor que podían para mantener a Sirius distraído durante esos momento y para dejar que Remus tuviera su espacio. Aunque esos días Peter estaba a menudo perdido en acción, pasando el tiempo con su novia, Emmeline. Esto le daba a Sirius y a James tiempo para ellos, causando pequeñas travesuras alrededor del castillo y discutiendo distintas maneras en las que James podía acercarse a Lily Evans, ya que sus propias tácticas no parecían estar funcionando.

— ¿Has intentado simplemente hablarle como una persona normal, Prongs? —Sirius rodó los ojos mientras colocaba cuidadosamente las bombas fétidas debajo del asiento de un inodoro.

— Por supuesto que lo he intentado —gruñó James, apoyándose contra el cubículo—. En mi cabeza, camino hacia ella y le digo que se ve adorable y le pregunto si quisiera ir por una cerveza de mantequilla. Pero entonces abro mi boca y "¡OYE EVANS! ¡TE VES BIEN! ¡APUESTO QUE TE VERÍAS MEJOR EN MI CAMA!" Es lo que sale… —se despeinó el cabello y suspiró—. No sé por qué. No ayuda tampoco que me mira como si fuera una verruga de sapo.

Sirius resopló.

— Ella cree que eres un idiota arrogante.

— Sí, ¿pero por qué?

— Porque eres un idiota arrogante —Sirius le sonrió mientras se levantaba y miraba su trabajo—. ¿Crees que deberíamos usar un encantamiento de pegamento?

James se encogió de hombros, sacando su varita.

—No dañará a nadie No quiero que venga Myrtle y lo arruine todo —añadió el encantamiento y continuaron con el siguiente cubículo— ¿No son ahora amigos con ella?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Con Myrtle la llorona?

— _No_ , imbécil. ¡Con Evans!

Sirius rio y negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero decir, no diría que iremos a hacernos unas manicuras o algo así juntos. Es sólo que ella ya no tiene el deseo de hechizarme apenas me ve como lo hace contigo —suspiró—. Nosotros… nos entendemos. Nos pilló a mí y a Regulus en una pelea y ella me dejó ir sin detención… Me contó sobre sus problemas con su hermana muggle. Ahora somos civilizados entre nosotros por respeto —lució pensativo—. Aunque ella y Moony son más cercanos.

— Sí, pero Moony no le dirá que tengo increíbles abdominales, se lo he pedido… Tú eres mejor wingman*

Sirius rio

— Sí, amigo, de verdad no creo que a ella le importe escuchar sobre tu cuerpo formado por el Quidditch. ¿Por qué no dejas a la pobre muchacha sola por una semana? ¿Cuál es el dicho? ¿La ausencia hace que el corazón olvide lo idiota que eres?

— Colocaré bombas fétidas dentro de tus calzoncillos, Padfoot —dio James seriamente, sosteniendo una como si lo dijera en serio.

— Bueno, esa sería toda la acción que mis calzoncillos tendrían —Sirius murmuró.

James ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tú y Moony no lo han…?

Sirius suspiró y negó con la cabeza, conjurando un hechizo de pegamento en el asiento del inodoro y poniéndose de pie.

— Y lo entiendo. No está listo para estar de esa manera conmigo de nuevo… Tengo suerte de que siquiera hayamos llegado a este punto y estoy muy agradecido, créeme… Es sólo que… lo extraño de esa manera.

James asintió.

— Mejorará, Sirius. Moony te ama.

— Ya no lo dice —murmuró Sirius, sintiendo su pecho apretarse.

— No está listo —dijo James, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius de manera reconfortante—, pero lo hace. Nos lo dijo casi todos los días cuando ustedes dos no estaban hablando. No te hubiese aceptado de vuelta si no lo hiciera. Sólo tomará un tiempo para reconstruir esa confianza. Déjalo ir a su ritmo.

— Lo estoy intentando.

— Lo sé. Y también Moony —apretó su brazo alrededor de Sirius—. Todos pueden ver lo duro que estás tratando para hacer lo correcto, Padfoot. Sólo mantente enfocado. Yo confío en ti, amigo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La reunión de prefectos era larga y aburrida como siempre y Remus y Lily temiéndole a las rondas de noche, simplemente queriendo volver a la torre de Gryffindor y dormir.

— Por fin te ves mejor —comentó Lily mientras caminaban lentamente por los pasillos—. Por un momento me estaba comenzando a preocupar. ¿Está todo bien?

Remus asintió con desdén.

— Todo está bien… Es sólo que… Estoy seguro de que no es un secreto que Sirius y yo hemos tenido un problema.

Lily se mordió el labio por un momento, claramente queriendo decir algo pero insegura de si deberían.

— Fue por… quiero decir… —suspiró—. ¿Fue por tu licantropía?

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron un poco más y se atragantó con el aire.

— Yo… ¿Qué…? N-no… ¿Quién te dijo…? —Su mente inmediatamente lo llevó a Snape.

Lily le dio una mirada de disculpa y sacudió la cabeza.

— Nadie me dijo nada, te lo prometo —sonrió suavemente—. Lo descubrí por mi cuenta hace un tiempo… No se lo he dicho a nadie y tampoco lo haré, por supuesto.

Remus la miró fijamente, aún nervioso, pero sí confiaba en ella.

— Gracias… hm… —se aclaró la garganta—. Creo que la cosa con Sirius tiene que ver en algo con eso —se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello ansiosamente.

— No necesitas contarme —Lily le aseguró amablemente—. Pero… Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, eso es todo. Los dos parecían estar bastante mal.

Remus suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí. Estamos bien… o lo estaremos, de todas formas. Estamos trabajando en eso.

Doblaron la esquina y Remus encendió su varita para iluminar el oscuro pasillo. Se había hecho normal para el grupo de Slytherins Anti Muggles asechar en los pasillos desiertos. Aunque todo parecía bastante tranquilo esa noche

— Probablemente no debería perdonarlo, para serte honesto. Pero… no puedo evitarlo. Estoy enamorado de ese bastardo —sonrió irónicamente.

Lily alzó una ceja.

— ¿Fue muy horrible? ¿Lo que hizo…? Lo siento, no pretendo curiosear, pero…

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— No, está bien… de hecho es agradable hablar con alguien que no está involucrado —mientras decía eso se dio cuenta de lo cierto que eso era. Exhaló lentamente—. Lo que él hizo fue malo, sí. Pero lo conozco. Sé lo mucho que él lucha con sus emociones y para controlarse… Sé que no estaba pensando en las consecuencias y cómo me afectaría a mí o a quien sea —sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos, los que aún lucían tristes y cansados—. De verdad es una buena persona, Lily. Y ha hecho más por mí de lo que yo jamás podría haber pedido. Cometió un error… uno grande, pero cuando lo veo desde su punto de vista, no puedo enfadarme con él.

Lily sonrió y tomó su mano, apretándola un poco.

— Me alegra que lo estén arreglando. Él te hace feliz, eso siempre ha sido obvio.

Remus rio y asintió.

— Sí… volveremos a donde estábamos… Aún no estoy tan preparado para dejarlo volver completamente. Pero sé que he tenido demasiada suerte de tenerlo a él, a Peter y a James… Tampoco estoy preparado para dejar que algo así aparezca entre nosotros. Nunca lo estaré.

Caminaron por el pasillo juntos, todavía agarrados de la mano, disfrutando silenciosamente de la compañía del otro.

— Hablando de James, ¿te he mencionado ya que tiene abdominales increíbles?

— ¿ _De nuevo_ , Remus?

— Lo siento. Le prometí que te diría eso.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remus regresó al dormitorio, sorprendido de encontrar las cortinas de la cama de todos sus amigos cerradas y el sonido de Peter roncando. Estaba esperando que estuvieran despiertos por mucho más tiempo. Se cambió a su pijama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Dudó cerca de la cama de Sirius en su camino a la suya y sonrió pensando en sorprender al otro chico metiéndose a ella al lado de él. Abrió ligeramente las cortinas.

El pánico lo abrumó por un segundo cuando no vio a Sirius dormido en su cama, un millón de pensamientos de qué le pudo haber pasado se aparecieron en su cabeza. Las mantas comenzaron a moverse y el pánico prontamente fue reemplazado por culpa mientras una negra y húmeda nariz se asomaba afuera, seguida por el resto de la cabeza de Padfoot. Remus suspiró, sonriéndole. De verdad debería empezar a tener más fe en Sirius. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y rascó detrás de la oreja del perro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Pads?

El perro lamió su mano y salió entre las mantas, sacudiendo su pelaje antes de transformarse en un joven adolescente. Sirius bostezó.

— Hola, Moony.

— Hola… hmm… ¿qué estabas…?

— He estado durmiendo en la forma de perro durante las últimas semanas cuando estoy solo… Es sólo que es… más fácil —murmuró. Remus lo miró con tristeza. Odiaba ver a Sirius de esa manera, tan atormentado por su propia culpa. Pero al mismo tiempo, era necesario. Sirius había aprendido a controlarse a sí mismo al sufrir las consecuencias. Y estaba sufriendo. Remus acarició la mano del otro chico suavemente.

— Levántate, vamos a mi cama. La tuya está cubierta de pelos de perro.

Una vez que estuvieron los dos acomodados y las cortinas cerradas alrededor de la cama de Remus, jaló de Sirius para besarlo firmemente en los labios. Sirius hizo un ruido alegre en el fondo de su garganta cuando la lengua de Remus trazó su labio inferior antes de deslizarse dentro de su boca para enredarse con la suya. Sus labios se deslizaron lentamente contra los otros y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo. La mano de Sirius viajó despacio desde el pecho de Remus hasta su estómago, sus dedos agarrando el borde de su pijama.

Y Remus tomó su muñeca, quebrando el beso.

— Sirius… no —estaba ligeramente sin aliento, las mejillas rosadas y los húmedos labios magullados. Se disculpaba con la mirada mientras alejaba la mano de Sirius—. Lo siento, Sirius —se mordió el labio—. No estoy listo para volver a eso todavía.

La tristeza brilló sobre los ojos de Sirius y tragó saliva mientras se movía para tumbarse de espaldas, sin mirar a Remus.

— Claro… por supuesto… Lo siento, no debí —negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, Remus. Sé que va a tomar más tiempo. Sé que no… que no confías en mí.

Remus se sentó abruptamente y tomó la mano de Sirius entre las suyas.

— No es eso, Sirius —suspiró—. Sé lo mucho que estás intentando darme mi espacio y permitirme llegar a un acuerdo con todo lo que sucedió a mi propio ritmo. Y veo el esfuerzo que haces para ser más consciente con las cosas que dices y haces… Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, justo como me lo prometiste. No puedo pedirte nada más que eso, Padfoot… —peinó el cabello de Sirius detrás de su oreja y se mordió el labio—. No es que no confíe en ti. Soy yo.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se levantó.

— ¿Qué?

Remus bajó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado, y se centró en sus manos unidas mientras hablaba sobre sus miedos más sinceros.

— Yo ya no estoy enojado con lo que pasó. Pero hay una parte de mí —enfatizó— que quiere… —se encogió de hombros, tratando de encontrar la manera correcta para expresar la constante batalla por la que pasaba su cabeza cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Sirius. Siempre había estado ahí; queriendo sostenerlo contra el suelo, morderlo, marcarlo, _dominarlo_. Se estremeció. Pero desde la traición de Sirius, pareció haberse vuelto más fuerte. El lobo quería que Sirius entendiera que había cruzado una línea y debía conocer su lugar—. No quiero lastimarte, Sirius. Y no confío en mí mismo en este momento. Aún hay demasiado dolor con lo que pasó… De verdad lo siento.

La expresión de Sirius cambió cuando pareció entender a lo que Remus se refería. Se llevó las manos de Remus a los labios y las besó.

— Está bien, Moony. Cuando sea que estés listo —sonrió y volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda, tirando a Remus con él. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, sosteniendo al otro y pensando en todo lo que acababan de decir. Sirius se apoyó sobre su codo.

— Te amo, Remus.

Remus hizo una mueca y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

— No tienes que decirlo de vuelta si aún no estás listo. Pero… odio no decírtelo a ti, porque es cierto y quiero que lo sepas.

Remus sonrió y tiró de él para besarlo.

— Sí lo sé, Sirius Te lo prometo. Lo sé.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las cosas comenzaron a sentirse normal de nuevo. Sirius siguió dejando a Remus decidir cuándo lo quería cerca de él y cuándo necesitaba espacio, pero esas estancias se hacían cada vez más cortas. Había pasado casi un mes, y Los Merodeadores finalmente se sentían como Los Merodeadores de nuevo. Sirius se había vuelto a ser ruidoso y enérgico, aunque se notaba claramente que era más cuidadoso con las cosas que salían de su boca, y rápidamente dejaba lo que estaba haciendo si Remus dejaba en claro que no lo aprobaba.

La mayoría de las veces, al menos.

Había unas veces en las que simplemente no se podía detener a Sirius, especialmente cuando estaba junto a James y los dos parecieron haber vuelto a la normalidad también, y volvieron a pasar casi todo su tiempo libre planificando su próximo gran proyecto.

— ¡No puedo creer que Minnie nos dio _detenciones separadas_! —Sirius resopló cuando entraron ruidosamente al dormitorio— ¿Cómo demonios se supone que terminaremos la detención solos? ¡Estaré aburrido!

Remus gruñó, llevándose la almohada sobre los oídos.

— Ése es el punto de la detención, idiotas. ¿Y tienen que ser tan ruidosos? Estoy tratando de dormir.

James y Sirius se estremecieron.

— Lo siento, Moony… —James se disculpó, bajando su voz—. Olvidé que estabas aquí

Era temprano en la tarde y Remus estaba tratando de descansar un poco antes de la próxima luna llena esa misma noche. Hasta ahora no lo estaba logrando. Se giró y dio vueltas en la cama todo el día. Incapaz de callar su cerebro y dejarlo dormir. Ya se sentía cansado y atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Gimió y se hizo un ovillo con fuerzas.

Sirius cuidadosamente se acercó a la cama del hombre lobo, abriendo la esquina de la cortina.

— Hey, ¿hay algo que te podamos traer? ¿Té, chocolate?

Con el sonido de la voz de Sirius, Remus gruñó y se giró hacia el otro lado.

— No, sólo sean silenciosos, joder, y déjame solo, Sirius.

Sirius volvió a dejar que las cortinas se cerraran y él y James se miraron el uno al otro un poco confundidos y preocupados. Salieron del dormitorio tan silenciosamente como pudieron y tomaron asiento en la Sala Común.

— Qué mal que no tengamos algo para llevarnos con nosotros y podamos contactarnos desde lugares distintos… Se darán cuenta de que nos enviamos lechuzas a través del castillo —dijo James, estirándose sobre el sofá. Sirius tomó la misma posición desde el otro extremo, sus piernas uniéndose en el medio.

— ¿Te refieres a esos holafono que Remus nos contó? —Sirius preguntó pensativo— ¿No que esas cosas necesitan estar conectadas a la pared? Usan… eh…

— Electricidad —James lo ayudó.

— Exacto, eso —dijo Sirius—. Así que los holafonos no funcionan.

Hubo una risa de una niña y las cabezas de Marlene y Dorcas aparecieron detrás del sofá, descansando sobre la parte superior del respaldo. Por sus despeinados cabellos y brillo labial, James y Sirius no necesitaban adivinar qué habían estado haciendo detrás del sofá y los dos chicos se bufaron.

— Hola, señoritas —James sonrió—. ¿Interrumpimos algo importante? Saben que tienen su propio dormitorio.

Dorcas se encogió de hombros.

— Oh, no nos molesta la compañía. Habíamos estado haciendo la tarea pero, bueno…

— ¿Se distrajeron un poco? —Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Marlene.

— Un poco —la chica rubia le sonrió—. De todas formas, se pronuncia _teléfono_ , idiota —ella rodó los ojos—. Merlín, ¿no tomaste Estudios Muggles?

Tanto James como Sirius hicieron un pucheron.

— Oh, claro, agárrala con los criados sangre pura e idiotas que no saben nada sobre muggles —Sirius dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

Las dos chicas se rieron un poco más y Marlene se sentó en el sofá.

—Un teléfono no les serviría de nada con lo que ustedes están pensando. Necesitan algo más como… ¡Oh! ¡Walkie-talkies!

James frunció el ceño.

— ¿Walking qué?

— Dos radios —Dorcas intentó de explicar, pero los dos chicos sangre pura aún no entendían el concepto—. Funcionan como comunicación a corta distancia. Digamos que podrías estar en las mazmorras y Sirius en la torre de astronomía y hablarían a través de eso y el otro los podría escuchar y podrían responder.

Sirius aplaudió.

— Sí. ¡Exactamente eso! Piensa en todo lo que podríamos hacer con algo como eso, James.

James asintió y les ofreció a las chicas una sonrisa,

— Definitivamente. Tendremos que pensar en eso. Gracias, chicas… eh… pueden volver a… bueno, lo que sea que estaban haciendo. No nos importa —se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante con una sonrisa diabólica y tanto Marlene como Dorcas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— Cerca, Potter —Dorcas rio, tomando la mano de su novia mientras Marlene se levantaba del sofá con elegancia.

— Pero no suficientemente cerca —rio Marlene. Caminaron abrazadas hacia el dormitorio de chicas. Una vez que escucharon la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse, Sirius se giró hacia James.

— Estoy preocupado por Moony.

James suspiró.

— Sólo es el SPL. Siempre es así.

Sirius resopló y rodó los ojos. SPL significaba "Síndrome Pre Lunar"*en el código Merodeador. Negó con la cabeza.

— Parece más irritable de lo normal, eso es lo que digo.

James se encogió de hombros, no mirando a Sirius a los ojos.

— ¿Puedes culparlo? Quiero decir… El mes pasado no salió bien… —lo miró. Sirius resopló, cruzándose de brazos y mirando afuera de la ventana donde el sol aún brillaba en ese día de Abril.

— Supongo que es eso… —gruñó y se llevó las manos por el cabello—. Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, James.

— Lo harán, Sirius —el otro chico dijo, tranquilizándolo—. ¡Ya está volviendo a serlo! Mira, estoy seguro que después de tener una luna llena normal afuera en el bosque hoy, Remus se sentirá mejor y todo volverá a ser como antes. Lo hablamos, Pads. Necesitas darle tiempo.

— Claro… —Sirius murmuró.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Para el momento que James, Peter y Sirius llegaron a la casa de los gritos, Remus ya estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación. Ya se había quitado la camiseta y había algunas marcas de arañazos en sus brazos. Sirius rápidamente caminó a través de la habitación y tomó sus manos, juntándolas para evitar que se arañara a sí mismo.

— Rem, detente. Estamos aquí, está bien.

Remus no lo miró. Apartó bruscamente a Sirius y se alejó de él.

— Aléjate, Sirius… —murmuró, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

Sirius miró a James, que lucía tan confundido como él.

— Peter —llamó Remus en voz baja desde donde ahora estaba de pie en la esquina de la habitación, lejos de Sirius—, ¿puedes traerme agua?

Peter parpadeó unas cuantas veces, no muy seguro de qué hacer o por qué Remus le había preguntado a lé en vez de a Sirius. Nunca se sentía demasiado cómodo estando cerca de Remus durante las tardes antes de que la luna llena apareciera.

— Yo, uhm… —miró a Sirius, ligeramente asustado. Algo andaba mal. Sirius se atrevió a dar un paso una vez más, buscando en su mochila la botella de agua que tenía ahí.

— ¿Moony…?

— Se lo pedí a Peter, Sirius —dijo Remus con brusquedad, sus ojos brillando con peligro. Sirius inhaló con fuerzas, congelado por la impresión del tono de Remus. Volvió en sí y le pasó la botella de agua a Peter, quien se la llevó a Remus y rápidamente fue de vuelta a pararse a un lado de James.

Hubo un pesado silencio donde todo lo que podían escuchar era el crujido de la casa o el viento que soplaba afuera. Ocasionalmente Remus hacía un sonido de incomodidad y Sirius instintivamente daba un paso hacia adelante para ir hacia él sólo para tener al otro chico alejándolo. Después de la tercera vez, James intervino.

— Remus… hm… ¿anda algo mal?

Remus no respondió de inmediato y por la mirada en su rostro, estaba luchando para encontrar las palabras correctas. Se quejó, mordiéndose el labio.

— Sirius…

Esta vez Sirius no se acercó. Se mantuvo firme a cierta distancia, pero se encontró con los brillantes ojos amarillos de Remus.

— ¿Sí, Rem? ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Remus tragó fuertemente, lágrimas en sus ojos. Alejó la mirada, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— Quiero que te vayas.

— ¿Q-qué? —Sirius lo miró incrédulo, sus manos temblando y sintiéndose como si fuese a vomitar— Tú… ¿Por qué? ¡No!

— Necesitas irte, Sirius. Por favor —Remus le pidió, su voz apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

Sirius no se movió.

— ¡No! No te dejaré, Remus…

— ¡VETE, SIRIUS! ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ! —Remus se habría abalanzado sobre el chico si James no lo hubiera agarrado inmediatamente para detenerlo. James empujó a Remus hacia un lado, murmurándole algo que Sirius no pudo oír. Después de unos momentos de una conversación silenciosa, James suspiró.

— De acuerdo… —Miró a Sirius ansiosamente antes de alejarse de Remus.

Sirius miró a su amigo suplicante.

— ¿J-ames, qué…?

James se mordió el labio.

— Lo siento, Sirius…

— ¡No! —Sirius protestó desesperadamente— ¡Remus, por favor…!

— Sirius —James puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sirius—, me pidió que te obligara a irte si tenía… y sabes que no quiero hacerte eso….

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué…? No puedes… ¿ _Me estás jodiendo?_ —Trató de empujar a James pero no pudo. Esto no podía estar pasando— ¡Remus!

— ¡No hagas esto más difícil para ti, Sirius! —Dijo James, agarrándolo fuertemente por el brazo— ¡No lo hagas más difícil para todos nosotros! ¡Sólo haz lo que te dicen y no lo que quieres por una vez en tu vida, joder!

Sirius dejó de forzar con eso. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando a James quien lo mirada con una expresión adolorida. James tampoco quería esto así. Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo… —dijo en voz baja—. Bien, Remus, me iré…

Escuchó a Remus dejar escapar un lamento desde el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas en su pecho y sus brazos firmes alrededor suyo. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no quebrarse ahí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que se dirigía al túnel de vuelta al Sauce Boxeador con James detrás de él.

Una vez que estuvo al otro lado de la puerta se giró. James evitó sus ojos.

— De verdad lo siento, amigo.

Sirius asintió, sus ojos quemando.

— Cuídalo, Prongs.

— Lo haré —James le prometió con una triste sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Sirius siguió de pie ahí. No se podía mover. Sólo se quedó ahí y miró fijamente la puerta como si pudiese ver a través de ella a Remus si lo intentaba con fuerza. Puso una mano contra la puerta… Las cosas iban a ser iguales…

Un penetrante gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Podía escuchar los sonidos de la transformación de Remus comenzar.

— ¡Remus! —Le gritó, sabiendo que no podría escucharlo sobre el sonido de sus propios gritos. Todo el cuerpo de Sirius se estremeció cuando no pudo controlar más sus angustiados lamentos y cayó al barro en el suelo del túnel, desplomado contra la puerta. Los gritos se transformaron en aullidos y luego en silencio. Sirius escuchó a través de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio para detener su propio llanto. Podía escuchar a Moony lamentándose, quejándose, gritando por Padfoot. Sirius se transformó en un perro y se acostó sobre su estómago con la nariz contra el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el suelo. Se lamentó.

Toda la puerta se sacudió cuando las garras de Moony la arañaron. Gruñó una vez. De nuevo. Luego aulló y Padfoot aulló de vuelta. Entonces la esencia de Moony se había esfumado. Padfoot se sentó y arañó la puerta, lamentándose, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo, ladrando, quejándose y aullando hasta que eventualmente se cansó y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las orejas de Padfoot se animaron con el clic de la puerta que se abría y la luz del sol que entraba en el túnel. James suspiró, mirándolo con ojos cansados.

— Adelante.

El perro se puso de pie, pasó rápidamente junto a James y estuvo a punto de tropezar con Peter mientras Sirius se transformaba a mitad de camino y entraba a trompicones en la habitación. James y Peter ya habían llevado a Remus a la cama y Sirius prácticamente saltó sobre ella.

— ¿Remus? —Su voz tembló. Remus no lucía bien. Casi se veía fantasmal y había una herida en alguna parte de su pecho que estaba sangrando a través de la delgada sábana de la cama— Hey, Moony… despierta.

Peter y James estaban mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ambos tenían heridas y lucían más cansados que nunca.

— Trató de ir hacia a ti durante casi toda la noche —Peter murmuró roncamente—. Pero nos hizo prometer que no lo dejaríamos, antes de que nos transformáramos…

— Se hirió bastante. No pudimos detenerlo —James estaba temblando, luciendo aterrorizado—. Fue realmente malo, Sirius…

— Maldito idiota, joder… —Sirius murmuró, mirando al chico durmiendo. Retiró las sábanas suavemente e hizo una mueca ante las marcas de las garras y los mordiscos recientes que cubrían el cuerpo de Remus. Agarró su varita desde su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a curar las que podía, deteniéndose sólo cuando Remus comenzaba a moverse.

— ¿S'rius? —Mal articuló, aún no del todo consciente.

Sirius forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Sí, Rem?

— Lo siento, Sirius… —Remus murmuró débilmente, apenas abriendo los ojos.

Sirius asintió.

— También yo, Remus —su mano libre fue debajo de la sábana para encontrar la de Remus, entrelazando sus dedos juntos y apretando suavemente.

Remus cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— No me dejes, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate…

Sirius miró de vuelta a James y a Peter y asintió hacia la puerta. James lanzó la capa sobre el piano.

— Cuídense —dijo suavemente, y él y Peter se fueron. Sirius dejó su varita a un lado y se metió debajo de la manta a un lado del otro chico.

— No me iré a ningún lado —le prometió. Besó la mejilla de Remus y lo sintió sonreír un poco.

— Pads…

— ¿Sí?

— También te amo.

* * *

 **N/T: 1 Wingman:** En inglés es como un compañero que le ayuda a otro a ligar con una persona, en algunas partes lo ponen como "el amigo feo", pero en este caso es más como el amigo que habla bien de ti frente a la otra persona para llamar su atención. En este momento no recuerdo si tiene traducción directa al español, pero dejo la nota por si acaso.

 **2: SPL** en Inglés la sigla era PMS por "Pre Moon Syndrome", las siglas son mejor conocidas por "Pre Menstrual Syndrome", tal como en español sería SPM (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual), ése era justamente el chiste de James.

* * *

 **Como comentario personal, que nadie pidió, quiero decir que... Pienso que a Sirius debió tocarle más difícil aún, o al menos más tiempo. Lo que hizo fue terrible, sé que en esta historia es un poco más justificable, considerando que actuó sin pensar cuando Snape pretendía insultar a Remus, pero vamos... ¿No les tomó ni un mes para volver a hablarle? Yo hubiese esperado un poco más.**


	47. Chapter 47

Cambios – año cinco

N/A: Advertencias: lenguaje homofóbico, burlas a homosexuales, homosexuales siendo agredidos.

* * *

—Muy bien. —Marlene gruñó cuando ella y Dorcas subían las cuartas escaleras desde las mazmorras a la torre de Gryffindor—. Tiene que haber un atajo. Estoy tan cansa de subir estas malditas escaleras todo el tiempo. Somos magos, ¡por el amor de Merlin! ¿Por qué no tenemos... no sé, alfombras voladoras o algo que nos lleve a las clases? —Se dejó caer contra la barandilla y suspiró dramáticamente—. No puedo seguir. Tendrás que cargarme.

La otra chica rio, negando con la cabeza.

—No te llevaré, holgazana. Además, ¡eres casi un pie más alta que yo! ¿Por qué debería ser yo quien te cargue?

Marlene soltó una risita y golpeó la pierna de su novia con la punta de su zapatilla.

—Porque fue _tu_ maldita idea tomar la clase de estudio de TIMOs de Slughorn en las mazmorras. Así que es tu culpa que mis piernas se hayan convertido en gelatina y me veré obligada a quedarme toda la noche aquí en las escaleras. —Sonrió.

Rodando sus ojos marrones, Dorcas sonrió y se acercó, sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder besar los labios de Marlene.

—Entonces supongo que me tendré que quedar contigo. No puedo dejarte durmiendo toda la noche sola. —Sus manos descansaban sobre los muslos de la más alta—. Lo siento por tus piernas de gelatina, cariño.

La rubia hizo un puchero pero estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué harás para…? ¡Oh, _maldición, ugh_! ¡Odio este castillo! —se quejó mientras las escaleras comenzaron a cambiar y a moverse, llevándolas a un camino completamente distinto al suyo en el tercer piso abandonado. Marlene bufó—. Qué encantador.

Dorcas suspiró y se encogió de hombros, como una persona que no se quejaba y veía el vaso medio lleno.

—Es lo que es. Si no te hubieras parado a mostrar tus melodramas estaríamos a medio camino, sabes. —Tomó la mano de su novia—. Vamos.

Marlene hizo más ruiditos de frustración mientras se dejaba llevar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Dorcas la llevó por un pasillo oscuro.

—Iremos a algún lugar donde dejes de quejarte, Marley —la molestó suavemente, encontrando un armario vacío y tirando de la otra chica con ella. Marlene alzó una perfectamente formada ceja rubia y sonrió.

—Este es un armario, Dorcas.

—Muy astuta. ¿Debería darte una estrella dorada? —dijo Dorcas seriamente, encendiendo su varita y acercándola a un estante vacío.

Marlene se apoyó contra la marulla con una sonrisa engreída y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo misma tuve una estrella una vez. Resultó que los dos terminamos siendo gay. —Dejó que sus ojos le dieran a la chica más baja una mirada. Dorcas resopló, acercándose y llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marlene—. ¿Intentas seducirme, Meadows?

Dorcas rio y besó la esquina de su boca.

—Tal vez un poco, sí.

Marlene suspiró.

—Sabes que nos tomó mucho tiempo para salir del armario, no puedo imaginarme por qué querrías que volviéramos a entrar…

—Cállate y bésame, Marley. —Dorcas rio, tomando el rostro de la otra chica y bajándolo para que sus labios se encontraran.

Luego de algunos minutos de lo que se transformó en un fuerte besuqueo, Marlene se alejó bruscamente, luciendo preocupada.

Dorcas frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué…?

—Shh… Escucho a alguien afuera —murmuró Marlene. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambas dejaron escapar una risita imaginándose siendo atrapadas por un prefecto o un profesor, besuqueándose en un armario—. ¡Sssh! —Marlene siseó nuevamente cuando Dorcas dejó escapar un pequeño chillido.

—¿Pero qué pasa si sólo es Lily o Remus? —Ella sonrió, pensando en la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos Prefectos, encontrándolas así. Marlene sacudió su cabeza. Los sonidos amortiguados de alguien hablando afuera de la puerta fueron más que sólo de dos personas. Algo dentro de ella no se sentía bien. Contuvo la respiración.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaban de pie cuatro chicos de Slytherin, todos con sonrisas igual de enfermizas.

Mulciber se rio entre dientes.

—Vaya, ¡miren qué tenemos aquí! Una pareja de Gryffinwhores* ocupadas dentro de un closet…

Los otros chicos se rieron y Marlene rápidamente agarró la varita de su cinturón.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —Otro chico, Avery, gritó y la varita de Marlene voló lejos de su mano. Avery la atrapó en el aire con una sonrisa.

Nott se acercó y agarró a Marlene, sosteniéndole los brazos en la espalda mientras Avery hacía lo mismo con Dorcas.

—¿Y dónde está tu varita, Meadows? —él siseó en su oído.

—Aquí está —dijo el cuarto chico, tenía su capucha puesta cuando caminó a un lado de ellos dentro del closet y tomó la varita de Dorcas del estante, metiéndola en su bolsillo trasero.

—Bien —dijo Mulciber bruscamente, la sonrisa en su rostro poniendo a las chicas nerviosas—, no exactamente los gay de Gryffindor que estábamos buscando… suerte para mí, no estoy particularmente… —miró al chico con la capucha—. Lamento decepcionarte, Severus. Sé que esperabas darle a Black y Lupin la lección que merecen. ¿Servirán estas dos por ahora? —Señaló a Marlene y a Dorcas quienes estaban luchando para alejarse de Avery y Nott, que había detenido los gritos de ayuda de las chicas con un hechizo silenciador.

Severus se bajó la capucha y se encogió de hombros de manera despectiva.

—No es diferente para mí. Que sea una advertencia para ellos. O práctica para nosotros…

Mulciber dejó escapar una risa siniestra, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tengo que admitir, Severus, que de verdad estás comenzando a sorprenderme. —Volvió su mirada hacia las chicas Gryffindor ante él. Chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza—. Oh, esto no servirá. Son demasiado peleadoras. Típico de Gryffindors, tenderemos que detener todo ese retorcimiento. Severus, ¿un poco de ayuda? Ya que es tu magia, después de todo.

Severus y Mulciber alzaron sus varitas hacia Marlene y Dorcas, quienes los miraban con terror, lanzando gritos silenciados.

—¡ _Levicorpus_! —Con un destello de luz desde sus varitas, Marlene y Dorcas fueron levantas en el aire de cabezas.

Los cuatro Slytherins que las rodeaban, las miraron con miradas divertidas y burlonas. Mulciber miró a Snape.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacerles ahora, Severus?

Severus sonrió, mirándolo pensativamente mientras giraba su varita en su mano.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

James se apoyó contra la pared afuera de la sala de Transfiguración. Se preguntaba qué hora sería. Cuánto tiempo más podía tener Minnie a Sirius en detención, cuando él mismo ya había terminado de archivar los registros de Filch hace unos quince minutos atrás. Todo lo que habían hecho había sido hacer explotar unas armaduras… y los de primer año habían disfrutado los fuegos artificiales una vez que el susto inicial se desvaneció…

Finalmente la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Sirius apareció.

—¡Un placer como siempre, mi dulzura! —dijo por sobre su hombro y James podía imaginar la mirada de desaprobación en el rostro de la profesora. Sirius seguía riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

James sonrió.

—¿Una linda cita con la Seño, Padfoot?

—Oh, encantadora —Sirius suspiró alegre—. Nada más romántico como ordenar agujas de coser de las de puercoespín durante una hora y media. —Levantó las manos para mostrar varios dedos vendados—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Archivando los registros de la escuela de Filch. Tú ganas. —Rio, alcanzando el interior de su bolsillo y pasándole a Sirius una pequeña bolsa de marihuana—. Saqué esto para nosotros. Lo encontré en uno de los cajones de Filch.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Excelente. Moony estará encantado de que por fin estamos contribuyendo en vez de fumarnos toda la suya. —Abrió la bolsa y olió. Se encogió de hombros—. La de Moony es mejor. Pero funcionará. Buen trabajo, Prongs.

—Como siempre, por supuesto —respondió James engreído—. Vamos a buscar a Moony y a fumar, ¿sí? Sus rondas casi terminan. —Señaló con la varita al pergamino en blanco—. _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._ —Y las oscuras líneas comenzaron a aparecer. Tanto James como Sirius sonrieron ante su obra maestra—. Una gran idea usar esa seguridad con él —James murmuró, aún desconcertado de su propia inteligencia.

Sirius sonrió.

—No estoy enamorado de Moony solamente por su trasero, amigo. El cerebro de ese tipo es demasiado sexy. —Se mordió el labio.

James rodó los ojos y volvió a revisar el mapa. Resopló.

—¡Oye, mira! ¡Wormy está en la maldita torre de Astronomía con Emmeline!

—¡Vamos, Pete! —Sirius rio, mirando el punto etiquetado como Peter Pettigrew a unos centímetros de el que estaba etiquetado como Emmeline Vance—. ¿Supongo que ya le levantó la falda?

—No en esta vida —James rio—. ¿Dónde se supone que estará Moony esta noche?

—Er… el cuarto piso, creo. Cerca de… —Sirius pausó, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más—. Oye, Prongs, mirada esto. —Tomó su dedo índice y lo arrastró a lo largo de las aulas desiertas del tercer piso y lo apoyó sobre dos puntos etiquetados como Marlene McKinnon y Dorcas Meadows.

James silbó e hizo un gesto crudo con dos dedos y su lengua, pero Sirius golpeó su brazo.

—No… Mira. —Su dedo se movió desde Marlene y Dorcas a un pequeño grupo de puntos yendo en su dirección etiquetados como Rowan Mulciber, Killian Avery, Jason Nott y Severus Snape. El grupo de Slytherins continuaba acercándose a las dos chicas.

—Vamos —insistió James apresuradamente, agarrando a Sirius del brazo. Sirius dudó.

—No se supone que nos involucremos con la basura de Snape, Prongs…

James se quejó.

—¿ _Ahora_ de repente quieres seguir las reglas? ¡ _Vamos_ , Padfoot! ¡Marlene y Dorcas pueden estar en peligro! ¡Moony no te culpará por eso! —Agarró a Sirius del brazo otra vez y esta vez el chico lo siguió, doblando el mapa y metiéndolo dentro de su bolsillo.

Rápidamente caminaron hacia las escaleras del pasillo abandonado del tercer piso. Sirius se detuvo por un momento y James lo hizo también.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Sshh! —Sirius lo calló, escuchando atentamente y agradecido una vez más por el elevado sentido del oído de su forma animaga. Se movió contra la muralla de piedra y miró cerca de la esquina.

Estaban ahí.

Dos chicos estaban sosteniendo a las chicas que intentaban pelear mientras los otros dos hablaban entre ellos. Sirius se esforzó para escuchar más pero no pudo. Le indicó a James que lo siguiera y cuidadosamente se movieron más cerca, ambos maldiciendo el hecho de que no llevaron la capa a detención. Se escondieron detrás de una armadura.

Mulciber le estaba hablando a un chico que aún tenía la capucha puesta.

—No exactamente los gay de Gryffindor que estábamos buscando… suerte para mí, no estoy particularmente… —Miró al chico con la capucha—. Lamento decepcionarte, Severus. Sé que esperabas darle a Black y Lupin la lección que merecen. ¿Servirán estas dos por ahora?

La mandíbula de Sirius cayó y el color desapareció de su cara. James se quedó mirando sin poder creerlo.

—No es diferente para mí. Que sea una advertencia para ellos. O práctica para nosotros… —Llegó la voz de Snape mientras bajaba su capucha. Las manos de James y Sirius apretaron sus varitas con fuerza, listos para atacar.

—Tengo que admitir, Severus, que de verdad estás comenzando a sorprenderme.

—¡ _Levicorpus_!

Los Slytherins se rieron cuando las chicas fueron alzadas en el aire con un destello de luz.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás después, Severus?

Snape dio un paso más cerca, girando su varita entre sus dedos. James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada definitiva y asintieron. Saltaron desde detrás de la armadura.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —La varita de Snape y la de Mulciber volaron fuera de sus manos y cayeron en alguna parte del pasillo. Avery y Nott miraron a James y a Sirius, entonces ambos corrieron por el pasillo.

Sirius y James se pararon firmemente con sus varitas en algo y apuntando a Snape y Mulciber.

—Les sugiero que tomen la pista de sus amigos y salgan de nuestro sitio —James gruñó, los ojos se estrecharon sobre Severus específicamente. Mulciber sonrió y levantó ambas manos en rendición.

—Muy bien, Potter. —retrocedió un paso, aún sonriendo de forma extraña—. Terminamos aquí. Por ahora. —Asintió hacia Severus—. Vámonos, Severus.

Snape estaba fulminando con la mirada a Sirius, quien hacía todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual, concentrándose en la mirada de alivio en el rostro de Marlene.

— _Vete_ —gruñó James peligrosamente hacia Snape—. O a la mierda lo que le dije a Dumbledore acerca de dejarte en paz. Pruébame, Severus. No tengo reparos en ser expulsado por tu culpa.

Mulciber tomó a Severus por la manga de su túnica.

—Nos vamos, Potter —dijo secamente, y se llevó a Snape lejos.

James los miró hasta que desaparecieron de vista antes de girarse para ayudar a las chicas a bajar. Puso un encantamiento de amortiguación en el suelo mientras Sirius murmuraba un rápido " _Finite Incantartum_ " y Marlene y Dorcas cayeron con un suave rebote.

Marlene inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Sirius y él le correspondió, apretando a la chica tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero estaba ayudando a calmar sus nervios.

—¿Estás bien, Marls? —él murmuró contra su cabello.

Ella asintió.

—Bien. —Ella se estremeció y hundió su cara en su cuello—. _Joder_. ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

—Buena suerte —mintió Sirius—. Estábamos saliendo para fumar en una de las antiguas aulas, ¿verdad, Jamie?

James asintió, liberando a Dorcas de su propio abrazo.

—La suerte que tuvimos. ¿Ustedes no están lastimadas?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo —agregó Marlene, justo por encima de un murmullo mientras caminaban juntos de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor—, si alguien quisiera darle a esa pequeña mierda un poco de su propia basura… No puedo decir que vaya a discutir contra eso.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rápidamente James rayó el adornado L.E. que había garabateado en su examen cuando el profesor Flitwik avisó el final del tiempo asignado para la prueba. Se levantó y se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro y esperó a que Sirius, Remus y Peter se unieran a él antes de salir del aula y dirigirse directamente afuera.

Sirius sonrió, deslizando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius mientras caminaban.

—¿Te gustó la pregunta diez, Moony?

—Me encantó —dijo Remus enérgicamente—. Mencione cinco signos que identifiquen a un hombre lobo, excelente pregunta.

—¿Crees que te las arreglaste para tener todos los signos? —preguntó James con fingida preocupación.

—Pienso que sí —Remus le continuó el juego seriamente—. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos: está usando mi ropa. Tres: su nombre es Remus Lupin… —Fue interrumpido cuando Sirius se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, riéndose junto con James.

Peter arrastró sus pies de forma ansiosa.

—Er… Tengo la forma del hocico, las pupilas de los ojos, y la cola copetuda… Pero no pude pensar en nada más.

James lo miró.

—¿Qué tan estúpido eres, Wormtail? Andas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes…

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? —murmuró Remus, observando a un grupo de Slytherins cerca mientras él y los otros tomaron asiento debajo del gran haya. Remus sacó un libro, estirando sus piernas frente a él, lo que Sirius vio inmediatamente como una invitación. Se tiró en el pasto, usando las piernas de su novio como una almohada.

—Bueno yo creo que ese examen estuvo regalado —dijo Sirius con orgullo—. Me sorprendería si no saco al menos un Sobresaliente.

James sonrió.

—También yo. —Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una Snitch dorada, lanzándola en el aire y atrapándola.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Me la robé. —James se encogió de hombros, dejando que la snitch volara un poco antes de atraparla de nuevo, para el asombro de Peter. Esto continuó por varios minutos antes de que Sirius gruñera.

—Guarda eso, ¿quieres? Antes de que Wormtail se moje de la emoción.

Remus discretamente le dio un golpecito a Sirius en la nariz.

—Perro malo —murmuró. Peter se sonrojó y James se encogió de hombros.

—Si te molesta. —Se metió la snitch en el bolsillo.

Sirius resopló y se levantó, mirando por los suelos y observando a otros estudiantes pasar.

—Estoy aburrido. Cómo quisiera que fuera Luna Llena.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Ya quisieras —se extrañó Lupin desde detrás de su libro—. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres, puedes preguntarme la lección. Toma… —Y le pasó su libro.

Pero Sirius soltó un resoplido.

—Por favor, Moony. No necesito esa basura. ¡Me lo sé de memoria!

James se rio y negó con la cabeza hacia los dos antes de mirar alrededor de la multitud de estudiantes juntándose cerca del patio. Entonces lo vio.

—Esto te animará, Padfoot. Mira quién está allí. —Señaló con la cabeza en la dirección de Severus Snape

Sirius giró la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, como un perro que ha olfateado un conejo y sonrió.

—Fantástico. _Snivellus_.

Remus le dio a Sirius una mirada de advertencia la que Sirius derribó con una significativa mirada suya mientras James se dirigía lentamente hacia el Slytherin.

—No lo lastimaremos, Moons —prometió Sirius—. Sólo lo asustaremos un poquito. Vamos, cariño. ¿Después de lo que les hizo a Marlene y a Dorcas?

Remus negó con la cabeza en desaprobación y volvió a tomar el libro. Sirius se puso de pie y se apresuró detrás de James.

—¿Todo bien, Snivellus? —James preguntó en voz alta. La mirada de pánico que dio el chico de cabello grasiento fue casi lo suficiente satisfactoria. Ninguno de sus aterradores amigos estaba cerca ahora. Snape tomó su varita pero James fue mucho más rápido.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Snape voló lejos y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

Snape fue a tomar su varita. James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —Los pies de Severus fueron barridos debajo de él y aterrizó con la cara en el suelo. Muchos estudiantes los estaban mirando ahora, formando un pequeño grupo alrededor de ellos. James dio una mirada hacia el lago donde Marlene, Dorcas, Mary y Lily habían estado relajándose a la orilla del agua. Dorcas y Marlene habían puesto su atención a la escena, pero mantuvieron la distancia. Snape se retorcijó, jadeando tirado en el suelo y forcejeando contra amarres invisibles.

—¡Esperen… y verán! —gruñó—. ¡Esperen y verán!

—¿Qué veremos? —preguntó Sirius con frialdad, su varita aún levantada—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Snivelly? ¿Limpiarte la nariz con nuestra ropa?

Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios y James frunció el ceño.

—Lávate la boca —dijo fríamente—. ¡ _Fregotego_!

Los otros estudiantes, junto a Sirius y a James, se rieron mientras unas rosadas pompas de jabón comenzaron a salir fuera de la boca de Snape.

—¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!

James y Sirius saltaron y se giraron. Inmediatamente, James se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello mientras Lily se acercaba enfurecida hacia ellos.

—¿Qué tal, Evans?

—Déjenlo en paz —repitió Lily, mirando a James con disgusto—. ¿Qué les ha hecho?

Los ojos de James se dirigieron al círculo de estudiantes que los rodeaban, aterrizando sobre Dorcas y Marlene.

—Bueno —respondió—, es simplemente el hecho de que _existe_ , si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Te crees muy gracioso, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. ¡ _Déjalo en paz_!

—Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans —replicó James rápidamente sin pensar. Se maldijo a sí mismo después, lo sabía. Demasiado tarde ahora—. Vamos, Evans. Sal conmigo y nunca volveré a apuntar a Snivellus con mi varita.

Lily se enfureció.

—No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante.

Sirius rio.

—Mala suerte, Prongs… —Se giró de vuelta hacia Snape, que finalmente se había liberado del hechizo y acercándose a su varita—. ¡Hey! —Iba a agarrar la suya pero fue demasiado tarde y el destello de luz, un tajo apareció en el rostro de James, manchando su túnica con sangre.

James siseó de dolor, su mano yendo hacia su cara y secando un poco de la sangre que había ahí. Sonrió sombríamente cuando el recuerdo de lo que Severus y los otros Slytherins habían hecho con Marlene y Dorcas, inundaron su mente.

—¡ _Levicorpus_! —gritó James, girándose y apuntando con su varita a Severus, que fue inmediatamente levantado en el aire, colgado por los pies con la túnica tapándole la cabeza, exponiendo sus calzoncillos grises.

Sirius se rio.

—No es tan divertido ahora, ¿verdad? —murmuró para que solamente Severus y James pudieran escuchar.

Por un momento, los ojos de Lily se dirigieron entre Marlene, Dorcas y Mary y pareció como si casi fuera a sonreír. Se detuvo.

—Bájenlo —pidió tranquilamente.

—Como quieras —dijo James, agitando su varita y permitiendo que Snape cayera de vuelta al suelo—. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí para protegerte.

—¡No necesito de la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella! —Tan pronto como las palabras habían dejado la boca de Snape, el arrepentimiento bajó a su rostro. La multitud se quedó en silencio y las quijadas de James y Sirius cayeron al suelo.

Lily parpadeó.

—Bien —dijo fríamente—, la próxima vez no me molestaré. Pero yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, _Snivellus_.

James se giró hacia Severus nuevamente.

—¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! —exigió.

—¡No quiero que TÚ lo obligues a disculparse! —gritó Lily—. ¡Tú eres tan detestable como él! Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, y le echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… ¡Me das ASCO, Potter! —Se giró y se marchó.

—Joder —murmuró James—. ¡Evans! ¡Oye, Evans, vamos!

Ella no se dio vuelta. James negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le ha picado?

—Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco engreído, amigo mío —dijo Sirius.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

—¡Lily, espera! —gritó Severus, caminado rápidamente por el pasillo para alcanzar a la pelirroja. No había querido decirle eso a ella. Todo había sido la maldita culpa de Potter y Black de todas formas. Si tan sólo ella se hubiese mantenido alejada de todo esto y dejarlo pelear sus propias batallas, esto no estaría pasando—. ¡Lily!

Con un grito frustrado, Lily se volteó para mirarlo. Sus ojos esmeralda atravesándolo con la mirada y su rostro casi tan rojo como el color de su cabello.

—¿Qué quieres, Severus? —gritó, sus nudillos apretados a cada lado.

Severus se detuvo momentáneamente, aturdido por lo enojada que estaba su mejor amiga.

—Yo… —Se relamió los labios—. Escucha, no fue en serio lo que dije…

Lily se rio con frialdad.

—¿Qué no fue en serio? ¡Me dijiste un insulto racial, Severus! ¡En frente de _todos_!

—¡Pero no _quise_ …!

—Pero eso es lo que soy, ¿no es así, Severus? —Lily se acercó a él. La ira en sus ojos había desaparecido y ahora lucía dolida—. ¡Vamos, di la verdad! Lo has dicho sobre Mary, y un montón de otros estudiantes que vienen del mismo tipo de familia que yo. _Que no quisiste_ … —escupió, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No puedo creer que me he pasado años defendiéndote, Severus. ¡Cuando todos los demás me decían que no eras más que una vil serpiente obsesionada con las artes oscuras!

—¡La culpa es de Black y Potter! —discutió Severus, y los ojos de Lily se agrandaron.

—No trates de culpar a esos idiotas por tu comportamiento, Severus. Sólo porque ellos actúan como unos imbéciles inmaduros no significa que tú tienes una excusa para ser lo mismo. ¡Este acoso escolar entre ustedes tiene que parar! Sin mencionar, que te hicieron lo mismo que tú junto a Milciber le hicieron a Mary. ¡Y a Marlene y a Dorcas…!

—NO CONOCES NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE BLACK Y POTTER ME HAN HECHO A MÍ —gritó Severus, la ira ahora desbordando dentro de él mientras pensaba en lo mucho que los otros dos se habían salido con la suya en comparación a él. El hecho de que Dumbledore ni siquiera supiera que Black había intentado matarlo con su hombre lobo de mascota…

El cuerpo de Lily se sacudió con rabia y lo miró fijamente.

—Tal vez porque te lo mereces, Severus —dijo tranquilamente—. Potter y Black son brabucones, no puedo negar eso. Pero en el fondo de todo eso, pueden ser personas decentes. Los he visto a _ellos_ ser personas decentes. Se cansarán de la necesidad de alardear y ser el centro de atención. ¿Pero tú? —Ella suspiró—. Siempre serás un mentiroso y un cobarde, a la siga de gente más poderosa para tu maldita protección en vez de hacerle frente a lo que de verdad crees.

Se giró y se fue, dejándolo sin palabras y en solitario.

Lily estaba enfurecida. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta ira. Y la parte triste era, que no era Severus con quién estaba realmente enojada. Tampoco James Potter. Estaba enojada consigo misma.

Por cinco años, se había dejado creer que Severus era una buena persona, su mejor amigo, que quizás sólo necesitaba alguna guía.

Por cinco años, ignoró las advertencias de sus amigos e ignoró las señales que ella misma había visto en la oscura obsesión de Severus y en el efecto que había tenido en su comportamiento.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para creer que podría cambiar eso?

—¡Evans…!

Dejó de caminar y rápidamente se secó los ojos con la manga. Dio una respiración profunda y se giró.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?

James Potter estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, apoyado casualmente contra una armadura, pero no tenía la misma expresión arrogante y engreída que había tenido hace tan solo media hora atrás cuando atormentó a Severus Snape en el patio. Parecía inquieto. Se llevó la mano a su cabello, sin duda que por hábito a este punto, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y la bajó. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ev… Lily, lo lamento. —Se rascó la nuca—. Mira, quería disculparme.

Lily no respondió, sólo lo miró inexpresiva.

—Er… —él continuó torpemente—. Es sólo que… lamento lo que pasó allá afuera. Por lo que le hice a Sniv… a _Severus_. Lo que dijo estuvo fuera de lugar, pero…

—Está bien, Potter —lo interrumpió Lily tranquilamente, mirando hacia el suelo—. He estado ignorando la verdad por todas las cosas ustedes le han hecho a él. No es quien yo pensé que… —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. No es quien yo quería que fuera.

James dio un paso hacia un lado de la armadura, esta vez sí se sacudió el cabello pero mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo también.

—Lamento que tuvieras que descubrirlo de esa manera.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi culpa. Lo sabía, de verdad… Debí haber escuchado a los demás.

James se rio ligeramente.

—No sé, Evans. Pareces el tipo de persona que sigue su propio corazón sin importar lo que la gente te dice. Eres una chica terca.

Trató de esconderlo, pero las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron.

—Oh, de hecho sí soy la más terca.

El chico resopló.

—Sirius podría darte una carrera por tu dinero, estoy seguro. —Rodó los ojos—. El idiota probablemente aprendería a volar sin una escoba sólo porque alguien le dijo que no puede.

Lily rio de verdad.

—Algún día va a conseguir que lo maten.

Potter sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida.

—Nah. Sirius vivirá para siempre sólo porque puede. El imbécil obstinado. —Suspiró y la miró—. De todas formas, yo... tenía otra disculpa también.

Lily le dio una mirada para que continuara y él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Lily, lamento comportarme como un imbécil presumido. Y por molestarte… y por sólo actuar como tú elocuentemente dijiste, un "mequetrefe arrogante". —Sonrió mientras intentaba y fallaba de no reírse con eso—. Intentaré con fuerzas para no ser así contigo nunca más. —Estiró su mano—. ¿Tregua?

Lily inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, una ceja levantada mientras observaba su mano por un momento y lo consideraba. La tomó y la sacudió. Potter iba a retirar su mano pero ella lo detuvo.

—Espera. —Ella sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa con las desagradables invitaciones? ¿Esas se detienen también?

James se rio entre dientes, un malicioso brillo apareció en sus ojos.

—Eso, Señorita Evans, no puedo prometértelo. —Ella gruñó pero él apretó su mano—. Aunque puedo ofrecerte algo distinto.

—¿Oh, en serio? —dijo ella presumida—. ¿Qué sería?

Él sonrió.

—Eventualmente dirás que sí. —Le guiñó un ojo y soltó su mano, caminando a su lado en la dirección de la torre de Gryffindor—. ¡Buenas noches, Evans!

Ella se detuvo congelada, mirándolo mientras se marchaba.

—Buenas noches… James.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remus regresó de su grupo de estudios de pociones con toda la intención de tomar la siesta que se merecía. Todos sabían que los TIMOs iban a ser estresante, y estaba agradecido de que por un milagro no hayan caído en la semana de la luna llena, pero se sentía completamente cansado. Sin mencionar toda la escena en el patio esa tarde. Gruñó para sí mismo. Había esperado que después de lo que había pasado entre todos ellos y Severus en Marzo, su rivalidad tal vez llegaría finalmente a su fin y habría por fin paz.

Por desgracia, no había nada de paz cuando se trataba de Sirius Black y James Potter.

Incluso si Snape había merecido algún tipo de repercusión por lo que él y sus amigos le habían hecho a Marlene y a Dorcas, y lo que se rumoreaba que estaban planeando para hacerle a otros, Remus no veía por qué James y Sirius repetitivamente tomaban la justicia entre sus manos para darle un castigo.

Cuando entró al dormitorio se sorprendió al encontrar a Sirius sentado en su propia cama, sus piernas cruzadas entre Marlene y Dorcas. Los tres lo miraron cuando cerró la puerta.

—Hola, Remus. —Las dos chicas le dieron un pequeño saludo y una sonrisa.

Remus sonrió muy cansado hacia ellas.

—Hola, Dorcas, Marley… Hm… ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Dorcas negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada. Acabamos de terminar de estudiar así que vinimos aquí a hablar un poco con Sirius mientras te esperaba.

Los ojos de Remus se fijaron en Sirius, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio ansiosamente. Remus sonrió.

—Y veo que decidieron probar un nuevo delineador de ojos, ¿también? —Notó la forma perfecta de las puntas de alas en la esquina de los ojos de su novio. Ambas chicas rieron.

—Culpables. —Marlene se encogió de hombros. Remus alzó una ceja hacia ella y ella rio—. ¿Qué? Es más sencillo probarlo en alguien más primero y él estaba dispuesto.

Sirius sonrió.

—Siempre estoy disponible para ser tu tonto de prueba, Marls.

Remus resopló.

—Tonto, seguro. —Sus ojos vagaron sobre Sirius por un momento. Algo se sentía extraño.

Dorcas se aclaró la garganta y dio un salto afuera de la cama.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿verdad, Marley?

Marlene parpadeó.

—¿Hm? ¡Oh! Sí. —Ella sonrió y besó la mejilla de Sirius, dándole un pequeño abrazo—. Gracias, de nuevo, Sirius —dijo en voz baja. Dorcas hizo lo mismo.

—Sí. En serio, Sirius…

Sirius ofreció lo que Remus conocía como una sonrisa forjada y las dos chicas se despidieron mientras salían por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ellas. Una vez que sus pasos dejaron de escucharse, Sirius tragó saliva y miró a Remus.

—Moony, lo siento.

Frunciendo el ceño, Remus dejó sus libros en su mesa de noche y miró de vuelta al otro chico.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que pasó hoy con Snape. Sé que no lo apruebas…

—Si de verdad no lo aprobara, los habría detenido —dijo Remus casualmente, sentándose en el borde de su propia cama y mirándolo—. Soy un Prefecto, Sirius. Si hubiera querido detenerlos, lo habría hecho.

Sirius pareció inseguro.

—Pero aún no me has perdonado por lo que dije y prometí que no haría…

—Sirius, ven aquí. —Remus golpeó suavemente el colchón a su lado y Sirius se acercó sin dudarlo, pero mantuvo su mirada baja. Remus tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír. Los ojos de Sirius se veían demasiado bien así… _Maldición, McKinnon_ … Suspiró—. No estoy enojado contigo por lo que pasó hoy. Digo, seguro, hubiera preferido que tú y James lo dejaran solo, pero… Lo que Snape y esos chicos le hicieron a Marley y a Dorcas, y lo que le han hecho a otros estudiantes fue realmente… _malo_. —Se estremeció un poco—. No fueron para allá en busca de venganza por la rabia o algo terriblemente peligroso. Tú y James simplemente… actuaron como tú y James, eso es todo. —Resopló—. No es que sea bueno tampoco… Pero lo has intentado tanto, cariño. Lo noto, y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Las esquinas de los labios de Sirius se alzaron.

—Gracias, Moony.

Remus lo besó y sintió cómo todo el cuerpo de Sirius se derretía cuando lo envolvía entre sus brazos. Sonriendo contra sus labios, Remus con delicadeza subió al chico más bajo sobre su regazo y se recostó contra las almohadas, llevando a Sirius con él. Sirius se movió para que estuviera sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Remus.

Remus jugó un poco y Sirius gimió con una necesidad que no había conocido en casi dos meses completos. Alejándose de sus labios, Remus besó la línea de la quijada de Sirius hacia su oído.

—Te perdono, Sirius.

Sirius gruñó.

—¿Por qué eso es lo más sexy que he escuchado? —Sus labios se encontraron con los de Remus, y de repente se sintieron muy conscientes de cuánta ropa había entre ellos dos. Remus rápidamente cerró las cortinas alrededor de ellos y ambos comenzaron a deshacerse de los botones y los cierres, desesperados por sentir la piel del otro de nuevo y lanzando todo lo demás sin cuidado hacia un lado.

Una vez que las molestas ropas estaban fuera del camino, se sentaron por un momento, permitiendo que sus ojos se comieran cada parte del otro. Las manos de Sirius viajaron desde las caderas de Remus, hasta sus lados y hasta su pecho. Tomó nota de cada nueva cicatriz, dolorosamente pensando para sí mismo: _estas son mi culpa. Yo le hice esto_.

Notando que la lujuria en los ojos de Sirius había comenzado a transformarse en culpabilidad. Remus lo tomó firmemente por la barbilla una vez más y volvió a besarlo. Luego, en un movimiento veloz que provocó un sonido de asombro por parte del chico de cabello oscuro, Remus les dio la vuelta. Sus manos encontraron las de Sirius y sujetó los brazos del chico por sobre su cabeza. Sintió a Sirius sonreír contra sus labios.

—Me encanta cuando te vuelves tan dominante, Moony… —Sirius suspiró, arqueándose debajo de él. Sabía que Sirius disfrutaba de eso en las pocas ocasiones que había pasado, normalmente cerca de la luna llena. Pero siempre lo ponía un poco nervioso permitir que el instinto primitivo que la parte del lobo en su cabeza siempre peleaba. Sin embargo… había tenido una idea jugando en su cabeza por unas semanas ya…

—¿Te gusta? —Bajó sus caderas nuevamente y escuchó a Sirius inhalar con fuerzas—. Eso es bastante bueno, Sirius, porque aunque te haya perdonado, creo que tengo una solución para tu pequeño problema de auto control… Y creo que te va a gustar.

Sirius arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué podría ser eso? —Su voz era juguetona mientras movía sus caderas debajo de las de Remus. Sin embargo, Remus no rio ni bromeó de vuelta como solía hacerlo. Apretó el agarre en las muñecas de Sirius.

—Sabes, Sirius —dijo, manteniendo el tono de su voz demasiado casual mientras quitaba una de sus manos de muñeca de Sirius y la arrastró por su cuerpo tortuosamente lento, deteniéndose justo arriba de donde Sirius ansiaba más contacto y haciendo que el otro chico se estremeciera—. De verdad te has estado comportando tan bien últimamente… has sido muy… _obediente_. —Envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de la longitud de Sirius, haciendo que gimiera suavemente y se arqueara hacia arriba—. En realidad ha sido un poco agradable…

Sirius tragó fuertemente.

—¿Oh? —La alegría había desaparecido en su voz. Ahora sólo había desesperación, leve curiosidad y sólo un toque de nerviosismo.

—Tengo curiosidad. —La suavidad de la voz de Remus los sorprendió a ambos—. ¿Qué tan obediente puedes ser? —Sus dedos se deslizaron juguetonamente más abajo, y más abajo…

— _Joder_ , Moons, eso es sexy… —Sirius jadeó, retorciéndose ligeramente.

—Silencio. No te muevas. —De pronto Remus ya no estaba sobre él y Sirius dejó salir un frustrado quejido.

—Moooooonyyyy…

—Espera un momento, Padfoot. Ten paciencia. —La voz de Remus había vuelto a la normalidad mientras hurgaba en su baúl.

Sirius se apoyó sobre sus codos con un puchero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Re?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Improvisando… —Regresó con una corbata de Gryffindor y su varita. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y frunció el ceño—. Creí haberte dicho que no te movieras. —Sirius volvió a su posición y Remus volvió a ocupar su lugar sobre él.

Tomó la corbata y la usó para asegurar las muñecas de Sirius sobre su cabeza, sonriendo ante su propio trabajo.

—Entonces ahora… —Su voz se había vuelto ronca y profunda de nuevo, pero de alguna manera todavía lograba sonar como si estuviera dando una conferencia en vez de volver loco a su novio con juegos sexuales. Sirius se estremeció.

—Está bastante claro que necesitas aprender algo de auto control, Sirius. —Tomó la varita y conjuró un hechizo lubricante, haciendo que Sirius gimiera por el frío, la sensación resbaladiza y la horriblemente y maravillosa anticipación.

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —Deslizó un dedo fácilmente dentro de él y se deleitó al ver a Sirius arqueándose y gimiendo. Frunció el ceño y se levantó un poco—. Te hice una pregunta, Sirius.

—Yo… ah… _joder_ … S-sí… estoy de acuerdo.

Remus tarareó pensativamente.

—Sabes qué… ya que c reo que necesitas aprender un poco sobre el respeto, creo que me gustaría que respondieras con _Sí, señor_ … —Sus ojos parpadearon para encontrarse con los de Sirius por un momento, su voz todavía sonaba tortuosamente casual—. Y seamos honestos, lo que me hiciste fue una inmensa falta de respeto, ¿cierto?

Sirius sólo gimió en respuesta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos vidriosos y sus labios oscuros y magullados por besar y morder.

Remus quería olvidar todo eso y sólo estar dentro de él… Pero la idea en su cabeza era demasiado buena y la parte del lobo en su cerebro no podía ceder hasta que Sirius fuera puesto en su lugar… y si Remus era completamente honesto, Sirius sí necesitaba aprender, y esta podría ser la única manera en la que podría aprender.

—Contéstame, cariño. ¿Me faltaste el respeto?

—S-sí…

—¿Sí?

— _Sí, Señor_.

—Buen chico. —Los dos sintieron un revoltijo en el centro de su estómago. Esto era más sexy de lo que ellos habían imaginado. Le tomó a Remus un momento para poder ser capaz de hablar nuevamente, distraído y excitado por ver a Sirius retorciéndose debajo de él, indefenso y sumiso—. Y-y estás de acuerdo. —Su voz le falló por un segundo y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de sonar autoritario otra vez—. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que necesitas aprender a controlarte a ti mismo?

—Sí, Señor. —Remus torció su muñeca y dio justo en ese punto dentro de Sirius que lo hacía sollozar de necesidad.

—¿Quieres someterte a mí, Sirius? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a controlarte? ¿Respetarme a mí y a los demás?

—Sí, Señor… Oh, _joder_ , por favor, Remus… Por favor, sólo…

—Sshhh. —Se quejó Remus, solamente por el sonido del otro chico rogando se estaba volviendo una distracción. Empujó las piernas de Sirius para separarlas, posicionando sus caderas para lo que ambos estaban muriendo por hacer. Quería alargar esto por más tiempo. Quería volver a Sirius loco primero. Quería privarlo de tocarlo y besarlo y mostrarle lo que significaba no obtener lo que quería cuando lo quería… Pero él mismo era también un adolescente. Y tenía necesidades. Y ahora mismo no necesitaba nada más que sentir a su novio alrededor suyo, a sentirse completo con Sirius de nuevo.

La lección podía esperar. El castigo podía esperar. Quería que Sirius fuera suyo una vez más. Empujándose contra Sirius, intentó mantener el aire Dominante que había adaptado.

—Te daré lo que quieres, pero lo digo en serio… no sólo en la cama. —Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y agarró un puñado del grueso cabello negro de su novio, haciéndolo jadear—. Harás lo que yo te diga. Te comportarás de la forma que yo te diga… ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sirius?

—Sí, Señor… Remus, por favor… te amo. —Sirius lo miró, desesperado por él.

Remus se quebró por un momento y sonrió.

—También te amo, Sirius. —Se hundió dentro de él y ambos gimieron fuertemente. Manteniendo las manos atadas de Sirius sobre su cabeza, Sirius embistió contra él con rápido y con fuerzas y ambos sabían que no durarían demasiado. Después de poco tiempo, ambos finalizaron con el nombre del otro en sus labios, que Sirius continuó con una serie de impresionantes groserías, y colapsaron en un enredo de miembros enmarañados y pegajosos, jadeando pesadamente.

Remus extendió una mano para desatar las muñecas de Sirius. Una vez liberado, Sirius tiró de Remus hacia él y lo besó con ternura. Cuando se separaron, Remus se sonrojó con ternura.

—¿Fue eso extraño?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, acariciando el cuello de Remus.

—No.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?

Sirius estuvo en silencio por un momento, captando todo ahora que su mente se había calmado.

—Sí. —Besó la frente sudada de Remus—. Eres demasiado sexy así, Remus. Sé que no te gusta dejar que esa parte de ti salga cuando hacemos cosas, pero…

Remus sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—No… me gustó, de hecho… Me… me gustó que confiaras en mí tan fácilmente. —Se mordió el labio.

Sirius lo acercó y besó sus labios brevemente.

—Confío en ti sobre todo, Remus. Te lo prometo. Sé que no me lastimarás, aunque no lo sepas. Y tal vez tengas razón con esta cosa sobre el control… —Sonrió juguetonamente—. Eres un gran maestro, Profesor Lupin.

Remus rio y rodó los ojos mientras se acurrucaba contra el otro chico, pasando un brazo sobre él.

—Duerme un poco, Sirius.

Sirius sonrió.

—Sí, señor.

—¡POR EL AMOR A LAS BOLAS FLOJAS DE MERLIN! ¡POR LA ÚLTIMA MALDITA VEZ! ¡HECHIZOS _SILENCIADORES_! ¡NO ES UNA PETICIÓN DEMASIADO DIFÍCIL, AMIGOS!

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe y se sonrojó intensamente.

Sirius se echó a reír.

—Lo siento, amigo… ¡Creí que seguías afuera estudiando!

—¡Gaaaaaaah! ¡Nunca podré dejar de escuchar esas cosas! Fueron y fastidiaron al pobre Pete. No responde. ¡Pete! ¿Peter, puedes oírme? ¿Estás aún con nosotros, amigo? ¡Se volvió loco por culpa de ustedes dos y su excéntrica sexplotación! ¡TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, PETE!

* * *

 **N/T *Gryffindwhores; Whore es prostituta o puta.**

* * *

 **Ugh, no creerán lo mucho que me costó traducir todo esto... Como siempre, ¡lamento la tardanza!**

 **De todas formas, me entretuvo este capítulo, además me hizo releer esa parte del libro y, como si fuera posible, seguir enamorándome más con el Remus canon xD**


End file.
